Giros Del Destino
by Bansheeyris
Summary: La historia trata, de cómo pueden darse los giros del destino, que aunque exista la seguridad de que tu vida terminara de alguna forma, y puedas de algún modo estar aferrado a un desenlace, el destino te juega cartas que te sorprenderían.
1. Capitulo 1 ¿Nuevas vidas?

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

.

.

.

Esta es mi primer historia, que espero sea del agrado de quien le interese leerla. Y que sobre todas las cosas no la juzguen cruelmente. Cualquier comentario y sobretodo recomendación, será muy bien recibida.

La historia trata, de cómo pueden darse los giros del destino, que aunque exista la seguridad de que tu vida terminara de alguna forma, y puedas de algún modo estar aferrado a un desenlace, el destino te juega cartas que te sorprenderían.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1. ¿Nuevas vidas?

.

.

.

Ya había pasado dos años desde aquella despedida de tres estrellas fugaces en la azotea de la escuela preparatoria Crossroads, y de aquel beso apasionado a la luz de la luna que se dieron Serena y Darién, como muestra de su inmenso amor.

.

.

.

Sus vidas llevaban un ritmo normal, a comparación de las aventuras que habían vivido hasta ese momento, logrando derrotar al negaverso, haber hecho que entendieran el significado del amor Allan y Anne, enfrentarse con el Faraón 90, luchado dos veces contra Neherenia, y por ultimo encontrar la esperanza de la Sailor Galaxia; eran aventuras que ahora convertían a comunes las vidas de las sailors scouts.

.

.

.

Las chicas y yo ya estamos en tercero de preparatoria, todas estamos sumamente emocionadas porque nos acercamos cada vez más a realizar nuestros sueños, al menos los sueños profesionales. Amy Mizuno o nuestra queridísima Sailor Mercury, en este año ha seguido siendo demasiado estudiosa, siempre le admirare eso. Es sumamente inteligente y nunca deja de seguirse preparando y esforzando, su mayor sueño es ser una gran Doctora, siempre ha sido su sueño por su gran admiración a su mama, y este obviamente no ha cambiado. Amy tiene muy decidido lo que quiere, y me emociona por que se que lo alcanzara y será la mejor, sin la menor duda, aunque ella sea tan modesta, y a veces tenga muchos miedos, todas le recordamos que es la mejor.

Mina Aino o la Diosa del Amor Sailor Venus, la entusiasta e inquieta Mina, este año ella a entrado a actividades deportivas, bueno sabemos que le encanta el vóley ball, y aparte obras musicales, la mantienen bastante ocupada, pero para tanta energía que tiene Mina, apenas resulta suficiente para que este algo controlada. Ella decidió que iba empezar hacer efectivo el premio del concurso de talento donde Yaten fue uno de los jurados, para que al término de la preparatoria pudiera dedicarse a su carrera de actriz que tanto soñaba. Aunque también sabía perfectamente que no solo debía dedicarse a hacer efectivo el premio, porque eso no implicaba que corriera con la suerte de hacer su vida de ahí, sabía que eso requería tiempo, y que necesitaba estudiar algo para salir adelante en la vida, por lo cual resultaba perfecto entrar en Ciencias de la Comunicación, pues esta carrera era lo más cercano a su sueño, si no resultaba la fama que soñaba, aun permanecería cerca de lo que le encanta.

Por otro lado Rei Hino o La temperamental Sailor Mars, seguía en sus actividades en el templo Hikawa, claro con la idea de ser sacerdotisa, y aunque resulte difícil de creer, claro mas para Rei que para todas las demás, al fin tenía una relación con Nicolás, ya que este había logrado vencer su miedo y pedirle a Rei que fueran novios, ya llevan algunos meses juntos o al menos los que ellos confiesan, por qué las chicas y yo tenemos las sospechas de que no paso mucho después de la derrota a Galaxia en que ya se notaban muy cariñosos, pero lo importante es que llevan una excelente relación, claro a su muy particular manera. En sus sueños profesionales Rei se ha decidido por estudiar la carrera de Turismo, ya que le permitirá llevar un mejor control en el templo Hikawa, complementando aun mejor su sueño de ser sacerdotista. Una excelente idea.

Lita o la poderosa Sailor Jupiter, ella sigue preparando unos deliciosos pasteles, e impresionantes comidas, todas seguimos fascinadas por los excelentes platillos que nos prepara Lita, cuando nos reunimos en casa de alguna de nosotras, Por su gran destreza en la cocina Lita opto por después de graduarse luchar por ser de las mejores chef que existen en el mundo, por lo cual esta viendo de entrar en una de las mejores escuelas de gastronomía. Para cuando termine sus estudios gastronómicos, poder abrir un restaurante de los mas elegante, hasta tiene pensado su nombre, como una sailor scout sumamente orgullosa de serlo, piensa nombrarlo "Las lunas de Júpiter", un encantador nombre, aunque yo hubiera preferido Moon, Milenio de Plata, pero no es mi restaurant jaja.

Obviamente no hay que olvidarse de la más dulce, encantadora y hermosa scout, ósea yo, Serena Tsukino o desde los 14 años la sorprendente Sailor Moon. Mi mas grande sueño es ver realizados los sueños de mis queridos amigos, y de todo el planeta el cual protejo, así como el de ser la esposa de Darién. Pero aunque pueda resultar muy difícil de creer, he madurado con las batallas que hemos luchado y con este tiempo que ha pasado después de la batalla contra Sailor Galxia, decidi estudiar más, aunque no lo crean, tampoco es para considerarme entre las mejores alumnas como Amy, pero he logrado ser de las alumnas más cercanas a los primeros lugares, y en continuo progreso, a tal grado de llegar a decir que las Matemáticas eran lo mejor de la escuela, mis padres y sobretodo Darien les sorprende mucho esto. En mi vida prosfesional he decidido que lo que deseo ser es una excelente Psicologa, y me esforzare por alcanzar este nuevo sueño, apoco no sere una encantadora psicologa.

Por otro lado mi queridisimo Darién Chiba o Tuxedo Mask, quien no había podido realizar sus estudios en Estados Unidos por que Sailor Galaxia tomo su semilla estelar, después de hacer ciertos arreglos y acuerdos, y con ayuda de las chicas crearon registros de que sufrio un accidente para justificar su ausencia durante el tiempo que Galaxia nos ataco, logro que le dieran la oportunidad nuevamente de estudiar al extranjero de intercambio, quien a los dos meses de terminada la lucha, este había realizado su viaje hacia Estados Unidos, dejandome nuevamente sola, ovbiamente tome todo lo del viaje de una forma muy madura. Pues es el sueño de mi querido Darien, y mi sueño es ver realizados los sueños de mis seres queridos.

.

.

.

Ocasionalmente las chicas recordaban a los Three Lights, sus grandes amigos, y especialmente Amy y Mina dejaban escapar algunos suspiros por Taiki y Yaten; Serena vagamente recordaba los momentos que paso con Seiya, solo añoraba poder volver a ver a sus grandes amigos de nuevo.

.

.

.

-Darién…- Ella suspiro, y miro por la ventana - ya falta poco para que regreses, te he extrañado demasiado. Ya paso un año desde que te fuiste para realizar tus estudios, y terminaste todo con excelencia.- Dijo Serena sonriendo, y para ella misma pensó - "_Me hace estar tan feliz y orgullosa de ti_",_ aunque eso no calme mis ganas de darte besos, que al fin encontraran a su dueño a tu regreso._-

-No puede ser- grito ella – Tengo que apresurarme se me hace tarde para ver a las chicas – Y Serena salió corriendo, dejando a una gata con una gotita en la frente.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran- Dijo Luna sonriendo.

.

.

.

-Vayamos ordenando- Dijo una chica de cabellera oscura – Nunca cambia, es una desconsiderada, así que no tendría por qué molestarle que ordenemos de una vez. –

-Ay Rei, podemos esperar un momento más, no tenemos prisa – Dijo Amy siempre tan tranquila.

-Mejor cuéntanos Mina, como vas con tu camino a la farándula- Dijo Lita, tratando de distraer el temperamento de su amiga Rei.

-Bueno chicas, aun no hay mucho que contar, recuerden que apenas acabo de hacer valer mi premio- Mina se rio de una manera muy entusiasta –Pero he recibido varias felicitaciones, espero llegar muy alto-

-Ten cuidado, no vayas a volar tan alto, y te duela la caída – Dijo Lita bajándole un poco los humos que siempre se daba su amiga Mina.

-Ja ja ja ja – Las demás se rieron con una gota en su rostro, por el comentario de Lita.

En ese momento todas sintieron una ráfaga fuerte de una corriente de aire.

-Hola chicas, lo siento se me fue el tiempo – Dijo bastante agitada Serena.

-Serena, eres una… nunca cambias, deberías de tener un poco de consideración- Contesto muy molesta Rei.

-Tú eres la que nunca cambia, siempre me estas molestando Rei, por que no me dejas en paz- Reprocho Serena.

-Dios santo, nunca cambiaran estas dos – Dijo Lita con una expresión de resignación en el rostro. – Por favor, ya cálmense… Tenemos un rato sin salir, y no lo hicimos para pelearnos –

-Pues eso dile a la tonta de Serena, siempre nos hace lo mismo, debería ser un poco más considerada con nuestro tiempo-

-Ya Rei, déjame en paz, no llegue tan tarde-

-Toma te pedí un vaso de limonada, con esa aparición de repente, me imagino que venias corriendo-

-Gracias Rei- Y Serena se tomo su vaso de agua.

Las otras tres casi se caen de su silla, no cabía la menor duda, de que así era la amistad entre Serena y Rei.

.

.

.

Mientras que en el otro lado del mundo, un chico reacciono sorprendido.

-No puede ser… Nunca imagine que esto pudiera ser cierto, antes que cualquier otra cosa, tengo que regresar a Japón, han cambiado muchas cosas, y esto hace que se definan aun mas estos cambios.- dijo una voz muy sorprendida.

Ya en la noche, en el templo Hikawa.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, y el fuego sagrado se encuentra algo inquieto- Dijo la sacerdotisa de cabellera negra.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿De quién será esta voz misteriosa, que tiene que regresar urgentemente a Japón?, ¿A que se referirá con todas esas cosas que han cambiado?, y por otro lado, ¿Cuál será este mal presentimiento que tiene Rei? Espero haberles generado estas dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".


	2. Capitulo 2 Recuerdos

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2. Recuerdos.

.

.

.

En la preparatoria Crossroads.

-¡Chicas! – Grito Serena a las chicas, para que la esperaran justo antes de que ellas entraran a la preparatoria.

- ¡Buenos días Serena! - Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. Y deteniendo el paso, para que así Serena lograra alcanzarlas.

Ya que Serena las había alcanzado, decidieron quedarse un momento ahí. -Chicas no puedo creerlo, ya estamos por terminar la preparatoria, no puedo creer que nos quede casi un mes para ya graduarnos – Menciono Lita con un suspiro de nostalgia, y posando su vista hacia la preparatoria.

Todas voltearon también a mirar la preparatoria, primero dibujando una sonrisa, por buenos recuerdos que se generaron durante los cursos en la preparatoria, y después de nostalgia por terminar un ciclo.

-Tienes razón Lita, ya se acercan los finales, tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotras en nuestros últimos exámenes- Interrumpe Amy los pensamientos que había tenido en particular cada chica, por la idea de terminar la preparatoria.

-¡Ay Amy! Nunca cambias… jaja- Dice Serena con una gota en su rostro.

Todas las chicas tenían una gota en su rostro, pues concordaban con Serena. Amy nunca cambiaba, siempre se encargaba de no permitir que se les olvidaran los estudios, no importaba en la situación que se encontraran.

En ese momento se escucha un suspiro sumamente nostálgico, de una de las chicas. – Lastima que Three Light no término la preparatoria con nosotras- Dijo Mina con una gran tristeza, con su vista hacia el cielo. Las demás chicas también reflejaban tristeza.

_Flashback._

En el techo de la escuela preparatoria Crossroads. En un hermoso atardecer.

-Bueno es hora de irnos- Dice la princesa Kakkyu despidiéndose de las sailors scouts y los demás. Empezando a caminar para alejarse de ellos. Junto a dos de sus sailors startlight, mientras que una se rezaga un poco.

-Oye Darién- Dice Seiya dirigiéndose a Darién muy seriamente, quien espera con seriedad lo que piensa decirle– A partir de ahora tú te encargaras de protegerla… ¡Que coincidencia! estas palabras las había dicho un sujeto muy presumido – esto último lo dice en un tono mas burlón.

-Si ya lo sé- Responde Darién.

Seiya se voltea, para alcanzar a sus hermanos y a la princesa Kakkyu. – ¡Nos vemos bomboncito! - Al alcanzar a sus hermanos, los tres toman la forma de las sailor startlight.

-Cuídense mucho- sonríe Sailor Maker.

- Nos vemos- dice Sailor Fighter.

-De verdad, se los agradezco mucho chicos – Agradece La princesa Kakkyu.

-Hasta luego - Se despide Sailor Healer.

- Tampoco nos olvidaremos de ustedes- Responde Lita.

- Cuídense mucho- dice Amy.

-Pueden venir a visitarnos- toca turno a Mina.

- Las estaremos esperando- con una sonrisa dice Serena.

- Adiós- Se despide Rei.

Y así cuatros rayos de luz se elevan hasta el cielo, desapareciendo a la vista de todos.

_Fin flashback._

Todas tuvieron el mismo recuerdo, de aquella despedida. Sabían que no había otra alternativa, ellos no eran de la tierra, tenían su planeta, y tenían que volver a él para reconstruirlo.

-Vamos chicas, ¡Animo! A todas nos hubiera encantado que se pudieran quedar con nosotras, pero este no era su hogar, y sobre todo, ellos también son sailors que tienen que cumplir un deber como nosotras lo cumplimos aquí- trato de levantar los ánimos Lita.

- Tienes razón Lita, ellos tenían que irse, aparte jajajaja… eran chicas – Responde Mina un poco sonrojada, por lo que paso por su mente, y coloca su mano en la nuca.

Ninguna entiende a Mina, pero prefieren no investigar en que estaba pensando.

Serena aparto la mente de la conversación de las chicas, al momento de que todas recordaron la despedida de ThreeLigth - _Ya hace dos años de que regresaron a Kinmoku, espero que les este yendo muy bien_- Serena suspiro y volteo su vista al cielo - _Seiya fuiste un gran apoyo para mí, cuando desapareció Darién. Pero esta vez Darién se fue casi los dos años a Estados Unidos, entre viajes para convencer que le dieran otra oportunidad, preparativos para su estancia haya, y el año de sus estudios ya dentro del intercambio; me hubiera gustado que siguieras apoyándome, que ninguno de ustedes se hubiera ido_ –

-Serena que estas esperando, se nos va a hacer tarde, y de nada te habrá servido que llegaras temprano, si no entras a clases – Le grito Mina desde ya dentro de la preparatoria, pues Serena seguía afuera, no se había dado cuenta que las chicas ya se habían ido.

-Ya se Mina, no me tienes que gritar- Responde un poco molesta Serena.

-¿Por qué estabas distraída Serena?- Le pregunta Mina.

-Por nada, démonos prisa, porque entonces llegaremos tarde las dos- responde Serena. Las dos corren hacia su salón de clases, alcanzando a las demás.

.

.

.

En el planeta Kinmoku.

Un chico se encontraba descansando en su habitación en el palacio de la princesa Kakkyu. Permitiéndole un momento en el cual divagar. Y como siempre los recuerdos que le abordaban eran sobre una chica que se había convertido en el amor de su vida.

_Flashback._

- Bombón las cosas… que te dije ayer eran en serio- le dije.

- Seiya… Bueno… yo quiero…-Me trataba de decir Serena.

- Por favor no pienses que me estas causando muchos problemas, solo porque me gustas bombón-

- ehh - fue lo único que me pudo contestar Serena, y note que un pequeño rubor se dibuja en sus mejillas.

Deseaba tanto acercarme a ella. Me atreví, me acerque a su oído para decirle – Sabes, cuando se termine el concierto, ¡Te secuestrare!- Se sorprendió tanto mi bombón por lo que le dije, que su rubor en las mejillas se intensifico, así como sus ojos que resultaban tan expresivos, denotaron todo su asombro.

-Solo quiero que comprendas, que sin darme cuenta… me enamore de ti como no tienes idea… Bombón solamente quería decirte lo que siento por ti, ya que dentro de poco tiempo dejare de ser el cantante Seiya Kou- Se lo dije porque no podría marcharme sin haberle manifestado mis sentimientos.

-Seiya…- Solamente alcanzo a pronunciar mi nombre, antes de que yo siguiera hablándole, aunque realmente demostraba en su rostro, que no tenía más palabras que dedicarme.

-Ahora si pondré todo mi entusiasmo en el ultimo concierto que tendremos… Bombón espero que encuentres pronto a tu novio- termine de decirle a Serena, enserio deseaba su felicidad. Tan grande era mi amor por ella, que no me importaba si ella no estaba a mi lado, mientras ella encontrara su felicidad. Aunque, yo se que la haría sumamente feliz, pero ella ama a su novio.

-Discúlpame- me dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No! No tienes porque disculparte… Solo que-Le decía mientras la miraba detenidamente _Si tan solo_. Trate de acercarme a ella, solo podía mirar esos hermosos labios que me atraen tanto, tenía unos enormes deseos de besarla, en ese momento mis pensamientos solo se concentraban en eso, en sus labios. Sus labios me atraen tanto que lo único que logro es que, como un imán, me atraiga lentamente, como un campo magnético que no hace más que atraerme hacia ella, y justo en el preciso momento en que estaba por disfrutar de esos labios de tentación, ella alcanzo a girar un poco el rostro, esquivando mi beso y permitiéndome solamente darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, mi dulce bombón- Tal vez así, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de luchar por su amor, hubiera sido justo, el que haya terminado tan profundamente enamorado de mi bombón.

- Seiya – Nuevamente fue lo único que logro decirme Serena.

_Fin flashback_.

- Bombón, ¿Por qué no logro sacarte de mi mente, ni de mi corazón? - Decía suspirando un muchacho sumamente enamorado.

-_Ese día deseaba tanto besarte, y estuve tan cerca de hacerlo… Pero dejaste en claro, que eso nunca sucederá, que tú respetas, y sobre todo amas a tu novio. Me hubiera encantado conocerte antes, y tener una oportunidad de conquistarte mi dulce bombón_.- Se decía Seiya en sus pensamientos.

En ese momento, Sailor Healer buscaba a su hermana, ya que requerían de su ayuda, ya casi terminaban la reconstrucción del planeta, después del ataque de Sailor Galaxia. Entonces decidió buscarlo en su habitación. Y al entrar.

-¡Fighter! Deja de estar de floja, te necesitamos, ya son los últimos… ¡Seiya! ¿Por qué estas transformado en Seiya?- Dijo muy sorprendida Sailor Healer.

.

.

.

De noche, en la habitación de Serena.

Serena se encuentra al teléfono, esperando que del otro lado descuelguen en teléfono, para atender su llamada.

- Darién… ¿Por qué no contestas? … Ya perdi la cuenta de las veces que he marcado – Se preguntaba Serena. Hasta que la llamada se corto, porque del otro lado nadie respondió.

- _Darién desde que te fuiste, las ocasiones en que puedo saber algo de ti cada vez son menos. Al principio todo estaba bien, cada dos días nos comunicábamos por algún medio, pero conforme ha transcurrió el tiempo, eso fue cambiando, se prolongaba más el tiempo, en que podíamos charlar. Quiero saber de ti, que ha sido de ti este mes…_– Pensaba Serena.

Y en ese momento se escucho el sonido del teléfono, que la saco inmediatamente de sus pensamientos, porque el ruido la logro asustar.

-¿Si?, ¿Bueno?-

-¿Serena?- Contestan del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Darién? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunta muy sorprendida Serena.

-Si- Responde Darién.

-¡Darién! ¡Te marque varias veces, y no me respondías!- Responde muy explosiva Serena, por su asombro y felicidad por saber algo de Darién.

-Si… ¡Lo siento Serena! Es que estaba ocupado… arreglándome porque voy de salida. Me imagine que eras tú quien marcaba, y decidí llamarte antes de salir-

-¡Oh!... Qué bueno que me marcaste Darién. Ya tengo un tiempo sin saber nada de ti, ¿Estás bien?-

-¡Sí! No te preocupes, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer… trabajo, estudios, no he tenido mucho tiempo libre. ¡Lo siento… princesa!-

-¡Si entiendo!- Respondía Serena con un rastro de tristeza.

-Bueno, aparte de responder a tu llamada, para que no te preocuparas… hablaba también para decirte que voy a Japón en dos semanas, más o menos.-

-¿En dos semanas? ¿Enserio Darién? ¡Vas a regresar!- Con inmensa alegría se expresaba Serena.

-Si... Yo te volveré a llamar, unos días antes de mi vuelo, para decirte la hora y el vuelo en que llegare, y para saber si podrás ir por mí-

-¡Sí! ¡Darién, claro que podre ir por ti!- Contestaba muy feliz Serena, su adorado príncipe ya estaría de regreso con ella.

-¡Gracias Serena!, Perdón Serena… necesito presentarme en la Universidad, Tengo que colgar… Yo te llamo dentro de unos días para decirte cuando me voy a ir a Japón, y todos los datos sobre el vuelo.- Darién hablaban con algo de prisa.

-¡Oh! Si… Está bien, ¡Que te vaya muy bien en la universidad!, en tus últimos días de intercambio – Le deseo Serena lo mejor. - ¡Te amo Darién!

-Yo también… princesa – Fue su única respuesta a la declaración de amor que Serena le profeso. - Te marco dentro de unos días… hasta luego – Y Darién colgó.

-¡Mi querido Darién regresa! ¡Por fin! ¡Siiiiiii!- Serena se puso tan feliz, se le miraba tan enamorada, y se recorto en su cama, suspirando de amor.

Después de que paso la euforia de la noticia que su amado regresaba del extranjero, fue que recapacito en la conversación que había sostenido con Darién. En las respuestas que el joven le dio.

– _Darién… se escuchaba tan distante e indiferente conmigo, y sobre el tema de que regresaba… Bueno que dijo que venía… mmm… Ya estoy alucinando… Además Darién siempre ha sido una persona reservada, no es de los que muestra tantas manifestaciones de amor, ¡como yo!_ – Pensó Serena y se burlo de ella misma, por pensar tal cosa, se aseguro que no había nada de qué preocuparse, solamente era que tenia tantos deseos de saber de él, que ella resulto tan efusiva.

.

.

.

En el Templo Hikawa. En la habitación de Rei.

Rei dormía, pero se miraba que tenía un sueño muy intranquilo.

-¡No!- Grito Rei desesperada. Despertando repentinamente del sueño que estaba teniendo.

-No puede ser, primero ese mal presentimiento, y ahora este sueño- Se dijo Rei, al despertar de ese terrible sueño que acababa de tener. –_Algo está por suceder… Y no será nada bueno_- Pensó para si Rei, asustada de lo que pudiera venir.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Por qué Sailor Fighter estaba transformada en Seiya?, ¿El decidió transformarse en Seiya?, ¿Qué estará pensando?, y por otro lado, ¿Cuál fue el sueño que tuvo Rei? Espero haberles generado estas dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Quiero agradecer a los que han leído el primer capítulo, soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, así que si algo no les gusta, díganme por favor, para poder corregirme en los capítulos que siguen, e ir creciendo junto a la historia en esto de la redacción.

Y los que se han detenido a dejar su review, muchas más gracias por hacerlo, y por sus ánimos. Gracias a Serenety824 y Angeles Grandchester.


	3. Capitulo 3 ¿Sera un sueño?

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3. ¿Sera un sueño?

.

.

.

En el planeta Kinmoku.

Sailor Healer buscaba a su hermana, ya que requerían de su ayuda, ya casi terminaban la reconstrucción del planeta, después del ataque de Sailor Galaxia. Entonces decidió buscarlo en su habitación. Y al entrar.

-¡Fighter! Deja de estar de floja, te necesitamos, ya son los últimos… ¡Seiya!... ¿Por qué estas transformado en Seiya?- Dijo muy sorprendida Sailor Healer.

-¿Qué?- Responde espantado, dándose cuenta de su estado. Y en el mismo momento en que se da cuenta de que es Seiya, vuelve a tomar su identidad como Sailor Fighter.

-¿Por qué estabas transformado como Seiya? … ¡Estoy esperando tu respuesta!- Le hablaba demasiado molesta Sailor Healer.

- _No lo sé_… – Se responde dentro de sus pensamientos Sailor Fighter. – Jajaja, ¡Como te molestas!, Solo estaba recordando esta personalidad, ¡Apoco, no soy sumamente guapo! – Le respondía con esa mentira a Healer, por que ni el mismo sabía que estaba pasando, el no había pensado siquiera en tomar la forma de Seiya, y conociendo como es Healer, el decirle que ni el sabia solo iban a significar problemas.

-¡Que gracioso!... Fighter tienes que entender que ya regresamos a Kinmoku, Seiya, Taiki y Yaten ya desaparecieron… Nunca volveremos a ser ellos. ¡Tienes un deber que cumplir! ¡Por si lo has olvidado!- Le explica Healer, tratando de hacerle ver que tiene que poner los pies en Kinmoku, y no en la Tierra.

-¡Se perfectamente bien todo lo que me acabas de decir Healer! No tienes porque estármelo recordando- Contesto algo molesta Sailor Fighter.

-¡Pues es para que no se te olvide!-Finaliza la conversación Healer, saliendo de la habitación. Y desde fuera de la habitación, le grita a Fighter. –Y no te tardes que te ocupamos, aun no terminamos la reconstrucción-

-¡Ya voy!- Le contesta Fighter, y en un tono más bajo dice -¡Por que será tan enfadosa!...- Y entonces se alcanza a escuchar un leve suspiro, y piensa - _¿Por qué me habré transformado en Seiya, no era algo que quisiera hacer, ¡Bueno eso creo!_ - Y entonces camina para salir de su habitación.

.

.

.

Después de unas semanas.

En el cuarto de Serena. Sonaba el teléfono. Y alguien en la casa contesto.

-¡Serena! ¡Teléfono!... Es para ti, contesta- Le grito Ikuko desde el pie de las escaleras.

-Voy mama… ¡Ya conteste! Gracias- Le gritaba Serena a su mama, para que colgara el teléfono del primer piso, al momento de que ella descolgó el teléfono que se encontraba en el pasillo, y lo lleva a su cuarto.

-¿Bueno?- Pregunto Serena, a quien estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Serena?- Le respondieron.

-¡Sí! ¿Darién?... ¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estás?- Le respondió sumamente emocionada Serena.

-¡Estoy bien… princesa! Perdón por no haberte marcado antes, como te había dicho…-Le pidió disculpas Darién.

-¡No te preocupes Darién!- Serena quería hacerle ver que no estaba molesta en lo mas mínimo. Eso era lo que menos le preocupaba, pues pronto lo tendría de regreso.

-Es que no te había podido marcar, por estar con los preparativos, para ir a Japón- Siguió disculpándose Darién.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Me lo imagine! ¡Lo bueno es que ya estarás de regreso!-Le dijo Serena, muy emocionada.

-Si… Bueno te hablaba, primero para saber si ¿Si podrás ir por mí al aeropuerto… pasado mañana?- Le pregunto Darién.

-¿Pasado mañana?... ¡Ya pasado mañana estas de regreso!... ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!… ¡Claro que voy por ti al aeropuerto mi amor!- Contestaba Serena, mientras brincaba de emoción, por la noticia que le acababa de dar Darién. Ya pasado mañana por fin lo vería, por fin lo podría abrazar, y besar, estaba sumamente feliz. Ya no habrían más deseos de estar con él, sin poder ser cumplidos, por su ausencia.

-¡Si pasado mañana es el vuelo! Mi vuelo llega al aeropuerto a las dos de la tarde, el vuelo es el Y4 192- Darién le daba la información de los detalles de su llegada a Serena.

-¡Aja!... Dos de la tarde… vuelo Y4 192… ¡Listo! Ya lo anote- Dice Serena confirmando los datos que le acaba de dar Darién, sobre su vuelo.

-Muy bien. Entonces Serena, nos vemos pasado mañana… Aun tengo varias cosas que arreglar, para antes de mi vuelo… ¡Por eso te tengo que colgar ya, mi princesa!- Se empieza a despedir Darién.

-¡Esta bien mi amor! ¡Cuídate mucho este tiempo que te queda por haya!- Le respondió Serena, normalmente, esa despedida de Darién, le hubiera puesto sumamente triste, pero esta ocasión, su felicidad por que regresa a Japón, no se vería opacada, por la pronta despedida de Darién, al comunicarse con ella.

-¡Claro princesa! No te preocupes, pronto nos veremos… Hay muchas cosas que platicarnos… Y por fin lo haremos, nos contaremos tantas cosas. ¡Pronto!- Le dijo Darién, lo último en un tono de voz más bajo.

-¡Si Darién! Hay mucho que contarnos, que no nos hemos podido contar por las llamadas que tienen que ser cortas, pero pronto lo haremos. Te espero con impaciencia mi querido Darién- Le decía Serena, ella tenía tantas ganas de poder hablar con él, que él le contara y explicara todo lo que vivió en su intercambio. Y quería al regreso de Darién, poderle dar la gran noticia de su aplicación a la universidad, seguramente estaría muy orgulloso de ella, por haber aplicado para estudiar psicología.

-¡Sí!... Hasta pronto… princesa- Se despide Darién.

-Hasta pasado mañana mi amor, ¡Adiós!- Se despide Serena, colgando el teléfono.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente. En el cine.

-¡Que emoción! Al fin veremos esa película de romance, que tanta falta le hace a mi vida…– Como siempre los estados de humor de Mina eran como una montaña rusa. Primero sumamente feliz de que todas fueran al cine a ver la película romance que estaba de moda, y terminaba con quejas de su vida amorosa.

-¡Ay Mina!... No seas tan dramática, por favor- Le reprendía Rei a Mina por su comentario.

-Pues si, como tú tienes a Nicolás… Te importa poco las demás, que tan guapas que somos, ¡seguimos solteras!-Mina ponía cara de decepción. Y Rei experimentaba un rubor en su rostro, por el comentario de Mina, que gracias a que empezó a hablar Lita, las chicas no lo notaron, pues sabía que no la dejarían de molestar, por demostrarse aun nerviosa por que hablen de que Nicolás y ella son pareja.

-Jajajaja, Precisamente eso me preguntaba, con tanta modestia de tu parte Mina, es taaan raro que un chico no se te acerque- Lita comentaba sarcásticamente.

-No me molestes Lita… ¡Ellos se lo pierden!- Mina contestaba orgullosamente, cruzando sus brazos encaprichadamente.

-Jajajaja- Se rieron muy divertidas por los comentario de Mina, todas las demás.

-Pues yo estoy mucho mas emocionada, ¡Porque ya mañana regresa mi querido Darién!, Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, estará de regreso– Serena hablaba con palabras de inmenso amor. Como era clásico en ella. Las demás solo sonrieron por ver tan feliz y esperanzada a su querida princesa y amiga Serena.

-¡Qué bueno por ti Serena! Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso. Y sobretodo que en estos días estemos recibiendo tan buenas noticias. Como el haber quedado todas en la Universidad- Comento Amy.

-¡Sí! Qué bien que todas quedamos en la universidad- Contesto muy feliz Rei.

-Si si si, ¡Qué bien! Y que hayamos salido a festejar que todas quedamos en la universidad, no quiere decir que platicaremos tanto de eso. ¡Hay que desestresarnos chicas! A eso venimos… ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos por la universidad- Decía algo enfadada Mina, con el tema, pues no quería pensar en la universidad después de tanto estudio, examen de admisión, y tensión por saber el resultado, que ya estaba bastante agotada de eso.

-¡Si es cierto! Ahora si le doy la razón a Mina… Ya pensaremos en Universidad cuando entremos a clases. Ahora nos toca divertirnos después de tanto preocuparnos por ingresar- Dijo Lita.

-¡Sí! Apoyo a Mina y Lita... ¿Quién quiere comprar comida o dulces, mientras vemos la película?-Cambio de tema Serena.

-Como eres glotona Serena… Deja de pensar en comer tanto, por eso es que te miras más gorda- Le reprendió Reí.

-¡No me molestes Reí! Te da envidia, de que yo siempre luzca tan hermosa, y con un excelente cuerpo, a pesar de lo que como- Le respondía Serena a Reí, sacándole la lengua.

-¡Estás loca!... Yo no te envidio absolutamente nada… ¡Y te vez más gorda! aunque lo quieras negar- También le dijo Rei, sacándole la lengua a Serena.

-¡Mentirosa! ¡Envidiosa!- Serena le sacaba de nuevo la lengua.

-¡Ya chicas calmadas!… Todas compraremos algo jajaja- Decía Lita con una gota en su rostro, al igual que las demás.

Entre risas, de lo que había pasado, y que Reí y Serena, nunca cambiarían, por más que discutieran esas dos, era su forma de llevarse, porque realmente eran las mejores amigas. Se dispusieron todas a comprar palomitas, y refrescos, y como siempre Serena aparte de eso se compro algunas golosinas, para poder entrar a la función y ver la película. Así disfrutaron la película, y el resto del día, entre chicas.

.

.

.

En el Aeropuerto.

-¡Darién!- Grita Serena, y corre al encuentro con su querido novio, que justamente va entrando al edificio del aeropuerto, siguiendo el camino al igual que los demás pasajeros, que acababan de bajar del avión, en el que venía él.

-¡Serena!- Darién corresponde el abrazo que le acaba de dar tan efusivamente su novia.

-¡Darién!, como te extrañe- Decía Serena, al poder por fin abrazar a su amado Darién, Serena lo abrazaba tan tiernamente, con las ganas de no volverlo a soltar, para que no se fuera a ir de nuevo de su lado.

-Yo también te extrañe princesa- Le responde Darién. Y separa un poco a su novia, para entonces acercarse lentamente a sus dulces labios, para poder darle un beso.

Después de las demostraciones de amor, clásicas en una pareja.

-Es hora de irnos- Le dice Darién a Serena. Y ella con una sonrisa de enorme felicidad, asiente con la cabeza.

Serena toma del brazo a su queridísimo Darién, para dirigirse a la salida, y así dejar el aeropuerto. Y acompañar a Darién a su departamento.

Mientras se dirigen a la salida, en un breve instante, Serena siente algo sumamente familiar, que le hace voltear su vista hacia atrás. Y fijar su vista en un punto. En el cual no hay nada, pero que le hace sentir como si algo debería estar en ese lugar.

– _¡Que extraño! Esa sensación me es tan familiar… ¡esa presencia!… no puede ser, jaja estoy loca_- Serena piensa para sí. Y no le da más importancia a esa sensación, asumiendo que no es nada importante.

.

.

.

En Kinmoku.

-¡Bombón!- Se incorpora Sailor Fighter algo sobresaltada. – ¿_Por qué soñé con Bombón?, y ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ella?_- se decía en su mente.

-Un momento… cuando fue que me quede dormida- Se interrogo Fighter. Y se puso a recordar el sueño que acababa de tener.

Flashback

-Es hora de irnos- Le dice Darién a Serena. Y ella con una sonrisa de enorme felicidad, asiente con la cabeza.

Serena toma del brazo a su queridísimo Darién, para dirigirse a la salida, y así dejar el aeropuerto. Y acompañar a Darién a su departamento.

Seiya se encuentra en el aeropuerto de Japón. Siente como se escuchan gritos de chicas, o mucho tumulto en el aeropuerto, y lo que trata de hacer es alejarse de eso que lo hace sentirse un poco molesto. Camina, puede notar que una pareja normal va caminando por donde el también va caminando, pero en sentido contrario, no les das la mas mínima importancia.

Hasta el preciso momento en que cruzan sus caminos, algo muy fuerte lo hizo sentir la necesidad de voltear su rostro, para saber quién es la persona que posee esa calidez que pudo sentir.

Puede notar que esa chica también voltea a verlo, casi por encima del chico al cual va abrazado. Y él puede notar que lo mira justamente a los ojos. – _¿Bombón?_- Piensa el chico.

Fin flashback.

-Y justamente en ese momento que pensé que era Bombón, me desperté… ¿Por qué soñaría con la primera vez que mire a Serena en el aeropuerto?- Se interrogaba Fighter.

.

.

.

En la tierra. Más tarde.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer? ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos para platicar?- Le pregunta Darién a Serena, cuando están subiendo las maletas de Darién a la cajuela de un taxi.

-¡Eh!... Pensé que querías ir a tu departamento, para instalarte y descansar- Le responde Serena.

-Jajaja… Si, si quiero hacer eso, pero tenemos que comer. Además tenemos mucho de que platicar Serena, después de eso, entonces si ya me instalo. Es mejor ya con alimento en mi estomago- Le dice Darién, con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo galante, pero a la vez burlona, por el comentario de Serena.

-¡Tienes razón! Jajaja, perdón- Le contesta Serena con algo de rubor en su rostro, por el suponer que no comerían.

-¿O tenias algo más que hacer?- Le cuestiona Darién.

-¡No!… Si te había reservado este día, no me había programado en nada mas… Pensé que ibas a necesitar ayuda para reorganizar tu departamento- Esto último lo dijo con cierto rubor en su rostro, pues le estaba diciendo que pensaba pasarse el día con él en su departamento.

Darién solamente sonrió ante el comentario de Serena, y por notar su rubor por lo que acababa de decir, supuso que ella pensó que pudo ser mal interpretado, así que cambio el tema. –Bueno… no se diga mas, y vamos a un restaurante a comer y charlar. ¿Te parece que solo dejemos las maletas en mi departamento?, y vamos caminando a un lugar a comer-

-¡Sí!... Perdón, si me parece bien- Respondió muy efusivamente Serena, pues la verdad era que ella también ya estaba sintiendo hambre. Después se ruborizo y trato de corregir esa forma tan efusiva en que le respondió.

Después de que el taxi los dejo en el edificio del departamento de Darién. Y que habían dejado las maletas. Se habían dirigido a comer. Habían ordenado, y se pusieron a platicar mientras esperaban que les sirvieran su orden.

-¡Así que ingresaste a Psicología! Vaya una psicóloga, que bien Serena- Le dedico una sonrisa Darién a Serena.

-¡Sí!... De hecho acabamos de saber las chicas y yo los resultados de admisión a las carreras que elegimos, y por fortuna todas quedamos en lo que elegimos- Le contaba muy alegre Serena.

-Vaya, me imagino que están muy contentas todas, espero poder felicitarlas-

-Si todas estamos muy contentas. Ayer fuimos a festejarnos, salimos todas juntas, vimos una película, y nos la pasamos la tarde platicando y demás… Pero vamos Darién, ¡Cuéntame de tu experiencia en estados unidos, en Nueva York!- Le contesto muy alegre Serena.

-Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo me la pase con los estudios Serena, y pues algunos viajes para conocer los alrededores, Estados Unidos es un país muy grande, hay mucho que ver. Te envié algunas fotografías de los lugares que visite, tampoco fue que saliera mucho- Le respondió Darién.

-Si… recibí algunas fotos, pero me imagino que fuiste a mas lugares. Creo que recibí pocas- dijo Serena en un tono algo triste.

-De los diferentes lugares que te mande, casi fueron a todos los lugares a los que fui. También te conté que para poder salir adelante por allá, tuve que tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo, así que eso no me permitió andarme divirtiendo mucho… Y…- Dudo en continuar con lo que pensaba decir Darién. Y en eso fue salvado por que la mesera se acerco con la comida de los dos.

-¿Quién ordeno Onigiri?- Pregunto la mesera.

-¡Yo!- Respondió Serena.

La mesera coloco el platillo frente a Serena y luego pregunto a Darién -Y ¿Takoyaki, verdad?-

-Si- Le respondió Darién.

Entonces la mesera coloco el platillo frente suyo. Y pregunto a ambos -¿Se les ofrece algo más?

-No, así está bien gracias- Le dijo Darién a la mesera. Quien paso a retirarse.

-¡Darién! Ibas a decir algo antes de que llegara la mesera a dejarnos nuestros platillos… ¿Qué me ibas a decir?- Le pregunto Serena, algo intrigada por como sonó ese ¡Y…!

-¿Qué te parece si comemos? Y luego seguimos hablando de eso- Le sonrió un poco nervioso Darién.

-¿Quieres comer completamente mudo?- Le pregunto Serena.

-¡No!, pero creo que es mejor platicarte lo que tengo que decirte, ya que hayamos terminado de comer, para no ahogarnos-

-Darién me preocupas, mejor dime ¡si, por favor!- Le rogaba Serena que le contara. Y nerviosamente Darién se hecho un bocado de la comida. –jajaja… que gracioso te miras con tanta comida en la boca… Está bien, me contaras ya que terminemos de comer- Suspiro resignada Serena.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Y terminaron de comer.

-¿Quieres un postre? ¿Con café, te parece?... ¡Mesera!- Darién se puso a llamar a la mesera. Todo parecía indicar que Darién quería ganar tiempo, antes de seguir con la plática que quedo inconclusa. Llego la mesera, y entonces ambos pidieron una rebanada de pastel y un café para acompañar.

-¡Darién! Por favor ya dime que es lo que estas evitando contarme… Ya empiezas a preocuparme- Le pide Serena.

-Bueno…- Le respondió algo nervioso Darién. –Serena, no es fácil decirte esto, ni sé cómo empezar, ni yo lo asimilo por completo-

-¡No me preocupes Darién! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le responde algo nerviosa Serena, contagiándose del mismo nerviosismo que demuestra Darién.

-Bueno… En nueva york, descubrí… que… bueno descubrí, que mis padres viven en Nueva York, cuando yo era niño, y perdí la memoria, fue porque sufrí un accidente… Hubo confusiones… pero bueno el caso es que me sometí a pruebas… Y encontré a mis padres… Y descubrí que mi verdadero nombre es… Aarón- Termino de hablar Darién y espero la reacción de Serena.

-¿Cómo?... ¿¡Aarón!- Reacciono totalmente sorprendida Serena, de todo lo que se imagino que pudiera decirle Darién. Ciertamente nunca se pudo imaginar que le dijera que encontró a sus padres, y que realmente el no es Darién.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Por qué Sailor Fighter estaba transformada en Seiya?, ¿Qué fue lo que detono que se transformara en Seiya?, ¿Qué presencia fue la que sintió Serena?, y por otro lado ¿Darién no es Darién?, ¿Cómo es eso que encontró a su verdadera familia? Espero haberles generado estas dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Quiero agradecer a los que han leído el primer capítulo y segundo capítulo, por tomarse el tiempo, soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, así que si algo no les gusta, díganme por favor, para poder corregirme en los capítulos que siguen, e ir creciendo junto a la historia en esto de la redacción.


	4. Capitulo 4 Un corazón destrozado

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4. Un corazón destrozado.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos minutos. Y terminaron de comer.

-¿Quieres un postre? ¿Con café, te parece?... ¡Mesera!- Darién se puso a llamar a la mesera. Todo parecía indicar que Darién quería ganar tiempo, antes de seguir con la plática que quedo inconclusa. Llego la mesera, y entonces ambos pidieron una rebanada de pastel y un café para acompañar.

-¡Darién! Por favor ya dime que es lo que estas evitando contarme… Ya empiezas a preocuparme- Le pide Serena.

-Bueno…- Le respondió algo nervioso Darién. –Serena, no es fácil decirte esto, ni sé cómo empezar, ni yo lo asimilo por completo-

-¡No me preocupes Darién! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Le responde algo nerviosa Serena, contagiándose del mismo nerviosismo que demuestra Darién.

-Bueno… En nueva york, descubrí… que… bueno descubrí, que mis padres viven en Nueva York, cuando yo era niño, y perdí la memoria, fue porque sufrí un accidente… Hubo confusiones… pero bueno el caso es que me sometí a pruebas… Y encontré a mis padres… Y descubrí que mi verdadero nombre es… Aarón- Termino de hablar Darién y espero la reacción de Serena.

-¿Cómo?... ¿¡Aarón!- Reacciono totalmente sorprendida Serena, de todo lo que se imagino que pudiera decirle Darién. Ciertamente nunca se pudo imaginar que le dijera que encontró a sus padres, y que realmente el no es Darién.

-Si Aarón… Ese es mi verdadero nombre… ¡Puedes creerlo Serena! Encontré a mi familia, todo este tiempo creyendo que estaba solo en el mundo… Y por un viaje al extranjero, por alcanzar mis metas en mi vida profesional, ¡Encontré a mis padres!- Decía sumamente emocionado Darién, mejor dicho Aarón.

-¡Yo!... Este… No sé ni que decir Darién… perdón A… Aarón… - Respondía Serena, sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Lo sé! Yo tarde algunos días, en siquiera asimilar la posibilidad de que existieran mis padres- Aarón trataba de tranquilizar a Serena.

-¡Pero! ¿Y cómo es que diste con ellos?... ¡No entiendo!, ¡perdón!, ¿qué has de pensar de mi?... Es que es algo que me toma totalmente por sorpresa… por mi mente pudieron pasar miles de cosas, por lo que estuvieras nervioso de terminar de hablar… Pero que encontraste a tus padres… y ¿que tu nombre es Aarón?, ¡Darién!- Se disculpaba Serena por su reacción.

-Lo entiendo Serena. Yo tampoco pensé que al irme de intercambio a Nueva York, precisamente ahí fuera encontrar a mi familia.- Respondía Aarón.

-¡Oh! ¿Y así, como así diste con ellos?- Pregunto Serena.

-No. Tenía ya un tiempo haya, en uno de los viajes que se realizaron por parte de la universidad, a un congreso, fue que conocí a un doctor, que le parecí muy familiar- Aarón empezó a narrar lo sucedido.

_Flashback._

-Mira Darién, Te presento al Dr. William Miller- El profesor de Darién, lo trata de presentar con un colega.

-Mucho gusto Dr. Miller. Mi nombre es Darién Chiba- Darién se presenta muy formalmente.

-Mucho gusto Sr. Chiba- Lo mira sorprendido el Dr. Miller, desconcertando un poco a Darién.

-El es de mis mejores estudiantes, te he comentado sobre su sorprendente desempeño - Le dice el profesor de Darién al Dr. Miller.

-¡Oh si!... Discúlpame Darién… ¿Si puedo decirte Darién?- Le pregunta el Dr. Miller.

-Si claro- Responde Darién.

-¡Ok! Perdona mi indiscreción Darién, ¿De dónde eres? Es que me resultas tan familiar, como que ya te he visto antes- Pregunta el Dr. Miller muy intrigado.

-No creo que nos hayamos visto antes Dr. Yo soy alumno de intercambio, soy de Japón- Responde a la pregunta Darién.

-¡Que extraño!... Bueno es que te pareces a alguien que he visto… mmm… ¡Oh ya! Tienes un sorprendente parecido con el Dr. Ethan Collins- Le dice a Darién, mirándolo sorprendido del parecido.

-Incluso tienes un parecido con su esposa la Dra. Alexa Evans… El parecido es enorme… Si no fuera porque sé que desafortunadamente perdieron a su amado hijo… ¡Juraría que eres su hijo!- El Dr. Miller lo dice, sin creer aun todo ese parecido con sus amigos.

Fin flashback.

-En ese momento comenzó la duda, a mi me sorprendió que me encontrara parecido con personas que en mi vida hubiera conocido. Y por el lado del Dr. Miller, también fue tanto su asombro, y el parecido que me encontró, que decidió que debía hacer algo… Y lo logro, pidió a mi profesor que realizara otro viaje, para presentarnos trabajos de él y de algunos colegas. Pero su mayor intención era que dentro de esos colegas se hallaran las personas con los que me había encontrado tanto parecido. Me los presento y ellos me contaron sobre su trabajo.- Le explicaba Aarón a Serena.

_Flashback._

-Darién, déjame te presento a dos colegas míos, los mejores en su ramo, el Dr. Ethan Collins y la Dra. Alexa Evans. Los dos realizan investigaciones sobre el cerebro, y han aportado grandes avances a la medicina.- El Dr. Miller los presento, con gran entusiasmo.

-Vamos William, con tantas flores vas a hacer que nos la creamos- Hablo con suma modestia el Dr. Collins.

Por el otro lado la Dra. Evans prefirió saludar a Darién -Mucho gusto Darién, ¿Y Darién, Cual es tu campo de interés en la medicina? – Estrecharon sus manos – _Vaya que calidez de este muchacho, y que tranquilidad me hace sentir -._

-Precisamente la neurología, y creo que su trabajo, me será de gran interés- Respondió fascinado Darién.

Después de unas horas. Y de una larga conversación que sostuvo Darién con el Dr. Collins y la Dra. Evans.

-Si te interesa Darién, puedes trabajar con nosotros- Le hizo una invitación el Dr. Collins.

_Fin Flashback._

-Me sentí tan bien con ellos, y sobre todo me fue de tanto interés su investigación, que decidí aceptar su oferta… La convivencia hizo que tomáramos confianza, y platicáramos nuestras historias- Aarón le dijo a Serena en un tono más triste.

-Ellos al saber de donde era, me contaron la desgracia que les ocurrió al hacer su única visita a Japón, por venir a presentar un trabajo a un congreso hace muchos años- Aarón le narraba la historia, mientras que Serena permanecía en su asombro.

-En un recorrido que hacían a Japón como familia, para conocer el lugar, ya que habían terminado su participación en el congreso, sufrieron un desagradable accidente, el cual hizo que ellos perdieran a su hijo, fueron una de varias familias que sufrieron al igual que ellos, alguna perdida- Tanto Aarón como Serena se les cristalizaron los ojos con esa parte de la historia, era muy triste.

-Yo también les conté mis historia, que de niño perdí mi memoria, y a mis padres. No supe nada mas de ellos, y que yo permanecí algún tiempo en un pequeño hospital, y que ya en recuperación lo único que me identificaba era que en mi ropa tenía el nombre de Darién Chiba. El Dr. Miller también escucho mi historia. Y algo en el le despertó aun más dudas, y como buen investigador, se puso a resolverlas. Investigando sobre la tragedia de los Collins y sobre mí historia.

Flashback.

-Vamos Ethan, o Alexa, no me negaras que sientes algo al ver a Darién- Alegaba el Dr. Miller.

-¡Si puede que sí! Pero es una locura lo que planteas William. Nosotros ya aceptamos que perdimos a nuestro hijo. Tú sabes perfectamente, que duramos meses buscándolo, y nunca encontramos su cuerpo, ni rastro de nuestro hijo- Decía Ethan sumamente triste.

Y Alexa agrego con lágrimas en los ojos. –Y terminamos por aceptar lo obvio, y lo que la policía nos explico, que nuestro hijo quedo sumamente cerca de la explosión del camión, que su cuerpecito quedo totalmente incinerado-

-Pero son muchas coincidencias, no lo pueden negar, y Darién tienen un enorme parecido con los dos, por favor ¿no se pueden dar cuenta de ello?... ¿No lo relacionan con Aaron?- Seguía defendiendo su teoría el Dr. Miller.

-Desde el accidente, cada niño que miraba, me parecía mirar a mi Aarón… Por favor William, no me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo- Le dijo Alexa, sumamente angustiada.

-¡Perdón Alexa!, esa no es mi intención, saben que mucho más que mis colegas, son mis mejores amigos- Se disculpaba William – Es por eso mismo, que me atrevo a hacer esto, he visto como han interactuado con Darién, y aparte del parecido físico, muchas otras cosas que solo como su amigo podría verlas en ustedes, he podido notarlas en Darién. –Discúlpenme- Y William salió rápidamente del salón. –_Mas no lo dejare así, estoy seguro que Darién es el hijo de Ethan y Alexa, y ya que tenga las pruebas de ello, volveré a hablar con los dos o los tres_- Pensaba el Dr. Miller.

Después de una semana.

-Muy bien con esto será necesario, para realizar mi prueba- Se dijo el Dr. Miller- _Solo será necesario esperar resultados de esta prueba, para saber si hablare con Ethan y Alexa, o si ya tengo que dejar por concluido el tema_.- Espero el tiempo necesario para el resultado.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Tenía razón! Tengo que hacer algo inmediatamente, espero que me dejen hablar esta vez Ethan y Alexa, y sobre Darién, que diga Aarón, ¿cómo le hare? -

Fin de flashback.

-El Dr. Miller me mando los estudios que realizo, tomando pequeñas muestras sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta de ello, el se empeño en buscar pruebas, de lo que sospechaba, y lo logro, junto a los estudios me mando también una carta explicándome las cosas- Le seguía explicando Aarón a Serena.

-¡Puedes creerlo Serena!... Todo ese tiempo con quienes trabaje y conviví ¡Eran mis padres!... ¡Soy Aarón Collins Evans!- Decía Aarón con tal alegría que no cabía en el.

- No sé ni que decir Darién, perdón Aaron. Es que todo esto es tan extraño ¡No eres Darién!, y todo lo que me acabas de contar es…- Explicaba Serena, pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo sé Serena, yo también tarde en asimilar esto, y… Creo que ya se nos hizo algo tarde. ¿Qué te parece si voy y te dejo a tu casa? No quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres, por mi culpa. Y así dejo que descanses y asimiles todo lo que te acabo de decir- Aaron le dijo a Serena tratando de tranquilizarla, dándole tiempo a que se hiciera a la idea de toda la información que le había dado, antes de cualquier otra cosa.

-Si… Está bien…- Le contesta Serena. Y Aaron paga la cuenta, para retirarse.

.

.

.

En Kinmoku.

Se encuentra Sailor Maker descansando en su habitación, logrando perderse en sus pensamientos.

Flashback.

-Mañana no lloverá, el cometa Wataru es algo real que ha nacido de los sueños y el romance- Esas palabras de Ami, como resonaban en mi cabeza.

…

-Esas palabras que dijo me gustaron… quizá estoy loco- Dije al bajarme del auto al llegar a la casa del profesor, abrí el paraguas para cubrirme de la lluvia, al bajar del carro. Entonces escuche los gritos de Ami, me percate de que era atacada por un zombie. Trate de salvarla, pero ella salvo al zombie, que se trataba del profesor a quien respetaba. Trate de convencerla que ya no tendría salvación.

-No es cierto, el se recuperara, volverá a ser el profesor que nos platico sobre los sueños y el romance- Ami trataba de convérseme de que se salvaría el profesor.

-¿Son tan importantes los sueños y el romance?- Le pregunte, ante mi asombro.

-¡Sí! Ya que la energía reunida de los sueños y el romance que está en nuestros corazones, es la que hace vivir a las personas- Me responde Ami, a la pregunta que le acabo de hacer como Sailor Maker, y logra dejarme aun mas asombrada.

…

Después dejo de llover, y pude cumplir mejor mi promesa que había hecho de ver el cometa, si dejaba de llover, al estar en el telescopio viendo el comenta, le prometí a Ami.

-Puedo ver los sueños y el romance que me dijiste… de ahora en adelante te prometo que cuidare mis sueños y romance- Le dije a Ami.

-ammmmja- afirmo Ami, feliz de la promesa que acababa de hacerle.

_Fin de Flashback._

-No lo he cumplido por completo esa promesa que le hice a Ami, he puesto por delante mi deber como Sailor, y olvidado por completo la parte de los sueños y el romance- Dijo con un suspiro. –_No puedo creer que no deje de pensar en ella, es tan inteligente, aunque siempre demostrábamos que competíamos, siempre me resulto tan cautivante, por su forma de ser, que a pesar de que a veces denotara ser una persona tímida, tenía una fortaleza sorprendente_- Recordaba cómo era Ami.

-¡Sailor Maker!- Le hablo la princesa Kakkyu a su Sailor, ella venia acompañada por Sailor Healer. Que entraban a la habitación de Sailor Maker, al ver que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-Tai… ¿Taiki?- Dijo sumamente sorprendida Sailor Healer.

-¿Qué?- Respondió Taiki, y en lo que lo tomaron de sorpresa, desapareció, para volver a su forma de Sailor Maker.

-¿Por qué estabas transformado en Taiki? ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre?- Le hablaba muy molesta Healer, por encontrarlo también transformado, como lo había hecho hace poco Sailor Fighter. -¡Sailor Maker! ¿Por qué estabas transformada en Taiki?... ¡Responde!- Le exigía la respuesta, a una Sailor Maker muy confundida.

-¡No lo sé!- Sailor Maker en su mismo asombro, no tenía la respuesta a que es lo que estaba pasando, ni el mismo sabia porque es que estaba transformado en Taiki, el ni siquiera lo había pensando, ¿o sí?

-¡No puede ser!... ¿Cómo es que no sabes?

-¡Sailor Healer! ¿Por qué le dijiste a Sailor Maker? ¿Qué les ocurre?- Le pregunto muy confundida la princesa Kakkyu.

-Perdón princesa… Es que hace ya unos días, cuando fui a buscar a Sailor Fighter a su habitación, para que nos siguiera ayudando… la encontré transformada en Seiya… me dijo que nomas lo hizo por recordar, pero…-Le respondió la pregunta a su princesa.

-¿Pero qué?-Le preguntaba la princesa.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Cuando le pregunte, al igual que Sailor Maker, el estaba totalmente sorprendido por haber estado como Seiya, aunque se pudo esquivar contestándome que quería recordar lo guapo que era como Seiya, pero su rostro lucia igual de sorprendido que Maker-Le explico Healer a su princesa.

Mientras que las Sailors miraban sorprendidas el semblante de su princesa. La princesa no dejaba de pensar lo que había sucedido. –_No pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir… Tenía que pasar, vivieron muchas cosas, que las han cambiado… Llego la hora de que les diga la verdad_- Y con su última frase le produjo un poco de tristeza.

Ambas sailor seguían mirando a su princesa, y se preguntaban que pensaba, ¿Por qué lucia su rostro tan sorprendido? Y a la vez algo triste.

.

.

.

Después de unos días. En la Tierra. Suena el teléfono en casa de los Tsukino.

-¡Serena! El teléfono… Te habla un tal Aarón… que suena su voz muy parecida a Darién, ¡Que extraño!- Le decía Ikuko a Serena.

-Si mama, es Darién, después te platico- Le respondió Serena, y su mama solo asintió, le dio el teléfono a su hija, y ella bajo las escaleras para seguir preparando la comida.

Después de unos minutos.

-Mamá comeré fuera, voy a comer con Darién, regreso más tarde- Le decía Serena a su mama cerca de la puerta, preparándose para salir de la casa.

-Está bien hija- Alcanzo a responder Ikuko, antes de ver salir a su hija por la puerta, y se quedo un momento pensando – _¿Por qué Darién, me habrá dicho que su nombre es Aarón?_-

Cuando Serena hablo por teléfono con Aarón, este le dijo que necesitaban hablar, que si quería ir a comer y ahí poder platicar, aunque el prefería que hablaran en un lugar más tranquilo, para poder hablar en confianza. Serena le dijo que mejor ella iba a su departamento, si le parecía que en lo que ella iba para haya el pedía algo de comer, así no tener que salir y poder platicar en más confianza.

Al llegar Serena al piso del departamento de Aarón, respiro profundo, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, y trato de tranquilizar sus nervios antes de entrar. Toco la puerta, le abrió la puerta Aarón.

-¿Por qué no usaste tu llave Serena?- Le pregunto Aarón.

-¡No se!-Le respondió algo roja Serena, porque en ese momento olvido que ella tenía la llave del departamento, ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar?, si ella mantuvo en un poco de orden el departamento en lo que Darién estaba en el extranjero.

Aarón noto su sonrojo, y prefirió cambiar el tema. –Encargue curri, ¿Si quieres comer eso?- Le pregunto a Serena.

-Si, por mí está bien-Le respondió Serena, regresando a la normalidad.

-¡Por cierto!, no te he agradecido que mantuviste en orden el departamento, cuando regrese pensé que iba a encontrar un desorden, por estar tanto tiempo lejos, pero tú lo mantuviste limpio. ¡Gracias Serena!- Le dedico una sonrisa y continuo -… Tengo mucho de que agradecerte, y siempre te estaré agradecido por esas cosas- Termino Aarón de decir, al momento en que sonó de nuevo la puerta, era el de la comida.

-Espero te guste el curri que pedí-dijo Aarón.

-Claro- Serena le respondió sonriendo.

-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿Te parece si ya comemos?- Y se dirigió a la cocina para sacar platos, para poder comer en la mesa.

Después de unos minutos. En que los dos disfrutaron de la comida.

-Bueno Serena, yo te hable porque quería que platicáramos, cuando llegue te conté lo que me sucedió en estados unidos, el que encontré a mis padres, y quise darte un tiempo para que lo asimilaras, para poder seguir con esa platica- Le decía Aarón.

-Dar… Aarón, creo que no es algo que se pueda asimilar en tres días. ¡Y entiéndeme! Después de casi dos años que estuviste fuera de Japón, una noticia como esa, no era que pudiera llegar a imaginar que recibiría a tu regreso.- Trataba de excusarse Serena, por aun no asimilar por completo que en realidad no sea Darién Chiba.

-Lo entiendo Serena, tampoco te pido que no sigas sorprendida por ello, yo todavía no cabo en el asombro de haber encontrado a mi familia- Decía sumamente feliz Aarón.

-Cuando me contabas todo esto en el restaurante, me dijiste que el Dr. Miller te mando una carta explicándote y demás, pero no me contaste como lo tomaron tus padres, ¿Por qué ellos no vinieron contigo? Para conocer de tu vida- Le preguntaba algo extrañada Serena.

-Se que el Dr. Miller iba a hablar con ellos, yo aun no me he presentado con ellos, ya después de esta noticia Serena- Le explicaba Aarón.

-¡Como!- Se sorprendió por completo Serena. –_Es que acaso no era este su regreso a Japón… ¿Piensa volver a estados unidos? Y dejarme de nuevo sola_- pensaba Serena, mientras que sus ojos empezaban a dar indicios de querer cristalizarse por lo que pasa por su mente.

-Que no he hablado con mis padres Serena, cuando recibí la noticia, y el resultado que lo respaldaba, decidí venir a Japón, para arreglar ciertas cosas- Le explicaba Aarón a Serena, mientras que ella no lograba salir de su asombro, para después reaccionar y decir.

-Entonces, ¿Piensas regresar a estados unidos?-Serena realizo la pregunta con miedo, de que al escuchar la respuesta esta no fuera a gustarle.

-Si Serena… Pienso regresar a estados unidos, para… vivir haya- Le respondió Aarón, y como sospechaba Serena esa respuesta no le gusto nada.

-Pero… ¿Y nosotros?- Sus ojos ya se encontraban cristalizados, en este momento confirmaba que su mal presentimiento era por esto.

-¡Serena!- Aarón abraza a Serena y continua hablando –Tú has sido mi familia todo este tiempo… y yo te estaré eternamente agradecido… por que cuando me sentí perdido… tú fuiste quien me brindaba tanto amor… Te ame tanto, como no tienes una idea Serena.

-¿Me estás diciendo que me has dejado de amar?- Le pregunto Serena, la primer lagrima corrió discretamente por su mejilla.

-No es así Serena, no me mal interpretes-Aarón trataba de tranquilizar a Serena.

-Entonces explícame, ¿Qué es?, porque eso parece- Le decía un poco molesta Serena. No creía que era lo que estaba pasando.

Aarón respiro profundamente, para continuar diciendo –Solo te estoy agradeciendo que hayas sido mi familia todo este tiempo… pero-

-¡Pero qué!- Serena ya no sabía que mas decir.

-Deseo estar con mi familia Serena… Tu no me puedes entender, porque siempre has tenido a tus padres contigo, hasta los 14 años fue que supiste de tu pasado como princesa de la luna, pero a pesar de ello, siempre has tenido a tus padres, no has dejado de ser Serena Tsukino… Yo en cambio todo ese tiempo, antes de saber nuestras vidas pasadas, estuve perdido, sin saber nada de mí, y aunque me encontraste y me regresaste recuerdos de una vida pasada, adquiriendo la identidad de Endymion. Mi yo de esta época continuaba perdido.

Serena simplemente permanecía en silencio, entendía que Aarón quisiera estar con sus padres, pero lo que no entendía, era que prácticamente él le estaba diciendo que en su nueva vida ella no estaba incluida, aun no entendía por qué estaba pasando esto.

-Serena te agradezco que hayas sido mi familia, pero… Siento que por un pasado y un destino que nos quieren imponer, no es suficiente para que nos obliguen a seguir juntos. Yo deseo estar con mi familia, regresar a estados unidos y… No me parece justo para ti, que sigas esperándome, cuando yo… tal vez… decida no regresar- Término de decir Aarón.

Lo último que dijo Aarón impacto por completo a Serena, la dejo en estado de shock, no sabía que pensar, mucho menos que decir.

-¡Me dejaste de amar Darién!… Aarón solo es tu escusa para poder dejarme- Fue lo que logro decir Serena.

-No Serena… Yo te sigo amando- Le dijo Aarón, tratando de abrazar a Serena, pero ella no se dejo.

-No me digas eso, ¡No te atrevas!... ¡Tú no eres mi Darién!... ¿Dónde está el?... Tu solo te pareces, pero ¡no eres el!- Serene decía esto totalmente histérica, reclamándole al que miraba enfrente, donde había dejado a su amado Darién.

-Serena no digas tonterías, soy yo- Tratando de tranquilizar a Serena.

Serena le respondió con una cachetada. – ¡No!, tú no eres Darién… Mi Darién no dejaría que desaparezca nuestra Rini… Ni el futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado, una y otra vez- decía entre el llanto Serena. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, el no podía ser Darién.

-¡Serena!... ¡Entiéndeme!- Aarón no había pensado en Rini, hasta que Serena la menciono, entonces se apodero de él la angustia, volvió a tratar de abrazar a Serena, ella no se dejaba – Entiéndeme Serena, que deseo estar con mis padres, deseo ser Aarón Collins Evans, ¡Por favor entiéndeme!-

-¡No! No lo puedo entender, explícame tú, entonces ¿Por qué hemos estado luchando todo este tiempo? ¿Por nada?- Le reclamaba Serena.

-Por salvar el mundo, y a las personas que queríamos- Le respondió Aarón.

-¡Eso!... A las personas que queríamos, tu dejaste de amarme… y dime todas las promesas que nos hicimos ¿dónde quedaron?- Serena tomo su dedo de la mano izquierda, donde tenía un hermoso anillo, que lo había recibido hace tiempo, lo saco de su dedo, y con él en la mano continuo hablando -¡Contesta!... ¿Para qué me lo diste?- Le muestra el anillo a Aarón, el simplemente agacha la mirada.

-No creo que sea justo para ti, que me quieras esperar, y no te des la oportunidad de continuar tu vida, mi decisión es definitiva Serena… Yo voy a regresar a Estados Unidos… No quiero lastimarte- Le dijo Aarón.

-¿Lo justo para mí? Quien te dio el derecho de elegir… ¿No lastimarme?- Y Serena no resiste mas, sus piernas ya no logran sostenerla en pie, hasta que queda sentada en el suelo del departamento – Ya lo estás haciendo… Me has destrozado, ¿Para que me ilusionaste?… ¡Contéstame!... ¿Por qué?-

-¡Serena! Perdóname- No lo puede resistir más Aarón, y él queda frente a ella arrodillado, le duele verla así.

-¡No!- Serena como puede se pone de pie. Aarón la mira sorprendido, de verla destrozada, su semblante ha cambiado a una cara que lo mira con desprecio, lo hizo sentirse peor que un enemigo con el que hayan luchado, pues Serena, a pesar de lo que un enemigo pudiera hacerles, ella siempre era compasiva.

-¿Serena?- Le dice Aarón poniéndose de pie tras de ella, al ver que se encamina hacia la puerta.

Serena voltea y simplemente le vuelve a dedicar otra mirada igual, ve el anillo que él una vez le regalo, que aun sostiene en su mano, y con decepción lo tira al suelo, toma sus cosas y se va del departamento.

Aarón se acerca hacia la puerta, se apoya en la pared que queda cerca de la puerta, y observa el anillo que Serena acaba de arrojar. –_Es lo mejor para ti Serena, yo tengo decidido regresar a Estados Unidos, tú debes hacer tu vida sin mí, aunque nos duela en este momento_- piensa Aarón, mientras una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, se la limpia, y recoge el anillo que le dio a Serena la primera vez que intento ir a estados unidos.

.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa.

Rei siente como si algo la partiera en dos. Siente que le duele mucho, y regresa a la normalidad.

-_¿Qué fue eso?..._ _Algo muy malo acaba de suceder… ¡Mi presentimiento! Se acaba de cumplir el inicio de todo el cambio- _Rei se angustia después de que relaciona lo que sintió con el mal presentimiento que ha tenido.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Vaya historia de Darién, que encontró a su familia en Nueva York, y ya se considera Aarón Collins Evans ¿Ya tan rápido le dijo adiós a su nombre "Darién"?; en otro planeta ¿Por qué Sailor Maker estaba transformada en Taiki?, ¿Qué es lo que la princesa ya tiene que rebelarles a sus Sailors?, y por otro lado ¿Darién termino con Serena?, ¿Y su futuro juntos?, pobre Serena que ella pensaba que ya tendría de regreso a su amado novio, tanto esperarlo para que al regresar este termine su relación. Espero haberles generado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Quiero agradecer a los que han leído lo que va de mi historia, por tomarse el tiempo, va iniciando y soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, así que si algo no les gusta, díganme por favor, para poder corregirme en los capítulos que siguen, e ir creciendo junto a la historia en esto de la redacción.


	5. Capitulo 5 ¡Ella es real!

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Primero que nada quiero darles felicitaciones atrasadas de Navidad. Así como desearles un muy feliz 2011, que este lleno de bendiciones y dicha. Que todos sus buenos deseos se vean cumplidos en este año.

Para continuar, quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en actualizar, perdón si hice esperar a alguien; pero entre festejos de navidad y fin de año más trabajo, me fue algo complicado escribir. También pido disculpas por adelantado si vuelvo a tardar en actualizar, pero con nuevo año, vienen nuevos proyectos y voy a estar un tanto ocupada, pero prometo que seguire actualizando, no está en mis planes dejar inconclusa esta historia, si son poco las que la siguen, por ellos esta historia si llegara a su fin.

Y ahora el quinto capítulo de Giros del Destino. Espero y les guste.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5. ¡Ella es real!

.

.

.

En el cuarto de Serena.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, después de que Serena saliera sin decir ni una palabra más del departamento de Aarón. Casi corrió a su casa, para poder encerrarse en su habitación, y eso hizo al llegar a su casa, cerró su cuarto, con las luces apagadas, no quería ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su amiga felina, solo quería llorar y nada más.

Para la fortuna de Serena, no había nadie en casa, así que pudo llegar sin ningún problema a su cuarto, sin tener que dar explicación alguna. Supuso que su madre salió a comprar algo que hiciera falta en la casa, y Sammy la ha de haber acompañado para cargar las bolsas. De Luna sabia que debía andar vagando por ahí como es el instinto de los gatos, y últimamente eso era lo que hacía en compañía de Artemis.

Ella lloraba amargamente en su cuarto, ya que no había nadie, podía desahogarse por completo. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos, el principal era que no lo podía creer, como era que su relación con su amado príncipe llegara a su fin, ese cuento de hadas ya no existía más.

-_¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué me ilusionaste así?... ¿Por qué renuncias a nuestro futuro juntos?... ¿Por qué?... ¡Nunca debí creer que los cuentos de hadas existían!_- Pensaba una y otra vez la rubia llorando amargamente.

- Tal vez me confié… por ese futuro que se nos mostro… No me comporte como debía… No he madurado lo suficiente para el… ¿Eso será?... Nunca fui suficiente para el- Decía Serena golpeando el colchón de su cama, mientras permanecía recostada y llorando.

-_Es que como pudo… Aaahh no puede ser… Pudo encontrar diferentes soluciones al tener que regresar a estados unidos… y solo opta por ya no saber más de mí… ¿Por qué me hace esto?... En qué momento fue que me dejo de amar… ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?_-

-Que tonta soy… Me di cuenta, y no lo quise ver- Se decía Serena con lagrimas que no dejaban de brotan de sus delicados ojos, que ya se miraban muy hinchados de tanto llanto.

-¿Por qué Darién?- Dice de forma ahogada Serena sentándose en la orilla de la cama. En ese momento puede sentir algo. –_De nuevo esta sensación_- Levanta el rostro para posar su vista hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quién está ahí?... ¿Mama estas ahí? ¿Sammy?- Pero no recibe respuesta alguna. –_Qué extraño, me parece tan familiar esta sensación, tan cálida…- Pensaba Serena -_Me estoy volviendo loca-

El rostro de Serena denoto confusión, después de unos minutos recordó su tragedia, coloco sus manos en su rostro, y continúo llorando.

-_¿Por qué me mostraron un futuro que no era cierto?_- Volvían los pensamientos a taladrar su cabeza. –_Si Darién siempre mostro tanto amor a Rini… ¿Por qué ahora renuncia a ella?... Esto debe ser un mala broma… un mal sueño… No puede ser cierto… Nooo-_

-Nooooo… No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mi?- Termino de decir Serena, para de nuevo volverse a acostar en su cama, y seguir llorando. No tenía ganas de hacer nada más. Y necesitaba desahogarse, sabía que de nada servía llorar, pero no sabía que mas hacer.

.

.

.

En Kinmoku.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Sailor Fighter reaccionaba completamente sorprendida.

-_Era Serena… __Serena se miraba tan real, y a la vez diferente… __Esto no fue un sueño… __¿Por qué llorabas bombón?... ¿Qué es lo que dijiste que te está pasando?_- Pensaba Sailor Fighter y entonces recordó.

-Estoy segura que era la verdadera Serena, se que pudo sentirme… sentí su mirada fija en mis ojos cuando llamaba a su familia… Estoy seguro que era real… ¿Qué es lo que paso?- Se cuestionaba Sailor Fighter, lo que sintió era tan real que ya no creía que se tratara solo de un sueño.

-Era real… ¡Ella es real!... No es por completo como la recuerdo… Se ve más madura… ¡Ella era real!... Tengo que… - Se decía para sí misma Sailor Fighter.

En ese momento, al cuarto de Sailor Fighter entraba Sailor Healer.

-¡Fighter!... La princesa desea hablar con nosotras tres- Le decía Healer.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Fighter.

-Que la princesa Kakkyu quiere hablar con nosotros en el estudio, después de las actividades que la princesa tiene programadas para ahora- Le respondió Healer.

-¿Y de que es lo que quiere hablar con nosotras?- Se intrigo Fighter.

-No estoy segura… Tengo las sospechas que tiene que ver con… Bueno, es que encontramos a Maker, al igual que tu, transformado en Taiki… Después de eso la princesa nos dijo que quería hablar con nosotros- Decía algo confundida Healer.

-¿Le dijiste de que me viste como Seiya?-Le pregunto en un tono algo molesta Fighter.

-¡Si!... No era mi intención decirle en un principio… Pero al encontrar a Taiki al momento de ir entrando en la habitación de Maker, junto a la princesa… empecé a hablar en plural- Trataba de justificarse Healer.

-Vez lo que provocas… por una tontería hiciste que la princesa se preocupe… ¡Que te pasa!-Le reclamaba Fighter.

-Yo no tengo la culpa… Maker estaba transformada, tu crees que no se iba a dar cuenta la princesa… Además… ¡Que es lo que piensan ustedes dos! Se les ha olvidado su deber, el que tomáramos esas formas, fue para buscar a la princesa en ese planeta, la encontramos, y lo siguiente era olvidarse de que forma teníamos. Nuestra vida y nuestro deber esta aquí en Kinmoku- decía sumamente molesta Healer.

-Lo se Healer… Pero por tus desplantes ahora la princesa ha de estar molesta con nosotras, o pensando que tantas cosas- decía preocupada Fighter.

-Pues espero que con lo que les diga la princesa, ya se dejen de esas niñerías de estar transformándose, y se dejen de estar pensando en la tierra- Termino de decir Healer, y salió de la habitación de Fighter.

Ya sola Fighter en su habitación se quedo pensando –_Así que Maker también tomo forma humana, seguramente le pasó lo mismo que a mí… No tengo la menor idea de por qué adopte esa forma… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?... Nos estamos transformando… Yo estoy teniendo estas visiones tan reales, o no sé que sean… Están pasando muchas cosas extrañas_- y termino diciéndose para sí –Lo mejor será estar al pendiente de cuando se desocupe la princesa, para saber que nos tiene que decir-

.

.

.

En el planeta Tierra. En el CrossRoad.

-Da… ¡Aarón! Que felicidad verte al fin mi amigo- decía Andrew al ver entrar a su mejor amigo.

-¡Andrew! Qué bueno que si te encuentro- Le responde Darién, al mismo tiempo que se dan un abrazo de saludo, después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido… Aarón?, ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?, mejor aun ¡Tienes que contarme! Toda la historia de cómo encontraste a tus padres, por teléfono supongo que no me pudiste contar todos los detalles- Le decía efusivamente Andrew, pues desde que Darién le dijo por teléfono la noticia de que había encontrado a sus padres, y que ahora era Aarón, aun seguía sin hacerse a la idea de ello.

Después de unos minutos en que Aarón le conto toda la historia de cómo conoció al Dr. Miller, y que gracias a él fue como se descubrió la verdad.

-¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¡Pensé que sería lo primero que harías!- Andrew decía totalmente sorprendido.

-Bueno… Es que como llegas con dos personas que has estado trabajo un tiempo y decirles "Yo soy su hijo perdido"… Aun no sé cómo me presentare… Y deseaba primero arreglar las cosas aquí en Japón- Esto último lo dijo Aarón en un tono más bajo.

-Pero vamos, no crees que ellos también necesitan saber, bueno de ti, se que dices que el Dr. Miller se los iba a decir, pero no crees que después de tantos años, lo único que les importa es ver a su hijo- Le decía Andrew a Aarón.

-Y lo harán… Pero creo que es lo mejor, ambas partes requerimos de un tiempo para asimilar la noticia, antes de presentarnos ya como lo que somos realmente… Y como te dije Andrew, deseo primero arreglar las cosas aquí en Japón, para poder regresar a Estados Unidos-

-Supongo que esas cosas… Tienen que ver con Serena… ¿Cómo lo tomo?-

-Pues…-

-Ya se lo dijiste… ¡Verdad!- preguntaba muy preocupado Andrew.

-¡Sí! Si ya se lo dije, preferí decírselo en persona y se lo dije en cuanto llegue… también la tomo por sorpresa, no sabía si decirme por Darién o por Aarón- En Aarón se formo una media sonrisa al recordar lo confuso que le resulto a Serena decirle por un nombre –Pero a los días… Bueno… Terminamos-

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero por qué?... ¡Tan mal lo tomo! no lo puedo creer en Serena… Debes darle tiempo solamente para que lo asimile, suele ser inmadura pero tiene un gran coraz…-

-No Andrew… Yo le pedí que termináramos nuestra relación- Interrumpió Aarón a Andrew, para decirle la verdad. Andrew se quedo en silencio un momento, era algo que no podía creer.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?… ¡No lo entiendo!- Fue lo que dijo Andrew, después de que ya asimilara lo que Aarón le acababa de decir, era cierto que Aarón siempre había sido su mejor amigo, pero también Serena se había convertido en una de sus más grandes amigas, y podía imaginarse el gran dolor que eso le había causado -¿Pero por qué Darién? Digo, bueno tu sabes… Ustedes ya tenían tanto tiempo de noviazgo… Y… ¿Ya no la quieres?-

-La sigo amando Andrew… Una parte de mí siempre lo hará… Pero no es justo para ella. Yo he tomado mi decisión de vivir en estados unidos, tengo más oportunidades haya, y quiero estar con mis padres- Explicaba Aarón.

-¿Seguro que es eso?… Siempre hay alternativas, no necesitan terminar su relación… Ya sobrevivieron en dos ocasiones a la distancia… Digo, ¡Si de verdad la sigues amando! Hay soluciones- Andrew trataba de hacerle ver a Aarón, que siempre se podían encontrar soluciones, si de verdad se lo proponían.

-Andrew yo ya tome una decisión y es lo…- Aarón trataba de explicar de nuevo su postura, pero fue interrumpido.

-Siempre has sido mi mejor amigo, te conozco bastante bien, yo lo único que trato es como tu mejor amigo darte un consejo, o hasta en ocasiones tratarte de hacerte ver las cosas. Pero hasta ese límite es mi participación… No tienes porque hacerme entender tu postura, la respeto- Andrew había entendido que Aarón no cambiaría su postura, y prefirió apoyarlo, y no complicar más las cosas.

-¡Gracias!... Andrew, parte de lo que te buscaba, era también para pedirte tu ayuda- Le decía Aarón.

-¿Si? Dime, mientras este en mis posibilidades, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Quiero vender el departamento, quería pedirte ayuda en eso, ya sea ofreciendo el departamento, o si mejor, sabes de alguien que esté buscando, pues recomendarlo- Le pedía ayuda Aarón.

-Claro yo lo recomendare, y también si quieres podemos repartir volantes o algo por el estilo, en la universidad- Andrew proporcionaba ideas.

-Me parece perfecto- Dijo Aarón sonriendo.

.

.

.

En Kinmoku.

-¡Princesa! ¿Quería hablar con nosotras?- preguntaba Sailor Maker a la princesa, por ella y sus dos compañeras, asomando el rostro por la puerta que daba entrada al despacho de la princesa del planeta Kinmoku.

-¡Sí!, adelante mis queridas sailors- decía la princesa Kakkyu, otorgandoles el permiso de entrar al despacho.

-¿Sobre qué tema es que desea hablarnos princesa?- Le pregunta Fighter, como siempre ella reaccionaba con determinación, y directo al grano.

-Por favor, primero siéntense. Pues lo que quiero platicar con ustedes tomara bastante tiempo- Les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la princesa Kakkyu e indicándoles con la mano que pasaran las tres a sentarse en la sala que se encontraba en el despacho.

Las tres pasaron a sentarse en cómodos sillones que se encontraban en el despacho de la princesa. Y la princesa se acerco a ellas, levantándose de su escritorio, para pasar a un sillón individual que pertenecía a la sala en donde se habían sentado sus sailors.

-Bueno mis queridas Sailors, lo que quería tratar con ustedes, tiene que ver… con que el otro dia encontramos Sailor Healer y yo, a Sailor Maker en la forma que adopto para realizar mi búsqueda en el planeta Tierra. Y que Sailor Healer en ese momento me dijera que esto mismo, ya le había ocurrido a Sailor Fighter- decía la princesa.

Al momento Sailor Fighter volteo a mirar de forma amenazante a Salior Healer, la cual sintió esa mirada que pudo haberla matado en ese preciso momento, y simplemente volteo el rostro nuevamente a ver a su princesa.

-¡Princesa! Eso que paso, solo fue un mal entendido, y…- Trataba de excusarse Sailor Fighter de lo ocurrido.

-No mi querida Sailor Fighter, la intención de esta conversación, no era que se disculparan conmigo, ni mucho menos… Yo conozco el motivo del porque es que están sufriendo estas transformaciones- La princesa Kakkyu dijo esto con gran seriedad, que provoco que sus Sailors se miraran extrañadas entre sí, pues no entendían lo que decía.

-¡No entiendo!, ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntaba sumamente intrigada Sailor Maker.

-A que yo tengo la explicación al porque de sus transformaciones. ¡Sailor Maker y Sailor Fighter! Honestamente, ¿Alguna de las dos supo por que hizo su transformación a esos chicos que eran sus identidades en la tierra? ¿Alguna deseo hacerlo intencionalmente?- La princesa realizo esta pregunta viendo a sus dos sailors al momento que las nombro.

Tanto Fighter como Maker no supieron que contestarle a las preguntas que les acababa de realizar su princesa. Pues la verdad es que no tenían la respuesta a la primera pregunta, y no querían admitir que la respuesta a la segunda pregunta era que ellas no deseaban tomar la forma de los chicos que había sido en el planeta Tierra, pues la verdad era que no sabían por que lo habían hecho.

Al notar que sus sailors no iban a responder las preguntas, prosiguió –La respuesta a mis preguntas… Es que primeramente ninguna de las dos tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ambas lo provocaron, al mismo tiempo en que así lo quisieron sus corazones, sus corazones ya pertenecen a la Tierra-

Las tres no supieron que decir, pero principalmente Fighter y Maker no cabían en su asombro, ¿Qué era lo que su princesa les estaba diciendo?

-Mis queridas Sailors, yo me temía que esto llegaría a pasar, no se mortifiquen por esto… Aunque fue a ustedes dos a quienes les paso, puedo decir con certeza que también tu mi querida Sailor Healer te pasara lo que a Sailor Fighter y Sailor Maker- Al momento de decir lo último, fijo su mirada en Healer brindándole una sonrisa.

-¡No! Princesa yo sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar y mi misión, yo nunca…- Healer negaba lo que su amada princesa estaba diciendo con tanta certeza, pero fue interrumpida.

-Espera Sailor Healer… Sobre eso también quiero hablarles- La princesa Kakkyu fue quien interrumpió a Healer. Dejando sorprendidas a sus tres Sailors.

-Mis tres estrellas fugaces, mis queridas Sailors. Ustedes tres desde que tienen memoria, siempre han sido mis amadas Sailors, han sido mi escolta personal… Pero la verdad es que las Sailor Start Light no siempre han existido- Decía la princesa Kakkyu.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir princesa?- Se impacientaba Sailor Healer.

-Que las Sailor Start Light no son las Sailors legendarias de Kinmoku… Las Sailor Legendarias del Planeta de las Flores son Sailor Alpinia, Sailor Costus, y Sailor Strelizia, las cuales no han despertado desde el ultimo renacer de todas las sailors de la galaxia, por su aparición en nuestro planeta- dijo la Princesa Kakyyu.

-¡Un momento! ¿Esta explicándonos que nosotras no somos de este planeta?- Reacciona sumamente alterada Healer, no podía creer lo que su princesa le estaba diciendo en ese momento.

-Así es mí querida Sailor Healer, ustedes vienen de un lugar lejano, ustedes son tres estrellas fugaces, que llegaron junto a sus familias buscando protección- Continuaba con su explicación la princesa.

-¿Entonces quienes somos?- Pregunto Fighter.

-O ¿De dónde venimos?- Lo decía intrigada Maker.

-Para poder decir quiénes son, primero contestare de donde vienen. Ustedes son originarios del cinturón de orión. Son príncipes que gobernaban las tres estrellas principales del cinturón.-

Las tres sailors no podían creer lo que su princesa estaba diciendo, ¿Que son tres príncipes?, y ¿por qué ahora son tres sailors?, muchas dudas se generaban en su cabeza, mientras que los tres se miraban unos a otros totalmente incrédulos ante tal confesión, ¿Podía acaso tratarse de una broma de su princesa?

-Ustedes son los príncipes Alnitak, Alnilam y Mintaka- Al decir esto la princesa fue viendo a cada uno, primero a Fighter, Maker y Healer.

-Si somos esos príncipes que menciona, ¿por que llegamos a su planeta?- Preguntaba Maker tratando de entender la información que su princesa les estaba revelando.

-No recuerdo mucho, yo también era joven cuando todas esas estrellas fugaces aparecieron en nuestro planeta pidiendo refugio. Tengo conocimiento de que venían huyendo de gente que había tomado en su poder el cinturón de orion, y ustedes como príncipes eran una amenaza para ellos; por eso que sus padres salieran huyendo con ustedes y pidieran refugio en nuestro planeta. Fue en ese momento en que se inventaron las Sailor Start Light, para encubrir su asilo- Termino con la explicación la princesa del planeta de las flores, Kinmoku.

.

.

.

En la Tierra. En el templo Hikawa.

-¿Serena no pudo venir?- Preguntaba Lita, pues iba llegando al templo donde ya se encontraban las chicas, al entrar al cuarto de Rei, pudo notar la ausencia de Serena.

-No, dijo que sigue enferma- Contesto Ami.

-Eso nos ha estado diciendo, ha evitado salir con nosotras varios días… En lugar de aprovechar estas vacaciones al máximo, después va a ser más difícil que nos miremos al entrar ya a la universidad- se quejaba Mina.

-Chicas yo no creo que Serena este enferma, algo no está bien… y aunque diga que no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos… pienso que Serena tiene algo mas, que no quiere contarnos- decía Rei sumamente preocupada, su rostro hacia que las demás pudieran darse cuenta de ello.

-¿Pero que puede ser lo que tenga? ¿Por qué no nos quieres decir nada?-Lita preguntaba y en su rostro se denotaba que también sentía una gran preocupación por su amiga.

-Ya conoces a esa Serena tonta… Prefiere no preocuparnos, pero sé que algo tiene, tengo ese presentimiento- dijo Rei al momento en agachaba un poco el rostro.

Las demás también expresaban en su rostro preocupación, ya les preocupaba el hecho de que Serena dijera estar enferma y estuviera evitando verlas; ahora sumaban la preocupación que denotaba Rei a su presentimiento, sabían perfectamente que cuando Rei tenía un presentimiento estos resultaban muy acertados.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué es esa conexión que le está ocurriendo a Seiya? De verdad está viendo a Serena, pero ¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?... Aarón definitivamente está arreglando todo, para poder regresar pronto a Estados Unidos. Y que historia de las Sailor Startlight, ¿Que harán ahora que saben la verdad de sus tranfomaciones?, y con la razón de que se estén tranformando en sus identidades de la tierra. Espero haberles generado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Quiero agradecer a los que han leído lo que va de mi historia, por tomarse el tiempo, en especial a **Serenety824,**** Gelsuchis, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, Angeles grandchester, NeoAnteres21, Serenity1089**… Va iniciando esta historia y soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, así que si algo no les gusta, díganme por favor, para poder corregirme en los capítulos que siguen, e ir creciendo junto a la historia en esto de la redacción.


	6. Capitulo 6 Sé que me necesita

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, y que dejen reviews :P

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6. Sé que me necesita.

.

.

.

En Kinmoku.

Habían transcurrido algunos días, en los cuales las Sailor Start Light seguían sumidas en sus pensamientos asimilando lo que su amada princesa les había revelado.

En uno de los jardines del palacio, se encontraba alguien tratando de relajarse, y buscando concentrarse; mientras era observado por la princesa de aquel hermoso planeta. Sus pensamientos se perdieron por un instante en un recuerdo que paso por tu mente.

Flashback.

-¡Princesa! Me permite hablar con usted- tenía que hablar con la princesa, tenía que obtener respuestas a esto que me está pasando.

-Claro mi querida Sailor Fighter, pasa por favor y toma asiento- Me dedico una de sus cálidas sonrisas que lograba calmar a cualquiera de sus súbditos. Pasé al despacho, y me senté frente a su escritorio en una de las sillas, para que ella no tuviese que levantarse de su lugar.

No sabía cómo empezar a decirle lo que me pasaba. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenias que decirme mi querida Sailor Fighter?- La princesa fue la que termino por sacarme de mis pensamientos, y entonces di inicio a lo que iba a tratar con ella.

-Quería hablarle sobre algunas cosas que me han pasado, y con la confesión que nos ha hecho de nuestro pasado, tengo aun más dudas, ¿Cómo saber quiénes somos?- Le respondí algo confundida.

-Mi querida Sailor Fighter, ¿Recuerdas aquel día en la tierra? ¿Qué nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Three Lights? ¿Y te pregunte de sus atuendos?... Por su apariencia-

-Si lo recuerdo princesa, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Me sorprendió que recordara ese momento.

-Tiene que ver, porque fue grande mi sorpresa al verlos así- En el momento que dice eso la princesa Kakkyu, se da vuelta hacia su librero que tiene en la parte de atrás de su escritorio, y abre como una especie de caja fuerte, donde saca unas fotos que me muestra.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ – Pensé, pues no pude decir nada ante mi sorpresa.

-¡Son sus padres! Esas fotos fueron tomadas poco antes de que fallecieran… desgraciadamente por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para protegerlos, no pudieron sobrevivir más que algunos años en Kinmoku, lo suficiente como para que mis padres y los suyos se hicieran amigos- al decir esto último, la princesa sonrió, pero con un poco de tristeza, me imagino que por recordar también a sus padres.

- Pero…-

-¡Alnitak! No sabían de estas fotos, ni nada sobre su historia, porque fue la última voluntad de sus padres, no deseaban que corrieran peligro, proveniente del Cinturón de Orión… Pero las circunstancias ya han cambiado, la señal es que ya no desean ser Sailors, y que su corazón ha determinado que quieren volver a la Tierra- Me decía la princesa con una sonrisa tan comprensiva.

Yo ya no supe que mas decir, eran demasiadas cosas que me agobiaban, tantas cosas que asimilar, que mi cabeza se encontraba a punto de estallar.

-¡Mi querida Sailor Fighter! ¿Hay algo más que te preocupa? ¿Cierto?- Perdí la noción del tiempo, que no supe cuanto tiempo fue el que la princesa Kakkyu me haya observado, para que me hiciera esa pregunta.

-¡Si princesa! Hay algo más… Al principio creí que se trataba de un sueño, pues…- No supe como continuar, pues en ese momento me sonroje bastante, pero seguí- mire a Serena en un aeropuerto, al principio pensé que era un sueño de la primera vez que la vi- Al confesarle esto a la princesa subió un poco más en tono de rojo en mi rostro, no es ningún secreto para mi princesa lo que yo siento por la princesa de la luna, pero no estaba enterada de detalles.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar que no ha sido un sueño?- Me pregunto la princesa.

-Esa ocasión había algo diferente, recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que la mire, pero en ese sueño se mira diferente… Pero luego sucedió algo más, que me hizo pensar que definitivamente no son sueños… La mire a Serena en su habitación llorando por algo, y era tan real, ella no podía verme, pero sé que me sintió, nombro a su familia al sentir que había alguien más… Y ella no es la misma, la mire cambiada, más madura, cambias por los años que han pasado- Le trate de explicar a la princesa.

-¿Crees que eso que paso, se encuentre relacionado con que eres Alnitak?- Me pregunto, tratando de entender a donde quería llegar.

-¡Creo que sí! No encuentro otra explicación, o ya no se qué está pasando- Termine diciendo algo angustiado -_Acaso será que me estoy volviendo loco_- Tanta fue mi frustración, que la princesa trato de tranquilizarme.

-Como príncipes deben tener más y mejores poderes que una Sailor Scout… ¡Habrá que hacer pruebas, para descubrir lo que está pasando!-

_Fin Flashback._

-_Y en eso nos hemos llevado algunos días en tratar de descubrir que es lo que me pasa_- Se decía en sus pensamientos Alnitak o Seiya.

Después de esa plática que tuvo con su princesa, decidió mejor quedarse en su forma real. Seiya hasta este momento es el único que ha aceptado a ese grado la verdad. Maker y Healer permanecían aun en su forma como Sailor, pues estaban tardando más en asimilar todo sobre ellos.

-¡Seiya por favor concéntrate y relájate!, si no liberas tu mente no podremos averiguar ¡Si lo que te pasa es una transportación!- Le ayudaba la princesa Kakkyu a Seiya, en cada una de las pruebas que habían realizado para descubrir lo que ocurría.

Seiya hizo caso, y trato de dejar de pensar y concentrarse en las indicaciones de su princesa. Se relajaba y únicamente pensaba en el lugar que le había dicho su princesa pensara en transportarse. Pasaron algunos minutos, y podía notarse que su relajación iba en aumento.

La princesa Kakkyu denotaba preocupación, y a la vez esperanza que la prueba fuera exitosa, pues las ideas para ayudarle a Seiya, se estaban agotando. Observaba a Seiya y este se miraba cada vez más relajado. Y entonces pudo notar algo diferente, algo estaba pasando o por ocurrir. Seiya se miraba entre traslucido. Y se miro en la princesa Kakkyu una sonrisa victoriosa. Y Seiya desapareció.

-¡Lo logre! ¡Es transportación!- Se escucho la voz tras la princesa Kakkyu, volteo y miro a Seiya tras de ella y saltando de felicidad, cosa que la invadió a ella también de alegría, al fin habían encontrado una respuesta.

.

.

.

Después de unos días. En La Universidad de Tokio.

-¡No puede ser!, no logro concentrarme en mi primer día de universidad, esto no me traerá nada bueno si sigo así- Se decía para sí Serena en un tono apenas audible y dio un largo suspiro –_¿Por qué? Porque me tiene que estar pasando esto. Y yo que pensaba junto con las chicas, que todo estaba saliendo bien, y que así iban a seguir, que al regresar Darién iba a ser tan feliz_- estaba pensando, cuando en ese momento alcanzo a reconocer una voz que le era tan familiar, al principio creyó que era su imaginación jugándole una broma de mal gusto, pero al buscar de donde provenía la voz.

-Sí, esta amueblado, bastante amplio, y no queda muy lejos de aquí- Decía Aarón a un chico de la universidad, se encontraba junto a Andrew, ambos tenían algunos papeles en las manos, que parecían volantes.

Serena no supo qué hacer al verlo, quedo inmóvil al verlo, al reaccionar se refugió bajo unas escaleras que se encontraban cerca de ella, no podía permitir que Aarón la viera, menos así como se encontraba, era notable su mal estado y tristeza con la que aun cargaba.

-_¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a ese muchacho?… Ya se piensa ir de Japón… ¡Esta buscando quien compre el departamento!_- Serena no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se aprisionara. Sentía que el aire le faltaba, y una lágrima amenazaba con salir.

.

.

.

En uno de los hermosos jardines del palacio de la princesa de Kinmoku.

-Te has esmerado tanto, y has logrado dominar este poder que has descubierto…- Decía con gran orgullo la princesa Kakkyu.

-¡Sí! Fue increíble el lograr transportarme a nuestro planeta vecino- Seiya sonaba muy emocionado.

-Esto quiere decir que puedes transportar a cualquier planeta- La Princesa lo dijo con un tono en el que podía sentirse que insinuaba algo mas, que Seiya sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

-¡Princesa!... Yo…- Seiya no sabía bien que decir.

-Lo se Seiya… Desde que accedí a ayudarte para descubrir de qué se trataba lo que te estaba pasando, sabía que era con la intención de que un día partirías de Kinmoku- La princesa Kakkyu hablaba con cierta nostalgia por qué una de sus amadas Sailors, iría en busca de su camino muy lejos de Kinmoku.

-Discúlpeme princesa…- Seiya no podía evitar sentirse igual que la princesa por dejar atrás ese hermoso planeta y a su querida princesa –Pero es que he sentido que mi bom… Que Serena se encuentra mal, puedo sentir que está pasando por algo muy difícil, me necesita, no la puedo ignorar-

-No te preocupes Seiya… Lo sé y lo entiendo…- La princesa Kakkyu trataba de hacerle ver que ella lo ha entendido –Por favor dale un abrazo y muchos saludos de mi parte a La princesa de la Luna- Termino brindándole una gran sonrisa.

Seiya también sonrió, y sin importarle que fuera atrevido, abrazo a la princesa Kakkyu –Gracias, se lo agradezco princesa-

-¡Ya!, es mejor que te vayas, si no nunca lo harás, yo les dire a Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer que partiste a la Tierra, pues si tratas de despedirte de ellos, no quiero imaginar que harán- La princesa termino hablando en un tono un poco burlon.

-¡Muy bien! Le daré sus saludos a Serena- Seiya le dijo a la princesa – _Bombón pronto estaré contigo_- Después de que Seiya pensara esto, desapareció frente a los ojos de la princesa Kakkyu.

-Mucha suerte Seiya, espero que encuentres tu felicidad en el planeta Tierra- Pensó la princesa, para después caminar hacia el castillo.

.

.

.

Dentro del palacio de la Princesa Kakkyu. En la habitación de Sailor Healer.

-¡Un príncipe! ¿El príncipe Mintaka?... Yo no me siento como ningún príncipe- Se decía para si Sailor Healer. Al momento en que empuñaba su mano y daba un pequeño golpe a su cama.

-A nosotros no enseñaron a ser Sailor Start Light, para que cambiar a estas alturas lo que somos… Porque Fighter y Maker tenian que hacer sus transformaciones, y ahora la princesa cree que todos debemos regresar a la tierra… Nuestras vidas están aquí- Decía sumamente enfadado Healer. – ¿_Que es lo que le hace pensar a la princesa que yo también deseo regresar a la tierra?_- Pasaba por su cabeza, y provocándole que se perdiera en sus pensamientos.

Flashback.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me decía algo confundida Mina.

-¡Oye!- Le dije al tiempo en que con fuerza me apoye en la pared donde ella se encontraba recargada -¿De verdad crees que estás haciendo lo correcto?- No sé porque Mina cerró los ojos temerosa de que pudiera hacerle algo, aunque a decir verdad en ese momento me encontraba sumamente molesto ante su actitud.

Ella se sorprendió tanto ante lo que dije que abrió sus ojos, y no pudo decir nada, o tal vez no le di el tiempo suficiente a mi siguiente pregunta -¿Tus amigas saben sobre esto?-

-Si… Ellas lo saben, es más me animaron a que viniera- Ella me respondía como una niña pequeña, un poco temerosa.

-¿Qué dijiste?... Ya te pusiste a pensar en qué situación tan difícil están pasando, este no es un juego de niños… ¿Acaso no sabes que su planeta está en grave peligro?-

-¡Si!... Eso ya lo se…-

-Si lo sabes, ¿entonces porque estás en el lugar menos apropiado?-

-Es que…-

-Ustedes no tienen remedio, son unas buenas para nada-

-Espera por si no lo sabías este es mi sueño…-

-¿Qué?-

-Creo que convertir los sueños en realidad, es algo muy importante para los seres humanos

-¿Entonces es más importante realizar tu sueño que cumplir tu misión como Sailor Scout?- Me parecía tan imprudente de su parte que estuviera en ese lugar, ante la situación que estaba por sufrir su planeta a manos de Galaxia.

…

Y aun con lo que pensaba, logro sorprenderme con la confianza y destreza que mostro durante toda la competencia.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué le pusiste tanto entusiasmo?-

-Porque quería responder a los sentimientos de las demás-

-¿De las demás?

-¡Así es!, Serena ya me lo había dicho, no debo olvidar mis sueños en ningún momento porque son muy importantes…- Aun no lograba entenderla bien, y seguí prestándole atención.

-Mis sueños son de las demás, y los sueños de las demás son míos.

-Para las Sailors Scouts cumplir con su misión no significa todo… Creo que nosotros estamos tomando muy enserio nuestras obligaciones.

-¿Qué pasa Yaten?

-A pesar de que esta tan cerca, no aparece frente a nuestros ojos… a la mejor hay algo que nos hace falta para llamar su atención.

-¡A ustedes no les hace falta nada!- Me sorprendió lo que ella dijo.

-Ustedes están esforzándose más que nadie, no hay nadie en este mundo que los opaque.

Fin Flashback.

-_¿Quien iba a imaginar que Mina Aino diría palabras que me tranquilizaran?_- en eso Sailor Healer se levanta de su cama, y al incorporase puede alcanzar a notar algo raro en el espejo –_No puede ser… ¡Soy Yaten!_-

-¡Es cierto lo que decían Fighter y Maker!, ellas no pensaron en tomar esta forma…- Dijo Yaten bastante sorprendido.

.

.

.

En la Universidad de Tokio.

-Hola chicas- Dice Mina que va llegando donde habían decidido encontrarse todas para comer.

-¿Alguien pudo localizar a Serena?- Pregunto Rei algo preocupada.

-¡No!, a ninguna le ha contestado…Su mama dijo que vino a la universidad- Responde Ami.

-Si al menos, supiéramos donde toma sus clases o algo que nos ayude a poder buscarla aquí en la universidad… Me inquieta que no responda su teléfono, ni el comunicador- Comentaba algo impaciente Lita.

-¡Chicas!- Dice Mina tratando de llamar la atención de las demás, aunque ni ella misma lograba entender que estaba leyendo en el mural que se encontraba, antes de entrar a la cafetería de la universidad.

-¿Qué pasa Mina?- Le pregunta Lita.

-¡Esa dirección y el numero! ¿No son del departamento de Darién?- Pregunta Mina, provocando que todas las chicas se acerquen al mural, para ver a qué se refería Mina.

-¡Sí!- Responden las demás al unisonó, a la pregunta que acababa de hacer Mina.

-¡Pero aquí dice que quiere vender el departamento!- Dice Ami.

-¿Pero qué significa esto?...- Se sorprende Lita.

-Hare otro intento de localizar a Serena- Dice Mina, ya terminando de marcando el numero del celular de Serena, y colocándose el teléfono para esperar a que responda.

Todas tienen cara de preocupación, y se encuentran a la espera y con la esperanza de que Serena conteste su celular.

-No responde- Dice Mina algo triste. -¿Y si marco a ese número? A la mejor nos estamos confundiendo- Esto lo dijo Mina sin muchas esperanzas, pues sabían bien la dirección de Darién. Mina marco y al contestarle del otro lado, ella fingió su voz.

Al escuchar lo que le respondieron se sorprendió, pues si era Darién que le decía que quería vender su departamento, y hasta hablando un poco de mas, le dijo que estaba muy interesado en vender por que deseaba irse a Estados Unidos. Mina termino la llamada, mientras que las demás únicamente miraban el rostro de Mina como si ella hubiera recibido una muy mala noticia.

Mina les dijo a las demás todo lo que Darién le dijo. Las demás no podían creerlo.

-¿Entonces no piensa regresar?- Lita reacciono algo exaltada.

-¡Mi mal presentimiento!… A esto se ha de deber…- Rei inclino su cabeza -_¡Serena!_-

.

.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad.

-¡Que eficiente resulto este poder!- Dice un muchacho apuesto de cabellera larga –_ ¡Muy bien! Tengo que buscarte bombón_- Al pensar esto Seiya se ubica en donde apareció de la ciudad de Tokio, y toma camino hacia la casa de Serena.

Después de algunos minutos.

-_¡Bombón! Aquí estoy, siempre estaré a tu lado, si me necesitas…_-Pensaba mientras miraba que la Residencia Tsukino estaba frente a él, y ahí se encontraba el balcón de su amada bombón, se encamino a la puerta y toco.

-¿Si?... ¡Seiya! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Ikuko no se esperaba que al abrir la puerta quien estuviera del otro lado fuera el amigo de Serena.

-¡Buenas tardes Sra. Tsukino!, llegue hace poco a la ciudad, y quería saludar a Serena, ¿Se encuentra?- Pregunto algo nervioso Seiya.

-Lo siento Seiya, ella salió no hace mucho, y no dijo a donde iba. Le diré que viniste a buscarla, le dará mucho gusto- Y le dedico una sonrisa Ikuko a Seiya.

-Gracias Sra. Tsukino- Seiya se despidió de Ikuko, camino hacia la calle -_¿Dónde estarás bombón?... ¿Por qué me siento tan desesperado de no haberte encontrado?... ¡Algo no está bien!_-

Se encontraba sumamente preocupado Seiya, no sabía dónde empezar a buscar a Serena, y sentía una gran desesperación, presentía que algo no estaba bien, y que debía encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ya descubrimos lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Seiya, por sus deseos de ver a Serena, la miraba, aunque no completaba su transportación porque no dominaba su poder. Pero que les parece al fin está de regreso… ¿Por qué Seiya tendrá ese mal presentimiento? De que ocupa encontrar a Serena rápido. Y las chicas al fin están descubriendo algo de Serena, por lo que está haciendo Aarón para partir a estados unidos.

Por otro lado, Al fin el obstinado de Yaten se dio cuenta de lo que le hablaban sus compañeras, e incluso su princesa, ¿Que hará ahora? Espero haberles generado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Quiero agradecer a los que han leído lo que va de mi historia, por tomarse el tiempo, en especial a **Serena Princesita Hale****, Antitos Kou Leto, Angeles grandchester, Gelsuchis, Serenity1089**

Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, así que si algo no les gusta, díganme por favor, para poder corregirme en los capítulos que siguen, e ir creciendo junto a la historia en esto de la redacción.


	7. Capitulo 7 Una gran depresión

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Y sobretodo espero con ansias sus comentarios, dejen comentarios, por favor.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7. Una gran depresión.

.

.

.

-_¿Bombón donde estarás?_- Una gran desesperación le invadía, sentía que debía encontrarla rápido –_Tengo que apresurarme_- Y el primer lugar que pensó se hecho a correr en esa dirección, sin pensar nada mas, por la preocupación que le causaba no encontrar a Serena. Solamente podía correr a su encuentro.

Seiya corría lo más rápido posible, como sus piernas se lo permitían. No sabía por qué había decidido tomar ese rumbo, su corazón parecía indicarle a donde tenía que ir, y no era consiente siquiera de los lugares que iba recorriendo en su intento por llegar a donde su corazón le decía que podía encontrar a Serena, solo pasaban frente a sus ojos como imágenes que no tenían forma. En pocos minutos se encontraba por entrar al parque numero 10.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro, y tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba, miro hacia todos lados, y nuevamente, como si supiera exactamente a donde ir, empezó a correr con mayor velocidad – ¡_Bombón te encontrare! _-

.

.

.

En Kinmoku.

La princesa Kakkyu caminaba por los pasillos del palacio, en su rostro de dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, aunque también se le podía notar un rastro de tristeza. Entonces llego a su despacho, y se dispuso a entrar.

-¡Princesa! ¿Nos permite hablar con usted?- Le pedía Sailor Healer.

-Claro mis queridas Sailors, yo también deseaba hablar con ustedes dos, ¡Pasen!- La princesa Kakkyu les indico con su mano que tomaran asiento junto al escritorio de su despacho, y ella también se dispuso a sentarse en su silla del escritorio.

-Nuestra idea era que las tres habláramos con usted princesa, pero no supimos en donde se metió Sailor Fighter, y decidimos hablar solo nosotras dos con usted, sobre estos cambios y todo lo que nos ha revelado en estos días, sobre nuestros padres y porque estamos aquí en Kinmoku…- Empezó Sailor Maker a explicar el motivo de su deseo de hablar con ella, a lo que la princesa hizo una pequeña interrupción.

-Sobre Seiya… es de algo que deseaba hablar con ustedes-

-¿Seiya?- Dicen al mismo tiempo Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer, volteando a verse ambas, muy sorprendidas.

-¡Sí!... No van a encontrarlo en Kinmoku, partió a la Tierra hace un momento-

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada?-Se encontraba algo alterada Sailor Healer.

-Querida Sailor Healer… yo le recomendé que lo hiciera así, al momento que descubrimos que su poder es poderse transportar, y que descubrimos que lo podía hacer a otros planetas, su necesidad de partir lo antes posible era muy obvia, y yo misma lo alenté- Les explicaba la princesa, con gran seriedad.

Sailor Maker tomo el brazo de Sailor Healer, indicándole que se sentara, y que se tranquilizara. Después de esto Sailor Maker volteo a ver a su princesa para preguntarle -Entonces con ese poder de transportación ¿Quiere decir que Seiya ya se encuentra en la Tierra?-

-Lo más seguro es que si, que ya se encuentre en la tierra, o no le falte mucho por aparecer haya… ¿Y? ¿Qué era lo que deseaban hablar conmigo?-

-¿Qué?- Sailor Healer se puso algo nerviosa, por recordar a lo que habían ido a hablar con su princesa, algo que por medio de su princesa se dieron cuenta que Sailor Fighter se les había adelantado.

-Deseábamos hablar con usted, para aclarar mejor nuestros pensamientos, en que es lo que sigue en nuestras vidas…- Trataba de explicar Maker, pero Healer le interrumpió para seguir hablando ella.

-Pero ahora con esto que ha ocurrido, creo que ambas sabemos que debemos hacer… Princesa denos permiso de ir tras Seiya, ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! Suele meterse en muchos problemas, y si no estamos cerca para que podamos solucionar los líos en que se mete, quien sabe que pueda pasarle… - Healer creaba un cuento, que Maker e incluso la princesa no sabían si realmente ella se creía lo que decía.

La princesa solo sonrió, sabía perfectamente lo que había en los corazones de sus queridas Sailors y amigas, aunque ellas creían que le podían ocultar su sentir, sabía perfectamente que regresarían todas a la tierra, como ella ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad, pero prefirió no incomodarlas.

-Pueden partir cuando ustedes lo deseen- Dijo eso la princesa con una tierna sonrisa – Y cuiden mucho a Seiya-

-Lo haremos princesa- Responde Sailor Maker.

-Y vaya que necesitara que lo hagamos, el va con la idea de encontrarse con su princesa de la luna, y aunque ahora sabemos que somos príncipes, eso no cambia que ella sigue teniendo a su príncipe de la tierra, al cual ama con toda su vida, aparte de dicen que ya tiene su destino escrito- Dice Healer con un suspiro.

-Mi querida Sailor Healer, el destino siempre se encuentra en constante cambio, por ello es que no deben aferrarse a un solo desenlace- Dijo esto la princesa manteniendo su vista perdida en los jardines que podía verse desde la ventana de su despacho.

-Creo que lo mejor será que Sailor Healer y yo, partamos mañana mismo a la tierra, ya que a nosotros nos tomara más tiempo poder llegar a la tierra- dice Maker.

-Me parece bien, por favor se cuidan mucho en la tierra. Aunque ustedes no tengan el poder de transportarse como Seiya, manténganse pendientes de cualquier señal que les pueda revelar cuáles son los poderes con los que ustedes cuentan como príncipes del Cinturón de Orión-

Tanto Sailor Maker como Sailor Healer, asintieron a lo que su princesa les acababa de decir, y después le brindaron una gran sonrisa, partirían a la Tierra a "cuidar a Seiya".

.

.

.

En el parque No. 10, en el área de juegos para niños.

Una chica rubia, de larga cabellera, en dos coletas con chonguitos, se encuentra en una banca del parque, por su semblante se le puede notar que carga con una gran tristeza, su postura es algo decaída, y en sus ojos puede apreciarse que se encuentran lagrimas que amenazan por salir, aunque ella intente con todas sus fuerzas contenerlas.

Ya lleva un buen momento observando cómo se divierten varios niños en los juegos del parque, corriendo de un lado para otro, columpiándose y jugando en diferentes resbaladeros. Pensando miles de cosas, y de repente mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, mas de tristeza que de felicidad.

-_¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué decidiste que Rini ya no debía nacer?_- Pensaba la rubia, llego a pensar que Darién no hablaba en serio, al terminar con ella, llego a pensar que se debía de un mal entendido, o un mal momento para Darién. Pero al momento en que se dio cuenta de que él estaba buscando comprador para su departamento, supo que no había vuelta atrás, sus esperanzas se vieron derrumbadas, supo que todo era verdad, y que su relación ya había llegado a su fin.

-_Es que el no es Darién… ¿Por qué al descubrir que es Aarón tuvo que cambiar tanto?... Se ve exactamente igual, pero ya no es el mismo, mi Darién ya no existe_- Al pensar esto las lagrimas con las que había luchado tanto para evitar que cayeran, por fin habían ganado la batalla, y corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Después de unos minutos en que dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran, reacciono y limpio sus ojos. – _¡No puede ser posible que el haya decidido que nuestra Rini ya no exista!_- Al momento que pensaba esto negaba con su cabeza.

-_¿Cómo es posible que él quiera vivir con eso?... ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo de que Rini ya no vaya a existir?... ¿Por qué es tan cruel?_- Por su mente pasaban recuerdos fugaces de esa pequeña niña de cabello rosado que había llegado del futuro a sus vidas, que incluso la había visto de diferentes edades, siendo consciente de su crecimiento. No entendía como Darién podía renunciar a Rini, después de tantas cosas que vivieron con ella. Muchos recuerdos pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza, que le provocaban una gran tristeza.

_Flashback_.

Darién y yo paseábamos en bote, después de bajar, nos dábamos un beso, cuando…

-Que me cayó encima… ¿Qué?... ¿Quién es esa?, ¿quién es esa intrusa?-

-¿Darién?-

-Oye, no te le acerques a Darién… ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-

-Me llamo Serena-

-¿Serena?-

-Y quien eres tú, explícame por que te peinas igual que yo-

- ¡Porque este es mi estilo! Serena Tsukino es la única que se identifica por estos chonguitos en el cabello-

Ella buscaba el cristal de plata. Fue la primera vez que vimos a Rini.

...

-¡Rini… estas a salvo!-

-¡Sailor Moon! ¡Tokido Mask!… Ella es su hija, la pequeña Rini-

-¿Qué?... ¡Rini es en realidad mi hija!… ¡Mi hija y de Darién!- Y los dos nos pusimos tan rojos por esa noticia. Nadie la podía creer.

…

-Disculpe podría decirme el nombre de esta hermosa planta-

-Yo no…-

-El señor de haya puede aclararte tus dudas-

-¡Ay perdón! ¡Qué pena!, pensé que era el profesor… Usted se ve muy intelectual… Si gusta podemos platicar solos de lo que guste-

-Discúlpeme, pero estoy con mi familia, y en este momento no puedo-

-¿Son sus hermanas?-

-No… Ellas son mi futura esposa e hija… Con permiso-

Me emocione tanto al escuchar que Darién le dijera eso a esa chica en el invernadero, que le estaba coqueteando.

…

Nos encontrábamos en el parque, muy emocionados, pues estábamos a punto de presenciar un eclipse de sol.

-¿Qué tienes Rini?- Pregunto repentinamente Unazuki, supongo al notar rara a Rini.

-¿Eh?- Contesto Rini.

-Te noto algo angustiada… ¡Aja!, estas pensando en un niño- Rini solamente se sonrojo y no dijo nada – ¿Tuviste algún encuentro muy especial?… Ni se te ocurra hacer algo que preocupe muchos a tus padres ¿De acuerdo?- Darién y yo solo nos mirábamos nerviosos, mirábamos a Rini y de nuevo entre nosotros, varias veces, ante lo que decía Unazuki, pues no esperábamos lo que dijo.

…

Cuando Neherenia regreso a vengarse de nosotros, que capturo a Darien en pesadillas, y que ella pretendía hacerme ver la misma soledad que ella sentía. Encontré a Rini en el suelo, al lograr entrar a su castillo para ir a salvar a mi querido Darien.

-Rini! ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-Serena-

-¡Rini resiste!-

-Serena lo siento no pude ayudar a Darien-

-Rini-

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, porque yo confiare en ti Serena, ¡Tu pecho es muy cálido!-

-Rini… ¡No te vayas Rini!-

_Fin de flashback_.

-_¡No quiero! No quiero vivir un futuro sin Darien, Ni que Rini desaparezca_- Unas pequeñas lagrimas de nuevo corrieron por sus mejillas, y su vista se concentro en el suelo.

Después de unos minutos miro su mano, metió su mano en su bolsa, sacando un frasco pequeño de ella. Lo miro con detenimiento, jugueteando un poco con el frasco, abriéndolo y cerrándolo de nuevo, así varias veces.

Serena se encontraba dudando un poco de que sería lo siguiente que haría, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando hacer con el contenido de ese frasco?

Pero se recordó que ya lo tenía decidido. ¿Entonces que esperaba? Ya tenía que dejar de dudar, entonces comenzó a abrir el frasco.

-¡Bombón!- Escucho una voz.

-_¡Mi imaginación me juega una broma!, ¿Tanto es mi deseo de volver a ver a Seiya? ¿Mi necesidad de contar con el apoyo de mi mejor amigo?_- Se decía en sus pensamientos Serena.

.

.

.

En otra parte de la tierra, un lugar bastante sombrío.

Se estaba llevando a cabo un encuentro entre las sombras, manteniendo sus identidades en secreto.

-¡Vaya vaya! A que se debe este gran privilegio de poder encontrarnos con…- Decía un hombre sumamente guapo y fuerte en lo que se podía apreciar, pero fue interrumpido por otro de los presentes.

-¡Dejémonos de bromas! Lo que te vengo a proponer, será de gran interés para ti y tu gente-

-Bien… Te escucho- Al decir esto, medio sonrió permitiendo que se alcanzara a ver una parte de su perfecta dentadura y sobretodo un imponente colmillo.

-Debes atacar a la Princesa de la Luna-

-¿Y por qué voy a hacer eso? Porque me voy a arriesgar a enfrentar a la Princesa de la Luna, a sus Sailors y su queridísimo principito-

-Las circunstancias han cambiado, se encuentran en un momento de debilidad, que no debes dejar pasar-

-¿Y que garantías tengo de salir victorioso? ¿Cómo para arriesgar a mi gente de tal manera?-

-Sé que tus ambiciones son grandes, y no pretendes estar siempre en estas circunstancias. Te gusta el poder y yo te estoy brindando el mejor momento para obtenerlo. Además de mi alianza-

-¿Y tú que obtienes de esto? ¿Por qué traicionar…?- Trataba de hacer esta pregunta cuando nuevamente fue interrumpido por quien mantenía su identidad oculta en las sombras.

-Eso no te importa… ¿Aceptas nuestra alianza?-

El hombre volvió a sonreír por la determinación de quien sería su aliado contra la Princesa de la Luna y asintió como respuesta a la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Ya pronto tendrán de regreso a Taiki y Yaten! Pobre Serena está destrozada por su pequeña Rini. ¿Seiya habrá encontrado a Serena? O si es como dice Serena su imaginación, por el deseo de tener a su mejor amigo cerca. ¿Y quiénes son los seres en la oscuridad? Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y haberles generado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Quiero agradecer a los que han leído lo que va de mi historia, por tomarse el tiempo, en especial a **Serenity1089**, **Antitos Kou Leto, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, Peluches0901, Gelsuchis, Angeles grandchester.**

Soy nueva en esto, es mi primer fic, así que si algo no les gusta, díganme por favor, para poder corregirme en los capítulos que siguen, e ir creciendo junto a la historia en esto de la redacción.


	8. Capitulo8 Un reencuentro y una despedida

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Espero con ansias sus comentarios, dejen comentarios, por favor. Y sobretodo espero que les guste este capítulo.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8. Un reencuentro y una despedida.

.

.

.

En el parque No. 10, en el área de juegos para niños.

-¡Bombón!- Se escucho una voz. Esa voz se alcanzaba a escuchar a lo lejos.

-_¡Mi imaginación me juega una broma!, ¿Tanto es mi deseo de volver a ver a Seiya? ¿Mi necesidad de contar con el apoyo de mi mejor amigo?_- Se decía en sus pensamientos Serena.

-¡Bombón!- Ahora la voz se escuchaba un poco más cerca. Entonces Serena reacciono, y volteo hacia donde escuchaba esa voz. No pudo creer lo que miraba, en verdad era Seiya, ¿o su imaginación era tan buena que ya imaginaba verlo?

-¡Hola Bombón!- Le decía a ella, este corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba ella, y agitando una mano, con gran felicidad, pues después de buscarla un largo rato, por fin la había encontrado.

Seiya corría hacia donde estaba Serena. Entonces Serena pensó que era demasiado para ser su imaginación. No creía estarse volviendo loca para poder tener una alucinación de tal magnitud. Entonces se iba a levantar de la banca para ir a encontrarse con Seiya. Pero en ese momento recordó lo que sostenía en sus manos. -_¡Ay no! No puedo dejar que Seiya vea estas pastillas para dormir… Mejor las guardo_- Y acto seguido las metió en su bolsa, la agarro y se levanto para encontrarse con Seiya.

-¡Seiya!- Corrió Serena en dirección a Seiya. Al alcanzarlo, se aventó hacia él, con los brazos abiertos, y lo abrazo fuertemente, el se sorprendió un poco de que Serena hiciera eso, pero después el también la abrazo, correspondiéndole, y a la vez aumentando mas el abrazo, por sus enormes deseos de volver a verla.

Seiya en ese abrazo, se llenaba de emociones, de nuevo se encontraba con su bombón, y mejor aun la tenía frente a él, ¡abrazándola! Se encontraba tan feliz, y se dejaba envolver por ese hermoso aroma tan distintivo de su adorado bombón, que ya añoraba tanto, recordaba perfectamente ese aroma, pero volverlo a sentir era como estar en el cielo para él, y el solo opto por dejar que sus pies se despegaran del suelo, y ser guiados a donde su amado bombón lo llevara.

Serena reacciono al abrazo tan prolongado que se habían dado, y entonces se despego de Seiya, con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas, por la reacción tan efusiva que acababa de tener al abrazar a Seiya de esa forma. Seiya se dio cuenta de su pequeño sonrojo, y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto muy sorprendida Serena, pues nunca imagino que volvería a verlos o al menos no en un futuro cercano.

-¿No me extrañabas bombón?- Al decir esto, hizo que Serena se sonrojara un poco.

-¡Que engreído!, nunca vas a cambiar Seiya-

-Entonces… ¿No me extrañaste ni poquito?… Porque yo si te extrañe mucho- Esto último, Seiya se lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Serena le regalo una sonrisa a Seiya, y le dijo –Claro que te extrañe Seiya, también extrañe a Yaten y Taiki-

Por un momento Seiya se había emocionado, pero era obvio que lo había extrañado igual que a Yaten y Taiki, como lo iba a extrañas más que a un amigo, si ella tenía a su príncipe de la tierra.

-¿Y Taiki? ¿Y Yaten?-

-Ellos… Ellos no vinieron conmigo- Seiya respondió poniendo una mano en su nuca y sonriendo – Solo vine yo-

Serena no había entendido por que solo vino Seiya, y sabía que las chicas se pondrían algo tristes, porque también extrañaban a Yaten y Taiki, sobre todo las más tristes serian Mina y Ami - ¿Por qué no vinieron?-

-Bueno es que…- Seiya tartamudeo un poco, es que no sabía que decirle con exactitud, no le parecía prudente decirle en ese momento toda la verdad de su historia, que apenas les acababa de revelar su princesa, pues aun no descubrían del todo quienes eran en verdad, y como explicar su transportación, así que pensó en omitir las cosas un poco, ya que él había ido en busca de Serena, por lo mal que la había visto –Vine como en una especie de vacaciones… algo así- Sonreía Seiya, un poco sonrojado.

-¿De vacaciones?-

-Bueno si… le pedí permiso de venir a la Princesa Kakkyu, pero solo pude venir yo, por que no podemos dejar desprotegido Kinmoku- Y Seiya sonrió victorioso – _Si esa es la mejor explicación, así tampoco se pondrán tan tristes Ami y Mina, cuando sepan que Taiki y Yaten no vinieron_-

Serena miro a Seiya, algo incrédula a lo que acababa de decirle, pero prefirió dejarlo así, pues está muy feliz de tener de regreso a su mejor amigo, y más en un momento en que lo necesitaba tanto.

Serena le obsequio una sonrisa –Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí Seiya, y las chicas también se pondrán muy felices, aunque, van a seguir extrañando a Taiki y a Yaten-

.

.

.

Por mientras en Kinmoku.

El momento de que dos estrellas fugaces se despidieran del planeta en que han visto pasar gran parte de sus vidas, que los vio crecer. Sailor Maker, Sailor Healer y la Princesa Kakkyu se encontraban en un costado del castillo, que daba al jardín, de donde ellas fácilmente podían emprender su viaje.

-Bueno… Creo que el momento de despedirnos ha llegado- dijo un poco triste Sailor Maker. Mientras que la princesa le brinda una gran sonrisa.

-¡Deseo ir a la tierra! ¡Pero princesa me preocupa su seguridad! Si partimos… ¿No quedara desprotegido Kinmoku?- Se le podía notar en la mirada de Healer, que su preocupación y tristeza por su partida eran muy grandes.

-Mis queridas Sailors… Aun tengo revelaciones que hacerles antes de su partida- Al decir esto la princesa Kakkyu hizo unas señas, como llamando a alguien que se encontraba dentro de palacio.

Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer solo se miraban entre ellas sorprendidas, ¿A que se refería su princesa?, se encontraban algo intrigadas de que o quien vendría en respuesta al llamado que hacia la Princesa Kakkyu.

Entonces de dentro del palacio, algo despacio, fueron apareciendo tres chicas, Sailor Maker y Sailor Healer pudieron notar que las tres chicas portaban trajes que las hicieron deducir que se trataban de Sailors Scouts.

-Les presento a las Sailors Legendarias de Kinmoku- Les decía la princesa Kakkyu, al momento de que la tercer chica apareció, con su mano extendida hacia esas tres chicas que se acercaban a la princesa. Healer y Maker se miraban sorprendidas, y sobretodo miraban muy sorprendidas a esas tres chicas que habían aparecido al llamado de su princesa.

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron las tres sailors al unísono.

Healer y Maker seguían sorprendidas, paso un momento breve en silencio, al momento de salir de su asombro, dijeron ambas sonrojadas –Mucho gusto-

-Ella es Sailor Alpinia- Al momento que la menciono, Sailor Alpinia saludo inclinando un poco su cabeza, permaneciendo con las manos unidas hacia el frente muy derecha, Healer y Maker pudieron apreciar que era una Sailor muy refinada y delicada por sus facciones, su cabello de color rosa claro, le llegaba poco debajo del hombro, lacio como en capas y un poco de cabello le cruzaba la frente enmarcando mejor su rostro, sus ojos de un azul muy claro, su traje de sailor como un corcel negro con tiras rosa claro cruzadas al frente, con su falda como con olanes, con capas de negro y rosa claro, su falda parecía como si hubiera sido hecha con una flor.

-Sailor Costus- Cuando la menciono la princesa Kakkyu, ella les sonrió a Healer y Maker, el traje de esta Sailor era casi igual a Sailor Alpinia, pero en los detalles que eran rosas claros, para ella eran de un rojo intenso, pudieron notar que esta Sailor es más fuerte que las demás, y un poco más alta que Alpinia, su cabello de color negro, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, se podía notar que su cabello era muy largo, porque aunque lo tenía recogido el cabello casi llegaba a su cadera, sus ojos de color café enmielado.

-Y Sailor Strelizia- Por ultimo voltearon a ver a esta Sailor que también saludo inclinando su rostro hacia el frente al momento que la menciono su princesa. Ella también vestía un traje igual al de las otras dos Sailors, pero sus detalles eran en un tono anaranjado. De la misma estatura que Costus, pero un poco más delicada en sus facciones, de cabello castaño muy corto, peinado con sus puntas hacia afuera, y un mechón de cabello lacio cruzaba su frente, algo rebelde su estilo y sensual a la vez; sus ojos de un color verde muy delicado.

-¡Como podrán notar!, El planeta Kinmoku no quedara desprotegido con su partida, pues han despertado sus Sailors Legendarias- Termino de decir la princesa Kakkyu, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues sabía que con esto sus queridas amigas partirían sin remordimientos de dejar Kinmoku.

Tanto Healer como Maker, compartieron también una sonrisa con su princesa, porque sabían que esto había sido obra de ella, para que ellas pudieran partir a la tierra, sin pretextos que ellas pudieran decir, para no partir.

-Bueno… Entonces, creo ahora si ha llegado el momento de despedirnos- dijo algo sonriente Sailor Healer, puesto que su princesa la había desarmado de escusas, que pudieran evitar que hicieran su viaje a la tierra.

-¡Espero que se cuiden mucho Yaten y Taiki! Y cuiden a Seiya…- Después de haber estado tan sonriente, la Princesa Kakkyu lo miro muy seriamente -¡Es hora que tomen su verdadera forma!-

Esto último que dijo Kakkyu, hizo confundir a Healer y Maker. Ellas pensaban viajar como las Sailor StarLight, y ya en la tierra tomar la forma de Yaten y Taiki, pues los poderes que les habían brindado como Sailors eran los que les permitían viajar en el espacio, al menos eso pensaban ellas.

La princesa Kakkyu abrazo a las dos Sailors, y así como las tenía cercas, dijo en un susurro unas palabras al oído de Healer y Maker, que no lograron entender, ni siquiera Maker que es más estudiado pudo entender lo que su princesa les dijo. Al terminar de decir esas palabras extrañas, en un tono normal dijo -¡Es hora de despertar Alnilam y Mintaka!-

Despues de que les nombro la princesa Kakkyu, se produjo un gran destello en segador.

.

.

.

Volviendo al parque No. 10.

-¡Hay que decirles a las chicas que volviste!- Serena tomo del brazo a Seiya, jalándolo para que se moviera en busca de las chicas, para darles la buena noticia.

-Jajaja…- Seiya se coloco un brazo en la nuca, y sonreía -¡Sí!- Aunque él prefería pasar más tiempo a solas con su bombón, también era cierto que deseaba ver a las chicas. Decidió seguir a Serena para ir en busca de las demás, total ya habría más tiempo para estar con Serena, después de todo su estadía en la Tierra era indefinida.

Entonces Serena se detiene de repente. Seiya por poco choca con ella, pero alcanza a evitarlo, con ciertas maniobras que tuvo que hacer. Al pobre se le escurría una gotita del rostro, y sonrió Serena -¡Ya se!- colocándose una mano en la cintura y con su otra mano dio como un chasquido –Sera mejor darles una sorpresa-

-¿Qué?- dijo Seiya.

-Espera y veras- Serena puso mirada sospechosa, y levanta su brazo, tomando el reloj que tiene en su muñeca -¡Chicas!- Seiya la observa sorprendido, pues no entiende que pasa.

-¿Qué pasa?- Se escucha las voces de las demás por el comunicador de Serena.

Seiya se sigue preguntando qué es lo que hace Serena –Reúnanse todas en el templo Hikawa… ¡Es urgente!- Y Serena termina la comunicación.

-¿Qué pasa bombón?- Seiya no entiende lo que pasa, y se preocupa.

-Nos reuniremos en el templo Hikawa, ¡Vamos!- Y lo toma de nuevo del brazo jalándolo, y corriendo.

-¡Que… extraña… eres… bombón!- Habla entre cortado Seiya, por lo rápido que van, gracias al jaloneo de Serena.

.

.

.

En el CrossRoad, suena un teléfono.

-¡Bueno!- Contesta Andrew su teléfono.

Del otro lado de la línea le contestan -Hola Andrew, habla Aarón-

-¡Amigo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy muy bien gracias, ¿Y tú como estas?-

-Bien también, con algo de trabajo, pero todo bien-

-Bueno… Te hablaba para pedirte un favor Andrew-

-¡Dime! ¿Para qué soy bueno?-

-Es que ya cerré trato con un comprador del departamento, y acabo de comprar mi boleto para regresar a estados unidos… El favor que te quería pedir, es que si ¿Podrias dejarme en el Aeropuerto?-

-¡Claro!… ¿Cuándo es tu vuelo?-

-Mañana al medio día-

-¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? –

-Ya termine de hacer todos los pendientes por lo que vine a Japón, y mañana entrego el departamento a las 11, ¿Si puedes llevarme al aeropuerto mañana?-

-Si… Te veo mañana, paso por ti a tu departamento a las 11-

.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa.

-¿Qué será eso tan urgente que dijo Serena?- Pregunto Rei.

-¿Sera un nuevo enemigo?- Se cuestionaba Mina.

-Esto de tener que esperar me está desesperando- Dijo Lita con los brazos cruzados.

-No ha de tardar mucho en llegar Serena, no hay que desesperarnos- Ami trataba de calmarlas.

Despues de seguir esperando unos minutos.

Serena entra al cuarto de Rei, donde había quedado en reunirse urgentemente.

-¡Hola chicas!- Dijo muy sonriente Serena.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué nos reuniste urgentemente?- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo como si lo hubieran ensayado.

-¿Hay un nuevo enemigo?- Dijo por ultimo Mina, acercándose más a Serena.

Serena se rio, y puso su mano en su nuca –No… No es nada malo-

-¿Entonces qué es?- Pregunta Rei.

-Les tengo una sorpresa, ¡espérenme!- Y Serena sale de la habitación, y al regresar entra despacio a la habitación.

-¡Miren a quien me encontré!- Al decir esto Serena, jala a Seiya a la habitación, Seiya está algo sonrojado por lo que hizo Serena.

-¡SEIYA!- Dices todas muy sorprendidas.

-¡Hola chicas!- Les sonríe, todavía algo apenado.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí?- Pregunta Lita.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Pregunto Rei.

-¿Y los chicos?- Pregunto Mina bastante interesada, después se apeno un poco.

-¡Esperen, esperen! Una pregunta a la vez- Seiya parecía un poco abrumado, y sonrió por la sorpresa que resulto para las chicas.

-¡Ya! No acosen al pobre de Seiya…Esta aquí de vacaciones- Decía algo divertida Serena, porque su plan había resultado como ella lo pensaba, le causaba mucha gracia ver como esta Seiya siendo acosado por las chicas.

-Jaja… Si como dice Serena vengo como de vacaciones, la princesa Kakkyu me dio permiso de venir a la tierra- Explicaba Seiya al menos a una de las preguntas que le habían hecho, pues ya no recordaba bien que tantas preguntas le hicieron las chicas.

-¿Y cuando llegaste?- Le pregunto Lita, ya un poco más calmada.

-Acabo de llegar, me encontré a bombón en el parque, y me trajo para acá- Seiya volteo a ver a Serena y le sonrió, Serena le contesto la sonrisa.

-Y ¿Los chicos también vinieron?- Volvió a preguntar Mina, con algo de esperanza en los ojos.

Seiya pudo notar el interés de Mina, no le agradaba tener que contestarle, pero no le quedaba de otra – No… Ellos no pudieron venir, solo vine yo… Kinmoku no se podía quedar desprotegida-

-¡Ah!- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ami y Mina.

-Que lastima, también teníamos ganas de volver a ver a Yaten y Taiki- Dijo Lita.

Los chicos se la pasaron platicando, y recordando a los chicos, de que eran el grupo Three Lights, y todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos.

Lita y Rei salieron de la habitación, pues Rei fue por bocadillos y Lita se ofreció a ayudarle.

-Serena se ve muy feliz- comento Lita.

-¡Si! Seiya siempre le ha hecho mucho bien a Serena- Sonrió Rei.

-Si… Me pregunto que habrá pasado con Serena estos días en que no la miramos- Se miraba algo pensativa Lita.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor no preguntarle nada, se mira muy feliz, ya nos contara que fue lo que paso con Darién, cuando se sienta lista- Se podía notar que Rei se había puesto triste, y que estaba preocupada por Serena y la situación que habrá vivido unos días atrás, no sabía que había pasado, pero podía imaginarse que no era nada bueno.

-Mejor llevemos estos bocadillos, los chicos se deben estar preguntando porque tardamos tanto- dijo de repente Lita, sacando de sus pensamientos a Rei. Rei sonrió, y ambas tomaron las bandejas para llevar bocadillos y te a los demás.

.

.

.

En alguna parte de la Tierra. Entre las sombras.

-¡Vrykolatios!, ¡Ha llegado la hora de que nuestra gente ya no se esconda más bajo las sombras!- Le dice nuestro hombre misterioso a uno de sus siervos - ¡Tú te encargaras de ello!-

-¡Si mi señor!- responde Vrykolatios.

El que le dio la orden sonríe entre las sombras. Vrykolatios que se encontraba inclinado como en reverencia se pone de pie, y se da la media vuelta, para acatar las órdenes que le acaban de dar.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muy bien Seiya llego justo a tiempo, sabe que estaba pensando Serena con esas pastillas para dormir, pero Seiya llego al rescate y no permitió lo que tenía pensado hacer. ¿Qué paso con Healer y Maker?, ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo la Princesa Kakkyu?; ¿Qué tal con Aarón? Ya se regresa a Estados Unidos; ¿Les gusto el reencuentro de Seiya con las chicas?; Y el enemigo empieza a movilizarse, ¿Qué pasara? Dejen sus comentarios ¡por favor!

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y haberles generado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Les mando muchos saludos, los veo en el siguiente capítulo y en los reviews que dejen, gracias por ellos, porque me animan para seguir escribiendo la historia, entre más dejen, mas me inspiro XD.


	9. Capitulo 9 ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Al fin una actualización. Más vale tarde que nunca. Perdonen por tardar TANTO en actualizar la historia, entre que inicie con un nuevo trabajo, y también inicie un diplomado y demás actividades, no me había podido dar tiempo para la historia, espero me disculpen.

Pero aquí traigo otro capítulo que espero sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios, si les agrada o desagrada el curso de la historia, viene acción a la historia, junto a nuevos personajes que seguirán apareciendo. No se preocupen si tardo en actualizar, lo hare lo prometo, no pienso abandonar la historia.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9. ¿Un nuevo enemigo?

.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa.

Después de disfrutar una gran tarde, con unos excelentes bocadillos acompañados de té, entre pláticas y risas.

-¿Y en donde te quedaras Seiya?- Pregunto Lita.

-¡Buena pregunta!, ni había pensado en eso- contesto Seiya, colocando su mano en su barbilla, algo pensativo.

-Si gustas, puedes quedarte aquí en el templo, es muy grande, hay demasiadas habitaciones- Le propuso Rei.

-Gracias Rei, pero…-

-Vamos Seiya, ya casi termina el día, en donde podrías quedarte, además ¿Vienes preparado con detalles?, ¿Como dinero de la tierra?, para poder pagar un hotel o algo por el estilo- dijo entre bromas Mina.

-¡No seas grosera Mina!, Si Seiya viene de vacaciones, es lógico pensar que viene preparado con detalles como ese- Ami regaño a Mina.

Seiya se sonrojo por completo, porque Ami estaba equivocada. Todas las chicas pudieron notar el enrojecimiento repentino de Seiya.

-¡A decir verdad! Mina no se equivoca… No vengo preparado con nada de eso- Confeso Seiya, aun con el rostro sonrojado.

Las chicas cayeron de espaldas con tal confesión, pues lo que había dicho Ami era lógico de suponer, y al parecer Seiya ni lo había considerado, y se dieron cuenta que este solo actuó por impulso, como siempre.

Después de un momento de que las chicas se burlaron de Seiya por no haber planeado bien sus vacaciones.

-¡Que envidia Rei!, ¿Por qué no tengo una casa más grande?- Replicaba Mina.

-¿Por qué lo dices Mina?- Pregunto curiosa Lita.

-Porque Rei va a tener a Seiya toda la noche en su casa- Replicaba Mina, cruzando los brazos.

-¡Mina!- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras que las chicas regañaban a Mina por sus comentarios, y ella les replicaba, alegando su punto, Seiya se aparto de la conversación, y le hablo a Serena un poco en secreto.

-¡Bombón! ¿Te gustaría ir mañana al parque, conmigo?- Le dijo esto Seiya, mirándola con intensidad.

-Si…- Serena se sintió un poco intimidada por la forma tan intensa que la miraba Seiya, y se sintió un poco sonrojada.

Seiya le obsequia una sonrisa a Serena, ¡Sí! Va a estar el día de mañana con ella, y en sus pensamientos se decía – _¡Bombón hare que ese hermoso brillo que siempre deslumbraban tus ojos, regrese!_-

.

.

.

Al día siguiente. En el aeropuerto.

-¡Gracias Andrew!, Por haber ido por mí, y traerme al aeropuerto- Le dice Aarón con una sonrisa.

-¡Para que son los amigos!, Aunque estoy en contra de que te vayas definitivamente a estados unidos… Ciento que tomaste una decisión apresurada al deshacerte de todas tus cosas- le dice Andrew.

-¡No Andrew!, está muy bien pensada la decisión que tome, y es lo mejor para mi irme. Mi mayor deseo era saber de mi pasado, conocer a mis padres. Y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que me está dando la vida, al regresarme a mis padres- Responde muy decidido Aarón.

-¿A costa de tu futuro?- Obviamente Andrew se refería únicamente a la decisión de Aarón de terminar con Serena.

A Aarón se le cristalizaron los ojos por el comentario de Andrew, él sabía perfectamente que a lo único que Andrew se refería era a su relación con Serena. Obviamente no sabía todo lo demás de lo que Aarón conocía, por ser el Príncipe de la Tierra, y por qué se le había revelado un futuro que prometía una hermosa utopía.

-¡Las utopías no existen!- Esta frase se le escapo de la boca a Aarón, apenas en un susurro.

-¿dijiste algo?- Pregunto Andrew, pues apenas escucho el susurro.

-Este…- Divagaba Aarón, pues era cierto que estaba sacrificando su futuro, había conocido a una niña encantadora, que era hija de Serena y él, pero su mayor deseo era compartir su vida con sus padres, y en ese futuro que le enseñaron sus padres no formaban parte. El sabía que seguía queriendo a Serena, pero en su interior sabía que no como antes, y esa hermosa niña no tenia por que sufrir ante esta duda que él pudiera tener.

-¡Aarón! ¿Seguro que no estás reconsiderando?- Le preguntaba aun con algo de esperanza.

-El futuro no está escrito- dijo por ultimo Aarón. Andrew iba a preguntar por su comentario, ya que no lo había entendido pero en eso escucharon.

-¡_Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar por la puerta 8!... _¡_Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar por la puerta 8!_-

-Llego la hora de partir, ¡Nos vemos Andrew!... Si puedes visítame en estados unidos- Le dijo muy animado Aarón a Andrew.

Andrew no tuvo más opción que suspirar profundo, ante la derrota de poder evitar que su amigo arruinara su futuro, ya que lo miro tan animado, no le quedaba más que desearle que no estuviera cometiendo un grandísimo error.

-¡Mucha suerte Aarón!, De corazón mi amigo, espero que sea realmente una buena decisión la que estas tomando- Le decía Andrew despidiéndose.

-¡Lo es Andrew!- Dijo por ultimo Aarón y se encamino hacia la puerta por donde tendría que abordar su avión que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos para poder encontrarse con sus padres.

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

-¡Buenos días Sra. Tsukino!- Seiya saludo muy respetuosamente.

-¡Buenos días Seiya! Que gusto verte de nuevo- Le respondió Ikuko con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-¿Se encuentra Serena?- Pregunto un poco sonrojado Seiya, había estado varias veces en casa de Serena, pero le había tocado la fortuna de que sus padres no estuvieran, y le daba un poco de vergüenza dirigirse a ellos –_Quien lo diría… ¡Yo! ¡Avergonzado!_- Pensaba Seiya para sí, antes de ser sorprendido por la respuesta de Ikuko.

-¡Acaso no conoces a Serena!... Esta niña floja no se ha levantado, ¡No le da vergüenza! ¡Ya casi es medio día!… ¿Quedaron de verse?-Pregunto por ultimo Ikuko.

Seiya se apeno aun mas, y solo alcanzo a responder un… -¡Sí!-

-¡Pasa a la sala!, Iré a levantarla, esta niña, ¡Si sabe que tiene un compromiso! ¿Por qué no se levanta?- Decía Ikuko mientras subía las escaleras.

Seiya solo la miro subir, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, se le dibujo una sonrisa, era gracioso como era el carácter de Serena, nadie pensaría que se tratase de una princesa, por cómo se comporta –_Serena es una princesa, pero no se puede comparar su forma de ser, con las princesas de la galaxia, empezando por la Princesa Kakkyu… ¡Tal vez por eso es que me gusta tanto!_- Este último pensamiento provoco que su mirada se perdiera en el techo, y que Seiya sonriera tontamente un poco sonrojado.

-¿Gustas algo… te?- Esa pregunta saca de sus pensamientos a Seiya. Ikuko sabía que Serena iba a tardar bastante en bajar.

-¡No, Gracias Sra. Ikuko!- Respondió Seiya, se sentía muy nervioso cuando le respondía a la mamá de su bombón.

-Con confianza Seiya, Serena va a tardar mucho en estar lista, tarda bastante solo en despertar- Le sonrió Ikuko, mientras le dejaba en la mesita de la sala, un té con unos pequeños bocadillos, para que no se desesperara en lo que Serena estaba lista.

Pasaron treinta minutos, y ¡Por fin bajo Serena!

-¡Seiya!, perdón por hacerte esperar, no me acorde de que iríamos al parque- le dijo Serena muy apenada.

-No te preocupes bombón. ¿Lista para divertirte con el encantador de Seiya?- Esto último se lo dice guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Que engreído!- Se queja Serena.

-¡Vamos Bombón! No me digas que no extrañabas que te hablara así- Le dice Seiya bromeando.

-¡Claro que no!- Se cruza de brazos, dándole la espalda a Seiya, después le da una pequeña sonrisa, encaminándose a la puerta. -Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos al parque de diversiones-

Seiya se apresuro para abrirle la puerta de su carro. A lo que Serena se sorprendió mucho, ya que el día anterior había dicho que no venía con nada preparado para sus vacaciones en la tierra, y el día de hoy aparecía con su carro, Serena se quedo muy pensativa, y entre que Seiya manejaba muy rápido, ni cuenta se dio que casi estaban por llegar al parque.

-¡Seiya! ¿Cómo es que tienes tu carro? ¿Y también tienes dinero para invitarme al parque?-

-¡Bueno!… ¿Qué no me ibas a invitar tu al parque?- Seiya se ríe por la cara que puso Serena – ¡Solo era broma!... Es que, antes de irnos la princesa nos convenció de que no nos deshiciéramos de las cosas que teníamos en la tierra-

-Pero si ayer dijiste que no venias preparado con nada-

-¡Sí! Ayer no traía nada, y obviamente los bancos y el almacén donde almacenamos algunas de nuestras cosas, no iban a estar abiertos, pero hoy mismo rente nuestro viejo departamento, por fortuna tenían poco de haberlo desocupado una joven pareja-

-Vaya que suerte-

-Sí, y más que las princesa nos haya convencido de guardar nuestro dinero y algunas cosas… ¡Parece como si ella estuviera segura de que volveríamos a la tierra!- Esto último lo dijo mas como diciéndolo mas como parte de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?-

-¡Mira! Ya llegamos- Y le sonrió a Serena.

Seiya pago las entradas al parque, Serena lo esperaba hacia la entrada, para entrar juntos. Seiya entrego los boletos.

-¿A qué juego te quieres subir primero?-

-Mmm… ¡No se!-

-Te propongo que la rueda de la fortuna la dejemos para el final, y así miramos el atardecer-

-Está bien-

Seiya tomo la mano de Serena -¡Ven! Vamos primero a la casa de los espantos-

-¡Esta bien! Pero no lo quieras usar de pretexto para abrazarme, como la otra vez que vinimos-

Seiya se sonrojo un poco -¡No ocupo pretextos!, sabes lo que siento por ti bombón-

Serena se hizo la que no escucho, y aprovechando que Seiya la había tomado de la mano, lo jaló hacia el juego -¡Vamos rápido! Hay que aprovechar que no hay fila-

Se subieron en algunos juegos, Seiya le compro todo lo que se le antojaba a Serena nieve, pastelitos, pizza, frituras, etcétera. Por último, hasta el momento Serena se estaba comiendo un algodón de azúcar.

-Creo que no retire el suficiente dinero del banco- Decía Seiya mientras una gota de sudor escurría por su frente.

-¡Que… quieres… decir…!- Habla entre pausado Serena, por que tenia algodón de azúcar en su boca.

Rio nerviosamente Seiya -¡Nada!, ¡Que te apresures! ¡Para ir a la montaña rusa!- Y jalo a Serena que estaba terminándose de pasar el ultimo bocado del algodón de azúcar.

-¡Ay no! Nos hubiéramos subido primero a ese, vas a hacer que regrese el algodón de azúcar-

-¿Solo el algodón de azúcar?-

-¿Qué?- Y se escucho como Seiya recibía un zape por lo que acababa de decir. Voltio a verla con una de sus manos sobando su cabeza, y Serena le saco la lengua.

Se subieron a la montaña rusa, y por fortuna a Serena no le paso ningún accidente que lamentar. Siguieron subiéndose a cada uno de los juegos del parque, y divirtiéndose mucho los dos. Seiya miraba muy contenta a Serena y pensó -_¡Ese es el hermoso brillo de tus ojos, que nunca debe desaparecer mi dulce Bombón!_- Ya empezaba a atardecer, y como habían quedado se subieron por ultimo a la rueda de la fortuna, estaban ya algo cansados de caminar entre juegos todo el día.

Se sentaron cada uno de cada lado de la canasta de la rueda de la fortuna. Se les podía notar que estaban bastante cansados y que al sentarse se sintieron aliviados de poderse sentar un rato y disfrutar el paisaje que les permitía ver esa gigantesca rueda de la fortuna. Serena podía sentir la mirada intensa que Seiya tenía puesta sobre ella.

Serena no podía evitar pensar, cuando conoció a Seiya, y que siempre había logrado ponerla muy nerviosa, obviamente por lo que él sentía por ella, y a lo que Seiya le había dicho antes de entrar al parque, sus sentimientos por ella parecían seguir intactos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. ¿Pero ella que podía hacer? Se sentía mal por no haber podido corresponder a los sentimientos de Seiya, a pesar de que Darién la había abandonado, ella seguía queriéndolo con todo su corazón. Serena sacudió un poco su cabeza y pensó - _¡Ya no es mi Darién… Es Aarón!_-

-¡No te entristezcas Bombón! Te prometo que mis vacaciones tardaran en terminar, ¡Tendrás Seiya para rato!-

-¡Que engreído!- Serena iba a seguirse quejandose de lo que había dicho Seiya, pero su comunicador empezó a sonar.

-_¡Serena, Ven pronto al parque numero 10! ¡Es urgente!_-

-¿Qué paso?

-¡Era Rei! Algo malo paso en el parque numero 10, ¡Rei estaba transformada en Sailor!-

Se apresuraron a bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, y a subir al carro de Seiya. Para llegar rápido al parque numero 10. Serena se preguntaba que estará pasando.

-¡Nunca tendremos una vida normal!- Dijo Serena con algo de tristeza, Seiya solo la miro de reojo, mientras seguía manejando rápidamente.

.

.

.

En el parque numero 10.

Vrykolatios había atacado a una mujer en el parque. Sailor Mars fue la primera en llegar a defender a la mujer.

-¡Detente! No lastimaras a esa chica, Sailor Mars te castigara en nombre de Marte-

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora que apareciera una de ustedes…-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Mars con rudeza.

Vrykolatios se acerca peligrosamente rápido a Mars, ella no pudo ver que tan rápido fue su movimiento, y le habla casi al oído –Disculpa mis modales hermosa Sailor Mars, mi nombre es Vrykolatios- Mars retrocede algo asustada, y a la vez sonrojada. No se explica cómo es que el enemigo le ha provocado que se sienta apenada.

-¡Zmeu! Encárgate de la linda Sailor Mars- Dice Vrykolatios, Mars no pudo notar cuando desapareció.

-Pero…- Mars no alcanza a decir nada mas, por que inmediatamente después de la orden recibida, Zmeu empieza a atacarla. – _¡No puede ser! También es muy rápido y fuerte_- ella estaba casi al límite de sus energías cuando las demás chicas aparecieron.

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!-

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus!-

-¡Gracias chicas! Tenga cuidado es más fuerte de lo que creen- dijo Mars.

-¡Eso lo veremos!... ¡Ataque de hojas de robles de Júpiter!-

Zmeu rechaza el ataque de Júpiter, y este mismo ataque esta por golpear a Mercury.

-¡Cuidado!- Grita Mina, al tiempo que logra salvar a Mercury del ataque.

-Es demasiado fuerte, ¡No podremos con el enemigo!- Confirma un poco resignada Júpiter lo que decía Mars.

-¡Espera monstruo! No sé quién eres, pero no te permitiré que termines con la paz y la tranquilidad que gobernaba a nuestro mundo… ¡Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna!- Sailor Moon hace su introducción a la batalla, y junto a ella se encuentra Sailor Star Fighter.

Apenas termina de decir Sailor Moon su frase cuando es atacada por Zmeu, Fighter se da cuenta de esto, y apenas logra salvar a Sailor Moon del ataque que el monstruo lanzo sobre ella.

La lucha sigue, y las Sailors Scouts se mantienen aun en ella, pero se les puede notar que el cansancio las invade.

-_¡No puede ser! Solo Fighter es quien puede mantener la pelea contra Zmeu_- Piensa Júpiter sintiéndose bastante impotente dentro de la lucha.

En eso escuchan un grito proveniente de Zmeu. Todas las chicas se sorprenden de esto, he inmediatamente voltean hacia él, buscando al responsable que logro herir al monstruo. Todas las Sailors como Fighter se quedan sorprendidas, pues aparecen dos hombres misteriosos.

Estos dos personajes misteriosos, muy guapos y algo fornidos, visten trajes muy similares al de Endimión, trajes de un negro intenso. El más alto tiene en su traje detalles en su armadura y espada en oro, su capa hacia juego con estos detalles, la parte interna podía notarse en un amarrillo no muy intenso. El segundo un poco bajo de estatura, en comparación con el primero, podía apreciársele el mismo traje pero en sus detalles se distinguían que eran de plata, así como los de su espada, y la parte interna de su capa de un color gris, ambos tenían puestos cascos de guerra, tipo medieval, como los que utilizaban los reyes, con los mismos tipos de detalles como en sus respectivos trajes.

-_¿Por qué siento que los he visto antes?_- Se preguntaba en la mente Sailor Star Fighter. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Que guapos!- dijo Venus, con ojos en forma de corazón, asombrada de los chicos misteriosos que las habían ayudado.

-¡Venus!- La regaño Sailor Mars.

Con la voz de Venus, y el regaño de Mars, Fighter reacciono -¡Sailor Moon! Acaba con el enemigo-

Sailor Moon asintió. – ¡Sí!...- Empezó a girar su báculo -¡Dulce!... ¡Luz de estrellas! ¡De las Sailors!... ¡Scouts!-

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Dijo por ultimo Zmeu, y después regreso a su forma humana de la chica que había sido atacada.

Cuando las chicas volvieron a ver al lugar donde se encontraban los que las habían ayudado, estos ya habían desaparecido.

-¿Quiénes serán?- Se pregunto Mercury. Todas se miraban haciéndose mentalmente la misma pregunta. Pero quien se miraba mas desconcertada era Sailor Star Fighter.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de la ciudad, se escucha que llaman a la puerta.

-¡Setsuna! Te esperábamos hasta finales del mes, que vinieras a ver a Hotaru- Dice Michiru algo sorprendida.

Haruka al escuchar el nombre de Setsuna, se acerca a recibirla.

-¡La línea del tiempo ha sufrido cambios! ¡Nuestro hermosa utopía corre peligro!- Setsuna dice esto con tal seriedad, que provoca que Michiru y Haruka cambien el gesto de su rostro, al de preocupación.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y haberles generado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Les mando muchos saludos, los veo en el siguiente capítulo y en los reviews que dejen, gracias por ellos, porque me animan para seguir escribiendo la historia, entre más dejen, ¡Mas me inspiro!


	10. Capitulo 10 ¡Sangre Noble!

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

¡Hola! Nuevamente me disculpo por tanto atraso, pero el trabajo estaba ocupándome mucho tiempo, espero que se aligere la carga y poder actualizar más seguido. Y ahora el siguiente capitulo de:

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10. ¡Sangre Noble!

.

.

.

Las chicas y Seiya habían quedado de reunirse después de la escuela en el templo Hikawa.

_Flashback_

Vrykolatios había atacado a una mujer en el parque. Sailor Mars fue la primera en llegar a defender a la mujer.

-¡Detente! No lastimaras a esa chica, Sailor Mars te castigara en nombre de Marte-

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora que apareciera una de ustedes…-

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunta Mars con rudeza.

Vrykolatios se acerca peligrosamente rápido a Mars, ella no pudo ver que tan rápido fue su movimiento, este le hablo casi al oído –Disculpa mis modales hermosa Sailor Mars, mi nombre es Vrykolatios- Mars retrocede algo asustada, y a la vez sonrojada. No se explica cómo es que el enemigo le ha provocado que se sienta intimidada.

-¡Zmeu! Encárgate de la linda Sailor Mars- Dice Vrykolatios, Mars no pudo notar cuando desapareció.

-Pero…- Mars no alcanza a decir nada mas, por que inmediatamente después de la orden recibida, Zmeu empieza a atacarla. – _¡No puede ser! También es muy rápido y fuerte_- ella estaba casi al límite de sus energías cuando las demás chicas aparecieron.

-¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!-

-¡Rayo creciente de Venus!-

_Fin flashback._

-¡Y llegaron ustedes!- Reí les explica a las chicas lo que sucedió antes de que llegaran a apoyarla -_Aunque no me explico… ¡Siendo un enemigo! ¿Cómo es que logro hacerme sentir avergonzada?... A decir verdad es un enemigo bastante atractivo, e imponente, si no fuera porque está comprobado que es nuestro enemigo… yo me sentiría…_- Se decía Reí en sus pensamientos, pues recordó esa parte en que se sintió –_ ¡atraída a él!_… -, y decidió ocultar a sus amigas ese detalle.

-¡Reí! ¿Te sientes bien?... De repente te pusiste algo roja- Serena le pregunta preocupada a Reí, haciendo que Reí salga de sus pensamientos.

-¡No te preocupes!... Estoy bien- Reí no podía creer que se sintiera así de extraña, ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se sintiera atraída hacia el enemigo? Y al parecer aunque lo había tratado de ocultar pudieron notar en su rostro el sonrojo por estos pensamientos.

-Tenemos que investigar qué es lo que busca este nuevo enemigo. ¡Reí! ¿Cuándo llegaste este nuevo enemigo no dijo algo que pudiera decirnos que es lo que busca?-

-¡No!- Contesto rápidamente Reí –Yo llegue cuando ya había terminado su ataque a esa mujer-

-Pero…-Medita un poco Amy antes de seguir con su comentario –Por lo que contaste Reí, parece que el enemigo sabe de nosotras, y nosotras no sabemos nada de ellos-

-Es cierto…Al decir que esperaba que llegáramos una de nosotras, es porque tiene conocimientos sobre las sailors scouts, ¿Pero que tanto es lo que saben acerca de nosotras?- se preguntaba Mina.

-¡Cualquier cosa que sepan de nosotras, por mínimo que sea!… ¡Nos llevan una gran ventaja! Por que nosotras no sabemos absolutamente nada de este nuevo enemigo- Se podía notar furiosa a la más fuerte de las inner scout ya que apretaba con fuerza su mano derecha, empuñándola a su costado.

Entonces Lita, junto a las chicas recuerda los últimos sucesos de la pelea.

_Flashback._

-_¡No puede ser! Solo Fighter es quien puede mantener la pelea contra Zmeu_- Piensa Júpiter sintiéndose bastante impotente dentro de la lucha.

En eso escuchan un grito proveniente de Zmeu. Todas las chicas se sorprenden de esto, he inmediatamente voltean hacia él, buscando al responsable que logro herir al monstruo. Todas las Sailors como Fighter se quedan sorprendidas, pues aparecen dos hombres misteriosos.

Estos dos personajes misteriosos, muy guapos y algo fornidos, visten trajes muy similares al de Endimión, trajes de un negro intenso. El más alto tiene en su traje detalles en su armadura y espada en oro, su capa hacia juego con estos detalles, la parte interna podía notarse en un amarrillo no muy intenso. El segundo un poco bajo de estatura, en comparación con el primero, podía apreciársele el mismo traje pero en sus detalles se distinguían que eran de plata, así como los de su espada, y la parte interna de su capa de un color gris, ambos tenían puestos cascos de guerra, tipo medieval, como los que utilizaban los reyes, con los mismos tipos de detalles como en sus respectivos trajes.

-_¿Por qué siento que los he visto antes?_- Se preguntaba en la mente Sailor Star Fighter. Pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Que guapos!- dijo Venus, con ojos en forma de corazón, asombrada de los chicos misteriosos que las habían ayudado.

-¡Venus!- La regaño Sailor Mars.

Con la voz de Venus, y el regaño de Mars, Fighter reacciono -¡Sailor Moon! Acaba con el enemigo-

Sailor Moon asintió. – ¡Sí!...- Empezó a girar su báculo -¡Dulce!... ¡Luz de estrellas! ¡De las Sailors!... ¡Scouts!-

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Dijo por ultimo Zmeu, y después regreso a su forma humana de la chica que había sido atacada.

Cuando las chicas volvieron a ver al lugar donde se encontraban los que las habían ayudado, estos ya habían desaparecido.

-¿Quiénes serán?- Se pregunto Mercury.

Fin Flashback.

-Aparte de investigar quien es el nuevo enemigo, hay que averiguar quiénes son esos dos hombres que aparecieron y nos ayudaron- dijo Seiya, sobresaltando a las cinco chicas reunidas, por su repentina aparición, si bien era cierto que ellas seguían esperando a que llegara Seiya, no estaban prevenidas a que este llegara de repente, cuando estaban concentradas en lo que había pasado en la batalla con el enemigo.

Lita es la primera en recuperarse del espanto que les provoco Seiya y comenta –Seiya tiene razón, el que nos ayudaran en ese momento no nos da la seguridad de que no puedan ser enemigos también- reflexiono Lita.

-Yo no creo eso… Si nos ayudaron, no deben tener malas intenciones- Como siempre Serena defendiendo hasta lo indefendible.

-¡Serena tu nunca cambiaras!- Replico Reí.

-Coincido con bombón… Porque no sepamos mas de ellos… no quiere decir que hay que considerarlos enemigos… ¡Recuerden que mis hermanos y yo somos un ejemplo de eso! Pero aun así hay que mantenernos alerta-

Amy por otro lado estaba algo distraída, pues su mente se concentro en otros detalles de la batalla. Se sentía sumamente intranquila porque en la batalla falto algo… o alguien, aun no sabían nada sobre que había pasado entre Serena y Darién, y era extraño que este no se hubiera presentado a la batalla, y muchos más excepcional aun, era que no se había presentado a la reunión para hablar sobre el nuevo enemigo. Algo no estaba bien, pero no podían preguntárselo a Serena abiertamente.

-¡Ay por dios!- Grito Serena –Nos tardamos más de la cuenta, y prometí estar en casa… ¿Chicas me disculpan?-

-Si no hay problema Serena… No creo que por el día de hoy podamos descubrir algo más sobre el enemigo- Respondió Reí a la petición de Serena.

-Yo te acompaño Serena- Dijo Mina por que también se tenía que ir a su casa, a hacer algunas cosas pendientes.

-¡Sí!- Contesto Serena, aunque se sintió algo confundida, ya que pensó que quien le diría que la acompañaría seria Seiya y no Mina. Y resignada se fue del templo con Mina, mientras que Seiya no demostró ni señales de que se iría.

Ya que Mina y Serena no se encontraban en el templo. Los restantes se quedaron muy pensativos, cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos. Hasta que uno rompió con el silencio que se había generado.

-Este… ¿Alguna me puede decir como se ha estado Serena?... Antes de que yo llegara- Hablo muy seriamente Seiya, las demás se sorprendieron de la seriedad que podía notársele en el rostro. Incluso Reí pensó que Seiya sabía algo, aunque él estuviera preguntando del estado de Serena antes de su llegada.

Ninguna respondía, ¿Que podían decirle? ¿Qué no pudiera preguntarle a Serena el mismo? Aunque Amy fue la que termino por entender que no se refería a como ha estado Serena este tiempo, si no que le ha pasado a Serena con el tema de Darién, pero aun así que podían contestar ellas, eso solo le correspondía a Serena, así como que ellas también seguían esperando que ella misma les dijera algo. Solo recordó que habían visto un anuncio en que Darién vendía su departamento, pero aparte de eso no sabían nada más. Al momento en que Amy decidió contestarle, le ganaron la palabra.

-¡Creo que eso te corresponde preguntarle a Serena!-

-¡Solo necesito saber quien dejo tan opacos sus ojos!- Contesto Seiya casi en un murmullo, pero era más conteniendo el dolor que recordaba que había visto pasar a su dulce bombón, mientras él estaba en Kinmoku experimentando por primera vez sus nuevas habilidades.

.

.

.

En Nueva York, Estados Unidos.

Aarón ya se encontraba en Estados Unidos hace algunas horas, iba en el taxi camino al inicio de la nueva vida que había elegido. ¡Qué bien se sentía pensar eso!, ahora se encontraba eligiendo su destino, donde no sabría como terminaría todo, se siente tan bien la incertidumbre. Ninguna persona tendría por qué saber sobre su futuro, ¿donde quedaba el libre albedrio?, ¿porque él tendría que ser privado de ese gran obsequio?

El taxi se detuvo en una gran casa, muy linda, con decoración estilo inglés. Se podía apreciar que era muy amplia, de dos pisos, con un hermoso porche que se encuentra decorado con plantas de diferentes tipos, y flores de hermosos colores – _Cualquier niño hubiera estado encantado de vivir en esta casa…_- pensó Aarón, pues aparte de verse muy linda la casa se miraba sumamente acogedora.

Inhalo profundamente, para poder calmar los nervios, aunque ya conocía bien a Ethan y Alexa por haber trabajado con ellos en sus investigaciones, era la primera vez que se presentaba ante ellos como el hijo que habían perdido, y eso lo ponía sumamente nervioso, las manos le estaban sudando y casi sentía que sus maletas resbalarían de su agarre. –Ahora eres Aarón Collins Evans, agarra valor- Y decidió seguir con su camino.

Al tocar la puerta pudo darse cuenta que lo estaban esperando, pues inmediatamente abrieron la puerta, y era Alexa -_¡Mi madre!_- pensó Aarón mientras la miraba fijamente, se quedo helado, no supo qué hacer. Mientras que Alexa no lo pensó más y abrazo fuertemente a Aarón.

-¡Hijo!- Le dijo Alexa mientras no lo soltaba del caluroso abrazo que le daba. No podía creer que al fin habían encontrado a su hijo, en su mente daba las gracias por este hermoso regalo que les había obsequiado la vida, a pesar de que ellos ya se habían resignado en su búsqueda, de todos modos la vida los había premiado al regresarles a su hijo.

-¡Alexa por favor, deja pasar a Darién! Lo vas a asfixiar- Ethan trato de que bajaran un poco las emociones que se encontraban a flor de piel, porque su hijo perdido al fin estaba de vuelta con ellos.

-Dis…cul…pame- Decía Alexa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡No! No te disculpes mamá… Lo que me va a faltar son abrazos que me des… Y por favor prefiero que me digan por el nombre que ustedes eligieron para mí- Alexa no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que dijo Aarón, pero sobretodo sentirse tan bien, porque después de tantos años escuchaba de nuevo a su hijo decirle mamá.

-Bueno Aarón… se que podrías considerarlo muy rápido, o que te pueda incomodar, pero sabes que esta es tu casa, y que si deseas quedarte aquí…-Ethan no pudo seguir hablando por que lo interrumpió Aarón.

-En eso tienes razón que puede ser muy rápido. Pero también es cierto que he perdido muchos años de mi vida sin mis padres, y la verdad no deseo desperdiciar ningún segundo más… De verdad deseo conocerlos mucho mejor- Y Aarón se sonrojo un poco antes de seguir, pues no sabía si era inapropiado o no, tomar la palabra de Ethan –Si deseo quedarme con ustedes-

Ethan y Alexa no cabían de felicidad por la decisión de Aarón, e inmediatamente como si se tratara de un niño chiquito lo empezaron a consentir y recuperar el tiempo perdido charlando después de que estuviera instalado en la habitación que habían preparado para él.

.

.

.

Por las calles de Japón.

Lita caminaba sin rumbo aparente, aunque debía dirigirse a su departamento, pero iba sumamente inmersa en sus pensamientos después de la plática que tuvo con las chicas en el templo, que no prestaba atención por donde iba caminando o a donde se dirigía.

Tan distraída iba caminando que no se percato que iba directo a tropezar con alguien. Pero al parecer en ese justo momento Lita no era la única que iba totalmente distraído en su andar. Cuando menos pensaron ambos chocaron con fuerza.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Discúlpame yo…!- Decía Lita sumamente roja por la vergüenza de haber chocado con alguien más, y sobándose la cabeza.

-¡No! Descuida, perdóname a mi… no me iba fijando en el camino- Decía el otro sobándose el pecho, ya que la cabeza de Lita había golpeado en esa parte.

-¡Andrew!- Dijo mas apenada Lita al escuchar la voz del joven.

-¡Lita!- Se asombro Andrew -¡Que sorpresa! Que precisamente fuéramos a chocar tú y yo- Y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa gentil. Lita nota que esa sonrisa estuvo muy apagada, y puede notar en Andrew algo diferente, se notaba apagado, como si algo le estuviera produciendo tristeza. Así que en ese momento decidió hacer algo para levantarle un poco el ánimo.

Lita se enderezo con gran seguridad, como siempre era su forma de ser -¡Entonces me vas a tener que acompañar a cenar!, para que me compenses que has chocado conmigo- Le sonrió a Andrew y apenas y asomo su lengua por la broma que le acababa de decir.

Andrew se quedo un momento pensando en la propuesta de Lita, no le sonó descabellado y la verdad ocupaba distraerse, o estar con alguien tan agradable como Lita.

-Me parece muy bien, ¿Dónde quieres comer?- Lita se sorprendió porque algo que había dicho como broma, le habían tomado la palabra.

Así que entraron a un puestecito para poder cenar. Y sostuvieron una plática muy amena, hasta en algunas ocasiones rieron de las ocurrencias que decían; tanto que a Andrew casi podía borrársele lo diferente que se miraba cuando Lita choco con él.

Después de tener una plática tan agradable, Andrew nuevamente se pone serio. -¡Como cambian las cosas!- Termina por decir haciendo que Lita se confunda un poco por el comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Andrew suspira, y empieza por hablar, -Bueno no se… que tan enteradas estés de lo que ha pasado…-

-¿Sobre qué cosa? ¿Andrew no me asustes? ¿Qué pasa?- Se sobresalto un poco Lita, no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que Andrew tenia.

-Bueno dije que han cambiado mucho las cosas, porque… Darién regreso a Estados Unidos, me imagino que por tu escuela has de haber visto, que puso su departamento en venta-

-¡Se fue definitivamente a Estados Unidos! Pero como pudo…- Y Lita se detuvo por que recordó que Andrew es el mejor amigo de Darién – ¡Perdón!-

-No te disculpes… ¡Y por lo que veo no han hablado con Serena!-

Lita se sonrojo pues era cierto eso, ellas si sabían que Darién había puesto en venta el departamento, como lo supuso Andrew, ellas vieron uno de muchos de los anuncios que colocaron por los edificios de la universidad; pero era lo único que sabían. –Hemos estado con ella, pero no queremos presionarla a que nos diga las cosas hasta que ella esté lista-

-¡Lo entiendo! Eso es bueno, solo no la dejen sola- A lo que Lita asintió.

Lita se sonrojo, pues iba a ser algo indiscreta, pero ella no se creía que lo de Darién y Serena fuera todo lo que el traía en su cabeza antes de chocar con ella en la calle -¡Andrew!- dijo su nombre apenas pudiendo articular palabra.

Al escucharla sabia que Lita había descubierto que el tenia algo mas, y a decir verdad se dio cuenta que si deseaba hablar con ella de eso, no supo porque, pero se sintió aliviado de que Lita le preguntara -¿sí?-

-Bueno… Es que… cuando chocamos hace rato, ¡Creo que algo mas te preocupa!, ¿Te pasa algo Andrew?- Termino por animarse a preguntarle.

-A decir verdad…- Pensó un poco en contestarle, aunque ya sabía que eso era lo que le iba a preguntar, no sabía cómo empezar a confesarle lo que le pasaba. Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, que le resulto encantadora a Lita y la hizo sonrojarse un poco –Creo que me mostré muy transparente al chocar contigo- y levanto el brazo colocando su mano detrás de la nuca.

Lita se rio un poco aunque mantenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas, a Andrew le pareció muy tierna. Soltó el aire que había respirado un poco brusco y el chico continuo hablando –Recibí una carta que venía de África… De Reika…-

Aunque Lita sabía perfectamente de la relación que tenia Andrew, y que incluso ella junto a sus amigas habían ayudado a que esta continuara, provocando que aclararan el mal entendido entre ellos, no podía evitar sentirse un poco triste al respecto, así que bajo un poco la mirada, Andrew no noto esto, así que continuo hablando –En donde ella se está despidiendo de mi…-

-¿Qué?- Lita reacciona a lo que acaba de decir Andrew, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento y poniendo una cara de enorme sorpresa, nunca había abierto tanto los ojos como al escuchar a Andrew hablar sobre su carta de despedida -¡Solo te envió una carta!- Nuevamente no midió sus palabras. Y esto provoco que Andrew reflejara en su rostro un poco de dolor.

Al notar lo que acababa de hacer, se puso roja como tomate, y se volvió a sentar en su silla-Bueno… es que…-No sabía ni como corregir lo que acababa de hacer.

Andrew sabia que lo que había dicho Lita no era para nada con mala intención, al contrario demostraba cuanto le molestaba la acción que había hecho Reika, pero no podía evitar que a él le doliera. Así que decidió terminar con ese momento incomodo, y le siguió contando –Reika decidió quedarse en África, ya que con su investigación sorprendió tanto, que le ofrecieron una gran oferta de trabajo que no pudo rechazar…- Sonrió un poco – Me da mucho gusto por ella, porque que será la mejor, de eso no tengo la menor duda-

-Andrew…-Dijo Lita apenas en un murmullo, estaba tan sorprendida pues la actitud de Andrew era de admirarse.

.

.

.

En otro lado de la ciudad.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Kou-

-Buenas tardes Director- Seiya responde muy cortésmente.

-Entonces el motivo de concertar esta cita, es... ¿Porque desea incorporarse a nuestra Universidad?-

-Así es, en Psicología para ser exactos, ¿Quisiera saber si no hay algún inconveniente con ello?, se que las clases ya han iniciado y no quisiera ser impertinente-

-Si tiene razón en que las clases ya comenzaron, pero para su buena suerte, no hace mucho de eso, aun esta dentro del tiempo en que puede incorporarse a nuestra institución… Además de que sería un gran honor tener una celebridad como usted en la Universidad- Seiya disimuladamente sonrió complacido con lo que el director que le decía, y porque al final de cuenta se había salido con la suya.

-Tratare de darle el mejor horario que me sea posible, pero no puedo hacer mucho ya que algunos grupos ya se encuentran saturados, y el mismo sistema me impide incluirlo en esos grupos-

-No hay problema, creo que ya seria aprovecharme mucho de usted si aparte le pidiera me instalara en ciertos grupos- Esto lo dijo mas como cortesía que realmente de corazón, pues la verdad era que el si tenía en mente quedar en ciertos grupos.

Después de unos minutos que Seiya espero que el director hiciera ciertos trámites administrativos.

-Bien Sr. Kou aquí tiene su horario de clases con los grupos que asistirá- El director le había hecho el favor de imprimirle su horario y además le fue mostrando en su monitor mas descripciones de las materias y grupo que Seiya llevaría.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche en Japón.

Andrew tuvo que salir de su departamento. Ya que le hacían falta algunos víveres para su lacena. Así que no le quedo más que salir a comprarlos.

-_¡Que agradable es Lita!_- Mientras caminaba iba recordando la tarde que había pasado con ella, era muy agradable y le había hecho mucho bien desahogarse con ella, y que además le ayudara a despejar su mente.

-De verdad Reika, espero que esto sea lo mejor, y que tengas mucha suerte con lo que has elegido- Dijo en voz baja Andrew, más que nada como sus pensamientos que alcanzaron a materializarse en sonido.

-¡Vaya!... ¡Eso es admirable!... A pesar de que te ha abandonado le deseas lo mejor- Se escucha una voz, que asusta a Andrew, este voltea a todos lados para encontrar de donde proviene esa voz, pero él se encuentra solo por esa avenida.

-¿Quién está ahí?- Poniéndose Andrew en una posición de alerta y que le permitirá defenderse.

Mientras tanto a unas cuadras, caminaba una chica con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí! Eso será lo mejor… Hare ese pastel para consentir a Serena, y así también sigo el consejo de Andrew- Lita se convencía de que esa era una muy buen opción, mientras iba camino a comprar algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta, ella seguía caminando con determinación y pensando en lo feliz que iba a poner a Serena preparándoles ese pastel, ella sabia cuanto les gustaba a las chicas lo que ella preparaba, y recordando bien, hacia mucho que no les preparaba un delicioso pastel.

Lita seguía caminando feliz de su decisión, cuando escucha un grito, y empieza a correr en dirección donde escucho el grito, y por el comunicador les informa a las chicas de un nuevo ataque del enemigo.

-Vaya… ¡que divertido resultaste! Pero no tiene caso que te resistas- Decía bastante divertido Vrykolatios pues Andrew estaba oponiendo resistencia.

En eso Lita llego al lugar de donde provenían los gritos – _¡Andrew!_- e inmediatamente después se transformo en Sailor Júpiter, antes de entrar en batalla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi monstruo?-

-_¡Monstruo! ¿Qué le pasa?_- Pensó Vrykolatios pues Andrew ataco a su vanidad –Ya que eres capaz de desearle lo mejor a aquella mujer que prefirió abandonarte, en lugar de odiarla… ¡Quiero tu sangre noble!-

-¿Su sangre noble?- Se pregunto Sailor Júpiter, al menos ahora sabían que buscaba el enemigo. – ¡Detente bestia!, no permitiré que ataques gente inocente-

-Bueno… ¿Tan mal me veo el día de ahora?- Se dijo para si Vrykolatios -¡Ya no tengo tiempo para seguir jugando!- Y sin que Andrew ni Sailor Júpiter pudieran predecir sus movimientos, Vrykolatios mordió a Andrew, este grito poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, al momento que se retorcía de dolor.

-¡Nooo! ¡Andrew!- grito Lita al momento en que resbalaba por su mejilla una delicada gota de lagrima por ver el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando Andrew.

-Zmeu lo ha poseído- Vrykolatios dijo esto último mas como decepcionado.

-¡Detente! No permitiré que dañes a los chicos tan guapos que atienden con gran animo el centro de videojuegos… ¡Soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna!-

-¡Y nosotras también!- Gritaron al unisonó las demás Sailors ya que Sailor Moon había olvidado incluirlas en la presentación.

-¡Es Andrew!- Le dijo Sailor Júpiter a las demás.

-¡Zmeu encárgate!- Grito Vrykolatios al monstruo que se había creado de la mordida a Andrew, aunque lo llamaba igual, este se miraba diferente al del ataque anterior, seguía teniendo unos colmillos que resaltaban, pero esta vez las orejas se hicieron puntiagudas y los ojos de un rojizo que asusto a las Sailors; después de que Vrykolatios diera su orden, desapareció-

-¡Espera!- Grito Sailor Mars -_¡Desapareció de nuevo!_- Y terminando de pensar esto, Zmeu las ataco con gran fuerza.

-Es más fuerte que el anterior- grito Venus. Todas solo se estaban defendiendo en lo que pensaban como poder ayudar a Andrew.

Cuando Júpiter sintió la presencia de alguien más, y que un fuerte ataque se acercaba desprevenidamente a Zmeu. Se lanzo frente a él para recibir ese ataque. Pero este no llego a impactar contra Sailor Júpiter, puesto que fue desviado.

-¿Qué haces?- Se escucho una voz muy varonil, que le reprochaba a Sailor Júpiter.

-¡No permitiré que le hagan daño!- Gritaba desesperada Júpiter. Nadie se percato que ha Zmeu se le aclararon los ojos por un instante y este se mantenía concentrado en Sailor Júpiter-_¡Lita!_-

-Sailor Moon aprovecha que Zmeu se ha distraído con Júpiter- Fighter le dijo casi en un susurro.

Sailor Moon asintió, empezó a girar su báculo -¡Dulce!... ¡Luz de estrellas! ¡De las Sailors!... ¡Scouts!-

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Dijo por ultimo Zmeu, y después regreso a ser Andrew, quedando inconsciente mientras que Júpiter lo alcanza a sostener para que no caiga bruscamente al suelo.

-¡Alto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Grita Fighter.

La voz tan varonil vuelve a hablar, para responderle a Fighter –Aun no es momento de que eso sea revelado-

-¡Esperen!- Pero ya era tarde los dos seres que les habían ayudado ya habían desaparecido -¿Son nuestros amigos?- Se preguntaba Sailor Moon, pero no recibiría la respuesta a su pregunta.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Nadie le contesto a mi lindo Seiya como había estado Serena, que malas las chicas… ¿Y qué tal la tarde entre Andrew y Lita? ¿Lita hará su luchita ahora que ya no hay más Reika? Andrew reconoció a Lita en Júpiter mientras era Zmeu, ¿Recordara eso ya que dejo de ser Zmeu? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, que se centro en Andrew. Pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Les mando muchos saludos, sobre todo a **Selene Uchiha Hyuuga,Shounen Bat, Sorcerer Black y Nataly Melgar** por que se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y a **Serena Princesita Hale** por seguir dejando sus review, ¡Gracias!.

Los veo en el siguiente capítulo y en los reviews que dejen, gracias por ellos, sigan dejando reviews por favor, me animan a seguir con la historia, y algunas me ayudan a inspirarme =D Y si no quieren dejar reviews aqui, ya sea por que no tienes cuenta, o algun otro motivo, busca "Giros del Destino" como pagina en facebook, donde podemos estar en mayor contacto! Saludos XD


	11. Capitulo 11 Noche de diversión

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

¡Hola! Nuevamente me disculpo por tanto atraso, pero el trabajo estaba ocupándome mucho tiempo, espero que se aligere la carga y poder actualizar más seguido. Y ahora el siguiente capítulo de:

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11. Noche de diversión.

.

.

.

Universidad de Japón.

-Bueno joven Kou, aquí termina el recorrido por la universidad. ¡Espero sea de su agrado! Y que haya ubicado bien las aulas en que le tocara clases.- Se despide muy atento el director de la Facultad de Psicología.

-¡Gracias Sr. Director por el recorrido! Ha sido de gran ayuda para poderme ubicar en esta linda facultad- Seiya también se despide del director dándole un fuerte apretón de manos. Y el director se retira, dejando a Seiya solo con sus pensamientos.

-_¡Vaya que tengo muchas horas de clase! ¡Espero al menos tener alguna hora con ella!_- Se decía a si mismo todo optimista Seiya, dirigiéndose a su primer hora de clase.

Así pasaron lentamente las horas, en que Seiya tomo casi todas sus clases. _-¡No puede ser! Tengo mucho por hacer, para ponerme al corriente en estas materias… Y no tengo a Taiki para que me ayude con esto_- Pensaba algo cabizbajo Seiya.

-_¡Y para colmo, ella no está en ninguna de mis materias!_- Pensaba Seiya para sí, dirigiéndose hacia su siguiente y última clase. Cuando al levantar su mirada encuentra el motivo por el cual había entrado a estudiar.

Seiya apresura el paso, muy sigilosamente, sus pasos eran como los de un gato que se acerca cuidadosamente cuando esta cazando a su presa, el alcanza su objetivo, tapándole sus ojos; quien se sobresalta por la sorpresa; y apenas en un susurro le habla a su oído -¡Adivina! ¿Quién soy?-

-¡Seiya!- Dice en total asombro Serena, pues nunca se imagino quien la había asustado de esa forma se tratara de Seiya.

-¿Me extrañaste Bomb…?- No termino de decir Seiya, por que ahora el sorprendido fue otro. Serena le planto tremendo golpe en el brazo.

-¡Que te pasa Bombón! ¡Eso dolió!- Le decía Seiya mientras se sobaba el brazo donde había recibido el golpe, aunque realmente el sobarse estaba de mas, pues sabía perfectamente que el golpe de Serena no le había dolido, y sabia que nunca le dolerían.

-¡Que te pasa a ti! Seiya me asustaste… ¡eres un inconsciente!- Le reprende Serena, pues fue bastante el susto que recibió. Como en la universidad siempre estaba tan ida en sus pensamiento, realmente todavía no hacia amistades como para que alguien le fuera a jugar una broma así, por lo que pensó hasta lo peor.

-¡Perdón Bombón! No fue mi intención asustarte tanto-

-¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí?- Pregunta con las brazos hacia su cadera, y se le podía notar a Serena aun un poco molesta.

-Pues me toca clase en este salón- Le contesta Seiya, encaminándose al salón que les toca clases a los dos, dejando a una Serena molesta y confundida con lo que escucho.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Espérame! ¿Cómo que tienes clases ahí? Es mi salón, y tú no estabas en mi clase…-

-¡Pues a partir de hoy, lo esto bombón! ¡Así que trátame bien, que soy el nuevo!-

-Engreído….- Le dice Serena pasándole por un lado, derecho a tomar asiento en su clase e ignorando a Seiya.

.

.

.

En el país de los sueños.

-¡Porque supones que yo aceptaría actuar contra la princesa de la luna y sobre todo contra los deseos de mi príncipe!-

-¡Vamos Eliot!, sabemos muy bien los sentimientos que tienes por una linda niña de coletas rosas- Le responde una voz desde las sombras, en la conferencia que están llevando en secreto en uno de los rincones de Elusión.

Eliot se sorprende por la afirmación que le acaban de hacer. – ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?-

-¡Como se que ya lo habrás notado! El camino de los príncipes están tomando direcciones diferentes, ya no van por el mismo camino. Esto afecta directamente a su descendencia-

-¿Tu que ganas con mantener unidos a los príncipes?-

Entre las sombras que cubren a esta persona misteriosa, se alcanza a apreciar que se le forma una pequeña sonrisa. -¡Eso déjamelo a mí!-

.

.

.

Volviendo a la clase que va terminando en la Universidad de Japón.

-¡Cuanta tarea! Aumentarle más a mí lista de trabajos por hacer…-

-hmm-

-¡Vamos bombón! ¿Seguirás ignorándome? Toda la clase me ignoraste-

-¡No te des tanta importancia! Yo no te estaba ignorando, puse atención a mi clase-

-Eit yo también puse atención. Pero bueno bombón que te parece si salimos a festejar con las chicas, ¡que todos estamos en la universidad!-

-Si estaría muy bien, pero mañana es viernes todavía no termina la semana-

-Y eso que, Serena ¿no pusiste atención a la clase verdad? El profesor comento que mañana es día feriado, ¡no tenemos clases!- Le dijo Seiya con ojos inquisidores.

-¡Este!- Serena contesto muy nerviosamente, con un tono un poco rosado en su piel.

Seiya se acerco a Serena, solo como el sabia hacerlo, en esa forma en que logra ponerla tan nerviosa. -¡Bombón! Sé que algo no anda bien, puedo sentir que algo pasó antes de que yo llegara a la tierra… ¡Sabes que puedes confiar en mí! ¿Verdad bombón?- Espero que le contestara algo, pero Serena se notaba totalmente nerviosa, e impactada por la afirmación de Seiya que no supo que responder -Yo estaré aquí siempre, para ti, cuando decidas que ya puedes confiármelo-

Serena se sintió tan protegida por Seiya, siempre lograba hacerle sentir tantas cosas, ¿Cómo es que podía hacerlo?

-¡Bueno! Por lo pronto que te parece si salimos a divertirnos y olvidarlos de todo Bombón- Y le guiña el ojo muy sensualmente, solo con ese toque que él tiene de galán.

-Está bien. Hay que ir para relajarnos- Le sonríe muy tiernamente.

Seiya saco entonces su celular y empezó a marcar un número. Espero que la línea diera los timbres, hasta que contestaran del otro lado.

-¡Hola Mina! Oye puedes avisar a las chicas que tenemos que vernos saliendo todas de clase en el templo Hikawa… Muy bien, me avisas cuando todas te hayan confirmado… Gracias Mina. Adiós-

-¿Por qué tenemos que vernos todos en el templo? ¿Acaso sabes algo del enemigo y no me habías dicho nada?- Le dice con una pose tan recriminatoria, que Seiya no puede evitar reírse.

-¡Claro que no bombón! Solo use tu técnica para poder reunir a las chicas rápidamente, y así llevármelas a todas a divertirnos- Le pone una gran sonrisa de travesura.

-Ay Seiya, no seas copión, esa es mi forma de reunirlas, se mas original- Y le saca la lengua.

Entonces los dos se van de la universidad, calmadamente, porque Seiya espera la llamada de Mina confirmando que todos se reunirán en el templo, y tomar camino hacia haya.

.

.

.

En un lugar sombrío.

-¡Vrykolatios! ¿Has encontrado al ser que contiene sangre noble?- Le habla algo disgustado Nosferatu puesto que ya sabe la respuesta, y empieza a perderle la paciencia.

-¡Lo siento mi señor! No he encontrado a ese ser. Pero pronto lo hare, se lo prometo-

-Ya has realizado varios ataques Vrykolatios y en cada uno has fracasado, has captada demasiada atención de las sailors, y te recuerdo que entre nuestras reglas esta el que no podemos llamar la tención-

-¡Lo sé mi señor! Y también se que tenemos que permanecer en las sombras, y tampoco la estamos respetando-

-Ghrhr- Le gruño Nosferatu tal y como si se escuchara a un felino furioso y listo para atacar. Pero este no pudo realizar ningún ataque, porque Vrykolatios desapareció, en el instante que termino de hablar, de la presencia de Nosferatu.

.

.

.

Templo Hikawa.

Todos se encuentran reunidos en el cuarto de Rei, donde siempre realizan sus reuniones.

-¿Y bien cuál era la emergencia?- Pregunta algo impaciente Lita.

-Yo nunca dije que se tratase de alguna emergencia- dice Seiya bastante sonriente, todos voltean a ver a Mina, la cual se sonroja, porque al parecer exagero las cosas, pues tenía razón Seiya a ella nunca le dijo de que se trataba de una emergencia, ni de que se trataba la reunión repentina, solamente lo supuso.

Serena no aguanta la risa –Ya diles por que las reuniste, y no las tengas en tanto suspenso, que es algo que les gustara- Voltea a ver a las chicas, a quienes les aumenta la cara de interrogación que tenían.

-Bueno chicas, las sacare de su duda. El motivo de reunirlas aquí, es para proponerles…- Realiza una pausa dramática, pues vaya que gozaba tenerlas todas preocupas a las chicas –que salgamos a divertirnos-

-¿Qué? Y solo para eso nos reuniste y nos tenías a todas preocupadas… ¡Que te pasa! Si por eso te llevas tan bien con la torpe de Serena, son iguales- Terminando Rei con los brazos cruzados, y algo molesta.

Estaba a punto de replicar Serena por el comentario de Rei, lo cual llevaría a una pelea seguro, cuando Mina y Lita hablaron al unisonó, para evitar la pelea que sabían perfectamente que se iba a ocasionar.

-¡Es buena idea!-

Amy entendió la rápida intervención de Lita y Mina, que las secundo. -¡Sí! A mí también me parece buena idea relajarnos, aprovechando que mañana no hay clases- Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces qué les parece que todas se vayan a arreglar, y se pongan más guapas de lo que están- Les dice Seiya guiñándoles el ojo –Y las invito a todas a ir a bailar al Shibuya-

-¡Sí!- Dijeron todas emocionadas, ya que era uno de los mejores lugares nocturnos de la ciudad de Tokio.

-Bueno entonces paso por ustedes a partir de las 8-

-¿Que les parece si mejor nos alistamos todas en mi casa? Y asi Seiya solo pasa a un lugar por nosotras- Les propone Lita.

-¡Muy buena idea! Entonces hay que ir a nuestra cosa por las cosas y nos vamos luego a la de Lita- Propone Mina.

-Por mi está bien cualquiera de las dos formas, ¡no me molesta pasar por cada una!-

-¡Shh! Para nosotras es mejor así- Le dice Serena con una risita, a Seiya no le queda más que aceptar que ellas se decidan y se pongan de acuerdo en cosas como que tipo de ropa usaran.

En la noche.

Seiya llego al departamento de Lita, toco la puerta del departamento, y tuvo que esperar un poco, al parecer aun no estaban listas ya que se escuchaba algo de movimiento dentro, pero nadie abría.

Finalmente la dueña del departamento de dispuso a abrir, Seiya se llevo una gran sorpresa, Lita se miraba increíblemente guapa, lucía un vestido que parecía de dos piezas, como una falda de varios holanes negros con tul delgado negro al final, como una blusa verde jade, accesorios negros y zapatillas bajas para no verse mucho más alta, su cabello suelto y completamente liso.

-¡Pasa!- Le dijo Lita con una sonrisa, ya que de lo sorprendido Seiya aun no entraba al departamento, pero al entrar se sorprendió un poco más, ya que miro a Mina, Rei y Amy también muy guapas.

Mina estaba vestida con un vestido de una pieza naranja opaco con ligeros lunares negros, con un mayon negro que le llega poco arriba de las rodillas, con un cinto negro, sandalias negras altas y su cabello recogido en una coleta de lado que hacía que se notara mas su hombro descubierto.

En cambio Rei traía puesto un blusón largo hasta media pierna rojo con líneas cruzadas color plata que le hacían lucir una gran figura, con unas zapatillas altas color plata torneaba mejor sus piernas y su cabello suelto como siempre.

Por otro lado Amy lucía un pantalón blanco de tubito, con un top azul marino y zapatos cerrados del mismo color que el top, su cabello totalmente alisado.

-¡Vaya que guapas están todas! Creo que no estoy vestido a su altura- Se sintió un poco desubicado por tanta hermosura – ¡El día de ahora todos los chicos me tendrán una envidia!- Todas las chicas se rieron por el comentario de Seiya.

-¡Vamos Serena! Queremos salir en este día, no la próxima semana-

-¡Como te quejas Rei! ¡Ya voy!- Gritaba Serena desde el cuarto de Lita.

Como siempre Serena era la que tardaba más. Pero por fin estaba lista y salió de la habitación, en cuanto Seiya la vio, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron a mil por hora, no podía creer como se miraba Serena, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Serena no era más la chica que conoció en la preparatoria. Serena lucía un vestido blanco entallado, con un escote en V, anudado al cuello dejando al descubierto sus delicados hombros, aunque su cabello lo traía completamente suelto y liso, con el movimiento que tenia podía notarse su espalda al descubierto, con sus zapatillas descubiertas de tacón corrido doradas y todos sus accesorios en mismo tono la hacían brillar como nunca.

-Seiya cierra la boca que se te van a meter las moscas- Le dijo en un tono burlón Mina, pues nomas salieron Serena de la habitación, se perdió Seiya en ella, y del asombro que tenía parecía que ni respiraba.

-¡Lo siento!- Se sonrojo Seiya -_¡Dios mío!_- Pensaba Seiya, no podía creer como se miraba Serena, no sabía ni cómo iba a poder sobrevivir la noche sin hacer alguna tontería, porque Serena tenia absorbida toda su atención.

-¿Y de mi no dirás nada como le dijiste a las chicas?-

-Serena el pobre apenas si puede respirar desde que saliste del cuarto- Se burla Rei de la situación, no cabe duda Seiya aun sigue enamorado de Serena, por como la mira a ninguna le cabe la menor duda de eso.

Seiya se sonroja aun mas, si es que se podía – ¡Estas hermosa bombón!-

Las cinco chicas junto a Seiya, salen del departamento, entre bromas que le siguen haciendo a Seiya, se dirigen a disfrutar de su noche de fiesta.

.

.

.

En el centro nocturno Shibuya.

Los chicos al fin están dentro del centro nocturno, aunque realmente no tuvieron que esperar mucho para entrar como otras personas, por las influencias de Seiya; este para sorprender mas a las chicas, y claro para consentir a tanta hermosura que lo acompaña, solicita que los acomoden en la mejor mesa, la cual es una pequeña terraza dentro del centro nocturno.

-¡Buenas noches! Yo los atenderé con mucho gusto esta noche, ¿algo que deseen pedir?-

Mina le murmulla a Lita -¡Wow! Que me lo sirvan a él-

-¡Mina!- Todos voltean a ver a Lita, se sonroja y pide lo primero que se le ocurre –A mi me traes una margarita-

-A mí una piña colada por favor- dice Mina.

- a mi igual- dicen al mismo tiempo Rei y Amy.

-¿Y para ustedes?-

-Nada aun gracias-

-¡Claro que si bombón! Vinimos a divertirnos- La reprende Seiya –Nos traes dos tequilas por favor-

-¡Que te pasa! Yo no tomo esas cosas- Le regaña Serena, pero antes de que pueda seguir quejándose Seiya arrastra a Serena a bailar afuerita de la terracita donde hay más personas bailando.

-¡No es justo! Seiya debería bailar con todas- Se queja Mina. Cuando el mesero se acerca por fin con sus bebidas.

Al dejar la bebida de Mina se le acerca y le dice mientras las demás están platicando y poniendo atención hacia donde toda la gente baila –Si no estuviera trabajando, te invitaría a bailar- Esto hace que Mina se sonroje un poco, y de un sorbo a su bebida.

Seiya regresa por las chicas para bailar con todas, y todas gustosas se levantan a bailar todos juntos se divierten mucho. Las chicas se dan cuenta que algunos chicos las miran, y poco a poco cada una va separándose poquito de la bolita con pareja para bailar. Hasta que queda únicamente Serena, Seiya y Lita juntos.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saluda Andrew.

-¡Hola Andrew!- Gritan todas felices, Seiya solamente hace una seña de saludo.

-¡Wow Lita! Que linda te miras- Justo como Seiya había perdido conocimiento alguno, Andrew había quedado en la misma situación, le parecía hermosa como se miraba Lita.

Aunque Andrew reacciono mucho más rápido que Seiya, se le acerca a Lita y le dice al oído -¿Quieres bailar?- Aunque obviamente Lita ya se encontraba bailando con Serena y Seiya, simplemente asiente y se pone a bailar con Andrew. La noche sigue, y todas la disfrutan al máximo, ya les hacía mucha falta una diversión así.

De pronto se escucha un gran grito. La gente sale despavorida por el susto, al parecer alguien fue atacado. Al principio piensan que fue un ataque como cualquier otro que haya ocurrido a un centro nocturno, pero las sailors saben que no se trata de eso, pues reconocen a Vrykolatios, junto con algunos iguales a Zmeu, el ser en que se transformaban las personas atacadas.

-He fallado de nuevo, y dándome a notar- Se recriminaba en el pensamiento Vrykolatios, en lo que la gente salía despavorida.

En cuanto la gente salió, y tuvieron la oportunidad de transformarse, las sailors hicieron su aparición.

-¡Detente Vrykolatios! No permitiré que sigas atacando a gente inocente- Se escucho la voz de Sailor Moon.

-Somos las Sailors Scout, y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna- Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Lo mismo digo! Soy Sailor Star Fighter-

-Ya se quienes son, no tienen que presentarse cada que haga un ataque- replico Vrykolatios. Todas las sailors tenían una gotita de sudor en su rostro. – ¡Zmeu, Mara, Upir! Ataquen- ordeno, los tres monstruos comenzaron su ataque, mientras que Vrykolatios observaba realmente algo distraído.

Las sailors eran atacadas, y debilitadas, mientras que el enemigo parecía que no se cansaba en lo absoluto.

Rei estaba siendo fuertemente atacada -_Pero que son estas cosas_- pensaba Rei, y para poder huir un poco a los golpes que estaba recibiendo, brinco hacia el segundo piso, pero Mara quien era quien la atacaba, rápidamente la siguió para seguir la pelea.

-¡Estas cosas son invencibles!- Grito Lita desesperada por como miraba que casi todas estaban agotadas.

Fighter mientras luchaba, ayudaba a que Sailor Moon no saliera lastimada de la pelea. Cuando en ese preciso momento Mara que estaba atacando solamente a Mars, la había llevado al borde de las escaleras, y esta no se había percatado de ello. Estaba a punto de caer por las escaleras.

-¡Mars!- Grito desesperada Sailor Moon, por estar a punto de ver a su mejor amiga caer por las escaleras. Cuando eso no ocurrió.

Vrykolatios la tenía detenida entre sus brazos, mientras que había lanzado un pequeño ataque contra Mara para que se retirara. Mars estaba sumamente sorprendida, pero más aun lo estaba, por cómo es que se estaba sintiendo por la cercanía de aquel ser. -¡Eres idéntica a ella! Pero no tienes sus recuerdos- Le dijo apenas en un murmullo, e inmediatamente después Vrykolatios desapareció.

-¡Sailor Moon! Esa cosa Mara, está débil- Grito Fighter.

-¡Sí!... ¡Dulce!Luz de estrellas! ... ¡De las Sailors! ¡Scout!- Y da directo en Mara.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Grito Mara, y después volvió a ser la persona que atacaron en el centro nocturno. Inmediatamente después de eso Zmeu y Upir, reanudan su ataque, llevando al límite a las scouts, definitivamente no podían contra ellos, y aunque ya habían acabado con uno, con la ayuda del mismo enemigo, aun quedaban dos sumamente fuertes.

Dos ataques como espadas provienen desde las sombras, directos a Zmeu y Upir, los cuales los debilitan. – ¡Hazlo Sailor Moon!- Gritó uno de los caballeros que las han ayudado en las luchas anteriores. Nuevamente realiza su ataque Sailor Moon, regresando a los dos atacantes a sus formas humanas.

-¡Gracias!- Les dice Serena a los caballeros que las ayudan.

-¡De nada!- Dice el caballero más alto –Es hora de irnos-

Están a punto de irse, cuando Fighter les grita. -¿Son aliados o enemigos?-

-No somos enemigos- Contesta el caballero más bajo de estatura, y después de esto ambos desaparecen. Quedando todas las sailors muy pensativas.

Desde el otro extremo, donde cubren las sombras. Se encuentran dos figuras que contemplaron el final de la batalla.

-¡Vaya! Así que esa estrellita fugaz está de regreso-

-¿Uranus no crees que es más importante preocuparnos por el nuevo enemigo y el hecho de que dos hombres las hayan ayudado?-

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? Nuevamente les doy mis disculpas por la tardanza, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció la noche de divercion? Todo iba perfecto hasta que ataco el enemigo… ¿Por qué creen que Vrykolatios salvo a Mars?, ¿Qué creen que harán Uranus y Neptune con enterarse que Seiya está de regreso?, ¿O seguirán sin aparecer frente a las chicas? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Serena Princesita Hale: **Me parece una gran idea la que me dices, si sería muy crítico para Darién que haya dejado todo, y no resultara ser siempre hijo, y fuera Andrew como dices, pero creo que en eso no deje espacio a equivocación, pues el Dr. Miller hizo personalmente los estudios de ADN directamente con las muestras de Darién y los padres. Aunque tú idea no está del todo excluida, pues aun habrá Darien en esta historia. Gracias por tu propuesta, a la mejor luego podremos armar juntas alguna otra historita si se nos ocurren mas ideas :D

**Mariza 02:** Me da mucho gusto que te guste mi historia, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu total agrado. Y sobre Rini, tampoco está excluida en mi historia, mas adelante resolveré esas dudas que tienes.

**China Lop 32:** Que bueno que te encantara la historia, me hace muy feliz eso :D, espero te agrade este capítulo, aunque espero me perdones por no aclarar la duda de quienes son los caballeros, ¿Quiénes crees que son? A la mejor estoy siendo muy trasparente en ese anonimato que quiero darles :P. Aunque de todos modos no falta mucho para que esas identidades se revelen. Espero más comentarios de tu parte. Saludos.

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **Mariza 02, dany-392, polvo de estrellas** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, y a **Serena Princesita Hale** por seguir dejando sus review, ¡Gracias!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, en sus review, o pagina de facebook de Giros del Destino faceboook .com/GirosDelDestino


	12. Capitulo 12 Verdades Ocultas

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Lo prometido es deuda. Y como hemos alcanzado la primer meta en el facebook de este fanfiction (faceboook .com/GirosDelDestino) aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, ¡espero lo disfruten! :D

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 12. Verdades ocultas.

.

.

.

Se encuentra sumamente agitado, todo se ve borroso, no encuentra una figura definida, ningún lugar le parece conocido. Corre, sin ningún sentido en particular, no sabe exactamente a donde esta yendo. Pero siente que debe de huir.

Empieza a sentir mucho cansancio de lo que se encuentra corriendo, y a lo lejos alcanza a ver a sus padres, algo borrosos, se miran sumamente asustados. Apenas si alcanza a escuchar lo que estos le gritan.

-_¡Aarón!_- Le grita su madre, y para él a penas si lo escucha en un susurro.

-_¡Huye hijo!_- Le grita su padre desesperado.

Entonces algo se acerca a los padres de Aarón. Puede ver únicamente una silueta gris de una persona que se acerca desde el acecho, a sus padres. El trata de llegar a ellos, pero entre más esfuerzo realizar al correr, se da cuenta que no avanza en lo absoluto, sigue igual de lejos de ellos desde que le hablaron.

Se siente tan impotente de ver como esa sombra se acerca más y mas, espantando a sus padres, atemorizándolos, hasta que los ataca. El solo alcanza a escuchar gritos de terror, que expiden sus padres, mientras que el por más que sigue corriendo, no logra llegar a su lado.

En eso escucha una voz en su mente, pues no puede ver quién es el que le habla -¡Has puesto en un gran peligro a tus padres! ¡Por huir de tu destino!-

Al terminar de escuchar esa voz que le habla en su mente. Aarón reacciona, se da cuenta que el sigue en su recamara en casa de sus padres. Y respira profundo.

-¡Solo era una pesadilla!- Se dice el mismo, tratándose de convencer de que solo fue eso, una pesadilla. Se da cuenta de cuánto ha sudado. Y trata de calmar su agitación.

Se levanta, y se dispone a bajar para tomar algo de agua, y que le ayude a tranquilizarse. De paso revisa la casa, y ve que todo está bien, al igual que sus padres.

.

.

.

En la Universidad de Japón. Justo al terminar una hora de clases.

-¡Bombón! Espérame- Le grita Seiya al salir del salón. Ya que Serena salió como si disparada en cuanto termino la clase, ya que era la última en su horario. -¿Tienes prisa?-

-¡No! Discúlpame Seiya no recordaba que estábamos juntos en la clase-

-¡Sí! Como siempre llegas tarde a las clases, no me diste oportunidad de saludarte antes de que iniciara- Le reclama Seiya, y claro no desaprovecha la oportunidad para molestar a Serena.

-¡Dejame Seiya! Ya no llego todo el tiempo tarde…-

-Solo de vez en diario ¿No?- Sigue molestándola, pero en eso recibe un zape por parte de Serena.

-¡No seas grosero!- Y sigue su camino, dejando a un Seiya sorprendido, rezagado y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe recibido. -¡Que me esperes bombón! Ya no seas mala conmigo, yo que quiero darte el privilegio de acompañarte hasta tu casa…- Pero es interrumpido, antes de seguir con su galantería.

-¡No seas egocéntrico! Que no es ningún privilegio que tú me acompañes- Le recrimina Serena.

-¡Que mala eres bombón!-

Serena se ríe y le saca la lengua – ¡Ándale vamos! Que antes de acompañarme a mi casa, te daré el grandísimo privilegio de invitarme un helado ¿Qué buena soy no?- Se rie con mayor fuerza Serena de su ocurrencia.

-¡Que simpática! No utilices mi técnica en mi- Le dice con cara de enfadado Seiya, pero la verdad era que le encanta ver así de contenta a Serena, ya no se miraba tan mal, como el día que regreso y la encontró en el parque, se comporto muy extraña antes de que el llegara a su encuentro, aunque no logro ver qué fue lo que oculto Serena en su bolso, se imagino que no era nada bueno.

Los dos iban caminando muy animados, sobretodo Serena por que iba pensando en el riquísimo helado que se comería. Pero nunca se imagino que en ese momento, no iba a poder disfrutar de ese riquísimo helado.

-¡Vaya estrellita! ¡Que se ha caído del cielo!-

Serena se impacto al escuchar esa voz tan familiar a sus espaldas. Al girarse se encontró con un rostro bastante disgustado. Y sus sospechas se confirmaron, la dueña de la voz era Haruka, y junto a ella se encontraba Michiru.

-¡Ya vez! Esta estrella decidió visitar la tierra una vez más- Le respondió Seiya, casi con el mismo semblante que tenía el rostro de Haruka. Se podía sentir el ambiente sumamente pesado por el encuentro de estos dos. Aunque por un momento las riñas habían quedado a un lado, mientras se daba la pelea con Galaxia, al parecer esa tregua que se habían hecho había llegado a su fin.

-¡Y vaya que no has perdido el tiempo!- Al decir esto Haruka voltea a ver a Serena, la que baja la mirada, ya que nunca ha podido sostenérsela a Haruka, por lo imponente que es.

Michiru decide intervenir, pues ella no quiere pelear con Seiya, ya que por su parte no tiene nada contra él, mientras no se interponga en el camino de sus príncipes. -¡Serena! Hemos sentido que algo no anda bien, ¿han habido ataques?- Era obvio que ellas ya sabían la respuesta, pues habían presenciado un ataque del nuevo enemigo, y esos dos personajes que les habían ayudado contra el ataque que recibían.

-¡Bueno! Este... es que…- Serena no sabía que responder, era cierto que habían estado atacando, pero ellas no les habían avisado de esto a las outers, ya se habían reunido para discutir sobre ese tema las chicas, pero nadie pensó en avisarles a ellas, porque desde la guerra con Galaxia, ellas habían estado metidas en sus asuntos, así como las chicas y ella habían seguido con sus vidas.

-¡No querías avisarnos! Para que no nos diéramos cuenta que este ha llegado de nuevo a confundirte- Acusa abruptamente Haruka a Serena. Ella se siente totalmente abrumada, por un momento no sabe que responder al ataque de Haruka.

-¡Serena! Tienes un destino que siempre hemos protegido- Le habla muy tranquila Michiru, a diferencia de Haruka que se encuentra totalmente exaltada.

-¡Tienes a Darién! Como para que andes por ahí con este intruso…- Le grita Haruka.

-¡No le hables así! Y no soy ningún intruso…- Pero antes de que pudiera seguir contestándole a Haruka. Serena al fin se arma de valor, o explota ante lo que esta pasando, cualquiera de las dos cosas, o todo junto.

-¡Me decepcionan! ¿Es que no son mis amigas? ¿Y mis sailors?- Seiya, Haruka y Michiru voltean a ver a Serena. Ella se encuentra viendo hacia el piso, se alcanza a ver un poco temblorosa, con los brazos a sus costados y las manos empuñadas. Entonces levanta su rostro y ve a Haruka, con sus ojos un poco cristalinos, pero mas que nada pueden notar en Serena cierta molestia.

-¡Vayan a preguntarle a su príncipe! ¿Por qué es que ahora me ven pasear con Seiya? Si es que descubren en que parte de Estados Unidos ha decidido vivir… ¡Y a mi déjenme tranquila!- Explota al final Serena y se sale corriendo, sin ningún rumbo en particular, pero desea alejarse lo más posible de ahí.

-¡Bombón!- Dice en un susurro Seiya -_¡Ese cretino! Me prometió que la cuidaría_- Pensó Seiya, era obvio que lo que tenía Serena era sobre Darién, de nuevo la estaba lastimando. Al momento decide salir detrás de ella, pero justo cuando está por hacerlo, siente una mano que lo detiene.

.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa.

-¡Es muy extraño! ¡No me explico porque el enemigo me salvo de caer por las escaleras!- Se preguntaba una y otra vez Rei, era imposible, nunca había sucedido algo así cuando luchaban contra el enemigo, al menos no antes de que Sailor Moon hablara con quien fuera el enemigo y de algún modo los convenciera de lo incorrectos que estaban.

Entonces Rei se pierde en sus pensamientos. Empieza a ver en su cabeza imágenes muy confusas.

Rei se ve como Sailor Mars, pero diferente, como un poco más madura. Entonces ve a su alrededor, y puede notar que ya no se encuentra en el templo Hikawa, el lugar se le hace muy familiar, después de recorrer el lugar con la vista, recuerda que ella ya ha estado en ese lugar, y entonces se da cuenta que se trata del palacio del Milenio de Plata.

-¿Porque alguien tan hermosa como tu se encuentra tan sola?- Esa voz, ¿Por qué le parece tan familiar a Rei?, ella no se voltea, y siente como ella se sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

Y así como esta sin voltear le contesta a esa voz –Esta chica tan hermosa se encuentra sola, porque su amado prefiere jugar a las escondidas, y no verla en un tiempo- Le reclama su yo del pasado, entonces siente como esa persona que le había hablado se acerca a ella, al momento que siente como unos brazos fuertes y protectores la rodean, abrazándola por detrás.

Rei siente como esa visión la domina por completo, e involuntariamente empieza a girarse, sin permitir que esa persona la deje de abrazar, pero mientras se va girando, siente que sus ojos se cierran, entonces ella besa a ese hombre.

Se da un gran beso con esa persona, y aunque es una visión, sueño o recuerdo, se siente tan real, y se siente tan bien. También a Rei le está gustando ese beso, siente como todas sus emociones se disparan, siente como los nervios, el deseo y las ganas de no apartarse de esa persona la invaden.

Rei sale de su transe, y con los dedos de su mano toca sus labios, esa visión fue tan real, que aun sentía el calor de ese beso en sus labios.

-Era yo, ¡En el milenio de plata!... Pero ¿quién era esa persona?... ¿Era como mi novio?-

.

.

.

En las calles de Japón.

-¡No iras tras ella!- Le dice de una manera tan amenazante Haruka. En su rostro se notaba la determinación de sus palabras.

-¡Ella quiere estar sola!- Le dice Michiru, en atención a lo que dijo Serena, y por el estado en que había salido corriendo de ahí.

-Lo que haga o no, no es de su incumbencia- Al decirlo se suelta del agarre de Haruka, de una forma, que hasta parece que se sacude el polvo.

-¡Aléjate de ella! No quiero verte con Serena- Le advierte Haruka -¡No permitiré que tu llegues a confundirla y terminar por lo que hemos luchado tanto!-

-Mientras ella no me pida que me aleje, yo seguiré a su lado- Le contesta Seiya con la misma determinación, y coraje que demuestra Haruka. Y se vuelve a sentir esa tención en el ambiente, que se provoca cuando estos dos se encuentran frente a frente.

.

.

.

En un lugar sombrío y misterioso.

-¡Vrykolatios! Aun no has encontrado al portador de la sangre noble, y tus oportunidades se están agotando- Le habla algo disgustado Nosferatu puesto que ya empieza a perderle la paciencia.

-¡Discúlpeme mi señor! Pero sé que estoy cerca de encontrar a esa persona- Le responde Vrykolatios al momento que le hace una reverencia, pues está en su presencia.

-¿Y quieres que confié en tus corazonadas? ¡Cuando no han sido más que puras fallas!-

-¡Se que no fallare mi señor!-

-¿Cómo confiar en ti? Si has atacado a uno de nuestra gente, por defender a una sailor scout, de nuevo estas…- Pero antes de seguir Vrykolatios lo interrumpió.

-¡Nuestra pelea no es directamente con ellas!-

-¡Claro que lo es!-

-¡Pero Nosferatu! ¡Amigo! Ellas fueron las que hace siglos nos dieron asil…-

-¡Calla Vrykolatios! Como lo has dicho fue hace siglos, nuestra gente ha cambiado y somos muchos más, no podemos seguir bajo las sombras, a las que ellas nos confinaron-

-¡Pero!- Trato Vrykolatios de defender su causa de nueva cuenta, pero una vez mas fue interrumpido.

-¡Nada Vrykolatios! Tienes que ver por nuestra gente. No puedes abandonarla. Recuerda todos estos siglos que hemos vivido en las sombras, y el mal que nos hace. Aunque se parece ¡Ella no es la misma persona! Ellas si renacieron, nosotros no…-

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿Qué tal los reclamos de Haruka? Aveces me exaspera, Y ¿Qué piensan de la visión de Rei? ¿Quién será la voz que le habla a Aaaron en sus sueños? Quiero saber sus opiniones, ¡por favor dejen review! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Peluches0901: **Me da mucho tenerte de regreso :D Y que ya te hayas puesto al corriente :D. Sobre la duda de quiénes son esos caballeros, ya no falta mucho para que sepamos más sobre ellos. Tienes razón con Aaron no quiere perder mas tiempo, y tiene todas las intenciones de recuperar los momentos perdidos con sus padres. Sobre Andrew, solamente fue un ataque en el que Vrykolatios pensó que podía tener sangre noble, ya que mostro mucha nobleza hacia Reika su ahora exnovia. Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado como logro Serena dejar bocota abierta a Seiya :P jajaja Espero que este capítulo también te guste mucho. Saludos.

**Princess Rei of Mars:** Que lindo tenerte de regreso, me da mucho gusto que te hayas puesto al corriente. Espero que esta vez no me haya demorado tanto :P y que te guste mucho este capitulo también, muchos besos, te cuidas :D

**Polvo de Estrellas:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te guste :D Sobre Eliot, pues ya vez empezara a meter su cuchara, haber que es lo que tienen planeado el y la persona que aun sigue en el misterio.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Hola, aunque te saludo muy seguido en el facebook de GirosDelDestino, contesto a tus reviews :D Y aquí te tengo el capitulo, como festejo a los 100 me gusta en la página :D

Contente Patty con las ganas de cachetear a Aaron/Darien :P que sigue siendo el príncipe Endimion eso es lo que no ha cambiado jeje Sobre el traidor aun no se revela, pero es el que esta moviendo las piezas del ajedrez :P puesto que es la misma sombra que se le apareció a Nosferatu, y ahora a Eliot. Bueno espero tu review de este capitulo y que te guste. Saluditos :D

Marie MAdemoiselle Chiba: Que bueno que te parezca muy interesante la historia, me alegra mucho leer tu comentario, siento mucho haberte hecho llorar cuando Darien termina con Serena pero eslo que decidió hacer Darien U.u Como viste ya saben algo Haruka y Michiru, pero aun no lo saben las demás, pero no falta mucho para eso. Espero que leas los siguientes capítulos y te sigan gustando. Saluditos XD

**China Lop 32:** Me hace muy feliz que te haya encantado tanto el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te encante :D. Encerio que muchas gracias por considerarme una artista con esta historia que estoy escribiendo, eso es una tremenda porra que me anima a seguirle. Espero que aun no mueras de la emoción, pro que aun no se sabe mas sobre los caballeros, pero no desesperes que pronto descubriremos mas de ellos. Mil gracias por seguir la historia. Saluditos :D

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **Andrea Rodriguez, dany123, Marie Mademoiselle Chiba, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, , verosey, Alissa Sukayami y Nicole Fernanda** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, en sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en facebook .com/GirosDelDestino


	13. Capitulo 13 Reclamos

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Como están queridas Sailors Scouts, aquí les traigo el Capitulo 13, como festejo a que ya somos 200 en el facebook de "Giros del Destino", muchas gracias por darle me gusta y unirse a esta linda historia ;)

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 13. Reclamos.

.

.

.

Terminando otra hora más de clase en la universidad.

Saliendo de la universidad iba caminando una linda chica algo distraída, sin tener cuidado en su camino -¡Reí!-

-¡Nicolás! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno… ¿Qué no puede uno venir por su novia que sale de la universidad? ¡Para que no se vaya sola hasta su casa!- Nicolás se acerca a su novia para poder darle un beso.

Reí correspondió el beso, un beso de saludo entre novios y solamente eso, para poderle decir-¡Claro que puedes! Solo que me sorprendiste- Y baja la cabeza.

-Reí… dime que tienes… ¿sabes que puedes confiar en mí? ¿Cierto?- la mira detenidamente un novio que se encuentra sumamente preocupado por su novia, el podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, la había visto días atrás, perdida en sus pensamientos, con cierta preocupación en su rostro, él sabía perfectamente que algo estaba atormentando a su novia, la conocía bastante bien, había convivido tanto con ella, que conocía a detalle cada una de sus emociones y como las manifestaba.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti Nicolás… ¡No tengo nada! Enserio…- Y le regalo a su novio una tierna sonrisa -_¡Como le explico que me está pasando… estas como visiones del pasado! ¿Cómo le explico que soy una sailor?_- pensaba Rei mortificándose aun mas, y dejando a su novio mas intranquilo de cómo había llegado a buscarla.

Nicolás no entendía porque seguía empeñada Rei en no tenerle confianza. -_¿Por qué Rei? ¡Por qué no puedo ser capaz de que me confíes tu mas grande secreto!_-

Entonces Nicolás siente que lo toman del brazo, una Rei más animada le habla con una linda sonrisa -¡Mejor vámonos! Quede con las chicas de vernos en el templo más tarde, ¡No quiero ser igual de impuntual que la irresponsable de Serena!- Nicolás no puede evitar reírse de cómo ella se expresa de su mejor amiga, era muy cómico el trato que se daban esas dos.

.

.

.

Por las calles de Japón.

A Seiya no le había importado nada lo que Haruka lo había amenazado, y en cuanto Haruka le dejo clara su amenaza, este se soltó de su agarre, y sin importarle más, salió corriendo, para poder alcanzar a Serena, pero la molesta de Haruka había logrado que este la perdiera.

Seiya no sabía a donde había corrido Serena -_¿Dónde te encontraras bombón?_- Seiya miraba para todos lados, sin saber para donde correr -_¡Maldito Chiba! ¡Tenía que cuidarla! ¡Ya no dejarla sola!_- Maldecía en su cabeza, mientras trataba de tranquilizarse para pensar que hacer, obviamente maldiciendo a Darién no lo iba a lograr. Respiro profundo, pero seguí pensando en el maldito de Darién. -_¿Qué le hiciste Chiba?, ¿Ahora como la lastimaste?_- Volvió a respirar profundo, ahora si apartando todos esos malos pensamientos hacia Darién, luego pensaría en como cobrarle venganza, ahorita lo que le preocupaba era Serena -¡Eso es!- dijo como si fuera un gran genio, y enseguida asumió una posición tranquila, concentrándose, y en un instante desapareció.

Serena se encontraba en un lago, donde había un pequeño muelle, y las parejas que querían pasar un día romántico usaban unas canoas para pasear por el lago. -¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué?- Pensaba Serena, mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima de sus ojos celestes. Entonces sintió una presencia muy familiar. Que se acercaba.

-_¡Soy un genio! Qué bueno es tener este poder_- Se sentía muy orgulloso de si Seiya.

-¿No te parece un lago muy hermoso?- Pregunto Serena a Seiya, ya que rápidamente pudo identificar que se trataba de él.

-¡Si bombón!- No supo que mas responderle. Gracias a dios, había aparecido lejos de ella y a sus espaldas, así que Serena no se dio cuenta del poder que tiene, era bueno no tener que dar explicaciones aun sobre todo aquel tema que seguía tan confuso para él y sus hermanos.

-¡Darién me trajo aquí! Cuando terminamos nuestra primer batalla, que supimos que él era el príncipe de la tierra y yo la princesa de la luna- Dijo Serena con una pequeña sonrisa por el recuerdo.

Seiya no pudo evitar empuñar su mano derecha, por recordar a Chiba. Continúo hablando Serena. -¡Sabes! Ese día sucedió algo gracioso- ella voltio a ver a Seiya, el solo tenía una mirada hacia Serena, como en espera de que ella continuara hablando.

-Una niña me cayó del cielo… ¡Rini!- Serena no podía evitar sentirse tan mal al hablar de ella, y Seiya se encontraba sumamente confundido, no entendía de que hablaba su bombón.

-¿Quién es Rini?- Termino por preguntar, ya que miro que Serena se mantenía callada, no decía nada más.

-¡Quién era!- Corrigió Serena a Seiya. Aunque no había entendido bien porque hablaba de esa niña, Seiya solo le contesto un lo siento, por preguntar por alguien que había muerto, eso fue lo que el supuso.

Después de unos minutos de un silencio incomodo, finalmente Serena decide seguir hablando, pues ya era obvio que algo había pasado entre Serena y Darién, ya lo había dejado claro, no podía seguir omitiendo decírselo a Seiya.

-¡Darién decidió regresar a estados unidos! Después de volver de haber estudiado haya…- Serena no pudo evitar que otras lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas por lo que estaba tratando de contarle a Seiya –El encontró a sus padres en su intercambio, y decidió que quiere vivir con ellos para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido- Termino por decir Serena, al momento que se lanzo a los brazos de Seiya.

Aunque el confesarle a su mejor amigo lo que había pasado con Darién no había aliviado el dolor que sentía, se sentía mucho más tranquila poder confesárselo a alguien, tanto que se estaba guardando le estaba haciendo mucho mal.

Seiya solo la abrazo, sintiendo suyo el dolor que estaba transmitiendo Serena, la pobre seguía llorando, aunque poco a poco se estaba tranquilizando, podía sentir todo ese gran dolor que ella estaba pasando -_¡Maldito Chiba! ¿Dejar al amor de tu vida? ¿Por tus padres? ¡Es una tontería! ¿Quién puede decir que entre eso se tenga que elegir solo a uno? ¡Estas hiriendo a bombón!_-

.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa.

Las chicas habían quedado de verse después de las clases, para poder seguir hablando sobre el tema del enemigo. Aun tenían muchas dudas, nada quedaba claro, sobre quien era o que quiere el enemigo. Y peor aún, había unos caballeros que habían estado apareciéndose a ayudarlos contra el enemigo, si no fuera por ellos, no saben si podrían lograr derrotarlos.

-¡Esta Serena que no se piensa aparecer! ¡Ya se ha tardado mucho!-

-¡Vamos Rei no te desesperes, ya sabemos cómo es Serena!-

-No puedo creer que a la edad que tiene, aun no pueda ser una persona puntual- Termino de decir Rei, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Que les parece si empezamos a discutir lo que ha pasado! Yo puedo actualizar a Serena después- Propone Luna.

-Me parece una excelente idea, tenemos que hablar todos sobre esto, nosotros apenas y supimos del tema, empezamos a investigar- Empieza a explicar Artemis, cuando es interrumpido por una vocecita picara.

-¡Pillines! Como andaban de luna de miel, apenas si se enteraron que de nuevo se ha interrumpido la paz en la tierra- Decía Mina haciéndole ojitos a Artemis, por lo que Luna y Artemis se pusieron de lo mas colorados.

-¡Mina! No seas imprudente, y déjalos en paz, nosotros no nos tenemos que meter en la vida amorosa de Luna y Artemis- Aunque la intensión de Rei era de ayudar, los dejo igual de rojos a los gatitos.

-Bueno el punto es el enemigo, ¿Qué han descubierto ustedes Luna?- Cambia el tema Amy, para regresar al punto de la reunión.

-¡No encontramos nada que nos pueda decir quién es o de donde viene el enemigo!-

-Esto es desesperante, como es posible que ellos sepan de nosotros, y nosotros no tenemos ni la menor idea de quienes son- Se le podía sentir la frustración en sus palabras a Lita, era la más afectada en cuanto a la fortaleza de este nuevo enemigo, se sentía tan impotente en cada lucha, y no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera saber contra quien están luchando.

-Por lo menos sabemos que es lo que buscan, ya que siempre han mencionado que buscan sangre noble- Comento Mina.

-Pero tenemos que saber para que la quieren- Dice Artemis con preocupación.

-¿Cómo es que este enemigo obtiene eso que busca?- Pregunta Luna.

-Siempre nos ha tocado que las personas ya están transformadas en Zmeu, o los nuevos que aparecieron Mara y Upir, estos seres siempre aparecen junto a Vrykolatios- Responde Mina

-¡Aparentemente los derrotamos! Pero vuelven a aparecer los mismos en otras personas- Comenta Lita.

-Creo que estos seres hacen una posesión de las personas atacadas- Al fin habla la mas callada del grupo, Amy empieza a exponer una teoría.

-¿Qué quieres decir Amy?- Se intriga Luna.

-Este ente siempre ha aparecido Zmeu, siempre adopta el mismo nombre, aunque sean diferentes personas las que han atacado, sospecho que Vrykolatios al atacarlo, hace algo que genera una posesión del cuerpo de la víctima- Responde Amy.

-Eso explicaría que al atacar a más personas esa noche, no solo nos dijeron el nombre de Zmeu, si no el de los otros dos- Analiza Lita.

-Es una muy buena teoría Amy- Se enorgullece Artemis, del poder de deducción de Amy.

-Pero aún quedan muchas incógnitas sin poder resolver, de este nuevo enemigo- Decía Luna con algo de impotencia en su tono de voz. Se ocasionó un pequeño silencio.

-Yo…- Al fin rompe son el silencio la representante del planeta Marte.

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- Pregunta Luna muy intrigada por el semblante que tenia la sacerdotisa.

-Yo… creo que el enemigo nos conoce, porque estuvo presente en el pasado-

-¿A qué te refieres con en el pasado?- Pregunta Artemis.

-Creo… que este enemigo nos conoce del tiempo del milenio de plata-

-¿Qué?- Preguntan todos sorprendidos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero ¿por qué sospechas eso Rei?- Pregunta Amy, ya que supone que esa afirmación es porque hay todavía más al respecto.

_flashback_

Rei se ve como Sailor Mars, pero diferente, como un poco más madura. Entonces ve a su alrededor, y puede notar que ya no se encuentra en el templo Hikawa, el lugar se le hace muy familiar, después de recorrer el lugar con la vista, recuerda que ella ya ha estado en ese lugar, y entonces se da cuenta que se trata del palacio del Milenio de Plata.

-¿Porque alguien tan hermosa como tu se encuentra tan sola?- Esa voz, ¿Por qué le parece tan familiar a Rei?, ella no se voltea, y siente como ella se sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

Y así como esta sin voltear le contesta a esa voz –Esta chica tan hermosa se encuentra sola, porque su amado prefiere jugar a las escondidas, y no verla en un tiempo- Le reclama su yo del pasado, entonces siente como esa persona que le había hablado se acerca a ella, al momento que siente como unos brazos fuertes y protectores la rodean, abrazándola por detrás.

Rei siente como esa visión la domina por completo, e involuntariamente empieza a girarse, sin permitir que esa persona la deje de abrazar, pero mientras se va girando, siente que sus ojos se cierran, entonces ella besa a ese hombre.

Se da un gran beso con esa persona, y aunque es una visión, sueño o recuerdo, se siente tan real, y se siente tan bien. También a Rei le está gustando ese beso, siente como todas sus emociones se disparan, siente como los nervios, el deseo y las ganas de no apartarse de esa persona la invaden.

_Fin de flashback_

Rei recordó el sueño, que se había sentido más como una visión, y se los conto a las chicas, obviamente no especifico todos los detalles de ese sueño, solo les dijo que pensaba que Sailor Mars del pasado conocía a Vrykolatios y no le pareció que fuera un enemigo pues lo había visto por los pasillos del palacio de Milenio de Plata.

-Ahora entiendo menos- Se cruzo de brazos Mina, con un rostro muy confundido.

-¡Luna! ¡Artemis! ¿Ustedes recuerdan a estas personas? ¿A Vrykolatios?- Pregunta muy intrigada Amy.

-¡No Amy! Y se supone que la Reina Serenety no nos borro los recuerdos a mí y a Luna para poder cuidarlas siempre-

-¡Esto es tan extraño! ¿Por qué solo Rei tiene un recuerdo de este nuevo enemigo?- Se preguntaba Lita, aunque lo dijo en voz alta. Rei no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pues en su visión del pasado, Sailor Mars sostenía un romance con este nuevo enemigo, eso provoco que se preocupara aun mas -_¿Y si era nuestro enemigo también en el pasado? ¡Acaso traicione al Milenio de Plata!_-

.

.

.

En el muelle.

-Ese doctor que se aferro a que Darién tenía un parecido con sus colegas, fue quien no descansó hasta averiguar si tenía razón, en secreto hizo unas pruebas de ADN que confirmaron que Darién si era Aarón- Mientras que Serena le contaba toda la historia un poco más tranquila, Seiya no podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, y a pesar de toda esa historia de novela que le había pasado a Chiba, no podía creer que fuera tan desgraciado, solo porque le había dado papitis.

-¡Si no fuera porque tú me lo estas contando bombón! ¡No podría creer todo lo que me estás diciendo!-

-¡Lo sé! Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando Darién me lo contaba-

-¡Pero irse así!- No sabía que mas decir Seiya, estaba muy molesto, odiaba ver sufrir a su dulce bombón, y más que sufriera por esa persona que ella amaba tanto, como podía ser eso posible, el nunca permitiría que ella sufriera así, preferiría la muerte antes que él hiciera que ella derramara una lagrima, solo deseaba verla feliz.

-¡Yo no sé si ya se fue! O si sigue aquí, aunque dejo muy claro que lo haría- Serena bajo la cabeza, volvía a sentir la tristeza carcomerle las entrañas –Confirme que iba muy enserio, unos días antes de que regresaras… estaba en la universidad junto a Andrew entregando volantes con la información de su departamento, estaba vendiéndolo…- Seiya solo miraba a su bombón, sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, todo ese sufrimiento que ella vivió en esos días, eran lo que al lo mantenían inquieto en Kinmoku.

-¡He estado tentada a ir a su departamento! ¡Y saber si ya lo vendió o sigue aquí!... Pero al final el resultado es el mismo, ahora o en un futuro, el decidió irse… ¡Ya no quiero sufrir Seiya!- Y justo al terminar de decir esta oración, Serena se volvió a refugiar en los brazos de Seiya, eran tan acogedores, la hacían sentir tan bien, y parecía que al estar en ellos el dolor era menos.

.

.

.

Continuando en el templo Hikawa.

-A la mejor tiene que ver con la percepción que tiene Rei, por lo mismo que siempre siente que un enemigo se avecina- Trato de plantear una teoría Luna.

-Pero eso no explica el porqué nosotros no tenemos memoria de eso, se supone que la Reina solo borro los recuerdos de las sailors, para que tuvieran una vida normal, y nuestros recuerdos los dejo intactos para poder protegerlas siempre-

-Aun asi, ustedes han tenido recuerdos dormidos- Hablo de nuevo Amy, ya que era muy buena deduciendo, planteo una nueva teoría que dejo tranquilos a los demás -¡Puede ser que no recuerden a este nuevo enemigo porque su recuerdos aun siguen dormidos!-

En eso se escucha que alguien se aproxima, por lo que todas pensaron que al fin había llegado Serena. Rei se levanto para poder abrir la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban todos reunidos, pero cuál fue su sorpresa.

-¡Bien dicen que más vale llegar a tiempo que ser invitados!- Se escucho una voz irónica, que sorprendió a todos.

-¡Hola chicas!- Se escucho la voz de Michiru con esa serenidad que ella siempre demostraba, aunque podía notarse en su rostro que no estaba del todo contenta.

-¡Que hacen aquí! Pensamos que seguían en sus giras- Pregunto muy desconcertada Mina.

-¡Las interrumpimos!- Contesto muy seria Michiru.

Se había generado un pequeño silencio. Pero como la más irritada de todas las sailors no podía contenerse más, termino por interrumpirlo.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que los príncipes se han separado?, ¿Qué tenemos un nuevo enemigo? Y peor aún, ¿Cuándo pensaban decirnos que esa estrellita ha regresado a este planeta?- Todas entendieron en ese momento todo el enfado de Haruka.

La de mas carácter de todas las sailors hablo, aunque realmente ella no era la líder, Rei siempre se había dado a respetar en este círculo de sailors, era de un temperamento bastante fuerte -¡No les pudimos informar! Porque uno ustedes siempre han sido aparte de nosotras, ustedes se rigen a su modo, y siempre lo han dejado muy claro-

Haruka trato de responder a eso, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, Rei continuo -¡Segundo! Ustedes son las que nos vinieron a informar que Serena y Darién se han separado-

-Si se dicen las mejores amigas de la princesa, ¿Cómo no van a saber que se han separado?-

-¡Ha ustedes también las considera de sus mejores amigas! Y tampoco sabían, ¡Serena aun no se lo confesaba a nadie!- Lita respondió molesta por lo que había dicho Michiru, no le parecía justo que vinieran a hablarles así.

-¡Pero ustedes son las cercanas a ella! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que algo que afecta el futuro por el que tanto hemos luchado, ustedes no estén enteradas de que se encuentra en peligro?- Seguía reclamando Haruka.

-¡Ustedes! Al igual que nosotras cuentan con quien presiente esas anomalías. Y ambos equipos nos encontramos en las mismas. ¡No podemos obligar a Serena a que nos diga algo que ella se está guardando!- decía Rei con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos, por imaginarse todo el sufrimiento que se estaba guardando Serena.

-¡Que fue lo que le dijeron a Serena!- Se sobresalto un poco Luna, sabía que algo había pasado para que Serena les confesara lo que le estaba pasando precisamente a ellas.

-No le dijimos…- Iba a contestar Haruka, cuando todas escucharon un estruendo.

-¡El enemigo! Está atacando aquí en el templo- dijo Lita.

Rei se asusto – ¡Abuelito! ¡Nicolás!-

.

.

.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Grito Nicolás con fuerza, se encontraba en los jardines del templo.

-No necesitas saber nada de mí…- le respondió Vrykolatios, al momento que le dirigió un ataque, que dejo inconsciente a Nicolás. Inmediatamente lo mordió, y entonces Nicolás se transformo en Upir.

-¡No tiene sangre noble!- Se dijo Vrykolatios para sí con una pequeña sonrisa -_¡Claro que este infeliz no tiene sangre noble! Pero no puedo permitir que sigas a su lado- _En ese momento el siente varias presencias.

-¡Vaya! Ahora aparecieron rápido, era de esperarse- Sonrió Vrykolatios, volteo su mirada a Sailor Mars entre el grupo de Sailors, Rei no pudo evitar sentir desesperación, ¿A quién había atacado en el templo?, y como si Vrykolatios le hubiera leído la mente, pudo sentir como le sonreía victorioso –Les dejo a Upir para que se diviertan un rato-

-¡Tierra…!- Uranus iba a lanzar su ataque, pero fue interrumpida -¡No lo hagas! Podrían ser mi abuelito o Nicolás- le dijo con toda la preocupación que podía manifestar el rostro de Sailor Mars. Uranus hasta sintió lastima por ella -¡Aun asi! Tenemos que luchar contra ellos-

-¡Hay que resistir! Hasta que llegue Sailor Moon- Grito Sailor Jupiter.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron las sailor inners. Las dos outers que se encontraban en la pelea, no estaban del todo de acuerdo, por la batalla que habían presenciado, sabían que este enemigo era muy fuerte, y tenían que proteger el planeta.

Se mantenían en lucha, aunque las outers no estaban de acuerdo con el plan de las demás, este enemigo era tan fuerte, que parecía que también ellas atacaban lo que las demás habían acordado. Todas se estaban cansando en sostener la pelea, mientras que Upir se miraba tan arrogante, alto y fuerte, que se les imponía, no podían contra él.

-¡jajaja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen las legendarias Sailors Scout? Pobrecitas dan lastima- Cuando en ese preciso momento, en que Upir se burlaba de las Sailors, recibió un ataque que lo hizo pensar en retractarse de las burlas que había hecho.

-¡Es tu turno Sailor Moon!- Grito una voz varonil desde las sombras.

-¡Sí!- Sailor Moon pareció desde el otro lado del lugar, arriba del tejado del templo, a un lado de ella se encontraba Sailor Star Fighter.

-¡No permitiré que irrumpas en un lugar sagrado!... ¡Por eso te castigare en el nombre de la luna!- No podía falta su introducción, inmediatamente después aparece su báculo en sus manos, y dice -¡Dulce! ¡Luz de estrellas! ... ¡De las Sailors! ¡Scout!- Y da directo en Upir.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Grito Upir. Y después de terminada la curación que le había hecho Sailor Moon, apareció Nicolás, Sailor Mars corrió para alcanzar a detener el cuerpo inconsciente de Nicolás y que este no golpeara en el piso.

Cuando en ese momento escucharon los poderes de Uranus y Neptune, se sobresaltaron todas las sailors, ¿A quién iban a atacar?, En ese momento pudieron ver como estas se encontraban atacando a los caballeros que siempre llegaban a ayudarlas.

-¡Uranus! ¡Neptune! ¡Deténganse! ¡Ellos siempre nos ayudan!- Gritaba Sailor Moon, a lo que Fighter la detuvo, de ir hacia ellas, sabía perfectamente lo obstinadas que eran.

Los dos caballeros únicamente esquivaban los ataques de estas dos Sailors, y mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus rostros se encontraban cubiertos por esos cascos de guerra que iban con su traje, podían verse los labios de ambos.

Termino por cansarse el de armadura plateada, quien era atacado por Uranus, y le dio tremendo golpe en el estomago, que dejo a Uranus sin aire, al darse cuenta el caballero de armadura dorada de esto, hizo lo mismo a Neptune.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver Sailors Scouts- Se despidió el de armadura plateada, y en el momento desaparecieron los dos caballeros de armadura.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, Quiero saber sus opiniones, ¡por favor dejen review! Y para que esta vez contemos con mayor cantidad de reviews, (discúlpenme si piensan que me puse los moños) en esta ocasión la meta será que contemos con 100 reviews en la historia. Y al obtenerlos publicare el capitulo 14 :D

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Esperemos que no les pase nada malo, pero al parecer ya está teniendo algo de remordimientos Darién! Por malo! Tienes mucha razón en que la pobre de Serena si que la está pasando mal! Pero pues a Darien le dio papitis!

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** No te colapses Patty! Esperemos que no les pase nada a los padres de Darién, mas adelante haber que pasa ;) Y tienes razón, son muy irritantes las outers cuando se ponen en mal plan con la pobre de Serena, pero lo bueno que se les puso poco picuda ;) Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y lo comentes :D

**Polvo de Estrellas:** Sobre Haruka y Michiru, creo que si siguieron de pesadas, ahora con las chicas y como se portaron con los caballeros de armadura! Me da mucho gusto que te gustara el capitulo anterios, espero que te guste este, y disculpa la espera :P

**Princessnerak:** Yo tmb soy fanatica de la pareja Serena & Seiya, por eso cree este fanfiction, me da mucho gusto que si sea de tu agrado, y espero que este también te guste. Tomare en cuenta tus sugerencias haber que puedo hacer para los capítulos siguientes ;) Espero tu review :D y si quieres agregar la historia en facebook :D

**Usagi13chiba:** GRACIAS! Me da gusto que te guste la historia :D Me fascino toda tu expresión de Darien, me da gusto que este logrando todas esas emociones en ti al leer mi historia :D Sobre los caballeros de armadura pronto se descubrirán quienes son ;) Los malos aun no descubre que tipo de enemigo son? Espero que este capitulo les de una mejor idea :D Sobre lo que me decías de Nicolas este capítulo apareció y fue atacado! Tienes razón Seiya solo entro a estudiar para poder estar con Serena, aunque el plan no le salió del todo como quería jajaja. Sobre que serena les contara a las chicas, pues ya viste en este capitulo ya se revelo eso, aunque no fue por su boca Y me da mucho gusto que hayas seguido la recomendación de mi amiga Patty, y que aquí sigan con esta historia :D

Sere301: hola! Me da gusto que te gustara mi historia, aquí esta este nuevo capitulo, espero lo leas pronto y dejes tu review ;) Espero que este capitulo siga igual de atrapante y no me abandones :P 

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **princessnerak, sailor alissa, sere301, Usagi13chiba, Verito Vera** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en www. facebook .com/GirosDelDestino


	14. CAPITULO ESPECIAL ¡Una noche a solas!

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Como están queridas Sailors Scouts, aquí les traigo el CAPITULO ESPECIAL, que prometí como festejo a que se inscribieran en el concurso de VILLANOS en el facebook de "Giros del Destino", muchas gracias por seleccionar imágenes para representar a nuestros enemigos, esperemos que gane la mejor. SUERTE a todos los participantes ;)

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo Especial. Una noche a solas.

.

.

.

-¡jajaja! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienen las legendarias Sailors Scout? Pobrecitas dan lastima- Cuando en ese preciso momento, en que Upir se burlaba de las Sailors, recibió un ataque que lo hizo pensar en retractarse de las burlas que había hecho.

-¡Es tu turno Sailor Moon!- Grito una voz varonil desde las sombras.

-¡Sí!- Sailor Moon pareció desde el otro lado del lugar, arriba del tejado del templo, a un lado de ella se encontraba Sailor Star Fighter.

-¡No permitiré que irrumpas en un lugar sagrado!... ¡Por eso te castigare en el nombre de la luna!- No podía falta su introducción, inmediatamente después aparece su báculo en sus manos, y dice -¡Dulce! ¡Luz de estrellas! ... ¡De las Sailors! ¡Scout!- Y da directo en Upir.

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Grito Upir. Y después de terminada la curación que le había hecho Sailor Moon, apareció Nicolás, Sailor Mars corrió para alcanzar a detener el cuerpo inconsciente de Nicolás y que este no golpeara en el piso.

Cuando en ese momento escucharon los poderes de Uranus y Neptune, se sobresaltaron todas las sailors, ¿A quién iban a atacar?, En ese momento pudieron ver como estas se encontraban atacando a los caballeros que siempre llegaban a ayudarlas.

-¡Uranus! ¡Neptune! ¡Deténganse! ¡Ellos siempre nos ayudan!- Gritaba Sailor Moon, a lo que Fighter la detuvo, de ir hacia ellas, sabía perfectamente lo obstinadas que eran.

Los dos caballeros únicamente esquivaban los ataques de estas dos Sailors, y mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus rostros se encontraban cubiertos por esos cascos de guerra que iban con su traje, podían verse los labios de ambos.

Termino por cansarse el de armadura plateada, quien era atacado por Uranus, y le dio tremendo golpe en el estomago, que dejo a Uranus sin aire, al darse cuenta el caballero de armadura dorada de esto, hizo lo mismo a Neptune.

-¡Nos volveremos a ver Sailors Scouts- Se despidió el de armadura plateada, y en el momento desaparecieron los dos caballeros de armadura.

.

.

.

En el tejado del templo.

Después de que Sailor Fighter paró a Sailor Moon de ir a detener la batalla entre Uranus y Neptune con los caballeros que las auxiliaban en cada batalla. Se aferro fuertemente a ella, se sentía tan triste nuevamente.

-¡Sailor Fighter! Sácame de aquí, no estoy lista para ver a las chicas- Sailor Moon se lo dijo aferrada fuertemente a su abrazo con los ojos cerrados, y podía notarse en su cuerpo entero el temor que tenia a responderle preguntas, que seguramente les harían, ya que al estar Uranus y Neptune en ese lugar era lógico para ambas que después de su discusión en la calle, estas se habían dirigido a hablar con las chicas.

Sailor Fighter no lo pensó dos veces, y sin temor a revelarle su secreto, se destransformó para ser nuevamente Seiya. E inmediatamente después y aun con una Sailor Moon temerosa abrazada fuertemente a su cuerpo, este realizo su transportación para sacarla de ahí.

Sailor Moon sintiendo un aire cálido, y con frescura a la vez, dedujo inmediatamente que ya no se encontraba en el templo Hikawa, abrió sus ojos y se encontraban en un lindo parque, y por la luz de la tarde, que encandila, y que no se miraba gente cerca de ellos, aprovecho y perdió su transformación también. Serena se mantenía a su abrazo, tranquilizándose, y poco a poco cuando ya se sintió tranquila, se soltó un poco del cuerpo de Seiya.

_No sé cómo decirte lo que siento_

_eres lo único que tengo_

_y en verdad me estas_

_robando el sueño, pienso en ti._

_No sé que me habrás hecho_

_y ya no importa ahora_

_te miro hasta en la sopa_

_y en cada peluche en_

_cada rosa estas aquí_

_pero tengo miedo de robarte_

_un beso pues todo_

_me sale mal sin ti_

_es que te quiero y_

_por ti me muero_

_siempre lo quise decir._

Seiya se encontraba con un poco de miedo, lo primero que esperaba en Serena era que preguntara por que se encontraba en un parque, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando ella no hizo ninguna pregunta.

-Está muy lindo este parque- dijo Serena con una linda sonrisa para Seiya.

Después de regalarle la sonrisa, Serena seguía mirando el parque, tenía un gran paisaje, podía verse no muy lejos de ahí una linda fuente, esa fue la brisa fresca que sintió al llegar ahí, ya que el agua provocaba una pequeña brisa en esa tarde de verano-¡Qué bueno que te guste bombón! Este parque es al que venía cuando…-

-¿Cuándo qué?- Voltio su vista hacia Seiya para preguntarle, interrumpiendo la vista que ella le daba, al parque tan lindo.

_si supieras que siempre_

_estoy pensando en ti_

_que mi corazón sin ti_

_no puede vivir_

_te me clavaste y_

_nadie te saca de aquí_

_no podrás salir_

-¡Cuando quiero pensar y estar solo!- Termino diciendo Seiya, no era el momento apropiado para recordarle a bombón los sentimientos que ella provocaba en el.

-¡Es un lugar muy lindo! Gracias por compartirlo conmigo- Le dice con una gran sonrisa, esa linda sonrisa que solamente Serena tiene, y que logra derretir siempre a Seiya, el daría todo por ver siempre esa sonrisa en el rostro de su dulce bombón.

_Tiemblo tan solo al_

_tocarte las manos_

_y me derrito por_

_tus labios no pasa_

_un segundo y ya te extraño_

_porque a mí._

-¡De nada bombón! ¡Ven! Vamos a recorrerlo- Y la toma de la mano, para llevarla a recorrer todo el parque, Seiya no puede evitar sentir una chispa en su interior, ¿Cómo es posible con un simple agarre? ¡Ella destalle tantos sentimientos en su interior! ¡Tantas sensaciones! Que se vuelven insoportables, pero a la vez son como una droga, que desea solo mas, y nunca dejarlas de sentir.

_pero tengo miedo de robarte_

_un beso pues todo_

_me sale mal sin ti_

_es que te quiero y_

_por ti me muero_

_siempre lo quise decir_

Los dos recorren el parque tan hermoso que esta, agarrados de las manos, ya que Serena no evito el agarre de Seiya, y por el contrario lo sostuvo. El parque estaba hermoso, Serena estaba asombrada de nunca haber ido a ese parque, de no conocerlo, pues estaba precioso, tenía unos hermosos arroyitos a un costado del sendero, que estaban delineados con unas piedras que lograban que lucieran mejor los arroyos. Se podía apreciar una gran vegetación, ese parque estaba muy verde, pero además tenía un gran colorido por las flores que estaban colocadas en las zonas correctas, para dar la mejor vista.

Serena se podía ver tan contenta, por ver todo el parque, y aun más contenta cuando miraba los animalitos que habían, se podía apreciar en los arroyos patos de diferentes tipos, con colores muy vivos, muy curiosos, y en los arboles se podían ver las ardillitas aun jugando muy alegres en esa hermosa tarde.

si supieras que siempre

estoy pensando en ti

que mi corazón sin ti

no puede vivir

te me clavaste y

nadie te saca de aquí

no podrás salir.

Definitivamente el parque estaba hermoso, los arboles estaban gigantescos, esos arroyos cubrían gran parte del parque, estaba tapizado de flores a lo largo de los senderos. Seiya le había dicho que al centro del parque era que estaba esa linda fuente. Y también le dijo que si quería ir a comer algo, pues en una de las entradas del parque estaba una linda cafetería al aire libre entre un hermoso jardín.

Serena como siempre la comida era algo que la ponía muy feliz, e iba contentísima hacia la cafetería que le había platicado Seiya.

-_¡Me encanta verte feliz mi bombón! Ese maldito Chiba ¿cómo puede no pensar en tu felicidad si decía amarte?_- Pensaba Seiya mientras miraba esa sonrisa tan llena de ilusión en Serena. Y se tenso un poco al pensar en Darién.

-¿Pasa algo Seiya?- Ya que Serena al ir de la mano de Seiya pudo sentir que este se tensionó.

-¡No! No pasa nada… Mira ahí está la cafetería que te conté-

-¡Sí! ¡Apresúrate Seiya!- Si se trataba de comida Serena siempre era la primera, por eso mismo aprovecho que iba de la mano de Seiya, y lo jalo para que se apresuraran a llegar al hermoso café que se miraba.

_Se que tal vez yo no_

_soy lo que quieres_

_pero debes saber que_

_yo vivo solo por ti._

-¡Esta hermosa!- Ambos entraron, y se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas que tenia la cafetería, donde eran rodeados por lindos jardines, llenos de arcos en donde les colgaban enredaderas con lindas flores, y se podía oír lo relajante de pequeñitas fuentes que formaban parte de la decoración.

Inmediatamente después de que eligieron en qué lugar sentarse. Se acerco un mesero al momento que le entregaba un menú a cada uno. -¿Gustan ver el menú y después vengo a tomarles la orden?-

-Mmm… ¿Tienes cappuccino irlandés?- Pregunto Serena.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quiere uno?-

-¡Si por favor!- Contesto Serena, el mesero se voltio a ver a Seiya.

-¡Yo también quiero lo mismo!- Le había sorprendido la rapidez con que pidió Serena. El mesero anoto en su libreta de pedidos los cafés de ambos.

-¿Gustan algo más? Contamos con botanas o unos postres muy buenos, los recomiendo-

-¡Si tienes pay de queso! Yo quiero una rebanada- El mesero también lo anoto, y voltio a ver a Seiya.

-¡Yo estoy bien así! Gracias- Se sonrió Seiya, y bromeando le dijo a Serena -¿No quieres nada mas bombón?-

-¡Sí! ¿Qué otros postres tienes?- El mesero se sorprendió, e inmediatamente después enlisto los postres que tenían.

-Me traes también una rebanada de ese choco flan, suena delicioso- Seiya y el mesero se encontraban sonrojados por el apetito de Serena.

-¡Entonces! Son dos cappuccino irlandeses, una rebanada de pay de queso y una rebanada de choco flan- confirmo el mesero.

-¡Sí!- Respondió Serena. El mesero se retiro –Los dos postres no son para mí, uno será para ti Seiya, nada de que me dejas comer sola- Se rio Serena. Y Seiya solo se rio ampliamente, ya que pensaba que Serena estaba de glotona como siempre, y se iba a comer dos pedazos de pastel.

En lo que esperaban que llegara su orden, Serena se puso de nuevo seria -¡Seiya!-

-¡Si bombón!- Seiya por un momento se asusto por ver la seriedad en el rostro de Serena, ¿ahora qué pasaba?

-Me vas a contar… ¿Cómo fue que aparecimos en este parque?-

Esa pregunta agarro por sorpresa a Seiya, lo cual hizo que se pusiera un poco pálido, pensó hasta ese momento que se había librado de dar explicaciones por su transportación a ese lugar.

-¡Si no me lo quieres decir! Está bien… lo respeto- dijo Serena.

-¡No! No es eso bombón. Prometí que entre nosotros no iba a haber secretos, aun recuerdo esa promesa y no pienso ser yo el que la rompa- dijo Seiya con esa determinación en su mirada.

-¡Es que! Solamente es algo un poco complicado- No sabía que decirle con exactitud a Serena, pues la verdad es que realmente no había mucho que contar, aun desconocía mucho sobre su pasado, y ¿Cómo contarle de un pasado? ¡Que él no recordaba! Aunque había sido provechoso por el poder que se había despertado.

-¡Cuando sea menos complicado! ¿Prometes que me lo confesaras?- Serena no quería arruinar el momento en que se la estaba pasando tan bien, y tampoco quería presionar a Seiya, ella misma le había guardado un gran secreto desde que Seiya había regresado a la tierra, así que no era la indicada en presionarlo a que le dijera la verdad.

-¡Lo prometo bombón!- En eso llego el mesero con sus cafés y pasteles, al final Seiya se termino comiendo el pay de queso, porque a Serena se le hizo que se miraba muy sabroso el choco flan. Y como todo un caballero Seiya consintió a su dulce bombón.

-¿Te parece si voy a pagar?… Para seguir recorriendo el parque-

-¡Sí! Me parece bien- Serena se encontraba mucho mejor, así como se miraba de feliz, parecía que ya no se acordaba porque es que había parado en ese parque. Y Seiya se sintió muy feliz de eso, había logrado quitarle la preocupación de sus ojos y todo su cuerpo, toda ella demostraba la felicidad que tenia.

-¡Ahora! ¿Para donde seguimos recorriendo el parque?- Pregunto Serena, al momento que agarraba el brazo de Seiya, para quedar a un costado suyo, y seguir recorriendo el parque. Seiya la guio, pues él conocía bien el parque y siguieron recorriendo el parque. Cualquiera que los viera, diría que ahí iba una linda pareja de novios, que se aman mucho.

Pero tengo miedo de robarte

un beso pues todo

me sale mal sin ti

es que te quiero y

por ti me muero

siempre lo quise decir.

Recorriendo el parque, se les hizo tarde, ya era de noche, y en el parque se encendieron algunas luces, que permitían la visibilidad, pero manteniendo un ambiente muy tranquilo y hasta cierto punto romántico para aquellas parejas que gustaban de pasar un lindo momento en un ambiente tan bello.

Serena como si fuera una niña chiquita, empezó a caminar por las piedras que se encontraban delineando los hermosos arroyos, tal y como si se tratara de que caminara por la cuerda floja, manteniendo el equilibrio más que nada gracias al apoyo que le estaba dando Seiya. Mientras seguían hablando de cosas sin sentido, más que nada bromeando, sin pensar realmente en nada en específico, platicando sobre sus gustos, Seiya contándole sobre Kinmoku, Serena sobre lo que había hecho, porque había decidido estudiar psicología y demás.

-¿Y tu porque elegiste estudiar psicología Seiya?- Soltó de repente la pregunta Serena, a pesar que ya habían iniciado la plática sobre otro tema.

Esto hizo que lo tomara de sorpresa a Seiya -¿Yo?- Y no coordino sus movimientos, mientras que Serena seguía manteniendo su apoyo en él; provocando con esto que perdiera su equilibrio.

Serena estaba por caerse, pero Seiya alcanzo a reaccionar, ha salvarla de caerse, pues la jalo hacia él, nunca permitiría que a ella le pasara algo. Con el movimiento rápido que realizo Seiya, y la reacción que se provoco en el cuerpo de Serena, quedaron los dos abrazados.

-¡Gracias Seiya!- Aun en su abrazo, Serena le agradeció, levantando la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Seiya no pudo evitar sonrojarse, al sentir tan cerca a Serena, vaya que estaba provocando reacciones en el.

Nuevamente esos labios, se encontraban peligrosamente cerca. ¡Esos labios de tentación! Seiya no apartaba la vista de su dulce bombón, y mejor aun, de esos lindos labios con los que él había soñado tantas veces. Seiya inconscientemente, o a la mejor no tan inconsciente, iba reduciendo ese espacio que había quedado entre ellos, y sus labios parecían ya a punto de darse un beso, tanta era su cercanía, que entre ellos únicamente podía caber un suspiro.

Cuando Seiya ya se sentía probar esos lindos labios tan delicados -¡Gracias! Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo- Serena término con ese momento en que Seiya se estaba perdiendo, volviéndolo a abrazar, bajando su mirada, para poder recargar su cabeza en el fuerte pecho de Seiya.

Si supieras que siempre

estoy pensando en ti

que mi corazón sin ti

no puede vivir

te me clavaste y

nadie te saca de aquí

no podrás salir.

Seiya se sentía un poco exaltado, y termino por emitir un leve suspiro de resignación-_¡Si supieras mi dulce bombón!_-

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo especial?, Quiero saber sus opiniones, ¡por favor dejen review a cada capítulo! Recuerden que seguimos con la meta del capítulo 14 :D hay que ser 100 reviews por favor! :D Se que con su apoyo se puede lograr ;) AYUDENME POR FAVOR!

Se vale que se regresen a capítulos que no dejaron comentarios ;) En la guerra y el amor todo se vale! Ah no verdad :$ jejeje pero se que se puede :D

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo especial, pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Polvo de Estrellas****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me da mucho gusto que pienses que es un excelente capitulo :D Y que te guste mi forma de escribir, sin gente que les guste, no podría seguir escribiendo :$ Y pues seguir en mayor contacto por medio de la pagina, es por eso que me anime a hacerla y me da gusto que si se del agrado de los demás :D.

**Sere301:** Gracias! Qué bueno que te gustara el capitulo :D me da mucha alegría. Jajaja no es ser mala, pero si no las dejo con ganas de mas, no leen el siguiente capítulo ;) jeje. Y claro que se vale Sere que dejes 20 reviews ;) jejeje sobretodo de los capítulos que no dejaste comentarios se vale que te regreses a comentar ;) jejeje quiero lograr la meta con su ayuda :D Espero te guste este pequeño capítulo Especial ;)

**Princessnerak:** Que bueno que te encantara el final Como siempre Uranus y Neptune son unas tercas y le declaran la guerra al que no conocen. Espero que te guste más, este pequeño capítulo especial, Y te pido tu apoyo para dejar review, y lograr la meta, comenta los capítulos que no hayas dejado review ;)

**Sailor Alissa:** Siii! Qué bueno que al fin Serena confeso su sufrimiento, exteriorizándolo se vuelve menos la carga, jeje se salvaron las inners de seguir discutiendo con las outers por la aparición del enemigo ;) yo digo que hasta dieron las gracias :P jaja Sobre los caballeros, mas adelante sabremos mas de ellos, aun quedan pendientes :D pero se iran contestando las dudas :D De nuevo pido el apoyo con los reviews, y si algunos capítulos no tienen comentario, por favor ayudame a cumplir la meta. Gracias!

JoWy14: Gracias por leer mis capítulos! Me da mucha alegría que te gusten :D Y que te agrade este CAPITULO ESPECIAL! Por favor deja mas review a los capítulos anteriores para poder llegar a la meta y publicar el capitulo 14 ;) Gracias! :D

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Gracias Marie! Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo :D jajaja vere que puedo hacer con Darien, haber que pasa con esos sueños que esta teniendo, y que es lo que hara! Veremos mas adelante que hace. Espero disfrutes este capitulo especial! Y deja mas reviews por fis! Para lograr la meta y publicar el capitulo que sigue :D

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **JoWy14 y valedemalfoy** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, en sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en www. facebook .com/GirosDelDestino


	15. Cap14 Un suceso totalmente inesperado

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Como están queridas Sailors Scouts, muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, a los amigos de , y también a los amigos que tenemos en el Facebook.

Les traigo el capitulo 14, con las ilusiones que les guste más que los capítulos anteriores. Y con un agradecimiento especial por que logramos los 100 REVIEWS! Mil gracias a todos! Y espero que sigan dejando sus reviews, disfruto cada uno que dejan, ya que me ayudan a darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo, y para cumplir algunos consejitos ;) GRACIAS POR TODO!

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 14. Un suceso totalmente inesperado.

.

.

.

Momentos después, de que terminara la batalla.

Todas las chicas se encontraban en la recamara de Rei, en total silencio, por una inexplicable razón se encontraban totalmente calladas, estaban tan concentradas y muy metidas en sus pensamientos, en esa tarde había sucedido tantas cosas, que nadie se animaba a hablar. En eso entra Rei a la habitación.

-¿Ya reacciono Nicolás?- Pregunto Lita en cuanto Rei entro a la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Aun no!- Contestaba Rei, al momento en que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, y colocaba su manos sobre su rostro, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas.

Las demás solo se miraban entre sí, no entendían que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué Nicolás aun no reaccionaba? ¿Qué le había hecho el enemigo?

-¡Por qué no reacciona! ¡Después de las curaciones de Sailor Moon todos vuelven a la normalidad inmediatamente!- Expreso Rei con un tono de desesperación.

Ninguna supo que responderle a Rei, todas tenían la misma interrogante en su mente. Mina se sentó junto a Rei, sobo delicadamente su espalda, tratando de que sintiera el apoyo de las chicas, aunque ninguna pudiera explicar lo que le sucedía a Nicolás.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Serena se encontraba en camino al templo Hikawa. En poco tiempo llego al pie de las escaleras que daban entrada al templo Hikawa, Miro hacia arriba, hacia donde terminaban las escaleras, y respiro con resignación.

Se había encontrado con el abuelo de Rei, pudo notar que se encontraba preocupado, aunque era raro que el abuelo se encontrara en ese estado, siempre ha sido de un carácter muy vivaz, le indico que todas se encontraba en la habitación de Rei, y Serena se encamino hacia haya.

Cuando entro en la habitación, se encontraban todas las chicas ahí, menos Rei, justo cuando entro y las saludo con voz baja, tras de ella entro Rei.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Nicolás?- Pregunto muy preocupada Serena.

-¡Esta bien! Solamente que aun no reacciona, vino un doctor a revisarlo hace rato, no encontró ningún problema sus signos, únicamente no reacciona- Se le podía notar la preocupación a Rei, odiaba que la gente inocente saliera herida, pero se sentía mucho peor cuando esas personas inocentes que atacaba el enemigo, resultaran ser sus seres queridos.

-¡Veras que pronto estará muy bien! Nicolás es muy fuerte, ¡No te preocupes Rei!- Le daba unas palabras de consuelo Serena -¡Reaccionara!-

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se volviera escuchar una palabra en esa habitación. -¡Nicolás no es el único que me preocupa!- Al final volvió a hablar Rei.

Serena agacho su cabeza, tenía sus sospechas a la referencia que acababa de hacer Rei, su explosión con Haruka y Michiru no quedo solamente entre ellas y Seiya. -_¡Seiya por que tuviste que tener tu día ocupado y dejarme venir sola con las chicas!_- pensaba Serena, sentía miedo de estar con ellas, no sabía cómo les iba a confesar todo lo que le había pasado en esos días en que las evitaba.

-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras Serena?- Hablo Mina.

Serena únicamente las miro, sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, aunque ya se había desahogado el dia anterior con Seiya, el dolor era muy fuerte, que seguía costando poder hablarlo.

-¡Aquí estaremos Serena! Cuando nos necesites- Serena entendió que ellas no le estaban pidiendo ninguna explicación, y a su vez pudo sentir toda la preocupación que estuvieron sufriendo, y no solo desde esta tarde por la confesión que les pudo hacer Haruka o Michiru, ellas sabían que algo no estaba bien en ella desde mucho antes, sintieron que ella las rechazo este tiempo, ella misma no podía percibir como era su apariencia. Pero estaba consciente que ellas si lo podían notar, tanto como ella podía percibir la preocupación de Rei por Nicolás.

-¡Darién regreso a Estados Unidos! ¡Para vivir con sus padres!- Y las lagrimas volvieron a surcar sus mejillas, ya se sabían a la perfección el recorrido, que salían con una facilidad, aunque Serena no pretendía llorar, ellas no le obedecían.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que atinaron a decir todas, aunque sonó mas como pensamiento en voz baja. Como era eso posible. Darién era huérfano, ¿cómo que se regresaba a estados unidos a vivir con sus padres?

-Encontró a sus padres durante su intercambio, y decidió que quiere vivir haya con ellos, para poder recuperar el tiempo que han perdido- Al decir esto tomo asiento, sentía que las piernas perdían su fuerza al recordar sus trágicos días.

Después de un momento, en que las chicas permanecieron en silencio, estaban sumamente sorprendidas de toda la historia que estaba contando Serena, sobre todo lo que había vivido Darien en su intercambio, en relación con esas personas que habían resultado sus padres sin que el supiera en un principio.

-Cuando regreso de estados unidos me conto todo lo que le paso sobre sus padres, y me dejo un día para asimilarlo. Para el día siguiente fue que me conto su decisión, de terminar conmigo y regresar a vivir a Estados Unidos, sin importar nada mas-

Todas estaban sumamente sorprendidas, todo este tiempo que Serena las había evitado, estaba sufriendo sola todo lo que le había hecho Darién, y ese era el amor eterno que le había jurado a su princesa. No podían creer que Darién hubiera desechado así como así el futuro por el que todas ellas habían luchado dando hasta su vida en las batallas.

En ese momento, ellas se explicaban a la perfección ese anuncio que habían visto en el mural de la cafetería de la universidad. Darién se estaba deshaciendo de todo lo que lo ataba a Japón, para irse a Estados Unidos sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Se encuentra corriendo, sin ningún sentido en particular, no sabe exactamente a donde está yendo. Pero siente que debe de huir. El cansancio lo invade de lo que ha corrido, a lo lejos alcanza a ver a sus padres, algo borrosos, se miran sumamente asustados. Apenas si alcanza a escuchar lo que estos le gritan.

-_¡Aarón!_- Le grita su madre, y para él a penas si lo escucha en un susurro.

-_¡Huye hijo!_- Le grita su padre desesperado.

Entonces algo se acerca a los padres de Aarón. Puede ver únicamente una silueta gris de una persona que se acerca desde el acecho, a sus padres. El trata de llegar a ellos, pero entre más esfuerzo que realiza, se da cuenta que no avanza en lo absoluto.

Se siente tan impotente de ver como esa sombra se acerca más y más, espantando a sus padres, atemorizándolos, hasta que los ataca. El solo alcanza a escuchar gritos de terror, que expiden sus padres, mientras que el por más que sigue corriendo, no logra llegar a su lado.

Escucha una voz en su mente, pues no puede ver quién es el que le habla -¡Has puesto en un gran peligro a tus padres! ¡Por huir de tu destino! ¡El destino te lo cobrara!- Despierta sobresaltado.

-¡De nuevo esa pesadilla!- Trata de calmar su agitación -¡No me gusta nada tener esta pesadilla cada noche!-

En Aarón podía notarse que debido a esa pesadilla, no ha descansado, se le puede notar en su rostro el agotamiento, y esas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, solo acentúan más ese cansancio que está cargado.

Frotando su rostro para tratar de calmar su cansancio -¡Estas pesadillas son muy recurrentes! Nunca me había pasado algo así… ¡Solo aquella vez en que apareció Rini! Mis pesadillas eran amenazas contra la vida de Serena… ¿Sera esta pesadilla algo similar? ¡No puedo permitir que les hagan daño a mis padres!-

.

.

.

-Y si no hubiera sido por esos caballeros que aparecieron… No sé si hubiéramos salido victoriosas en la batalla contra el enemigo- Terminaba la narración de cómo estuvieron los hechos en la batalla contra el nuevo enemigo a Setsuna y Hotaru.

La ultima oración de Michiru, había tensado a Haruka, pues le hizo recordar la fortaleza de esos caballeros que los habían auxiliado. -_¡Nos volveremos a ver Sailors Scouts!_- Esa oración le retumbaba en su cabeza, asi como recordar esa sonrisa de su contrincante, mientras que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Esos caballeros son sumamente fuertes!- Al fin hablo Haruka, que se había mantenido al margen, mientras Michiru ponía al corriente a las otras dos Sailors. -¡Tenemos que averiguar de dónde provienen! ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué aparecieron?-

-Tenemos que hacerlo, pero… ¡No contamos con la ayuda de la puerta del tiempo!- Dice repentinamente Setsuna.

Las otras tres sailors exteriores la voltean a ver con una cara de total sorpresa. Aunque sabía que Setsuna rara vez revelaba algo que ella hubiese visto gracias a la ayuda de la puerta del tiempo, decir esa afirmación era extraño.

-¿A qué te refieres mama Setsuna?- Hotaru fue la que pregunto, con una vocecita curiosa por lo que había afirmado Setsuna, tal y como una niña que a todo realiza preguntas, si bien ella era una niña fuera de lo ordinario, que en la mayoría de los casos actuaba como una adulta, a veces resaltaba que era solo una niña curiosa.

-¡La puerta del tiempo no me deja ver el futuro!-

-¿Ya no tienes poder sobre la puerta del tiempo?- Pregunta inmediatamente Haruka.

-Si… Sigo protegiendo la puerta del tiempo… Solamente me está negando poder ver el futuro, después de que se manifestara que corre peligro, no me ha querido mostrar si se ha generado un cambio o no en nuestro futuro- Se podía notar la preocupación en el rostro de Setsuna.

Las demás también se contagiaron de la preocupación de Setsuna, en sus rostros se mostraba la desesperación por la incertidumbre que las invadía. –Y no es buena señal que esa estrellita haya regresado, justo cuando los príncipes están pasando por un mal momento-

-¿Un mal momento?- se desconcertó Hotaru.

-Han terminado- respondió Setsuna a la pregunta que se había lanzado.

Haruka y Michiru la miraron con sorpresa, pues ellas aun no contaban lo que había ocurrido al encontrar a Serena junto con Seiya por una calle cerca de la universidad.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- Interrogo Michiru, no podía creer que Setsuna ya lo sabía y no las hubiera puesto sobre aviso.

-¡Así es! Fue lo último que me mostro la puerta del tiempo- agacho la cabeza por solo recordar lo que había visto–Darién al fin descubrió que sus padres nunca murieron-

-¿Al fin descubrió? ¿Qué significa eso?- Pregunto muy molesta Haruka.

-¡También sabias que sus padres nunca murieron!- Dedujo Michiru – ¿Pero por que nunca se lo dijiste?-

Setsuna mantenía la calma, y la vista baja, no deseaba encarar directamente a sus compañeras -Como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, no se me permite revelar todo, y como se los ha revelado Serena, con el descubrimiento de sus padres, Darién ha decidido abandonar todo por lo que siempre hemos luchado-

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Decía totalmente molesta Haruka, con las manos engarrotadas a sus costados, apenas si podía ser perceptible por el ojo humano que su disgusto estaba propiciando que sus manos temblaran -¡No podemos permitirlo!- Las demás outers solo asintieron.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, En la residencia Tsukino.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Tsukino-

-¡Ay Seiya! Ya te dije que puedes llamarme Ikuko- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Seiya por su parte, seguía sintiendo nervios cada que tenía contacto con algunos de los padres de Serena. No podía comprender como era que él se pusiera tan nervioso en su presencia, obviamente no estaba haciendo nada malo, pretender a su hija no era nada malo ¿o sí?

Seiya solo sonrió a la petición de mama Ikuko, y nerviosamente trato de hablar – ¿Se… encuentra… Serena?-

-¡Si claro! Dejame hablarle- Ikuko se encamino hacia las escaleras, y le grito a Serena que había llegado Seiya, que bajara –Llego hace rato de con sus amigas, espero que no se haya quedado dormida…- Ikuko seguía hablando, aunque Seiya le había perdido un poco la atención, sabia que solo estaba quejándose de Serena

–_Es cierto, Serena iba a hablar con las chicas sobre… Chiba_- De nuevo a tensionarse, recordar lo que ese le había hecho a su dulce bombón lo ponía furioso. Pero sus pensamientos vengativos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ikuko le realizo una pregunta, ya que había dejado de quejarse de las actitudes de Serena.

-¿Habían quedado en salir?-

-¡Eh! ¡Sí! Vamos a ir al cine- Respondió de nuevo nervioso, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si gusta pasa a la sala, no ha de tardar en bajar… Tengo que seguir preparando la comida-

-Muy bien… ¡Gracias!- Y se paso a la sala. Tranquilizándose un poco de que la mama de su Bombón ya no estuviera preguntándole cosas, se ponía tan nervioso cuando le hablaban, le dio una risita y suspiro profundo.

Después de unos minutos bajo Serena, traía unos jeans, con unos zapatitos bajos de piso color rosita claro, muy curiosos, y una blusa negra con rayas finas en un tono rosita que hacia juego con sus zapatos y su bolsa de mano rosa – _¿Por qué tiene que ser tan bella?_- Fue lo que provoco que pensara Seiya al verla como estaba vestida, aunque en realidad con lo que estuviera el siempre pensaría exactamente lo mismo, que es la más bella del universo entero.

-¡Hola Seiya! Discúlpame por siempre hacerte esperar ¡jaja!- Lo decía con un tono de pilla.

-¡Bien valió la pena esperar!- Seiya mostro una risita picara, donde la comisura de su labio de un lado apenas si subía unos centímetros, logrando esa risa de todo un don Juan.

-¡Te pasas Seiya! Mejor vámonos- Ya que lo que le decía Seiya, lograba ponerla tan nerviosa, que no deseaba que este se diera cuenta.

Serena le grito a su mama que ya se iba con Seiya, en cuanto ya iban dentro del carro rumbo al cine, Seiya le empezó a sacar plática.

-¿Y?... ¿Cómo te fue con las chicas?-

Serena volteo a verlo con mala cara -¡Vas a ver me dejaste sola!- Seiya se sonrió, al principio con esa cara que le puso pensó que le había ido mal, y solamente era un reclamo que le estaba haciendo ella.

-Perdón bombón, es que tenía que hacer unas cosas temprano, tengo que ver que hacer aparte de la escuela, para el tiempo que viviré aquí en la tierra, no puedo mantenerme de lo que guardamos-

-¡No me gusta que digas que te volverás a ir!-

-¡No depende de mí, bombón!- le dijo con tristeza Seiya -_¡Si tan solo sintieras lo mismo que yo siento por ti!_-

-¡Mejor cambiemos el tema! Sobre las chicas me fue bien, les conté todo- Serena bajo el rostro un momento, y después lo levanto sonriendo- Pero luego nos abrazamos y todo quedo bien entre nosotras sentí su apoyo, eso me reconforto mucho… ¡Y! ¿Qué película veremos?-

-Eso sí fue un cambio brusco de tema… Y pues la película que tú quieras ver mi bombón-

Llegaron al cine, al final eligieron entre los dos, entre las películas que estaban cercanas a ese horario, y entraron a una película de suspenso, aunque Serena no estaba muy convencida de entrar a verla, pero se hizo la valiente.

Seiya ya iba bien preparado con suficiente dinero, por todo lo que se le antojara a su bombón, y justo como lo pensó, Serena quiso palomitas, su soda, nachos y algunas golosinas. Seiya iba súper cargado de las cosas que pidió Serena, las palomitas las compartirían ambos, por lo que compro unas grandes y Seiya pidió una soda para él.

Entraron a la sala, y eligió Serena donde sentarse, ya que Seiya apenas si miraba por donde iba con todas las golosinas que llevaba, se sentaron, y mientras esperaban que empezara la película, Serena se puso a comer los nachos, mientras Seiya se comía algunas palomitas.

La película empezó con un poco de retraso. Para eso Serena ya se había terminado los nachos y unas de las golosinas. Al iniciar la película colocaron sus palomitas en medio de los dos, y siguieron comiendo.

A media película ya no tenían nada que comer, así que Seiya dejo de lado la charola que tenía todas las cosas, para que cuando terminara la película, tirar toda la basura. Seiya reposo su mano en la recargadera que estaba entre ambos, y Serena lo noto, ya que reposo su mano con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, como si esperara que Serena tomara su mano en un momento de sobresalto.

-¡Seiya sigue esperando algo de mí! Pero no estoy segura que en algún momento pueda cambiar mis sentimientos hacia el… El es mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sigue siendo? ¿Verdad Serena?- pensaba Serena, había perdido un poco el hilo de la película, pero sin necesidad de llevar un seguimiento de la película, se produjo un estruendoso sonido que hizo que se sobresaltara Serena, cayendo en la trampa de Seiya.

Seiya apretó su mano para tranquilizar a Serena -¡Tranquila bombón! Solo es una película- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa picara.

-¡mmm!- Rezongó Serena por la burla de Seiya y le soltó la mano. Para lo que Seiya volvió a dejar su mano exactamente igual. Esperando que nuevamente Serena lo tomara de la mano.

Serena se sentía tan nerviosa -_¡Por que dejas la mano ahí!_- Se preguntaba, es que si no hubiera sido por la burla de Seiya hubiera dejado su mano sujeta a la de él, pero tenía que burlarse, se había sentido tan bien su apoyo, era algo que la reconfortaba tanto, siempre había logrado eso Seiya.

-_¡Que puedo hacer! ¿Por qué tenía que burlarme? Era obvio que me iba a soltar por burlarme ¿Por qué me hace sentir así, tan solo su pequeño rose me logro estremecer…_- se reprendía en su mente Seiya -¡Ni quiero ver la película, quiero poder abrazarla- voltio a ver de reojo a Serena -_¡Y ella si está bien atenta a la película!_-

Nuevamente se produjo una escena de suspenso, en que Serena estaba con ganas de taparse los ojos, pero no quería que Seiya se burlara nuevamente de ella, y mientras se debatía entre sí cerrar los ojos o no, nuevamente salió de repente el villano en la película, y se produjo un sonido que le erizó la espalda, saltando hasta quedar abrazada de Seiya.

Seiya no perdió el tiempo y abrazo también a Serena. Se miraron por un momento, estaban peligrosamente cerca, que cualquiera pensaría que estaban a punto de darse un beso.

Serena se separo bruscamente de Seiya, con el rostro colorado de la pena. Seiya solo respiro profundo, por poco y la besaba, su fuerza de voluntad cada día era menos.

Continúo la película, pero ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo atención realmente –_Por poco y besaba a Seiya… No debo dejar que pase eso… Es mi mejor amigo… ¿Qué estoy pensando?_-

-_¡No creo resistir más! Deseo tanto besarla, probar sus labios, ya no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo_- Pensaba Seiya. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, y ansiosos. Finalmente Seiya decidió que daría el primer paso, y no solo dejar que Serena tuviera reacciones, de las que se avergonzaba, y terminaban de nuevo separados. Se estiro disimuladamente y paso su brazo por la espalda de Serena, ella solo se sonrojo y no evito lo que hizo Seiya.

Era un alivio para ambos, en cuanto a la ansiedad que estuvieran por lo menos abrazados, ya que se sentía muy bien, para cuando Seiya pensaba en hacer otra movida, la película término. La gente empezó a salir, ellos prefirieron esperarse hasta el final para no batallar al salir.

-¿Qué te pareció la película bombón?- Seiya aun no quitaba su brazo, mantenía abrazada a Serena.

Ella sin voltear le respondió, un poco nerviosa –La verdad… ¡A mí no me gusta este género de películas! ¡Soy muy miedosa!- su rostro tomo un tono rojizo.

-¡Jaja! Lo note bombón… Si no te gustaban este tipo de películas ¡No necesitabas hacerte la valiente!-

-¡Déjame en paz!- le dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ya quedaba poca gente en la sala, por lo que Seiya se levanto para ya salir de la sala, y le dio la mano a Serena para ayudarle a levantarse del asiento. Una vez que la ayudo, no soltó su mano para salir de ahí.

Se dirigieron al carro. Como todo un caballero Seiya le abrió la puerta del carro, y una vez que le cerró la puerta, acelero el paso para subir del otro lado.

-¡Ahora! ¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto curiosa Serena.

-A donde tú quieras mi bombón- Seiya dijo esa frase con toda la ternura que tenia y la galantería que poseía, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Serena, mientras seguía tomándola de la mano, esto la hizo ponerse muy nerviosa.

El carro se sentía muy cálido, Serena aun no reaccionaba, pues Seiya esperaba que le dijera a donde ir. -_¡Que me pasa! Porque no le puedo hablar a Seiya… Me pone tan nerviosa… Me siento rara con el_-

La distancia entre ellos dentro del carro parecía ser menos, Seiya estaba acortando el espacio entre ellos, esto se estaba volviendo peligroso -_¡Me estoy sintiendo tan extraño! Ya no quiero estar lejos de ella_- Seiya no dejaba de ver el rostro de Serena, en particular sus labios, esos labios que lo mantenían preso de deseos, era su mayor tentación.

Serena empezaba a respirar entrecortado. Ahora los dos se estaban dejando llevar, ninguno sabía que estaba pasándoles, pero se sentía tan bien, esa desesperación, mesclada con deseo. Ambos querían romper la barrera que existía entre los dos.

El tiempo parecía que pasaba tan despacio, ambos miraban sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ellos. Sin parpadear, como si se tratara de un metal que es atraído por un imán, ambos están acercándose demasiado, hasta que Seiya rompió esa barrera, y sujeto el rostro de Serena por el cuello, esto provoco que a Serena le recorriera un escalofrió desde donde descansaba la mano de Seiya, hasta toda su espalda.

Instintivamente Serena cerro sus ojos, después lo hizo Seiya, ya que la puerta había sido abierta, tenía el permiso de continuar, sin pensarlo más, termino con el espacio que los separaba.

Al fin la estaba besando, parecía un sueño, pero no lo era. Estaba despierto, esto era real, ambos se estaban besando, y era aun mejor que en los sueños de Seiya, se sentía mucho mejor, las maripositas revoloteaban en sus estomago, escuchaban como campanas, los escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos, explosiones de deseo los invadían.

Serena fue cediendo más y mas, sus brazos subían hacia Seiya, tocando su pecho fuerte lo que provoco una explosión en Seiya, ella deslizaba sus manos por ese pecho fornido hasta subir hacia su cuello, y rodearlo con sus brazos.

El beso estaba subiendo de intensidad, se estaba convirtiendo en apasionado, Seiya estaba desesperado por besarla, y al fin lo estaba haciendo. No quería que ese hermoso beso terminara. Pero los pulmones de ambos pidieron factura, el oxigeno les estaba faltando, lentamente separaron sus labios, aun se encontraban abrazados. Sus ojos los mantenían cerrados y ellos aun no se separaban.

Se dieron otros besos mas, despacio, sin prisa, y más tiernos, después del primer beso apasionado. Cuando al fin sus corazones se habían calmado, se separaron un poco, al bajar la euforia.

Serena se encontraba recargada en su asiento, Seiya no dejaba de mirarla. Podía notar en la mirada de ella cierta incertidumbre y a la vez confusión. El sabía perfectamente que se debía a lo que acaban de hacer, por primera vez había roto con la barrera del mejor amigo. ¿Ahora que iba a pasar con ellos?

-¡Yo!...- Serena respiro profundo, realmente no sabía que decir –aun no estoy lista-

Nuevamente ese balde de agua fría. Seiya no podía creer que aun siguiera tan aferrada a alguien que la había abandonado, sin importarle para nada sus sentimientos. No podía creerlo ni entenderlo.

-¡Lo siento bombón!-

-¡No Seiya! No eres tu…- se pauso.

-¡No eres tú, soy yo!- dijo con una risita, con una pisca de tristeza.

-¡Solo necesito tiempo Seiya!- respiro profundo –Aun sigue doliendo, todo está muy reciente-

-¡Lo entiendo bombón!, lo mejor será que te deje en tu casa- diciendo esto, encendió el carro y se dirigió a la residencia Tsukino.

.

.

.

Departamento de Seiya.

Después de dejar a Serena en su casa y despedirse de ella con un beso que le dio en la frente, para poderle dar su espacio. Llego a su departamento. Aun que al final había un trago amargo de lo que paso entre Serena y el. Era mejor aun lo que recordaba del primer beso entre ellos.

-¡No puedo creer que fuera mucho mejor que en mis sueños!- Se decía Seiya con una pequeña sonrisa. De tan solo recordar el beso se ruborizaba.

-¡Tengo que darle su espacio, pero a la vez luchar por ella!- Se propuso Seiya, cuando en ese momento sintió que no estaba solo. Se puso en alerta.

-¡Lo mejor es que únicamente le des su espacio!- se escucho una voz desde el balcón del departamento de Seiya.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- Grito Seiya, al momento en que se ponía a la defensiva.

De entre las sombras aparecieron por la ventana los dos caballeros de armadura. Con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era lo único que se dejaba ver bien de los cascos de guerra que utilizaban.

Seiya metió su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón y sujetando su estrella de transformación les pregunto -¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

-¡Que dejes de ser Sailor Star Fighter!- Le respondió el de armadura plateada, por lo que tomo de sorpresa a Seiya.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, Quiero saber sus opiniones, ¡por favor dejen review! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Polvo de estrellas****: **Hola mi querida administradora de fb ;) Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo ESPECIAL sobretodo siento la ganadora del concurso ;) creo que iba como parte a tu regalo :P jaja No nos ha costado más que un capitulo más llegar al primer beso de estos dos, pero todavía van a tener contratiempos después del primer beso, espero que te haya gustado como quedo este capítulo, y haber cumplido con sus expectativas de este capítulo :$

Sobre los demás review que dejaste para cumplir la meta, muchas gracias por haber comentado cada capítulo que no había comentado :$ te lo agradezco mucho querida amiga. _Chapter 3_: En ese momento del cine vaya que me meti en el personaje de Mina, ella siempre dice ese tipo de cosas que te hacen reir :P jaja. _Chapter 4_: Pues solo fue que me gusto el nombre de Aaron y además quise ponerle un nombre que sonara americano :P jajaja no se si logre ese objetivo, pero por ahí fue la intención :$ _Chapter 6_: jajaja ups me pillaste, pero es que no hago los capítulos en cuanto a cantidad de contenido, si no que contienen unas 4 o 5 escenas, y es como las puedo desarrollar, jajaja tratare de desplayarme mas en cada uno de ellos jaja espero que este sea un poco más largo :$ _Chapter 9_: Pronto se revelara quienes son los caballero y algo de su historia ;)

**Princessnerak:** Ya se que querías un beso para el capítulo especial, pero solo lo he retrasado un capitulo, espero no haber arruinado el primer beso entre Serena y Seiya :$ cualquier recomendación es bienvenida. Felicidades por tu cumple, aunque muy atrasadito, espero que tomes este capítulo como cumplimiento a tu petición de regalo de cumple :P jeje Mas vale tarde que nunca ;) Espero tu review :D

**Sailor Alissa:** Ay espero que con este capitulo no me odies mas, como quedaron las cosas entre Seiya y Serena, pero al menos Seiya ya se llevo un besito de su bombon ;) apoco no es buen regalo? :P jaja Lo del pastel no fue tanto porque Serena hubiera sufrido un cambio, solo fue que no quiso comer sola :P jaja Y tienes razón la canción es la que dices Alissa, como ya la escuchaste en el fb ;)

Jaja Alissa Seiya no es tan temperamental, bueno tienes razón, si seria el que se arrojaría a Darien para ponerlo en su lugar, pero no nos adelantemos, veamos que pasa con Darien mas adelante.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** jaja Aunque seas mamocha quieres ahorcar a Darién :P bueno provocar esos sentimientos me da gusto, bueno aun que no sea bueno contra Darien, pero en esta historia es un poco el malo del cuento, así que me da gusto provocar esos sentimientos. Y no andas tan herrada amiga, digo ya se dieron un beso Serena y Seiya, aunque a la mejor no les deje un muy buen sabor de boca, ya ocurrió ;) Y veremos mas adelante que pasa con Darién, no coman ansias.

**JenKOU:** Gracias por unirte a leer esta linda historia, estoy muy agradecida de que sea de tu agrado, y espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción. Espero que te nos unas también en el facebook de esta linda historia, y compartas con nosotros el gusto por Seiya ;) Y como la vez con la historia de que Darien es Aaron? Y de dado mi explicación a por que Seiya se enamoro de Serena, pues en realidad no son Sailors, y son en verdad hombres ;) jejeje Y seiya se sigue transformando porque ese poder se los regalo Kakkyu al inventarlas para protegerlos, por eso es que aun sigue transformándose en Fighter. Mas adelante sabremos mas de lo que paso entre Sailor Mars y Vrykolatios en el pasado ;) esa pillina jaja, pero pues esperemos que no sea por que traiciono a la Luna :S Bueno espero te guste este capitulo y dejes tu comentario ;)

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Y yo creo que ni sabiendo que es culpa de su príncipe dejaran en paz a la pobre de Serena son tan tercas, y como dices solo defienden el futuro en que saben que están juntas. Sobre Nosferatu, el no quiere unir a la luna y la tierra, si no, más bien aprovechar el tiempo que están separados, aunque su aliado es el que quiere volverlos a unir. Te agradezco que hayas regresado a dejar comentarios, y que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos, espero que este también te agrade y dejes tu comentario ;)

**Valentina Ylexuy Caldern:** Gracias por tu review mi querida administradora de fb Valentina ;) Espero que sigas dejando reviews, que este solo sea el primero de muchos :D

**Minadekou:** Tienes mucha razón es muy pesada Haruka, ni que fuera su padre, o la novia de Serena, a veces pareciera que la tratara así por celos. Jajajaj y si Vrykolatios es el enemigo, pero veremos qué pasa mas adelante con la historia del pasado de Sailor Mars y el. Espero que te guste el capitulo y como quedo el tema del beso ;) Espero tus comentarios y recomendaciones :P

**PrincessKou:** No te desesperes, pronto habrá mas historia. Y como dices que anda Seiya de perrito faldero, pues al parecer quedo en problemas que lo harán no estar cerca de Serena. Espero te guste este capitulo, y que dejes reviews ;)

**PreciousKou:** Gracias por tu comentario amiga :D Ya sabemos que Serena es medio torpe, pero también tenemos que considerar que ella si estaba bien enamorada de Darién. Pronto veremos más de las demás parejas, solamente que ellos aun no llegan a la tierra, pero pronto veremos qué pasa con esas parejitas :P no te preocupes. Y tienes razón a mí tampoco me gusta que todos los enemigos se enamoren de Serena, por eso es que me gusto la idea de que fuera Rei, aparte de formar ahí otro triangulito amoroso con Nicolás, veremos qué pasa con eso :P

**Sandykou8723:** Me da mucho gusto que te incorpores a leer esta linda historia, y que seas como yo, espero pronto estar leyendo la historia que te animes a escribir ;) Sobre lo que dices de Serena tonta, pues estaba muy enamorada de Darien, pero por fin hubo un beso entre ella y Seiya, haber que pasa mas adelante ;) Y sobre que los caballeros le den su paliza a Haruka, pues con la que ya le pusieron le dejaron el orgullo herido :P haber si con eso la dejan en su lugar jajaja Espero tu review de este capitulo ;)

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **JenKOU, Valentina, Valentina Ylexuy Caldern, MinadeKou, PreciousKou, Sandykou8723** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en www. facebook .com/GirosDelDestino con la administradora BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


	16. Capitulo 15 La distancia

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Como están queridas Sailors Scouts, muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, a los amigos de , y también a los amigos que tenemos en el Facebook.

Les quiero desear feliz año, y mandarles un abrazote, se que algo atrasado, pero más vale tarde que nunca. No tuve la oportunidad de desearles felices fiestas por este medio, y me disculpo por el atraso de la historia, entre que me enferme, y luego que mi amiga inspiración me abandona, y que sobretodo no me gusta publicar hasta que el capitulo me ha convencido por completo, fue por ello que paso algo de tiempo. Y mejor me dejo de tanto rollo. Y los dejo con el capitulo 15…

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 15. La distancia.

.

.

.

_El tiempo parecía que pasaba tan despacio, ambos miraban sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin parpadear, como si se tratara de un metal que es atraído por un imán, ambos están acercándose demasiado, hasta que Seiya rompió esa barrera, y sujeto el rostro de Serena por el cuello, esto provoco que a Serena le recorriera un escalofrió desde donde descansaba la mano de Seiya, hasta donde termina su espalda._

_Instintivamente Serena cerro sus ojos, después lo hizo Seiya, ya que la puerta había sido abierta, tenía el permiso de continuar, sin pensarlo más, termino con el espacio que los separaba._

_Se estaban besando, las maripositas revoloteaban en sus estomago, se escuchaban como ligeras campanas en sus mentes, los escalofríos recorrían sus cuerpos, explosiones de deseo los invadían. _

_Ella fue cediendo más y más, sus brazos se unían hacia el cuerpo de Seiya, tocando su pecho fuerte lo que provoco una explosión en Seiya, ella deslizaba sus manos por ese pecho fornido hasta subir hacia su cuello, y rodearlo con sus brazos, lo apretó ligeramente, no encontraba una explicación a lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no pareció impórtale en ese momento. _

_El beso estaba subiendo de intensidad, se estaba convirtiendo en apasionado, se podía sentir un poco la desesperación en el por besarla, y aunque ella no lo quería admitir también podía sentir suya esa desesperación. No quería que ese hermoso beso terminara. Pero los pulmones de ambos exigían oxigeno, el aire les estaba faltando, lentamente separaron sus labios, aun se encontraban abrazados. Sus ojos los mantenían cerrados y ellos aun no se separaban._

_Se dieron algunos besos más, despacio, sin prisa, después del primer beso que fue tan apasionado, los siguientes se dieron más tiernos. Cuando al fin sus corazones se habían calmado, se separaron un poco, al bajar la euforia._

-¡Serena!- grito una gatita muy enérgicamente.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué paso?- Se despierta totalmente exaltada Serena.

-¡Despiértate floja! Ya es muy tarde, que estés de vacaciones no quiere decir que te la pases todo el día dormida- La regaña Luna, al momento en que Serena se vuelve a tapar por que aun no quiere despertar.

-¡Que mala eres Luna! Estas peor que mi mamá… Estaba muy a gusto dormida… ¡Quiero dormir!-

-Bueno… es que no parecía… ¡hacías unos gestos muy extraños! ¡Y parecía que te estabas asfixiando!- Le dice Luna un poco seria.

Serena recuerda que estaba soñando, y se le eleva el color en el rostro. -¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando?- Le pregunta curiosa Luna, con una risita picara, ya que noto el leve sonrojo que tiño su cara.

-¡Nada! Déjame en paz Luna, quiero dormir- Se tapa de nuevo, y debajo de su sabana -_¡Estaba soñando con el beso que nos dimos!_- ella se toco sus labios, solo recordar ese beso se sentía tan bien, aun podía sentir el calor de esos labios.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad.

Lita se encontraba caminando por la calle, iba camino al centro comercial, había decidido irse a hacer algunas compras de algunas cosas que necesitaba, además de comprar alguna cosa con la cual consentirse, desde lo que le había pasado a Nicolás, y que aun no se recuperaba, todas mantenían sus pensamientos en eso, con la preocupación.

-Me hace falta un refractario, llevare un pay para las chicas, para que se reanimen- Lo dijo sonriendo, aunque no fuera mucho, era algo que sabia les levantaría un poco el ánimo, ellas les gustaba mucho lo que ella cocinaba, y ella pensó que sería lo adecuado, para lograr que ellas también despejaran la mente aunque sea unos minutos, mientras disfrutaban del acogedor sabor de un rico pay.

-¡Si es una buena idea! Y aprovechare para pasearme un rato en la plaza, para distraerme yo también un poco- diciéndose a ella misma para tratar de levantar su ánimo.

Lita iba recorriendo el primer pasillo del centro comercial, vio una zapatería, donde miro algunos zapatos que le gustaron de tacón pequeño, esos le encantaban, porque eran bonitos, y no la hacían lucir tan alta.

-¡Aunque no estoy segura! ¿Me compro unos zapatos o una blusa?- y decidió que lo mejor era seguir buscando, para encontrar algo que la convenciera mas, además de que tenía tiempo, lo que quería era distraerse, siguió caminando.

-¡Lita!- Escucho que le gritaron, lo que hizo que volteara hacia atrás.

-¡Andrew! Hola ¿como estas?- Lita le pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿y tú?- Lita estaba muy feliz de ver a Andrew tan bien, y recordó un momento a Nicolás, -_¿Por qué Nicolás aun no reacciona? ¡Si Andrew reacciono después de la curación de Sailor Moon!_-

-¡Muy bien! Vine a hacer algunas compras y pasearme-

-¡Enserio! Si por mí fuera no estaría aquí- Le confesó Andrew con una gran sonrisa, como era clásico en todos los hombres, no le gustaba mucho el ir de compras.

-¿Y por qué viniste?- Le dio curiosidad a Lita, ya que si no le gustaba, que era lo que lo obligaba a ir al centro comercial.

-Es que es el cumpleaños de Unasuki, y tengo que buscar que regalarle, la misma historia de cada año- Suspira resignado.

-Yo nomas vengo por comprar un refractario, y a pasearme, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar el regalo para Unasuki- Le dice Lita con una linda sonrisa muy inocente.

-¿Enserio? ¡Me harías un gran favor!, porque sospecho que algunos de mis regalos no le gustan del todo, si no es porque soy su hermano y me quiere mucho, se hubiera desecho de ellos en cuanto se los regale-

-Te pasas Andrew, bueno veamos que le podría gustar-

-Si quieres primero compramos lo que tu ocupas, y después buscamos el regalo a Unasuki, aprovéchate de mi, que yo cargo las cosas- Le guiña un ojo.

-¡Jajaja! Entonces aprovecho y compro la despensa- le dice de broma Lita.

-¡Sí! Por mi no hay problema, aprovéchate de mí-

-¡No como crees! Además ya compre la despensa de esta semana ¡Jajaja!-

Y tal y como le propuso Andrew, primero fueron a buscar el refractario que ocupaba Lita.

-¿Me vas a preparar un pastel? ¿O qué vas a cocinar para mí?- Le decía de broma Andrew. Lita se sonrojo toda. -¡jaja! Solo es broma Lita, por el refractario que compraste ¡jaja!-

-¡Jaja! Es que… este… es para las chicas, para levantarles un poco el ánimo, pero si quieres dime que te gusta, y compramos las cosas para prepararte algo- le propone Lita con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué quieres levantarles el animo a las chicas? ¿Qué paso?- Obviamente Andrew también se preocupaba por ellas, porque todos eran buenos amigos, aunque ya no sabía mucho de ellas desde… bueno desde que Aarón se había separado del grupo.

-Las quiero reanimar, porque hemos estado muy preocupadas, ya que ha Nicolás lo atacaron hace unos días, y desde entonces no ha reaccionado-

-¡Pobre! Y pobre de Rei, me imagino que ella ha de estar muy preocupada-

-¡Sí! Aunque ella es muy fuerte, ¡Ya conoces su carácter!, pero nosotras sabemos que la pobre está muy triste-

-Que te parece, si mejor te ayudo con el pay, para ir contigo a ver a Nicolás, digo si no pensabas hacerlo entre puras chicas-

-¡No! Ósea no tenía pensado hacerlo entre puras chicas, y me agrada tu idea- Le sonríe Lita –Pero primero compremos el regalo para tu hermana ¿Sabes alguna de sus tallas? Los zapatos nunca nos sobran-

Ambos siguieron buscando el regalo para Unasuki, al final le compraron unas lindas botas moradas, que llegaban hasta las rodillas, con dos hebillas, muy lindas, y Lita aprovechando que entraban en zapaterías también se compro para ella unos zapatos muy lindos con un ligero tacón, que le daba un toque de elegancia, claro Andrew le dijo que se le miraban muy bien.

Cuando terminaron las compras, en las que no se habían entretenido mucho, se dirigieron al departamento de Lita, en el carro de Andrew, por lo que llegaron rápido, y justo como le dijo él la ayudo a hacer el pay, para terminar lo más pronto posible y poder ir juntos al templo a visitar a Nicolás.

-¿Tengo que meter todos los ingredientes a la licuadora?- Le preguntaba Andrew a Lita, el casi no cocinaba en su departamento, o lo que llegaba a hacer eran cosas sencillas, así que hacer un pay, ni pensarlo.

-¡Sí! Cuando este la mezcla, solo es de vaciarlo en este molde, y ya está listo para meterlo al horno, ya esta precalentado, ¡Y ya solo se trata de esperar!- Le decía Lita con una sonrisa.

Metieron el pay en el horno, y mientras esperaban que estuviera horneado, se pusieron a platicar un rato, de cosas sin importancia. Ambos tenían una muy buena platica, se la pasaban muy bien juntos, riendo de cualquier cosa, realmente esa ida a al centro comercial cumplió su objetivo de distraer la mente de Lita de todos los problemas que se les había presentado, desde que apareció el nuevo enemigo.

-¿Crees que sea una buena idea invitar a las chicas a la fiesta de Unasuki? ¿Por lo que le paso a Nicolás?-

-¡mmm! A estas alturas creo que todas necesitamos una distracción, aunque sobre Rei no se cómo lo tome ella, no creo que quiera separarse de Nicolás-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Tsukino.

Ha Serena se le había pasado rápido el día, ¿tendría algo que ver con que se había levantado tarde?, ya había ayudado a su mamá con la limpieza de la casa. Quedándose un rato pensativa.

-¿Por qué no habrá reaccionado aun Nicolás? Todos los demás en que hecho la curación, han regresado a la normalidad, a que se deberá que el no- se sentía frustrada, y sobre todo le dolía el cómo se encontraba Rei por eso mismo.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, y decidió que era buen momento para ir a la casa de Rei, estar con ella en estos momentos tan difíciles. –_¡Qué bueno que el enemigo no ha vuelto atacar, aunque se ha mantenido quieto algunos días!_-

-¿Luna? ¿Por qué crees que este nuevo enemigo realiza sus ataques tan distantes?-

Luna se encontraba recostada en su almohada, al parecer ese día no tenía muchos ánimos de salir y seguir investigando al enemigo, días anteriores Serena casi no la miraba, por eso mismo.

-¡No tengo idea Serena! Eso me preocupa tanto, este enemigo tiene tanta paciencia, no es como nuestros enemigos anteriores, que atacaban continuamente, además hacen los ataques durante los atardeceres-

-_Por los atardeceres…_- Se quedo pensando Serena en lo que le decía Luna –Si son muy diferente estos enemigos… ¿Quieres ir conmigo al templo? ¡Con Rei!-

-Sí, si voy contigo- Le decía mientras se levantaba y se estiraba como cualquier gato que trata de desentumirse.

-Deja solo retocarme un poco, y en un momento nos vamos-

Después de darse su retoque, Serena bajo las escaleras, y le grito a su mama que iba a salir, Luna iba junto a ella y salió cuando se abrió la puerta. Luna caminaba junto a Serena, tal cual mascota.

-_¡El enemigo siempre ataca casi de noche!_- Serena se sentía tan extraña, porque ese comentario que había hecho Luna, la inquietaba, eso era muy cierto el enemigo nunca hacia ataques durante el día, pero porque eso le daba tantas vueltas en la cabeza.

-¡Serena! ¿Me estas poniendo atención?- le reclamaba Luna, al parecer le iba platicando algo desde hace rato, y Serena se mantenía ausente.

-¡Eh! Discúlpame Luna… me perdí un momento- Le decía Serena, con una cara muy graciosa, clásica en ella, a veces parecía que esa niña inmadura, que Luna vio por primera vez en la calle, cuando la defendió de esos niños, seguía en esa versión más grande de Serena.

Luna suspiro resignada -Te preguntaba… que si ¿Cómo has visto a Rei?-

-¡Ah! Pues sigue igual de preocupada, la pobre no se ha querido separar de Nicolás, necesita despejarse un rato- un rastro de tristeza recorrió el rostro de Serena -¡Oye Luna!- Se interrumpió un momento, no sabía si era buena idea exteriorizar lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?-

-¡Hmm! Sabes… desde que comentaste que el enemigo solo ataca en los atardeceres, no ha dejado de dar vueltas ese pensamiento en mi cabeza… Como si eso me sonara familiar, y a la vez me preocupa-

-A que te refieres Serena-

-¡Jajaja! No me hagas caso… Es solo como si este nuevo enemigo fuera como un vampiro, ¿No te parece?- Dice Serena como si fuera algo totalmente imposible, aunque la verdad tratándose de que ella es Sailor Moon, muchas cosas eran posibles.

Luna se había quedado algo seria -_¡Un vampiro!_- Aunque Serena lo había dicho en broma, esa idea no le parecía tan retorcida, muchas cosas coincidían. Los ataques en la noche, que este nuevo enemigo buscaba sangre noble, y si este nuevo enemigo no estuviera buscando algún linaje, sino más bien un tipo de sangre especial.

.

.

.

En el Templo Hikawa.

Como Luna apresuro el paso, Serena y ella llegaron pronto al templo Hikawa.

-¡Luna! ¿Cuánta prisa?… ¡espérame!- Ya no aguantaba, por seguir el paso de Luna se había cansado, y las escaleras del templo parecían eternas.

Llegaron al templo, en la habitación en que se encontraban todos, y justo en el momento que entra, Luna se da cuenta que no solo están las chicas, Andrew se encontraba ahí con Lita. Respiro resignada, no podía hablar con ellas en ese momento, si no hasta que se fuera Andrew.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están?- Saludo Serena con el poco aire que le quedaba, después de haber ido tras Luna. Rei no se encontraba en esa habitación, inmediatamente supuso que se encontraba con Nicolás. Las demás la saludaron, diciendo que se encontraban bien ellas.

Un poco mas recuperada, y con tristeza en el rostro, pregunto -¿Cómo se encuentra Nicolás?-

-¡Sigue igual!- Respondió Amy. Todas estaban preocupadas por lo mismo, y también por su amiga Rei.

-¡Necesitamos hacer algo! Tenemos que hacer que Rei se despeje, a la pobre se le nota en el rostro que la preocupación la está poniendo mal- dijo Mina.

-¡Nosotros por eso les trajimos un pay! Creo que todas necesitamos pensar en otra cosa, aunque sea un momento-

-¡Ay que rico! ¡Un pay! ¿De qué es?- A Serena eso era lo que más le había preocupado, como siempre su estomago estaba primero.

-¡Jajaja! Ay Serena nunca cambias- se reía muy a gusto Mina.

Lita se sonrojo un poco de la risita que le dio, y le contesto a Serena –Es pay de queso… Espero que les guste-

-¡Yo pensé que era el pay de amor!- Les dio carilla Mina, pues ella ya sabía que Andrew y Lita los habían hecho juntos, los aludidos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse por el comentario tan indiscreto de Mina.

-¿Pay de amor? ¿Por qué?- No entendía Serena, el comentario de Mina, pero al notar sonrojadas las caras de Andrew y Lita, se dio una idea del porque de su comentario.

-¡Estos tortolitos hicieron el pay de queso!- Decía Mina, continuaba con sus comentarios inapropiados.

-¡De que me he perdido!- Preguntaba con cara de pilla Serena.

En Lita aumentaban los colores -¡De nada! Solo nos hemos encontrado en el centro comercial, y Andrew se ofreció en ayudarme, para venir a ver a Nicolás- Serena solo miraba a los dos colorados y emitió un ruidito de suspicacia. Y decidió ayudarla.

-¡Bueno! ¿Y por qué no partimos ese rico pay?-

-¡Voy por Rei! Para que con este pay se reanime- dice Amy al fin.

Amy fue al cuarto de Nicolás, para que Rei fuera con las chicas y que se despejara un rato, consintiéndose con el pay que hizo Lita. En lo que pasaba esto, Lita y Andrew platicaban, Luna se mantenía en un lugar callada, ya que la presencia de Andrew hacia que se comportara como un gato normal. Serena como vio que todos estaban en lo suyo, aprovecho para preguntarle algo disimulado a Mina.

-¡Oye Mina!- Le hablaba con un tono muy bajo.

Mina le respondió igual, en el mismo tono que utilizaba Serena -¿Qué paso?-

-¿Has sabido algo de Seiya?- Serena estaba preocupada porque Seiya, desde que había regresado al planeta, y se lo había encontrado aquel día en el parque, nunca la había dejado sola, siempre sabía algo de él.

-¡No!... Bueno creo que está arreglando todo porque piensa volver a la farándula… pero de ahí no se mas… ¿Por qué Serena?-

-¡No por nada!-

En eso Mina ya no le puede preguntar mas a Serena, por que regresa Amy con Rei.

-Hola chicas- Rei saludo a todas, pues por estar con Nicolás no había visto a ninguna.

-Rei, trajimos un pay de queso para compartir entre todas, y consentirnos un momento- le dijo Lita.

-¡Que rico! ¿Tu lo hiciste?- Rei le pregunto a Lita.

Lita volvió a sonrojarse por responder a la pregunta- Si, lo hicimos Andrew y yo- Rei se sonrió un poco por ver a su amiga sonrojarse poquito, y además por gusto, porque ellas sabían muy bien los sentimientos que Lita tenia por Andrew, y eso de que Reika hubiera terminado con Andrew, le daba algunas esperanzas, que al parecer iban viento en popa. Andrew se acerco a Rei, le dio un abrazo para saludarla, asi había saludado a todas porque tenía mucho tiempo sin verlas.

-Entonces compartamos este rico pay que hicieron- les dijo Rei a todas sonriéndoles, no tenía muchos ánimos, pero sabía muy bien que esto lo hacían para levantarle un poco el ánimo, y se los agradecía mucho.

Rápidamente Lita partió el pastel, y Amy se acomidió a ayudar a serviles a todas el pay, repartieron pronto los pedazos, y ya se encontraban todas comiendo.

-¡Esta muy rico Lita!-dijo Serena muy contenta porque estaba realmente delicioso.

-¡Sí! Quedo muy sabroso el pay del amor-

-¡Mina!- La regaña Rei, no tuvo que pensarle mucho a que se refería Mina al decirle que era pay del amor, así que la regaño por tal imprudencia. Aunque eso no evito que Andrew y Lita pudieran sonrojarse un poco, aunque ya no era mucho, parecía que se estaban acostumbrando a las burlas de Mina.

-¡Que!- Y todas le dieron una mirada fulminante, Mina no le quedo más que bajar los hombres, y ya dejar las bromas por la paz, aunque después regresaría a ellas cuando no se encontrara Andrew, comprendió que si seguía así le espantaría el galán a Lita.

-Bueno chicas… Yo también aprovecho el que vine, para invitarlas a todas al festejo de Unasuki, cumple años y nos gustaría que nos acompañaran a festejarle, algo sencillo claro, pero nos harían el gran honor de honrarnos con su presencia- les termino de decir con una gran sonrisa Andrew.

-Yo creo que es una gran idea chicas, necesitamos despejarnos un poco, pensar en otras cosas- les decía muy animada Lita.

-¡Claro que sí! A mí me parece una gran idea- Obvio Mina no podía resistirse a las fiestas.

-Ustedes que opinan chicas ¿Se animan?- Andrew voltio a ver a las que aun no respondían, ósea Serena, Rei y Amy.

-Yo también opino que es una buena idea, es bueno para el cerebro distraerse, eso permite al cerebro realizar un brinco cuando está estancado en una idea, podría servirnos para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva- comentaba Amy mirando a Rei, como si lo que decía fuera para tratar de convencerla.

-¡Yo no entendí nada! Pero también creo que es una buena idea… ¡Ándale Rei! ¡Vamos! ¡Ay que ir todas!- Serena se abrazo de Rei, zarandeándola un poco, como si por lo encimosa que se estaba poniendo lograra convencerla.

Rei solo respiro profundo, esto era una trampa, porque todas estaban tratando de convencerla, y sabia que si ella decía que no, ninguna iba a querer ir a la fiesta sin ella. Lo pensó un pongo y finalmente resignada contesto. -¡Esta bien! Vamos todas- Les dijo con una pequeña risa fingida, la mejor que podía regalarle a sus amigas.

-¡Sí!- Gritaron emocionadas Serena y Mina, dando pequeños saltitos de alegría. Como era de esperarse ambas estaban bien emocionadas de irse de fiesta.

-Entonces las esperamos a todas en el departamento después de las siete- les guiña el ojo Andrew.

-¡Ah! ¿Sera en tu casa Andrew?- pregunto Lita.

-¡Entonces no necesitamos la dirección! Lita ya sabe bien donde- dice Mina.

-¡Mina!- ahora la regaña Serena.

-¡Que! Solo digo… para irnos todas juntas con Lita- se defendía Mina.

-Son muy graciosas- se reía con ánimo Andrew, definitivamente ya se había acostumbrado a las burlas de Mina.

Después se comieron otro pedazo de pay, hasta que se acabo, siguieron platicando de diferentes cosas. Decidieron pasar un rato todas a ver como estaba Nicolás, así que fueron todos a su habitación, unos minutos después Andrew ya se despidió de las chicas, disculpándose con ellas, ya que se retiraba para ver si no necesitaba ayuda en algo Unasuki para la fiesta.

-Pensé que nunca se iría- suspira con alivio Luna, utilizando un tono algo desesperado, no era muy agradable comportarse como gato común por tanto tiempo.

-¡Que grosera Luna!- La regaño Serena –El solo quería estar un momento con nosotras, le preocupaba Nicolás-

-No seas ridícula Serena, ¡no me refiero a eso!- puso unos ojos fuera de órbita Luna –Tengo algo que decirles, y mientras estuviera Andrew no podía decirles nada-

-¡Oh! Perdón- dijo Serena.

-¿Que es lo que tenias que decirnos Luna?- se preocupo Amy.

-¡Creo! Que sin querer Serena nos ha brindado una nueva teoría sobre este nuevo enemigo- dice Luna incrédula, ya que Serena no era precisamente la que aportara en el sentido de establecer teorías.

-¿Yo?- pregunto confundida Serena, no sabía a qué era lo que se refería Luna.

-¡Si! Lo que me contaste que te inquieto, aunque no lo creas eso también tuvo sentido para mí, y todo este tiempo que he estado callada, lo he meditado, y definitivamente creo que es una buena teoría-

-Y bien… ¿Cuál es esa teoría?- se impaciento un poco Rei.

-¡Bueno! Serena se inquieto mucho con el hecho de que nuestro nuevo enemigo, si recuerdan sus ataques siempre los ha realizado al atardecer o en la noche-

Todas las chicas se quedaron serias, haciendo memoria sobre los ataques que se habían realizado.

-¡Eso es muy cierto! ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- se intrigo Amy.

-¡Pero yo solo lo dije como broma!- se defendía Serena.

-Pero yo no creo que sea una idea tan descabellada… Serena me dijo en broma que este enemigo parecía como un vampiro, y creo que coinciden varias cosas- dijo Luna, y dando una pausa para que todas llegaran a sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Pero vampiros? Esos son historias de terror- repuso Mina.

-Pero por otro lado, si unimos el que los ataquen son de noche, y que además este enemigo está buscando sangre noble… pero al fin de cuentas ¡sangre!- analizaba la teoría Amy.

-Aparte este enemigo es muy paciente, tarda mucho en hacer otro ataque, como si lo que les sobrara fuera el tiempo- agrego Lita al análisis.

-Yo también pensé en eso, además cuentan con una gran fuerza sobre humana- sonríe Luna porque estaban todas en el mismo canal.

-Eso es cierto… Y otra cosa que podemos incluir a la descripción, es que tienen una gran velocidad-

-¡Sí! Y si nos enfocamos en las historias de vampiros, siempre su forma de atacar es que tienen una forma de cómo atraer a sus víctimas, se dejan encantar por cierto encanto-

-Y Vrykolatios no está nada feo- argumento Mina, como respaldo a la información de Amy, aunque eso ya era evidente para todas.

-¿Entonces nuestro nuevo enemigo es un vampiro?- pregunto Rei, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse –_Pero en mis sueños del pasado no me da esa impresión, a él lo mire en el día… ¡creo!_-

.

.

.

En el departamento de Andrew.

Las chicas ya se habían puesto de lo mas guapas para la fiesta, y se encontraban tocando a la puerta del departamento de Andrew.

-¡Bien que se sabe el camino Lita!- Mina persistía en molestar a su amiga.

-¡Mina! Ya déjate de imprudencias, ¡por favor!- le regañaba Rei.

-Ok… ok… no le voy a seguir espantando el galán, pero es divertido sonrojar a Lita- decía divertida Mina, mientras que Lita volteaba su rostro sonrojado. Finalmente Andrew abrió la puerta del departamento.

-¡Hola chicas! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Pasen por favor-

-¿Y la cumpleañera?- pregunto Serena, mientras trataba de encontrarla con la mirada, pero la verdad era que no se podía localizar entre tanta gente. El departamento se encontraba a reventar, parecía que ya ni un alfiler cabía en ese departamento.

-¡Vaya! Tu departamento daba la impresión de espacioso, pero ahorita parece que es muy pequeño- decía muy sorprendida Lita, Mina no puedo evitar sonreír, pero recibió un codazo de Serena para evitar que dijera algo imprudente. -¡Agh!- se quejo Mina.

-¡Sí! Jaja… Creo que Unasuki tiene muchos amigos- decía Andrew, mientras se colocaba la mano detrás de la nuca y se reía un poco. En eso Unasuki si se había dado cuenta que tocaban la puerta, así que se acerco para también recibir a sus invitados, y al ver a las chicas se puso muy contenta.

-¡Hola chicas! Qué alegría que hayan venido- Las recibió a todas con un gran abrazo, mientras que cada una de ellas les fue diciendo "Feliz Cumpleaños" al momento que la abrazaban y le daban sus mejores deseos.

Pasaron a la fiesta, y todas juntas decidieron estar en grupo bailando. Así transcurrió la fiesta. De verdad se estaban divirtiendo, y se estaba cumpliendo el objetivo de todas; Rei de verdad se miraba despejada, ya no tenía el mismo semblante que había tenido por varios días, en el que el recuerdo de Nicolás postrado en esa cama, la atormentaba.

Había tanta gente en el departamento, que todos estaban tan pegados unos de otros. Y el ambiente se ponía un poco pesado de tanta gente que estaba conteniendo ese departamento. Unasuki decidió salir un momento al balcón para tomar un poco de aire.

-Un año más… Y aun no encuentro mi alma gemela… ¡Jajá! Que triste- Se decía a si misma Unasuki, un poco resignada, estaba tan feliz por tanta gente que estaba pasando con ella su cumpleaños, pero deseaba tanto que tuviera a su alma gemela con que compartir sus días.

-¡Es enternecedor como una chica se preocupa por la llegada de su alma gemela!- Unasuki se sobresalto, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien de la fiesta la hubiera seguido a la terraza, voltio hacia la puerta de vidrio para ver de quien se trataba, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando no encontró a nadie, se sobresalto, ¿ha quien había escucho hablar?, Lentamente regreso su vista hacia la terraza, sentía que no estaba sola, y con forme iba volteando pudo apreciar una silueta que estaba en la orilla del balcón.

-La pregunta es ¿Serás la poseedora de Sangre Noble?- Unasuki se encontraba totalmente inmóvil, contemplando al ser que se encontraba enfrente de ella, únicamente pudo pronunciar unas palabras apenas audibles para ella -¡Qué guapo es!- Al parecer el encontrarse paralizada no era precisamente de terror, si no de asombro ante el ser tan perfecto que se encontraba frente a ella.

Vrykolatios no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, que lo hacía lucir aun más guapo. Tan solo un pestañar de Unasuki, este ser ya se encontraba sumamente cerca de ella, logrando que ahora si se asustara, y a la vez se sonrojara por la proximidad de ese hermoso ser. Vrykolatios dejo relucir sus prominentes colmillos, que rápidamente enterró en el delicado cuello de Unasuki, provocándole un grito de dolor.

Ese grito resonó en el interior del departamento, ya que justamente había coincidido con una pausa en la música, todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, no se dieron cuenta de que Unasuki se había transformado en Mara, pero si gritaron de terror al darse cuenta de que ese ser se encontraba por entrar al departamento.

La gente empezaba a amontonarse en la puerta del departamento, para salir, ya que este ser se encontraba amenazando a las personas que estaban en la fiesta, las únicas que no tenían indicios de salir corriendo como todos los demás, eran cinco hermosas chicas, las cuales ya tenían sus plumas transformadoras en su mano, e inmediatamente buscaron un lugar en donde poder esconderse para hacer su transformación.

-¡Es de muy mal gusto, llegar a una fiesta que no has sido invitado! ¡Soy Sailor Moon!- Ella realizaba conforme hablaba los movimientos de sus manos, que eran su sello distintivo -¡Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna!-

-¡Que divertidas son! Pero no se para que se presentan, los verdaderos contrincantes son esos caballeros que se presentan a ayudarlas- se burlaba de ellas Mara.

-¡Cállate!- Grito Sailor Mars, propinando el primer ataque. Todas las demás se sorprendieron, pero era obvio que Mars lo que deseaba, era tener en quien descargar su ira. Pero su sorpresa fue más, que después de soltar el primer ataque contra Mara, esto realmente solo fue como una distracción, para dirigirse a atacar a Vrykolatios.

Todas las demás Sailors se sorprendieron mucho, y entre ellas se pusieron de acuerdo que lo más adecuado era que hicieran que el enemigo saliera del departamento de Andrew, para que no lo destruyeran mas la batalla que estaba iniciando.

Al parecer el coraje que tenían todas, contra el enemigo, y por lo que les estaba ocurriendo a sus amigos, sacaron fuerzas para lograr que el enemigo retrocediera, hasta quedar todos en un parque para continuar la batalla.

Sailor Mars llevaba en aumento sus ataques, y se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del enemigo, pero eso no le importaba, en su mente estaba la imagen de Nicolás, tumbado en una cama, por culpa de ese ser que ella atacaba con tanta insistencia.

Las demás se encontraban siendo atacadas por Mara, así que solamente llegaban a presenciar alguna que otra escena de la batalla que se estaba dando entre Vrykolatios y Sailor Mars, aunque realmente era un ataque constante por parte de Mars, ya que podían observar que Vrykolatios no tenía la menor intención de esquivar sus ataques, como si el mismo comprendiera el dolor que sentía esa Sailor.

Sailor Moon se hallaba apartada de las demás, los ataques que le propinaban la habían hecho que se retirara, por lo que Mara iba a aprovechar que Sailor Moon se encontraba a su merced. Un ataque iba directo a ella. Las demás se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde, y estaban esperando lo peor, cuando nada sucedió.

Solo escucharon quejarse a Mara, y pudieron ver que los dos caballeros que siempre aparecían a auxiliarlas estaban atacando a Mara. -_¿Y Sailor Moon?_- Pensaron las demás al mismo tiempo.

La buscaron con la mirada, y pudieron ver a otro caballero más, que nunca antes había aparecido, y llevaba a Sailor Moon en sus brazos. –_Esta calidez me parece tan familia_- se decía en sus pensamientos Sailor Moon.

Se podía apreciar que se trataba de un muchacho fuerte, llevaba al igual que los dos caballeros que antes se habían presentado a ayudarlas, una armadura muy parecida a los otros dos, como la que portaba Darién cuando se transformaba en Endimión, pero también tenía su toque distintivo, en este caso era una armadura con detalles en cobre, su casco de guerra cubría casi todo su rostro. Coloco con cuidado a Sailor Moon en el suelo, mientras que pudo ver que sus compañeros caballeros, ya habían cansado a Mara.

-Es tu turno Sailor Moon, ¡Salva a esa persona!- le ordeno este nuevo caballero.

-_¡Esa voz!_- estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Sailor Moon.

-¡Hazlo ya! No pierdas el tiempo- Le volvió a ordenar el caballero de armadura en cobre.

-¡Sí!- grito Sailor Moon, al momento en que aparecía en sus manos el báculo para atacar -¡Dulce! ¡Luz de estrellas! ... ¡De las Sailors! ¡Scout!-

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Grito Mara. Y después de terminada la curación que le había hecho Sailor Moon, apareció Unasuki, Sailor Venus corrió para que ella no se golpeara.

En ese momento todas recordaron que Mars seguía peleando con Vrykolatios, al voltear todas hacia donde estaba desarrollándose la pelea entre ellos, miraron como Mars, gritaba de furia, y se dejaba ir para propinarle un golpe a Vrykolatios.

Este no esquivo el golpe, al contrario lo recibió de frente, y justo después en que recibió ese ataque, tomo de la cintura a Sailor Mars. Y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola fuertemente. Sin dar tiempo a que ella reaccionara, le planto un beso, sorprendiendo por completo a Sailor Mars, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa del beso recibido. Pero acto seguido, el beso no parecía molestarle a Sailor Mars, al contrario, cedió por completo, sus ojos se cerraron. Al momento en que Vrykolatios y ella desaparecían ante los ojos sorprendidos de las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de armadura, que no tuvieron ni un segundo para reaccionar.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, Espero haber cumplido con enfocarme en los demás personajes, y además que les haya parecido que valió la pena la espera, y que es un capitulo un poco más largo. Quiero saber sus opiniones, ¿Qué piensan de que apareció un nuevo caballero? ¿Del encuentro de Lita y Andrew? ¿De que Rei haya desaparecido?, y sobretodo ¿Qué opinan de Vrykolatios?, ¡por favor dejen review! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Princessnerak****: **Que bueno que esos besos no decepciones, y que te haya gustado tu regalo ;) Espero igual que hayas disfrutado este capítulo, Aunque esta vez me concentre un poco más en Andrew y Lita.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Me da mucho gusto que te haya encantado el beso entre nuestra linda pareja Serena y Seiya… Espero tus comentarios para saber qué te parece este capitulo ;)

**Polvo de Estrellas:** Yo creo que si es entendible lo de Serena, tantos años de noviazgo, sus batallas, y el pasado que los une, ha de ser difícil de superar. Pues creo que vas a estar odiando mas a mi personaje Vrykolatios, por que ha desaparecido con Rei, la cosa se pone mejor, espero tus comentarios mi querida administradora ;)

**Sandykou8723:** Hola amiga! Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el acercamiento entre nuestra linda pareja, pero no te desesperes tanto con Serena, es difícil superar una relación tan larga. Dale tiempo ;)… Sobre Rini veremos como le va en mi historia, tengo una idea macraba por ahí, haber como resulta :P pero eso será más adelante. Espero tus comentarios de este capitulo, Saluditos amiga ;)

**Sailor Alissa:** Siii ya paso el beso! Jajaja aunque no fue en especifico en el cine, pero dio el ambiente para que Seiya por fin se animara a romper con la barrera del mejor amigo! :P Aun no se saben quién estaban en el balcón de Seiya! Pero dime tus opiniones de este capitulo! :P jeje haber que teorías surgieron ;) Jejeje pensé mucho en lo glotona que es Serena, para la escena de la película, aunque confieso que me proyecte en esa escena, ya que mi novio y yo siempre nos terminamos las palomitas antes de que termine la película jajaja Y creo que Seiya es asi todo complaciente, porque así deben ser los chicos que nos quieren ;) Espero tus comentarios y saluditos amiga!

**Sereyandrew301:** Que alegría que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior :D Sobre los caballeros, como vez que apareció un tercer caballero ;) luego sabremos mas sobre estos hombres misteriosos! :D Y amiga no tienen que hacer nada para que siga escribiendo, aquí esto de nuevo, y aunque mis capítulos tarden en aparecer, te aseguro que no abandonare mi historia, lo prometo :D

**Valentina Ylexuy Caldern:** Hola! Espero haber cumplido con tu petición de concentrarme en otros personajes, no solo en Seiya y Serena, aunque la realidad es que Naoko también se centraba en la historia de Serena principalmente, y como dices los demás eran personajes secundarios, por ellos es que su nombre lo dice, pasan a segundo término. En fin, espero haber alcanzado a cubrir tu recomendación. Saluditos y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;)

**Vinisa Nocturna:** Hola! Me alaga que leas mi historia, la verdad estoy enamorada de tu historia "Profecías de la luna negra" y ahora también de la "Amor, quédate", que he empezado a leer, adoro tu redacción, me encanta, espero un día alcanzar la forma en que tu redactas, y me alaga que mi historia te intrigue, no sé si has continuado leyendo mi historia, espero que si, Te mando muchos saludos, y espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Serena Tsukino:** Me da mucho que te gustara el capitulo, y que te haya ganado a pesar de que adores a Darién, jeje si yo también prefiero la idea de que en verdad sean hombres Seiya, Taiki y Yaten ;) para que no queden como lesbianas, jeje. Y si la verdad te confieso que adoro mucho a Seiya, su parte masculina claro jeje, me recuerda mucho a mi novio, y por eso es que realice esta historia, para darle una oportunidad a Seiya, justo como mi prometido recibió su oportunidad ;) jeje Espero amiga que sigas conmigo y sigas dejando tus comentarios, Saluditos ;)

**Laura1S1Inc:** Que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia, y hayas dejado review, espero que sigas haciéndolo ;) para poder saber tu opinión, y que este capituo te haya gustado, me da gusto que te haya influenciado a leer mas fics, yo en especial te recomiendo los que realiza Vinisa Nocturna, yo quiero llegar a tener la redacción que ella tiene, pero ya en el facebook hare la recomendación a sus historias :D Saluditos y espero tu review ;)

**Johana:** Mil gracias por tu reconocimiento, me sonrojo porque me hechas tantas porras, pero sobretodo porque sea de tu agrado el capitulo pasado, espero lo mismo o más emoción con este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por brindarme tu ayuda y tu apoyo, a la mejor podemos hablar en facebook, para tener tu apoyo ;) Saluditos y gracias :D

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **Vinisa Nocturna, Laura1S1Inc** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en www. facebook .com/GirosDelDestino con la administradora BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


	17. Capitulo 16 Confusión

**Aclaración** –Naoko Takeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de Sailor Moon.

Como están queridas Sailors Scouts, muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, a los amigos de , y también a los amigos que tenemos en el Facebook.

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, estar tan atentos a la historia, pero sobretodo mil gracias por sus comentarios y recomendaciones, por ustedes iré mejorando. Y mil gracias por su paciencia, se que les debo una disculpa por tardar en actualizar, pero entre trabajo y planear mi boda, he estado vuelta loca. Pero aun así no abandonare esta historia, aunque lleve paso de tortuga, solo les pido más paciencia aunque ya sea un abuso :$ Bueno ahora si los dejo con el capitulo 16…

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 16. Confusión.

.

.

.

Sailor Moon se encontraba apartada de las demás, los ataques que le propinaban la habían hecho que se retirara, por lo que Mara iba a aprovechar que Sailor Moon se encontraba a su merced. Un ataque iba directo a ella. Las demás se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde, y estaban esperando lo peor, cuando nada sucedió.

Solo escucharon quejarse a Mara, y pudieron ver que los dos caballeros que siempre aparecían a auxiliarlas estaban atacando a Mara. -_¿Y Sailor Moon?_- Pensaron las demás al mismo tiempo.

La buscaron con la mirada, y pudieron ver a otro caballero más, que nunca antes había aparecido, y llevaba a Sailor Moon en sus brazos. –_Esta calidez me parece tan familia_- se decía en sus pensamientos Sailor Moon.

Se podía apreciar que se trataba de un muchacho fuerte, llevaba al igual que los dos caballeros que antes se habían presentado a ayudarlas, una armadura muy parecida a los otros dos, como la que portaba Darién cuando se transformaba en Endimión, pero también tenía su toque distintivo, en este caso era una armadura con detalles en cobre, su casco de guerra cubría casi todo su rostro. Coloco con cuidado a Sailor Moon en el suelo, mientras que pudo ver que sus compañeros caballeros, ya habían cansado a Mara.

-Es tu turno Sailor Moon, ¡Salva a esa persona!- le ordeno este nuevo caballero.

-_¡Esa voz!_- estaba perdida en sus pensamientos Sailor Moon.

-¡Hazlo ya! No pierdas el tiempo- Le volvió a ordenar el caballero de armadura en cobre.

-¡Sí!- grito Sailor Moon, al momento en que aparecía en sus manos el báculo para atacar -¡Dulce! ¡Luz de estrellas! ... ¡De las Sailors! ¡Scout!-

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Grito Mara. Y después de terminada la curación que le había hecho Sailor Moon, apareció Unasuki, Sailor Venus corrió para que ella no se golpeara.

En ese momento todas recordaron que Mars seguía peleando con Vrykolatios, al voltear todas hacia donde estaba desarrollándose la pelea entre ellos, miraron como Mars, gritaba de furia, y se dejaba ir para propinarle un golpe a Vrykolatios.

Este no esquivo el golpe, al contrario lo recibió de frente, y justo después en que recibió ese ataque, tomo de la cintura a Sailor Mars. Y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola fuertemente. Sin dar tiempo a que ella reaccionara, le planto un beso, sorprendiendo por completo a Sailor Mars, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa del beso recibido. Pero acto seguido, el beso no parecía molestarle a Sailor Mars, al contrario, cedió por completo, sus ojos se cerraron. Al momento en que Vrykolatios y ella desaparecían ante los ojos sorprendidos de las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de armadura, que no tuvieron ni un segundo para reaccionar.

-¡Mars!- Grito totalmente desesperada Sailor Moon, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el enemigo había desaparecido con su querida amiga.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente. En el templo Hikawa.

Todas las chicas se encontraban en el templo Hikawa, con la escusa a sus familiares de que iban a tener una pijamada en casa de Rei, y con el abuelo que lo mantuvieron alejado para que no notara la ausencia de Rei, fingiendo que ella si se encontraba con las chicas.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! No podemos dejar a Rei con el enemigo- Serena denotaba toda su preocupación por su amiga, mientras que sus ojos se encontraban llorosos.

-¡Pero! A donde vamos por ella, no tenemos la menor idea de donde se encuentra la base del enemigo… Realmente no sabemos nada de ellos- decía sumamente frustrada Lita.

-Todo se encuentra fuera de nuestras manos Serena- decía totalmente cabizbaja Luna.

-¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!- replico Mina.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- Amy estaba angustiada al igual que las demás, pero era evidente que ellas no podían hacer algo, aunque desearan ir por su amiga, tenían que esperar.

-Esto cada día se pone peor, el enemigo actúa a su antojo, y además de eso ahora hay un tercer caballero- argumentaba Artemis.

-Pero ellos siempre nos han ayudado, no son nuestro enemigo- los defendía Serena.

-¡Serena no debes pecar de confiada! Esos caballeros no nos dicen nada, ¿Qué ocultan?- Argumentaba Artemis.

Serena había escuchado a Artemis, pero no dijo nada -_¡Dios mío! Entre que Seiya no me habla, y ahora esto… ¿Dónde estarás Rei?_- Tenia una cara de angustia que no podía con ella.

-¡Yo no sé qué ocultaran! Pero me encantaría que esos caballeros fueran nuestros aliados, con tanto misterio, ¡Los hace lucir tan guapos!- decía Mina con ojos de corazón.

-¡Por dios Mina! Estas viendo la tragedia, y tu pensando en eso- la reprendía Artemis.

-¡Déjame Artemis! Hace mucho que no tengo una cita, y una tiene su corazoncito- Ponía cara de puchero Mina. Todos los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por el comentario de Mina, excepto una…

Serena seguía perdida en sus pensamientos –Los caballeros me parecen familiares- Dijo apenas en un susurro, pero los demás guardaron silencio. –Cuando ese nuevo caballero me salvo… No sé cómo explicarlo… Pero sentí como que ya los conocemos- Todos se quedaron pensando, pero nadie se animo a hacer algún comentario.

.

.

.

En un sombrío lugar.

Una chica se encontraba recostada, inconsciente sobre un elegante sofá, de una fina tapicería roja, con detalles en dorado, que le daba un gran toque de elegancia.

Esta chica poco a poco, fue reaccionando, ya que sus ojos le pesaban en gran medida, y le costaba mucho trabajo mantenerlos abiertos, eso mismo le evitaba poder enfocar, sin poder ubicar en donde se encontraba. El lugar era algo sombrío, lo que le empezó a preocupar, no recordaba que había pasado.

Y sin más una serie de imágenes se vinieron a su mente, lo que la hizo preocuparse aun más.

Recuerdo.

_Vrykolatios no esquivaba los golpes, al contrario los recibió de frente, y justo después en que recibió un ataque, tomo de la cintura a Sailor Mars. Y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, sujetándola fuertemente. Sin dar tiempo a que ella reaccionara, le planto un beso, sorprendiendo por completo a Sailor Mars, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa del beso recibido. Pero acto seguido, el beso no parecía molestarle a Sailor Mars, al contrario, cedió por completo, sus ojos se cerraron. Al momento en que Vrykolatios y ella desaparecían ante los ojos sorprendidos de las Sailors Scouts y los Caballeros de armadura, que no tuvieron ni un segundo para reaccionar._

Fin del Recuerdo.

Al fin logro incorporarse, y poco a poco lograba enfocar su vista. Pero le extrañaba que ese lugar oliera bien, y hasta cierto punto se sintiera acogedor.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

Esto provoco un sobre salto en Mars y que se pusiera en guardia, aunque sus ojos aun no terminaban de percibir por completo en donde se encontraba -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-

Sailor Mars ya lograba enfocar, y se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación de lo más elegante. Esto la sorprendió mucho, daba la impresión que se encontraba en una habitación de un elegante castillo, por la decoración que alcanzaba a apreciar en ese hermoso recinto.

-¡Una pregunta a la vez!- Le respondió Vrykolatios, con una hermosa sonrisa de galán, donde apenas enarcaba la comisura de su labio. Mars se reprendía por darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle que hacia lucir tan galán a su enemigo.

-Únicamente respóndeme ¿Qué quieres? Ya sé quién eres…-

-¿Realmente sabes quién soy?- Se acerco a ella.

-¡No trates de confundirme! Sé que eres nuestro enemigo, y que les has hecho mucho daño a personas de mi planeta que defiendo-

-¡No trato de confundirte mi querida Mars!- Dijo esto tratando de acercarse a ella para rosar su piel. Pero Mars esquivo su acercamiento.

-No me digas tu querida Mars… No soy nada tuyo- Decía muy enojada Mars, pues habían regresado a su cabeza las imágenes de mirar en la cama a Nicolás que aun seguía sin reaccionar.

-Se que has recordado… ¡Aunque no lo quieras aceptar!-

-No hay nada que tenga que recordar… ¡Tu eres nuestro enemigo! No trates de confundirme, todo ha de ser obra tuya- A Vrykolatios le dolía como estaba reaccionando Mars, y ella lo estaba notando, pero esa era la verdad él se había presentado con ellos como su enemigo al atacar a las personas que ellas habían jurado proteger.

-¡No soy su enemigo! Y has recordado que yo no era tu enemigo- Le dice mirando a sus ojos con tal intensidad, que logra un sonrojo en Sailor Mars.

-Eso no es cierto… Has dañado a seres que quiero… Tu siempre has sido mi enemigo- grito desesperada Mars después de sentirse descubierta por el pequeño sonrojo que sintió en su rostro.

-No he dañado a nadie, yo pensé que ibas a encontrarte con la solución rápidamente- Mars no responde a lo que habla Vrykolatios, decidió dejar que siguiera hablando –Estaba obligado a seguir ordenes de Nosferatu…- hizo una pequeña pausa, tal vez para controlarse, tomar aire o valor -¡Te amo! Yo se que lo has recordado-

-Eres un ser despreciable no puedes amar a nadie, has dañado a un chico inocente- Ella le hablaba con tal desprecio que lograba que sintiera tanto dolor.

Con la cabeza baja, Vrykolatios le respondió –No he dañado a ese chico que crees que amas, mis órdenes eran que fueran espiados, por lo que Pisacha entro en el cuerpo de ese chico después de la curación de Sailor Moon- Mars se sorprende por esa confesión, pero prefirió dejar que Vrykolatios siguiera hablando.

–Hubieras encontrado la respuesta rápidamente, si realmente lo amas Rei, únicamente ocupabas darle un beso- Mars abre sus ojos a más no poder, su sorpresa era tanta, que sus ojos no podían estar más abiertos -_¿Cómo es que sabe mi identidad?_-

-¡Rei! ¿De quién hablas?- Trataba de disimular su sorpresa, para no delatarse, pero aun no sabía cómo es que conocía su identidad.

-¡Descuida soy el único que sabe tu identidad! Y puedes negármelo cuanto quieras, yo sé que es verdad… Desde que renaciste he sentido tu presencia, y he estado pendiente de ti, a que llegara este día-

-¿Este día?- Hizo la pregunta, pero no comprendió porque parte de la respuesta de Vrykolatios fuera de nuevo esa sonrisa que lo hacía lucir tan guapo. Odiaba que hiciera eso, es su enemigo, y por que lograba que notara esos pequeños detalles.

-¡En que ya me has recordado!- Rei permanecía muda- Lo sé porque tu mirada ha cambiado al verme, lo sé porque mi beso en el parque no lo rechazaste, puedo sentir que lo has recordado, y que sabes que yo no soy tu enemigo-

-Te equivocas, las cosas no han cambiado en nada, y tú sigues siendo nuestro enemigo-

-¡Por favor Rei! Sé que lo has recordado- Se acerco a ella tomándola de las manos –Se que has recordado el milenio de plata, yo nunca fui tu enemigo en esa era, se que lo recuerdas… Y sé que recordaste que nosotros estábamos juntos-

Al decir eso, Rei soltó sus manos del agarre de Vrykolatios –Yo no soy esa chica… a quien mencionas- Vrykolatios se estaba cansado de esa negativa, sabía que así serian las cosas, que no lo iba a aceptar así como así, pero de saberlo a estarlo viviendo era un mar de diferencia, ¡Y como estaba doliendo!

-¡Sailor Mars!- Resalto Vrykolatios, para entrar en el juego que estaba ella, de no admitir su verdadera identidad –Tu has recordado que éramos una pareja en el milenio de plata- Tomo una pausa, sabía que estaba hablando de mas, y que esto ni siquiera Nosferatus lo sabía, pero tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que recuperar el amor por el que había esperado tanto tiempo –Nosotros nunca fuimos su enemigo en esa era, vivíamos en armonía con ustedes, pero al renacer ustedes, nosotros nunca lo hicimos-

Rei no sabía ni que responderle, pero con lo último que le había dicho, le estaba dando a entender ¿que nunca habían muerto?, ¿podía creer eso? –Si toda tu historia fuera cierta, como dices, creo que deberías entender que si yo renací y tu no, yo no soy la que has esperado-

Al escuchar esto Vrykolatios no pudo evitar sentir que estaba derrotado, pero si había esperado tanto tiempo por ella, no debía ser impaciente.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el templo Hikawa.

Aun se encontraba todas las chicas en el templo, sin saber que hacer realmente, pero al menos habían logrado convencer al Abuelito de Rei para que saliera a hacer sus pendientes, convencido de que Rei estaba bien y con ellas.

-¡Vaya! Ya sentía que por poco el abuelito de Rei nos descubría- decía Mina con algo de cansancio.

-Pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo vamos a lograr cubrir la desaparición de Rei?- Preguntaba con preocupación Ami.

-¡Algo tenemos que hacer! Como dice Ami no vamos a poder seguir con esta farsa por mucho tiempo- decía Luna con gran determinación.

Todas se quedaron un momento calladas. Realmente estaban presionadas y preocupadas, porque por más que pensaban que hacer, la respuesta era que no podía hacer nada.

-¡El abuelo ya no está! ¿Qué les parece si salimos a tomar aire?-Les propuso Serena con una sonrisa que apenas si podía apreciarse, pero que siempre les causaba cierto alivio a las demás. Realmente ellas querían a su princesa.

Todas aceptaron salir a tomar aire, estar toda la noche encerradas en el templo, y evitando que el abuelo las descubriera, realmente era cansado.

-¡Que viento tan refrescante está corriendo!- Les dijo Lita disfrutando el pequeño viento que refrescaba su cara.

-Es relajante- Decía Ami.

Se habían colocado cerca de un árbol, para aprovechar la poca sombra que este les obsequiaba, mientras se relajaban unas se habían sentado, mientras que Lita se mantenía en pie. Ahí estaban ellas cada una inmersa en sus pensamientos. Cuando sintieron una energía que provenía del pie de las escaleras. Se miraron entre si, como si con la mirada entre ellas se confirmaran que todas habían sentido esa energía, y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras para poder ver a qué se debía.

Mientras que al pie de las escaleras, Sailor Mars aparecía, desconcertada de encontrarse ahí, volteo a los lados, para ver si era seguro perder su transformación, empezó a subir las escaleras del templo a la vez que perdía su transformación.

-_¡Se convencería con lo que le dije! ¿Y se daría por vencido de que soy Rei?_- Se preguntaba mientras subía corriendo las escaleras.

Las chicas por su parte había llegado a las escaleras y pudieron ver que una persona subía corriendo esas enormes escaleras, cuando prestaron mayor atención, vieron de quien se trataba -_¡Rei!_- Pensaron todas, y se alegraron de que haya aparecido, por lo que corrieron a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con ella, querían corroborar que si era ella, y no fuera un juego de sus mentes, por el deseo de tenerla nuevamente junto a ellas.

Serena fue la única que grito – ¡Rei!- Y fue la primera que llego hasta donde se encontraba, al parecer tantas veces que tenía que correr hasta su escuela por ir tarde, le habían dado una condición física mejor que la de las demás Sailors.

En cuanto llego junto a ella, la abrazo. Rei sabía que ellas la debieron pasar muy mal el tiempo que estuvo con el enemigo, aunque realmente no conocía cuanto tiempo había estado lejos, alcanzo a darse cuenta que el ataque había sido en la noche, y ella estaba apareciendo en el templo de día; sabía que todas ellas habían sufrido su ausencia, tal y como ella lo hubiera sufrido de haber sido cualquier otra la que hubiera raptada el enemigo, así que se dejo abrazar, cuando todas ya habían llegado a ella.

Las chicas la abrazaron, pero inmediatamente sintieron la impaciencia de Rei, asi que el abrazo no duro mucho, y ellas tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle, el que ella hubiera aparecido sin necesidad de hacer nunca les paso por la mente, necesitaban saber que había pasado -¿Cómo lograste escapar del enemigo?- Mina fue la primera en aventurarse a aclarar sus dudas.

Sin embargo, Rei no respondía nada, como les iba a responder si la verdad ni ella sabía o entendía todo lo que paso.

-¿Rei te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Serena, la falta de habla de su amiga era preocupante.

La voz de Serena la saco de un pequeño trance, pero aun así no respondía a las preguntas de sus amigas.

-¿Te hizo algo el enemigo?- Lita fue la que se animo a hacer esa pregunta. En el rostro de todas se notaba la preocupación por su amiga que aun no les decía nada, solamente la miraban ahí pensativa, sin reaccionar a sus preguntas.

Rei no sabía que responder, pero atino a responder a la pregunta de Serena -¡Me encuentro bien chicas!... Necesito hacer algo…- Y terminando esa oración se hecho a correr hacia dentro del templo, dejando totalmente desconcertadas a las demás, no supieron cómo reaccionar, hasta que Ami fue la primera en correr tras Rei, y las demás hicieron lo mismo.

Rei corría con fuerza, las demás se había quedado algo rezagadas – _¡Algunas cosas que me dijo eran ciertas! ¿También lo de Nicolás lo era?... Tengo que averiguarlo_- Y llego a la habitación de Nicolás donde había estado todos esos días que le parecieron eternos, lo miro recostado en su cama, y toda esa determinación de descubrir si era cierto lo que Vrykolatios le había dicho, parecía haber desaparecido, se acercaba a Nicolás con temor.

Pero… ¿Por qué temía? ¿Era miedo a que fuera mentira lo que le había dicho Vrykolatios? O ¿Porque era su miedo?

-_¡Ya! No tengo que temer…Solo hazlo Rei_- Se reprendía en su mente. Y por fin lo hizo, beso a Nicolás. Se separo poco a poco de él, con sus ojos cerrados, se notaba el temor a abrirlos, ese era parte de su temor, que esa no fuera la solución.

Las chicas la miraban con duda al pie de la puerta de la habitación de Nicolás -_¡Lo extraño!_- fue todo lo que atinaron a pensar las chicas, mientras que Rei se sentía decepcionada, nada había pasado, así que en eso si le mintió su enemigo enamorado.

Justo cuando Rei se iba a levantar para salir derrotada de esa habitación, percibió un ligero movimiento en la mano de Nicolás que la hizo detenerse. Se le quedo viendo fijamente, y parecía que lo había alucinado, cuando se dio cuenta que el empezaba a pestañear.

-_¡Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer!_-

.

.

.

Base del enemigo.

Una linda mujer camina hacia una gran puerta, contoneándose con tal elegancia y sensualidad, que cualquier hombre caería rendido a sus pies, aunque su mirada decidida y excesiva confianza lograría intimidar a cualquier caballero. Aunque tiene una apariencia pálida, se puede apreciar que su piel es morena, sus vestimentas con estilo de la india, la hacen lucir más atractiva, pues acentúan cada parte de su bien torneada figura.

Abre las puertas de una elegante habitación, y entre las sombras se logra ver a un ser que se encuentra en una elegante silla, que da toda la apariencia a ser la silla de un rey, un trono, sostiene una fina copa con lo que parece ser un esquicito vino.

-¡Pisacha! ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaste?-

Antes de responder hace una breve reverencia -¡Mi señor! No logre averiguar mucho, las personas que se encontraron alrededor de ese chico no hablaron mucho… Eran un mar de lamentos porque su amiguito no reaccionaba- La ultima oración la dijo con cierto desprecio y fastidio por haber presenciado esos momentos.

Nosferatus no se encontraba muy complacido con ese reporte, y su rostro lo denotaba, por lo que hizo que Pisacha se apresurara a continuar -¡Sin embargo! Pude escuchar que las Sailors han descubierto que somos a lo que la humanidad ha nombrado como Vampiros- Lo que provoco una leve sonrisa en el.

-¡Vaya! Pensé que nunca lo descubrirían… ¿Somos tan obvios?- En su voz había un rastro de sarcasmo -¡Fue lo único que averiguaste!-

-¡Si mi amo! Y que esos felinos siguen al cuidado de las Sailors, pero ni ellos nos recuerdan-

-¡Eso si es bueno saberlo! Así que mis queridos Luna y Artemis no nos han recordado…-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de Japón.

-Creo que estas listo… Ya tienes un mayor dominio de tu poder-

-¡Ha llegado la hora de revelarles la verdad!- Al decir esto, los otros dos asintieron.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¡por favor dejen review! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobretodo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Sandykou8723****: **Me da mucho gusto que te gustara el cap anterior. Coincido contigo me gusta más Vrykolatios para Rei, pero ella ya no es la del pasado, esperemos que haga algo el para conquistarla, que haya perdido esta batalla en el capitulo, no quiere decir que ha perdido la guerra. Y lo siento no aparecieron los caballeros esta ocasión, así que aun no se sabe quiénes son. Y si seria gracioso que le llegara a Mina, Yaten, por que asi habría la revancha de Lita :P. Espero que disfrutes este nvo capitulo.

**Valentina Ylexuy 33 Valen:** Que bueno que te gusto la parte de Lita y Andrew, todos van a tener su momento en la historia, solo que poco a poquito ;) Y gracias por tu ayuda mi administradora ;)

**Polvo de Estrellas:** Primero mil gracias por la traducción al Italiano, espero que nuestros amigos Italianos les guste, y que pronto haya respuesta de ellos. Sobre Vrykolatios voy a esperar tus comentarios de este capítulo, haber si sigue cayéndote gordo o que piensas, que será bueno hacer con ese personaje :P

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Jejeje qué bueno que te gustaría mi idea de meter vampiros :P me gustan mucho las historias de vampiros, por eso fue que pensé desde un principio en incluirlos en esta idea descabellada de mi historia :P Y lo siento creo que te voy a hacer que sigas extrañando a Seiya, porque en este capítulo tampoco apareció.

**Princessnerak:** Espero que te guste también este capítulo, y espero tus comentarios.

**Sereyandrew301:** Bueno creo que no libere muchas incognitas en este capitulo, pero espero si haber aclarado una que otra, espero tus comentarios y que te guste mucho este capítulo ;)

**Dalila02:** Mil gracias por tu comentario, y por ese enorme cumplido, que hasta me vuelo toda, que lindo seria que existiera un anime de mi historia :$ Comentarios como los tuyos hacen que uno se motive muchísimo, Gracias y espero que mi historia siga provocándote esas emociones. Bienvenida y espero que sea para quedarte hasta el final ;)

**Sailor Alissa:** Jeje estoy como tú, toda confundida por que pasara con esto que pasa entre Vrykolatios y Rei, pues es el enemigo ;) pero a veces los malos resultan sexys, haber que decide Rei. Tienes muchas teorías :P Espero irlas aclarando conforme avance la historia, creo que en este capítulo aun no pasara :P Y espero te llegue pronto la inspiración, es malo cuando esa amiga nos abandona, te comprendo, pero ya verás que cuando regrese será con todo y te hará crear un hermoso capitulo ;)

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Lo siento te hice sufrir mucho, con lo tardada que fui para subir este capítulo, pero ya está aquí la continuación, espero que te guste ;)

**Lucky Star:** Me da gusto que te encantara mi historia :) Y que este capítulo no sea la excepción, espero que si haya saciado la intriga sobre Mars, después de que se la llevo Vrykolatios.

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **Dalila02, Lucky Star, Edith Hernandez, MAKOVIL, miki1920, ** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en www. facebook .com/GirosDelDestino con BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


	18. Capitulo 17 Volviendo al camino

**Aclaración** –NaokoTakeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de SailorMoon.

Como están queridas Sailors Scouts, muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, a los amigos de , y también a los amigos que tenemos en el Facebook. Espero perdonen tanto abandono, pero no les digo mas y los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 17. Volviendo al camino.

.

.

.

En el templo Hikawa.

Rei corría con fuerza, las demás se había quedado algo rezagadas – _¡Algunas cosas que me dijo eran ciertas! ¿También lo de Nicolás lo era?... Tengo que averiguarlo_- Y llego a la habitación de Nicolás donde había estado todos esos días que le parecieron eternos, lo miro recostado en su cama, y toda esa determinación de descubrir si era cierto lo que Vrykolatios le había dicho, parecía haber desaparecido, se acercaba a Nicolás con temor.

Pero… ¿Por qué temía? ¿Era miedo a que fuera mentira lo que le había dicho Vrykolatios? O ¿Porque era su miedo?

-_¡Ya! No tengo que temer…Solo hazlo Rei_- Se reprendía en su mente. Y por fin lo hizo, beso a Nicolás. Se separo poco a poco de él, con sus ojos cerrados, se notaba el temor a abrirlos, ese era parte de su temor, que esa no fuera la solución.

Las chicas la miraban con duda al pie de la puerta de la habitación de Nicolás -_¡Lo extraño!_- fue todo lo que atinaron a pensar las chicas, mientras que Rei se sentía decepcionada, nada había pasado, así que en eso si le mintió su enemigo enamorado.

Justo cuando Rei se iba a levantar para salir derrotada de esa habitación, percibió un ligero movimiento en la mano de Nicolás que la hizo detenerse. Se le quedo viendo fijamente, y parecía que lo había alucinado, cuando se dio cuenta que el empezaba a pestañear.

-_¡Eso era lo único que tenía que hacer!_- Por una extraña razón, Rei se sentía desilusionada. Y sabía que estaba mal sentir eso, pero no podía creer que su enemigo tuviera razón, y que la respuesta hubiera sido tan simple, y lo peor de todo ¿Por qué ella nunca beso a Nicolás? ¿Entre tanto dolor? Si él era la persona que amaba, ¿Por qué no lo beso? En estos momentos como odiaba a Vrykolatios, era un desgraciado, por sembrarle esa duda, pero sobretodo se odiaba a ella misma, por no tener las respuestas a las preguntas que ella misma se hacía.

Inmediatamente, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría, reacciono, y abrazo a Nicolás -¡Reaccionaste!- con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que Nicolás estaba totalmente desconcertado, no sabía que estaba pasando, lo último que recordaba, era ese ser que lo había atacado, pero de ahí no recordaba mas, y ¿Por qué Rei lloraba? El odiaba verla llorar.

-¿Qué paso Rei?- Al fin se animo a hablar. No recordaba que había pasado, solamente recordaba estar en un sueño profundo, encontrándose en un hoyo profundo, en total soledad y nada más.

Rei no supo que responder, másque nada por lo mismo que a ella le había pasado, que por no saber qué historia inventarle. Hubo un pequeño silencio, y Amy fue la que se aventuro a hablar, para explicarle a Nicolás que era lo que le había pasado, una verdad a medias –Fuiste atacado por un ser que ha atacado a otras personas,desde entonces has estado en cama, han sido alguno días…-

Nicolás parecía desconcertado, no podía creer que hubiera pasado tiempo, cuando el sintió que había sido un abrir y cerrar de ojos, miro preocupado a Rei ¿Cómo lo había pasado ella? ¡Seguramente no se le había despegado! Así era Rei, siempre tan preocupada por sus seres queridos, ¡y si!, el era un ser querido.

-Entonces he de agradecer a las Sailor Scouts, ¿cierto? ¡Ellas debieron aparecer! Así como han salvado a las demás personas- Las chicas notaron un tono raro en Nicolás, un poco sutil, pero simplemente lo ignoraron, pensando en que solo se lo imaginaron, mientras Nicolás miraba con amor y gratitud a Rei.

Pero se dio cuenta que ella se encontraba con los ojos humedecidos, pero conteniendo las lagrimas como siempre-¡Lo siento Rei!-

Rei abrió los ojos a más no poder -¿Por qué me pides perdón?-

-Porque me imagino, como sufriste este tiempo en que estuve inconsciente, para mí solo fue unos segundos, yo no sentí nada todo este tiempo, pero tú lo has de haber pasado muy mal-

-¡Tonto! Lo importante es que estas bien, que al fin despertaste- Sus lagrimas seguían amenazando con salir, pero ella se resistía a permitirles la salida. Nicolás se dio cuenta, y quiso levantarse de su cama, para alcanzar a abrazarla, pero no lo pudo hacer, puesto que perdió el equilibro, Rei reacciono inmediatamente, para ayudarle a regresar a la cama.

-Lo mejor será que lo lleves con calma, creo que tu cuerpo se impuso a estar de flojo- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, a la que Nicolás respondió igual. –Creo que dejare que descanses, si me necesitas estaré en mi cuarto- Nicolás solamente asintió.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto las chicas platicaban afuera del templo.

-¡Chicas! ¿No les pareció extraña la actitud de Rei?- Pregunta Mina.

-¡Sí! ¿Además no es muy extraño? El enemigo la rapta, de repente aparece, y resulta que va directo con Nicolás…- Cuestiona Lita.

-Y después de tanto tiempo, justamente, reacciona Nicolás- termina de argumentar Amy.

-¡Siento como si nos estuviera ocultando algo!- agrego Mina.

-¡Si esta rara! Pero no creo que los oculte algo del enemigo… Ahí va Rei… Hay que hablar con ella- les dijo Serena, y como se dio cuenta que Rei se dirigía a su habitación, le grito-¡Rei! Acá estamos- Las demás solo tuvieron una gotita en su cabeza, por cómo le hablo Serena, como si se tratase de que estuvieran en una plaza, y ella no las mirara.

Rei tenía muy pocos ánimos de hablar con las chicas, la verdad no sabía ni que decirles, pero era lógico que iban a pedir explicaciones, dio un largo suspiro –_¡Ya no puedo darles más largas!_- Aunque trato de ir lo más lento posible para que le diera tiempo de pensar que decirles y que no, le pareció una milésima de segundo para encontrarse con ellas.

-¡Rei! ¿Estás bien?- Amy fue la primera en preguntarle.

Rei alzo un poco la cabeza, parecía como si no quisiera verlas a los ojos, y respondió -¡Si chicas! Estoy bien-

-La verdad sentimos que nos estas ocultando algo- dijo Mina directo al grano.

-¡Mina!- Le reprendieron las demás, aunque la verdad era algo que casi todas pensaban, no era como para decírselo así tan abiertamente como lo hizo Mina.

Rei se quedo impactada, pero era cierto, como iba a enfrentarlas, si no tenía armas con que defenderse – _¿Acaso es la hora de contarles lo que me está pasando?_- se cuestionaba, pero la verdad ni ella misma sabía si creerle a Vrykolatios, eso la mortificaba y no quería mortificarlas a ellas también, no hasta que supiera mas.

-¡No se a que se refieren chicas!- contesto Rei.

-¡Por favor Rei! No juegues con nuestra inteligencia, algo raro está pasando, acaso no recuerdas como fue que te rapto el enemigo, y no podrás negarnos que es muy extraña tu aparición, después de todo lo que paso- rezongó Amy.

-¡Pensamos hasta lo peor! Y que nunca te recuperaríamos, ya que no sabemos nada del enemigo- agrego Lita.

Rei no pudo más que bajar la cabeza, pero como si encontrara su salvación, recordó las palabras de Amy -_¡Acaso no recuerdas! ¡Eureka!_- pensó, la solución, alegar demencia, como en las cortes de justicia, había encontrado la grieta con que poder salvarse.

-Se que desaparecí, pero no recuerdo ningún detalle chicas- bajo la cabeza, mostrando estar avergonzada por ese hecho, la realidad era que no ocupaba fingir mucho ese sentimiento ya que se sentía avergonzada por tener que mentirles un poco, pero aun no era el momento.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, todas tenían la imagen de un beso apasionado que le dio el enemigo justo antes de desaparecer los dos, y ahora Rei no recordaba nada de eso, les parecía imposible.

-¿Estás segura Rei?- Le pregunto Serena.

Rei solo asintió, manteniendo la vista baja, las chicas suspiraron, algo esta raro en ella, pero decidieron que lo mejor era no presionarla, cuando ya pudiera decirles que paso, ella misma se los diría, confiaban en ella, pero también era mucha su preocupación, este momento iba a tener que ganar la confianza.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente.

Las cosas habían estado calmadas, a excepción de la aparición de Rei tan extraña, todo tenía algún tiempo tranquilo, sin movimientos del enemigo. Por lo que Serena decidió pasar un día tranquilo en el parque, para relajarse y pensar.

Serena se encontraba en una banca del parque, cuando suspiro ampliamente -_¿Por qué Seiya me estará evitando? ¡No es justo que se esté alejando así de mí!_- A su mente vino la imagen del beso que se dieron, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse completamente -_¡Lo extraño! ¡Sé que no tuve la mejor respuesta a ese beso que nos dimos!... Pero aun estaba muy reciente mi separación con Aaron_-

-¿Por qué tan colorada Serena?- Esa voz la hizo sorprenderse por completo. Tenía tiempo sin escucharla, que pensó que era parte de su imaginación.

-¿Molly?- se pregunto Serena, si se parecía, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin verla que la hacía dudar.

- ¡Así es Serena!- Le contesto con una gran sonrisa -¡Que linda coincidencia encontrarnos en el parque!, fui a buscarte a tu casa, pero no me supieron decir donde te encontrabas-

-¡Molly!- Y se arrojo a los brazos de su amiga, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verla, ya que Molly había entrado a una preparatoria en otra ciudad, y por eso es que ya no la miraba -¡Que felicidad verte! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Pues! Vine a visitar a mi mamá, y como ahora si hubo oportunidad de venir mas días, ya que gane un dinerito y me propuse visitarte-

-¡Qué bien! Hiciste que te extrañara mucho Molly, y ¿Qué me cuentas?- Le pregunto con mucho interés Serena, la realidad era que ambas habían perdido la comunicación, entre la distancia, y que cada una estaba muy metidas en sus asuntos, a pesar de que se habían dicho que mantendrían la comunicación cuando Molly se despidió, la realidad fue otra.

-Pues no mucho… Entre a la carrera de diseño, Kelvin y yo seguimos muy enamorados- se quedo pensativa Molly –Mmm… no se que mas ¡Mejor pregúntame que te puedo contar!- esto último lo dijo con una risita, ya que no se le ocurría que le podía contar.

-Jajaja, está bien… Vaya que ha durado tu relación con Kelvin, que bonito, ¿Para cuándo es la boda?, Ya casi le puedes exigir la boda Molly-

Molly se puso colorada por el comentario de Serena -¡Ay Serena! ¡Cómo crees!-

-Entonces… ¿Aun no hay planes?- La interrogo con una miradita perspicaz, a lo que Molly no podía evitar seguir sonrojada.

-Bueno… Aun no hay nada oficial, pero si hemos platicado poquito de eso- le respondió con una sonrisita muy ilusionada.

-¡Ay qué emoción! ¡Qué bonito! ¡Ya sabes! Cuando ya tengan sus planes de casarse yo seré madrina- le dijo Serena guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Claro que sí!-

-Y pensar cuando los tres estábamos en la secundaria, qué tiempos aquellos- le dijo Serena suspirando.

-Jajaja. Si que nos enamorábamos del primer chico guapo que miráramos jajaja-

-La vida color de rosa- dijo Serena, a lo que, Molly la noto un poco cabizbaja, debatiéndose entre sí preguntarle o no que le pasaba, ya que su sexto sentido le decía que algo había en los temas del amor.

Prefirió dejar que ella misma le contara, si así lo deseaba -¿Y tú que me cuentas Serena?-

-¡Bueno! No hay mucho que contar… Sigo saliendo con las chicas, aunque sea difícil de creer, salí bien de la preparatoria- Le dijo Serena con una sonrisita y continuo contándole –También entre a la universidad, en la carrera de Psicología-

Serena hizo una pequeña pausa, y Molly mostro sorpresa porque nunca se imagino a su mejor amiga de psicóloga, pero era muy feliz de que estudiara eso, siempre fue tan buen persona que seguro inspirara mucha confianza en sus pacientes.

-¡Vaya! Qué bueno Serena, Me da mucho gusto por ti que vas a ser una Psicóloga, de seguro de las mejores, inspiras mucha tranquilidad y seguridad, que tus pacientes se van a sentir muy a gusto contigo- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Molly- y entonces se le ocurrió a Serena una buena idea –Te gustaría ir por un refresco para poder seguir platicando- A lo que Molly asintió, y las dos se dirigieron a la refresquería para seguir poniéndose al corriente de lo que les había pasado en ese tiempo.

Estando en la refresquería, por fin se armo de valor Serena y le conto lo que paso con Darién, o mejor dicho Aarón. Molly no cabía en la sorpresa de que haya podido pasar algo así, era una historia de novela, y se sintió un poco mal por Serena, sabía perfectamente el inmenso amor que le tenía a su novio, y no pudo evitar pensar todo lo que sufrió con lo que le ocurrió.

Después decidieron cambiar de tema de conversación, a una plática más agradable, y así pasaron la tarde hablando y riendo de recuerdos divertidos que les toco vivir juntas.

.

.

.

Empezando a caer la noche, en el Distrito de Juban.

Molly iba camino a la casa de su mamá, con una pequeña sonrisa por la tarde que paso tan divertida con Serena, recordando los viejos tiempos.

-¡Ya casi oscurece!- Se dijo a si mima Molly, y apresuro un poco el paso -_¡Ni cuenta me di que paso tan rápido el tiempo!_-

Por una extraña razón, el camino a la casa de su madre lo sintió diferente, se empezó a sentir un poco paranoica, haciendo que acelerará el paso para llegar más rápido, hasta su camino se sentía más oscuro de lo normal.

Hasta que de repente una sombra la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Por qué el miedo les provoca ir deprisa?- de repente se escucho una voz varonil -¡Como si realmente tuvieran la oportunidad de escapar!-

-¡Disculpa!- Molly le respondió a la sombra, con la voz más valiente que pudo salir de su boca.

-¡No importa! Pensé en voz alta… Eres una linda chica con grandes sentimientos hacia tus seres queridos, ¡Veamos si tienes sangre noble!- Le hablo Vrykolatios, y Molly no pudo responder nada mas, cuando empezó a hablarle ese ser, ella ya no pudo seguir huyendo, ni tener ninguna otra reacción, como si por el simple hecho de escucharlo se le hubiera paralizado el cuerpo.

Vrykolatios en cuestión de nanosegundos ya estaba tan cerca de Molly, que no hubo tiempo para nada mas, ni él tenía ganas de desperdiciar su tiempo, encajando sus dientes en el cuello de ella. Molly solo grito de dolor.

Serena no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, había tratado de alcanzar a Molly, ya que cuando estuvieron juntas, Molly le había prestado su agenda para que le anotara su numero de su celular para poderla localizar, ya que ella había olvidado su celular en casa y no tenia mas donde anotarlo, pero al despedirse Serena había olvidado regresársela.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Vrykolatios ataco a Molly!- inmediatamente después activo su comunicador para pedir a las chicas que llegaran a auxiliarla contra el enemigo. -¡Chicas! Vrykolatios ha atacado, ¡Vengan pronto! El ataque es sobre el callejón antes de llegar a la casa de Molly-

-¡Vamos en camino!- Todas le respondieron en unisonó.

-¡Hora de transformarme!- El broche de Serena comenzó a brillar -¡Eternal! ¡Sailor Moon!... ¡Transformación!-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Molly gritaba de dolor.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Volví a fallar! Ya no me resulta tan sencillo controlar la paciencia de Nosferatu-

-¡Alto ahí! No perdonare aquel que arruina la felicidad de una chica que se encuentra con una vieja amiga- Le grito Sailor Moon desde poca distancia de donde se encontraban Vrykolatios y Molly.

-_¿Como le hacen para llegar en el momento?_- Se cuestiono en la mente Vrykolatios.

-¡Soy una Sailor Scout!... ¡Que lucha por el amor y la justica!... ¡Soy Sailor Moon!... Y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna-

-¡Mara! Encárgate de nuestra vieja amiga-

-¡Vieja amiga! ¿Qué le pasa?- Se malhumoraba Sailor Moon.

Vrykolatios dio la orden, y Molly expulso un último grito de dolor, para ser cubierta por una neblina densa.

-_¡Molly!_- Sailor Moon grito en su interior, dolía tanto ver a sus seres queridos sufrir.

La neblina que cubría a Molly, se disipo, mostrando al fin a Mara. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, ataco inmediatamente a Sailor Moon, por suerte ella ya esperaba esta reacción de su enemigo, por lo que no la tomo desprevenida, y pudo esquivar los ataques que le propinaba.

-_¡Si continua con esa fuerza y rapidez en atacarme! ¡No resistiré mas! ¿Chicas donde están?_- pensaba con preocupación.

-!No huyas!- Le gritaba Mara, ya que Sailor Moon le esta resultando algo escurridiza, pero podía sentir como iba perdiendo rapidez al esquivarla, sabia que estaba por poderle infringir daño.

-¡No piensan aparecer las demás Scout!- Se dijo para si mismo Vrykolatios, y después pensó -_¡Quiero verla!_-

-_¡Eso quisiera saber! Ya se están tardando mucho y no se cuanto mas resistiré_- En el rostro de Serena se notaba su preocupación, pues sentía que ya no podría seguir la batalla contra Mara.

Y al final llego el cansancio o torpeza a Serena, y un ataque de Mara logro rosarla, y dejarle una pequeña herida en el brazo. Pero el gusto le duro poco a Mara, ya que al confiarse por poder atacar a Sailor Moon, no miro mas haya de sus narices.

-¡Sailor Venus!... ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!-

-¡Sailor Mercury!... ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!-

Ambos ataques se combinaron, y dieron directo en Mara, infringiéndole heridas.

-¡Chicas! No la lastimen, ¡Es Molly!- Grito Sailor Moon, que ya estaba repuesta, ya que Mara la había dejado de atacar.

-¿Molly?- Se sorprendieron el resto de las Sailor Scouts, ya que tenían mucho sin escuchar de Molly, y precisamente en una circunstancia como esta es que la tuvieron que ver de nuevo, convertida en un ser extraño, cierva de sus enemigos vampiros.

Al quedarse sorprendidas las sailors, esto dio tiempo a que Mara se recuperara, e iniciara su ataque contra las recién llegadas. Como ninguna quería lastimar a Molly, todas se mantenían defendiéndose, sin atacar realmente. Mientras que Mara no les demostraba la menor piedad.

Sailor Moon se pudo percatar de que Vrykolatios había cambiado su semblante, mientras ella estuvo sola se mantenía indiferente a la pelea, pero cuando llegaron las demás, hasta una sonrisa se podía apreciar en la comisura de sus labios, volviendo apenas perceptible su prominente colmillo. Entonces involuntariamente siguió la mirada de el, que no la sostenía precisamente en la batalla, y pudo darse cuenta que miraba atentamente a Mars, y lo raro fue que Mars también se encontraba ajena a la pelea, no mantenía su participación, y esta vez no demostraba la furia que había manifestado la pelea anterior, que había atacado a Vrykolatios -_¡Algo no anda bien!_-

-¡Sailor Moon cuidado!- Le grito Sailor Júpiter, por estar analizando Vrykolatios y Mars, Sailor Moon no logro darse cuenta que un ataque de Mara iba directo a ella.

-¿Qué?- Sailor Moon no pudo reaccionar, y lo único que atino a hacer fue cerrar los ojos, esperando lo peor.

-¡Siempre tenemos que salvarte!- Escucho una voz tan varonil y quejumbrosa.

Cuando Sailor Moon abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que el caballero de armadura con detalles plateados y con cabellera de color blanca. -¡Nadie les ha pedido ayuda!- Le contesto molesta Sailor Moon.

El caballero dejo rápidamente a Sailor Moon, en cuanto estuvo a salvo -¡No durarían sin nuestra ayuda!- le respondió.

-¡Que grosero!- Le recrimino Sailor Moon, con sus manos empuñadas en su cintura.

Mientras Sailor Moon y el caballero de armadura plateada peleaban, los otros dos caballeros ayudaban a las demás sailors scouts a luchar contra Mara, para poder debilitarla.

-¡Ustedes dos! Dejen de pelear y ayúdenos- Les grito el caballero de armadura en detalles cobre.

Mara estaba por atacar al caballero de cobre, pero reacciono a tiempo el caballero de armadura dorada -¡No te distraigas en batalla!- Le recrimino a su compañero.

-Se supone que yo estaba regañando, no me tienes que regañar a mi también- Le dijo como en broma a su compañero el caballero de cobre.

-_¡Esa voz!_- Sailor Moon seguía pensando en que esa voz le era muy familiar.

-Déjense de tanta platica- Aunque Mara se miraba algo cansada, su orgullo era grande, y el que se sintiera agotada, no evitaba sentirse molesta por que actuaran con tanta confianza y la ignoraran. Continúo con sus ataques hacia las Sailors Scouts.

-¡Sailor Júpiter!... ¡Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter!

El ataque de Júpiter fue la estocada para Mara, se dieron cuenta los demás, y al unisonó gritaron -¡Es tu turno Sailor Moon!-

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- decía al momento en que aparecía en sus manos el báculo para atacar -¡Dulce! ¡Luz de estrellas! ... ¡De las Sailors! ¡Scout!-

Cuando el ataque de Sailor Moon era dirigido a Mara, y todos se mantenían atentos a eso, Vrykolatios aprovecho el momento para acercarse rápidamente a Sailor Mars, y le hablo al oído -¿Tu novio ya reacciono?- Esto sorprendió a Mars -¡Ya comprobaste que dije la verdad! Ahora la pregunta es ¿Tu corazón realmente le pertenece a tu novio?- Mars no pudo evitar voltear molesta para ver a la cara a Vrykolatios y contestarle su pregunta, pero este ya había desaparecido, lo que la hizo quedar mas desconcertada que antes, ¿Por qué Vrykolatios estaba jugando así con su mente? -_¡Eso debe de ser! Es un juego del enemigo, sembrarme estas dudas_-

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Grito Mara. Y después de terminada la curación que le había hecho Sailor Moon, apareció Molly, El caballero de armadura dorada reacciono rápidamente para sostener el cuerpo inconsciente de ella.

-¡Se que nos han ayudado! Sin que nosotros se lo hayamos pedido- Hablo Sailor Moon.

-Y se los agradecemos- continúo Sailor Mercury.

-¡Pero necesitamos explicaciones!- Hablo Sailor Júpiter -¡Necesitamos saber quiénes son ustedes!-

-¿Por qué nos ayudan? ¿Realmente son nuestros aliados?- argumento Sailor Venus -¿O si realmente deberían ser nuestros enemigos?-

Se marcaron dos grupos, en el que se había convertido en un campo de batalla, unos a otros no dejaban de verse, aumentando la tensión entre las Sailors al no recibir respuesta de los caballeros. Se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-¡Entonces es la hora de que sepan la verdad! ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto el caballero de armadura en detalles de cobre. A lo que sus dos compañeros solo asintieron decididos.

Las chicas se miraban extrañadas, ¿A que se referían?, cuando se dieron cuenta que los tres caballeros se tocaban el casco de guerra medieval que llevaban puestos para encubrir su identidad.

El primero en terminar de quitárselo fue el de armadura en detalles cobre -¡Hola Bombón!-

Los otros dos lograron quitarse el casco al mismo tiempo -¡Hola chicas!-

-¡Seiya!- No salía del asombro Sailor Moon.

-¡Taiki!- dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¡Yaten!- se sorprendió Sailor Venus.

Las chicas estaban paralizadas de la impresión, la única que reacciono fue Sailor Moon, desapareció su transformación, se hecho a correr y Serena abrazo fuertemente a Seiya, no lo podía creer, quienes las habían estado ayudando habían sido los chicos.

.

.

.

Desde el techo de un edificio.

Apenas se podía apreciar dos sombras, que tenían una excelente figura, aunque solo se pudiera apreciar la sombra.

-¡Vaya! No llegamos a tiempo a la batalla-

-Pero llegamos justo a tiempo para descubrir que todas las estrellitas están de regreso-

-Las chicas se miran muy alegres por su regreso- señalo Sailor Neptune.

-¡Aun así! ¡No me gusta nada! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y combatiendo sin su transformación de sailors?

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, Espero que no quieran matarme por tardar tanto, pero entre trabajo, planeación de la boda y andar buscando casa donde vivir, no me había dado tiempo, pero aquí estoy de regreso y ¡por favor no me castiguen! ¡Y si dejen review! Espero haberles sembrado dudas, para que sigan leyendo el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Serena Princesita Hale****: **Espero dejarte igual de impactada con este capítulo, aunque es más bien transitorio, pero sigue avanzando la historia. Y qué opinas de Vrykolatios y Rei? Los quieres como pareja?

**Valentina Ylexuy Calderon:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones, espero que este capítulo también te encante.

**Polvo de Estrellas:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos mi querida administradora. Como sigue tu caos galáctico? Porque sigues muy desaparecida al igual que yo en el facebook de Giros del Destino, espero que estes muy bien, y me sigas leyendo, aun no se sabe más sobre que pasa o paso entre Vrykolatios y Mars, pero pronto sabremos mas de ellos.

**Lucky Star:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy feliz de que te guste y sobretodo te deje picada la trama que le doy a mi historia, espero que no me abandones por la tardanza en continuar con mi historia, pero creo que tu seras buena entendiéndome, ya que si estas pasando la etapa de prepararte para casarte, podras entender bien como me la estoy pasando yo, nosotros también estamos con tramite para sacar casa, y espero que no tarden mucho en dárnosla, ojala todo salga bien, y te deseo mucha suerte y felicidad para tu matrimonio

**Lili:** Que bueno que te agrada mi historia, y ni tan loca tu idea de que te imagines a un vampiro como Edward, ciertas expresiones de el me inspiran para poder escribir sobre el personaje de Vrykolatios, asi que no están loca como pensabas, o si no pues somos dos locas jaja.

**Princessnerak:** Aquí está la continuación, espero me digas que te pareció

**Athenea29:** Me da gusto que te encante mi fic, y tus sospechas eran ciertas sobre los caballeros? Jaja y tienes razón tenía algo olvidados a Luna y Artemis, como que los borre un poco de mi mente al escribir la historia, es un poco difícil aveces integrar a todos en lo que escribes, cuando te emocionas escribiendo sobre una escena, te adentras tanto, que a veces pierdes un poco de vista los demás personajes, pero tratare de tenerlos más presentes.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** jajaja me gusta cómo te emocionas al escribir tu review A la mejor tienes algo de razón en que Vrykolatios no sea tan villano como creen, pero eso lo veremos más adelante, aunque hay que recordar que de todas maneras le hizo algo a Nicolas. Espero te guste este capítulo y esperare tu review

**Serena Jaspe:** Bueno te puedo explicar que paso con Darien, ya que Darien descubrió a sus verdaderos padres y su verdadero nombre es Aaron, sobre los demás que me preguntas, pues siguen apareciendo en mi historia, espero que con este capítulo entiendas mas que les ha pasado, y que te guste, espero tu review ;)

**Griss Pattinson:** Jaja perdón el retraso en actualizar la historia, gracias por incorporarte a seguir mi historia, espero si la sigas todavía, y te pido me tengas paciencia, se que tardo mucho, pero te prometo que llegare al final de mi historia, lenta pero segura jaja.

**Astalina:** Me da gusto que sea de tu agrado mi historia, y hasta honrada de que tomes ideas de mi historia, he leído capítulos de tu historia, aunque ahorita no he seguido leyendo, no sé si has avanzado en tu historia, o si has llegado a la parte en que usas mi idea jejeje pero lo que he leído me ha encantado, y te seguire leyendo en mis tiempos libres. Espero que tu también puedas seguirme leyendo, y que siga siendo de tu agrado. Coincido contigo de que no me agrada Darien desde que fue atacado por Neherenia, es muy fácil de caer y ponerse en contra de Serena, y eso no me agrada. Por eso inicie esta historia para darle una oportunidad a Seiya, haber a donde nos lleva.

**Despus de algunos aos:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Espero que igualmente te siga gustando este capítulo, que continues leyéndome, y que me tengas paciencia si me tardo actualizando, pero claro que llegare a su final, esperemos que dentro de muchos capítulos mas

**Angel Kou:** Espero te siga atrapando mi historia :P Y si como la vez Rei con un amor de milenio de plata, pero sobre Nicolas, aun no se que pasara con este triangulo amoroso, todo dependerá de Rei, a ti quien te gusta para ella? Y que te pareció en que tu corazonada fuera cierta? Y que los caballeros ya se hayan revelado a las chicas?

**Guest:** Mil gracias por tus felicitaciones, me da gusto que te agrade mi manera de desarrollar la historia, y espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción.

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **Angel kou, Despus de algunos aos, Astalina, Griss Pattinson, Serena Jaspe, Athenea29, jhoz kou, karla eves, pininamoon** porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en GirosDelDestino con BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


	19. Capitulo 18 ¡Hay que hacer planes!

**Aclaración** –NaokoTakeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de SailorMoon.

Como están queridas Sailors Scouts, muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, a los amigos de , y también a los amigos que tenemos en el Facebook.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 18. ¡Hay que hacer planes!

.

.

.

Universidad de Japón.

-¡Se siente muy raro regresar a clases!-

-¡Todo por la insistencia de Taiki!- Yaten no puede evitar voltear a verlo con molestia.

-Dejen de quejarse, si vamos a regresar a clases unos días y nos tocaran vacaciones- se defiende Taiki.

-¡Con mayor razón! ¡Deberíamos regresar hasta que terminen las vacaciones-

-¡No seas flojo Seiya!-

-¡Yo solo espero que ya se les haya olvidado que éramos Three Lights!- Argumenta con semblante enfadado Yaten.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunta curioso Seiya, mientras los tres seguían caminando con rumbo a la Universidad.

-Porque es un enfado tener encima las disque admiradoras que según ellas están enamoradas de nosotros… sin conocernos en lo más mínimo- responde con gran apatía Yaten, mientras continuaba con su andar.

-Solo dices eso porque no es Mina la que se te este abalanzando, diciéndote que sigue muy enamorada de ti- Dijo Seiya esperando la reacción de su hermano.

Yaten se detiene en seco ante el comentario de Seiya -¡Que! ¡Estás loco! ¡Mina es un martirio!- Según lo decía gritando con enfado, pero a sus dos hermanos les dio una risa disimulada, porque ambos pudieron darse cuenta de que su hermano Yaten se había sonrojado por el comentario de Seiya, y el sonrojo no era precisamente por coraje.

-¡Que a ti siempre se te ande aventando Serena! ¡No quiere decir que todos queramos lo mismo!- Como Yaten se dio cuenta que sus hermanos no le creyeron mucho que digamos, opto por regresarle la carrilla a Seiya y poderse librar de sus hermanos.

Esto lejos de provocarle rubor a Seiya por el comentario burlesco de Yaten, lo dejo con un muy mal sabor de boca. Taiki y Yaten también esperaban otra reacción de su hermano, por lo que les pareció muy extraño.

-¿Te sientes bien Seiya?- Se animo a preguntar Taiki.

-¡Sí! Estoy bien- Les contesto con una media sonrisa. Sus hermanos no le creyeron nada.

Y como siempre Yaten decidió ser más directo -¿Qué ha pasado con Serena?-

-¡Nada! Simplemente me aleje de ella para nuestro entrenamiento… Y creo que me aleje de ella en un momento mal momento- baja la cabeza Seiya.

-¿Por qué lo crees?- pregunta Taiki.

-Bueno… Es una larga historia… Pero resumiéndola… Chiba termino con mi Bombón… Y se fue a vivir para siempre a Estados Unidos…- Seiya soltó la información y espero la reacción de sus hermanos.

-¡Queeeee!- Dijeron Taiki y Yaten al unisonó.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?- pregunto intrigado Yaten.

-¡No preguntaron!- Y siguió con su camino hacia la universidad.

Yaten y Taiki se quedaron pasmados, se vieron entre si y después vieron a su hermano que seguía con su camino.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le grita Yaten.

-Nosotros como íbamos a preguntar algo así- Le dice Taiki, mientras que ambos alcanzaban el paso de Seiya.

-¡Bueno! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¡Ahora ya lo saben!- les dijo despreocupado Seiya. Mientras que a Yaten y Taiki les escurría una gotita en su rostro.

.

.

.

Mas tarde Serena se encontraba en sus clases.

Aunque Serena quería poner atención a sus clases, no podía evitar que un pensamiento pasara una y otra vez por su cabeza.

_FLASHBACK_

-¿Por qué nos ayudan? ¿Realmente son nuestros aliados?- argumento Sailor Venus -¿O si realmente deberían ser nuestros enemigos?-

Se marcaron dos grupos, en el que se había convertido en un campo de batalla, unos a otros no dejaban de verse, aumentando la tensión entre las Sailors al no recibir respuesta de los caballeros. Se produjo un silencio incomodo.

-¡Entonces es la hora de que sepan la verdad! ¿De acuerdo?- Pregunto el caballero de armadura en detalles de cobre. A lo que sus dos compañeros solo asintieron decididos.

Las chicas se miraban extrañadas, ¿A que se referían?, cuando se dieron cuenta que los tres caballeros se tocaban el casco de guerra medieval que llevaban puestos para encubrir su identidad.

El primero en terminar de quitárselo fue el de armadura en detalles cobre -¡Hola Bombón!-

Los otros dos lograron quitarse el casco al mismo tiempo -¡Hola chicas!-

-¡Seiya!- No salía del asombro Sailor Moon.

-¡Taiki!- dijo Sailor Mercury.

-¡Yaten!- se sorprendió Sailor Venus.

Las chicas estaban paralizadas de la impresión, la única que reacciono fue Sailor Moon, desapareció su transformación, se hecho a correr y Serena abrazo fuertemente a Seiya, no lo podía creer, quienes las habían estado ayudando habían sido los chicos.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-_¡No puedo creer que los caballeros de armadura hayan resultado ser los chicos!_- Seguía cuestionándose y llenándose de dudas, aunque no precisamente de los temas que exponían sus profesores, aunque parecía que las clases eran muy interesantes, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

-¡Lo que no entiendo! ¿Es porque no habían dicho nada? O ¿Por qué son caballeros? ¿Qué no eran Sailors?- Entonces recordó a las chicas, seguramente ellas también tendrían las mismas dudas que ella. Y pensó que era hora de organizar una reunión para que los chicos pudieran contestar todas esas dudas.

-Espero que Seiya si venga hoy a clases- se dijo Serena.

- ¿Dijo algo Srita. Tsukino?- le pregunto su maestro.

-¡No! ¡Nada profesor! ¡Disculpe!- Le dijo totalmente apenada y toda colorada Serena a su maestro. Y por respeto a su profesor volvió a tratar de poner atención a la clase. No tenia caso seguirse cuestionando, ya nomas quedaba una clase mas, tenía que poner atención, y si Seiya no llegaba a esa clase, vería como encontrarlo de cualquier forma.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la Facultad de Medicina.

-¡Bueno! Creo que este es el salón de la clase "Biología celular"- entonces abre la puerta de su salón, preparándose para recibir su primer clase del día, después de tantos movimientos que tuvo que realizar, para que no hubiera problema por las fechas en que apenas entraba al curso. –_Lo bueno que tengo un excelente promedio y conocimientos, que no me pudieron poner tantas trabas, espero que le haya ido bien a Yaten_-

Entonces Taiki entro a su salón, buscando en todo el grupo algún lugar desocupado, pero la verdad es que había podido visualizar algunos disponibles, pero no cumplían con todos los requisitos que él estaba buscando.

-_¡Taiki!_- pensaba Amy -_¿Qué hace aquí?_- se dio cuenta de que Taiki la vio, y entonces le regalo una sonrisa, y un saludo con la mano, el cual le regreso Taiki, mientras se acercaba a ella.

Por suerte para Taiki, si había un lugar libre cerca de Amy, el cual, obviamente, no desaprovecho.

-¡Hola Amy!- La saludo más emotivo de lo usual, obviamente tratándose de Taiki, lo que dejo pasmada a Amy –Es bueno encontrarme con caras conocidas en mi primer clase, ya que soy el nuevo-

-¿Qué?- pensó Amy -¡Así que serás mi competencia también en medicina!- lo dijo gustosa, realmente era un muy agradable competidor.

-¡Así es!- A Taiki también le agradaba su competencia, eso era lo que estaba buscando…

.

.

.

En la Escuela de Turismo.

-_¡Me desagrada esperar en el salón de clases!_- pensaba para sí mismo Yaten, pero por culpa de Taiki había entrado a estudiar de nuevo, y además con los movimientos que tuvo que hacer para terminar de inscribirse, le toco llegar temprano a su primer clase. Y como siempre le gustaba estar solo, por eso tomo el lugar más alejado, donde nadie lo molestara.

-¿Yaten?-Escucho que le hablaba, de seguro ya lo había reconocido alguna admiradora enfadosa.

Levanto su mirada -¡Rei!- Se sorprendió porque no era lo que el suponía.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunto con un rostro algo confundido.

-¡Estudiare aquí!- Bueno no podía evitar ser cortante, era su forma de ser, y al parecer nunca la cambiaria, aunque Rei no le cayera mal, era alguien que si podía tratar, pero su carácter era igual con quien fuera.

-¡Wow! Eso si no me lo esperaba… ¿Todos regresaron a estudiar?-

-Sí, así es-

-¿Haber tu horario? A la mejor te puedo decir donde quedan tus clases, o si coincidimos en alguna otra materia- Le dijo Rei regalándole una sonrisa.

Yaten únicamente suspiro resignado, y le entrego su horario, tampoco podía evitar todo el tiempo al mundo, y Rei no le caí mal.

.

.

.

Ya en la última clase de Serena.

-_¡Ojala que si venga a clases Seiya!_- pensaba nerviosa Serena, mientras miraba pasar los minutos, que se aproximaban a la hora de la clase, y Seiya no se dignaba a aparecer.

Se encontraba muy distraída, esperando la llegada de Seiya, que no prestaba atención a lo que un grupo de compañeros de su clase le decían.

-¡Serena!- le dijo una compañera.

-¡Mande!- le contesto Serena.

-Te pregunte que si ¿Qué harías en vacaciones?-

-Amm… Aun no tengo planes, ni me acordaba que ya saldremos de vacaciones-

-¡Que te pasa Serena! ¡Si hemos estado hablando varias días de eso…!- Le reclamo indignado otro compañero de su grupo.

En ese momento Serena se queda totalmente congelada, como si hubiera visto algo glorioso o algo tan espantoso que la dejo paralizada.

-¡Wow! ¡El de los tree lights ya regreso!- dice uno de los compañeros que se encontraba cerca de Serena.

-¡Tonto! ¡Es three lights!- le corrige una muchacha.

Por suerte lo que dejo congelada a Serena no fue algo aterrador, si no todo lo contrario. Parecía que Seiya caminaba en cámara lenta, pero realmente Serena lo miraba de esa manera -_¡Alto!_- se dijo en sus pensamientos, ya que se dio cuenta que no era su imaginación por que sus compañeros también estaban comentando que regreso Seiya -_¿Por qué lo estoy viendo así?_ _¡Como si fuera otra de sus viejas fans! ¡Es solo Seiya!_-

Pero justo cuando Serena le iba a hablar para decirle que había un lugar libre detrás de ella, recordando los tiempos de preparatoria, vio que Seiya dio vuelta hacia otro lado, donde ya había encontrado un asiento libre, y no era para nada cerca de Serena. Contuvo su reacción agarrando algunos de sus útiles de su escritorio, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que fue ignorada.

Para Serena, esa fue la clase mas eterna de toda su vida -_¿Qué no se suponía que únicamente duraba una hora? ¿Esos segundo sí que pasan lento?_- pensaba cada minuto lo mismo -_¿Por qué estoy tan desesperada? ¡Ah!_-

Así transcurrió la clase lentamente. Y Serena se encontraba cada vez más impaciente. Como nunca lo había estado en su vida, y decía a si misma que no iba a dejar que se le escapara de nuevo Seiya, ya era demasiado que la evitara tanto, no podía con eso, y tenía que saber por qué. Hasta que por fin escucho el mejor juego de palabras que tanto había esperado.

-¡Bueno jóvenes! ¡Hasta aquí lo dejaremos! ¡Nos vemos la siguiente clase!-

-_¡Siiii! ¡Por fin!_- pensó y guardo todas sus cosas como de rayo, todos podrían jurar que no se trataba de la lenta de Serena.

Seiya como buen alumno que es su primer día de regreso a clases solo cargaba con una pluma y un cuaderno, y eso porque Taiki lo obligo a llevarlo, para que se pudiera poner al corriente, así que Seiya ya iba hacia afuera del salón, y Serena agarro su bolso y sus cosas para salir corriendo detrás de él.

-_¡Tengo que buscar a los chicos para no irme solo al departamento!_- pensaba Seiya muy despreocupado.

-¡Seiya!- Escucho que alguien le hablaba, pero para que se hacía tonto, era aquella voz imposible de confundir con cualquier otra, era aquella voz que lo hacía suspirar, lo difícil era que no estaba seguro si esos suspiros eran para bien o para mal.

-_¡Ya no debo de huir mas de mi bombón!_- Suspiro, detuvo su paso y volteo sonriente hacia su Serena. -¡Hola bombón!-

-¡Hola Seiya!- Y justamente a un paso de Seiya se detuvo, para poderlo ver a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estas bombón?- le dijo Seiya regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Serena hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, y le pregunto directamente -¿Por qué no nos habían contado que eran ustedes?- No hacía falta especificar mas, ya que Seiya entendió perfectamente.

-Teníamos nuestros motivos- respondió muy serio Seiya.

-¿Los mismos motivos para evitarme todo este tiempo?- no pudo más y soltó la pregunta que mas la estuvo atormentando todos esos días, así como también dos lagrimas, que ni ella misma sabia que se encontraban contenidas.

-_¡Bombón!_- No le gustaba verla así. Pero que le podía decir -_¡Soy un cobarde!_- Si, tal vez esas eran las palabras que lo describían a la perfección. -¡No te estaba evitando bombón!- fue lo único que atino a responder -_¡Mentira!_- lo reprendía su conciencia. –Recuerda que yo llegue primero a la tierra, yo no llegue con los poderes que obtuvieron mis hermanos, y todo este tiempo me ayudaron entrenándome- le explico Seiya, había logrado taparle la boca a su conciencia con una verdad a medias.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo pensé que…!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Seiya, tenía la esperanza que su bombón si tuviera el valor de hablar del tema.

-_¡Que había sido por el beso que nos dimos!_- pero solo lo pensó -¡Que era porque ya no confiabas en mi!- Serena le regalo una sonrisa.

Seiya no respondió nada, simplemente se quedo sorprendido por lo que respondió Serena, ¿Cómo llego a la conclusión de que no le tiene confianza? Tenía unas ganas enormes de abrazarla, pero ¿Por qué no se animaba?, la miraba tan delicada y con un rostro tan sensible, daba la impresión de necesitar un abrazo, pero Seiya no se animo a hacerlo, temiendo ponerla en otra situación incómoda.

Serena cambio su semblante drásticamente, pues recordó que tenía la idea de hacer una reunión para aclarar mejor sus dudas sobre ellos "Los caballeros de armadura"-¡Creo que sería una buena idea reunirnos todos! ¡Ustedes y las chicas! Para que lo que puedan explicarnos, o lo que les podamos decir sobre este nuevo enemigo, estemos todos mejor comunicados- Serena esperaba la respuesta de Seiya impaciente, y con una cara de soy un genio por pensar la reunión.

-¡Eres bastante rara bombón!- le dijo con una sonrisa muy coqueta Seiya.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No entendí!- dijo muy sorprendida Serena.

-Por nada. Te vez muy hermosa con esa carita de sorprendida-

Serena se sonrojo toda. –Me parece bien la reunión con las chicas, pero ¿Puede ser mañana? Es que ya tenía planes con los chicos-

-¡Que misteriosos!- le dice Serena con una miradita pizpireta.

-No es misterio… Vamos a buscar trabajo- le dice Seiya, como presumiendo.

-¿En qué?-

Seiya casi cae de espalda por cómo le pregunto Serena -¡Que tierna! Apoco no me ves cara de obrero ¿bombón?-

-¡Jajajaja!- Se suelta riendo Serena.

-¿Eso lo interpreto como un no?- Seiya se cruza de brazos como indignado.

-Este… No me refiero a eso… Solo era una pregunta por curiosidad-

-¡Aja! Bueno iré con los chicos a la disquera, para ver si podemos regresar a ser Three Ligths-

-¿Enserio? Cuando se lo cuente a las chicas se van a emocionar mucho-

-¡No! Aun no se los cuentes… Porque apenas iremos a hablar con los de la disquera… No es nada seguro-

-¡Esta bien! Pero con la condición que a mi sea a la primera que le digas si les dicen que si- Le dice Serena mientras le pone unos ojitos muy tiernos, que obviamente Seiya nunca podría resistirse.

-¡Bueno ya me voy bombón! Porque todavía tengo que buscar a los chicos, haber como les fue en su primer día de clases- Y antes de que Serena le pudiera hacer alguna otra pregunta, Seiya ya había empezado a alejarse.

-¡Adiós!- Le medio grito Serena, y Seiya únicamente alzo una mano en señal de que se estaba despidiendo -¡Que grosero!- se decía Serena -_¡Ni se despidió bien!_-

-¿Quién?-

-¡Ah! ¡No me asustes así Mina!-

-¡Así traerás la conciencia! Así que no me eches a mí la culpa… Y ¿Quién es grosero?-

-¡Seiya! Que se fue corriendo a buscar a los chicos, y ni se despidió-

-¿Ya regreso a clases?-

-¡Sí! Y al parecer también Taiki y Yaten entraron a estudiar-

-¡Que! Ojala que hayan entrado también a alguna carrera de la facultad… ¡Y que me toquen aunque sea en una clase!- decía Mina con toda la ilusión del mundo.

-¡Ay Mina!-

-¿Qué? ¡Como tú tienes a Seiya en una de tus clases no te quejas!-

-Te pasas- le dijo con un poco de enrojecimiento en sus mejillas.

-¡Bueno! ¿Si iremos por un helado o no?-

-¡Claro que sí!- le dijo muy emocionada Serena –Pero antes… ¿Me prestas tu comunicador? Es que olvide el mío en casa ¡jaja!-

-¡Te pasas Serena! Siempre debes traerlo contigo-

-¡Ya se! ¡ya se! Solo no se lo digas a Rei, ¡Por favor!-

-¡Esta bien! Pero no lo vuelvas a olvidar Serena… Pero ¿Para qué quieres el comunicador?-

-¡Ah sí! Es que hable con Seiya, para saber si podían reunirse con nosotras, y saber más sobre lo que está pasando con ellos, con el enemigo, y todos estar de acuerdo, ¿No tienes problemas de que nos reuníamos mañana en la tarde en el templo Hikawa?-

-Por mí no hay problema, pero creo que a la primera que deberías preguntarle es a Rei, antes de estar organizando la reunión-

-¡Je! Tienes razón, bueno vamos por nuestros helados, mientras les hablo a las chicas-

.

.

.

Otro día de clases transcurrió normalmente para todos. Las chicas no habían tenido oportunidad de comunicarse, y con la idea de que en se iban en el templo Hikawa ninguna sintió la necesidad de hablar algo antes de esa tarde.

Todo llevaba un curso normal y apacible, ni parecía que existiera un enemigo asechándolas. Pero como no podían hacer más, lo único que les queda es disfrutar esos días.

Así llego la hora de la reunión en el templo Hikawa. Como siempre la primera en llegar fue Amy, y después de ella Lita, con unos deliciosos bocadillos que era su costumbre llevar a las reuniones.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Aun no llegan los demás?- pregunta curiosa Mina, claro que entro mirando para todos lados, pero su curiosidad era por una personita en especial.

-¡No Mina! ¡Yaten aun no llega!- le dijo en son de broma Rei.

-No hacia la pregunta por el- dijo Mina con indiferencia, como una gran actriz.

-Me disgusta que Serena sea que nos cite, y sea la última en llegar- manifestaba su molestia Rei.

-Aunque Serena ha cambiado mucho, ¡Hay algunas cosas que nunca cambiaran!- dijo Lita en un tono un poco burlón.

-¡Ya llegue! Dejen de estar hablando mal de mí- Las chicas se llevaron un gran susto, mientras que Serena se cruza de brazos, y las mira feo porque las descubrió burlándose de ella.

-¿Y tú a qué horas llegaste?- le reclama Reí.

-¡Susto que nos diste!- le dice Mina.

-¡No me cambien de tema! ¿Por qué hablan mal de mí? ¡Son muy malas conmigo!- Serena les dice eso con pucheros, y haciéndoles unos ojitos de borreguito.

-¡Como eres exagerada! Y no estábamos diciendo ninguna mentira- Le contesta Rei malhumorada.

-Le diré a Nicolás que ya te proponga matrimonio, para que se te quite lo amargada- y le saca la lengua a Reí.

-¡Que dijiste!- Se enfurece Rei.

-¡Lo que escuchaste!- Serena y Rei empiezan a discutir como de costumbre.

-¡Nunca cambiaran!- Dice Lita resignada.

-¡Nunca!- Secundan al mismo tiempo Mina y Amy.

En eso llegan los chicos, y es lo único que logro calmar a las dos peleoneras.

-¡Hola chicas!- Las saludan al mismo tiempo Seiya, Taiki y Yaten.

Las chicas les regresan el saludo.

-¿Entonces somos todos?- pregunta curioso Seiya -¡No invitaron a Tenou! ¿Verdad?-

-¡Este! No… No me acorde de decirles- se ríe un poco Serena, aunque la verdad tampoco era que tuviera muchos ánimos de verlas.

-¡Qué bien!- Seiya se siente liberado por qué no la invitaran, la verdad se sentía muy incomodo con ella, desde que se la encontraron ese día en la calle, le molesto mucho su actitud, más que de costumbre.

-¿Gustan?- Lita se acerca a los chicos, para ofrecerles bocadillos de los que preparo especialmente para la reunión -¡Tomen unos! Espero les gusten- La verdad es que se miraban deliciosos, y los tres sabían perfectamente, que Lita es una excelente cocinera.

-Se que se escuchara como que directamente al grano… Pero ¿Cómo fue que ahora son caballeros y no Sailors?- manifestó su curiosidad Mina, para lo que sorprendió a todos, porque lo hizo con gran seriedad, tomándose muy enserio su papel, como líder de las Sailors.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, ni ellos sabían cómo comenzar a decirles, y realmente no sabían mucho para poderles contar. Seiya se decidió y comenzó a hablar.

-Verán… Nuestra princesa… Bueno… Ya no es nuestra princesa… Aunque la queremos como si lo fuera…- Definitivamente Seiya no sabía ni que decir, respiro profundo y continuo - ¡En fin! Ella decidió contarnos un gran secreto sobre nosotros, al vernos que realmente no éramos los mismos en Kinmoku-

_FLASHBACK_

-¡Princesa! ¿Quería hablar con nosotras?- preguntaba Sailor Maker a la princesa, por ella y sus dos compañeras, asomando el rostro por la puerta que daba entrada al despacho de la princesa del planeta Kinmoku.

-¡Sí!, adelante mis queridas sailors- decía la princesa Kakkyu, otorgándoles el permiso de entrar al despacho.

-¿Sobre qué tema es que desea hablarnos princesa?- Le pregunta Fighter, como siempre ella reaccionaba con determinación, y directo al grano, de acuerdo a su posición como líder.

-Por favor, primero siéntense. Pues lo que quiero platicar con ustedes tomara bastante tiempo- Les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro la princesa Kakkyu e indicándoles con la mano que pasaran las tres a sentarse en la sala que se encontraba en el despacho.

Las tres pasaron a sentarse en cómodos sillones que se encontraban en el despacho de la princesa. Y la princesa se acerco a ellas, levantándose de su escritorio, para pasar a un sillón individual que pertenecía a la sala en donde se habían sentado sus sailors.

-Bueno mis queridas Sailors, lo que quería tratar con ustedes, tiene que ver… con que el otro día encontramos Sailor Healer y yo, a Sailor Maker en la forma que adopto para realizar mi búsqueda en el planeta Tierra. Y que Sailor Healer en ese momento me dijera que esto mismo, ya le había ocurrido a Sailor Fighter- decía la princesa.

Al momento Sailor Fighter volteo a mirar de forma amenazante a Salior Healer, la cual sintió esa mirada que pudo haberla matado en ese preciso momento, y simplemente volteo el rostro nuevamente a ver a su princesa, ignorando las miradas que mataban.

-¡Princesa! Eso que paso, solo fue un mal entendido, y…- Trataba de excusarse Sailor Fighter de lo ocurrido.

-No mi querida Sailor Fighter, la intención de esta conversación, no era que se disculparan conmigo, ni llamarles la tencion, ni mucho menos… Yo conozco el motivo por el cual es que están sufriendo estas transformaciones- La princesa Kakkyu dijo esto con gran seriedad, que provoco que sus Sailors se miraran extrañadas entre sí, pues no entendían lo que decía.

-¡No entiendo!, ¿A qué se refiere?- Preguntaba sumamente intrigada Sailor Maker.

-A que yo tengo la explicación al porque de sus transformaciones. ¡Sailor Maker y Sailor Fighter! Honestamente, ¿Alguna de las dos supo por que hizo su transformación a esos chicos que eran sus identidades en la tierra? ¿Alguna deseo hacerlo intencionalmente?- La princesa realizo esta pregunta viendo a sus dos sailors al momento que las nombro.

Tanto Fighter como Maker no supieron que contestarle a las preguntas que les acababa de realizar su princesa. Pues la verdad es que no tenían la respuesta a la primera pregunta, y no querían admitir que la respuesta a la segunda pregunta era que ellas no deseaban tomar la forma de los chicos que habían sido en el planeta Tierra, pues la verdad era que no sabían por que lo habían hecho.

Al notar que sus sailors no iban a responder las preguntas, prosiguió –La respuesta a mis preguntas… Es que primeramente ninguna de las dos tenía pensado hacerlo, pero ambas lo provocaron, al mismo tiempo en que así lo quisieron sus corazones, sus corazones ya pertenecen a la Tierra-

Las tres no supieron que decir, pero principalmente Fighter y Maker no cabían en su asombro, ¿Qué era lo que su princesa les estaba diciendo?

-Mis queridas Sailors, yo me temía que un dia esto pasaría, no se mortifiquen por esto… Aunque fue a ustedes dos a quienes les paso, puedo decir con certeza que también tu mi querida Sailor Healer te pasara lo mismo que a Sailor Fighter y Sailor Maker- Al momento de decir lo último, fijo su mirada en Healer brindándole una sonrisa.

-¡No! Princesa yo sé perfectamente cuál es mi lugar y mi misión, yo nunca…- Healer negaba lo que su amada princesa estaba diciendo con tanta certeza, pero fue interrumpida.

-Espera Sailor Healer… Sobre eso también quiero hablarles- La princesa Kakkyu fue quien interrumpió a Healer. Dejando sorprendidas a sus tres Sailors.

-Mis tres estrellas fugaces, mis queridas Sailors. Ustedes tres desde que tienen memoria, siempre han sido mis amadas Sailors, han sido mi escolta personal… Pero la verdad es que las Sailor Start Light no siempre han existido- Decía la princesa Kakkyu.

-¡No entiendo! ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir princesa?- Se impacientaba Sailor Healer.

-Que las Sailor Start Light no son las Sailors legendarias de Kinmoku… Las Sailor Legendarias del Planeta de las Flores son Sailor Alpinia, Sailor Costus, y Sailor Strelizia, las cuales no han despertado desde el último renacer de todas las sailors de la galaxia, por su aparición en nuestro planeta- dijo la Princesa Kakyyu.

-¡Un momento! ¿Esta explicándonos que nosotras no somos de este planeta?- Reacciona levantándose de su lugar y sumamente alterada Healer, no podía creer lo que su princesa le estaba diciendo en ese momento.

-Así es mí querida Sailor Healer, ustedes vinieron de un lugar lejano, ustedes son tres estrellas fugaces, que llegaron junto a sus familias buscando protección- Continuaba con su explicación la princesa.

-¿Entonces quienes somos?- Pregunto Fighter.

-O ¿De dónde venimos?- Lo decía intrigada Maker.

-Para poder decir quiénes son, primero contestare de donde vienen. Ustedes son originarios del cinturón de orión. Son príncipes de reinos que existían en las tres estrellas principales del cinturón.-

Las tres sailors no podían creer lo que su princesa estaba diciendo, ¿Que son tres príncipes?, y ¿por qué ahora son tres sailors?, muchas dudas se generaban en su cabeza, mientras que los tres se miraban unos a otros totalmente incrédulos ante tal confesión, ¿Podía acaso tratarse de una broma de su princesa?

-Ustedes son los príncipes Alnitak, Alnilam y Mintaka- Al decir esto la princesa fue viendo a cada uno de acuerdo al nombre que les correspondía, primero a Fighter, después a Maker y por último a Healer.

-Si somos esos príncipes que menciona, ¿por que llegamos a su planeta?- Preguntaba Maker tratando de entender la información que su princesa les estaba revelando.

-No recuerdo mucho, yo también era joven cuando todas esas estrellas fugaces aparecieron en nuestro planeta pidiendo refugio. Tengo conocimiento de que venían huyendo de gente que había tomado en su poder el cinturón de orión, y ustedes como príncipes eran una amenaza para ellos; por eso que sus padres salieran huyendo con ustedes y pidieran refugio en nuestro planeta. Fue en ese momento en que se inventaron las Sailor Start Light, para encubrir su asilo- Término con la explicación la princesa del planeta de las flores, Kinmoku.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-¡Wow! Entonces… ¿Su verdadera identidad es de chicos?- pregunto sumamente sorprendida Mina, al parecer para ella eso fue lo más importante.

Los demás dieron como respuesta obvia lo que Mina preguntaba -¿Y qué pasó con el lugar de donde venían? ¿Si fueron atacados?-

-No sabemos nada de ese lugar, desconocemos si quedaron sobrevivientes, o que paso con ese reino de dónde venimos, únicamente conocemos a nuestros padres por medio de unas fotografías que les tomaron en su corta estadía en Kinmoku- les aclaro Taiki.

Al escucharle decir eso a Taiki, Seiya rápidamente recordó su pequeña platica con la princesa.

_FLASHBACK_

-¡Princesa! Me permite hablar con usted- tenía que hablar con la princesa, tengo que obtener respuestas a esto que me está pasando.

-Claro mi querida Sailor Fighter, pasa por favor y toma asiento- Me dedico una de sus cálidas sonrisas que lograba calmar a cualquiera de sus súbditos. Pasé al despacho, y me senté frente a su escritorio en una de las sillas, para que ella no tuviese que levantarse de su lugar.

No sabía cómo empezar a decirle lo que me pasaba. – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tenias que decirme mi querida Sailor Fighter?- La princesa fue la que termino por sacarme de mis pensamientos, y entonces di inicio a lo que iba a tratar con ella.

-Quería hablarle sobre algunas cosas que me han pasado, y con la confesión que nos ha hecho de nuestro pasado, tengo aun más dudas, ¿Cómo saber quiénes somos?- Le respondí algo confundida.

-Mi querida Sailor Fighter, ¿Recuerdas aquel día en la tierra? ¿Qué nos encontrábamos en el departamento de Three Lights? ¿Y te pregunte de sus atuendos?... Por su apariencia-

-Si lo recuerdo princesa, pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Me sorprendió que recordara ese momento.

-Tiene que ver, porque fue grande mi sorpresa al verlos así- En el momento que dice eso la princesa Kakkyu, se da vuelta hacia su librero que tiene en la parte de atrás de su escritorio, y abre como una especie de caja fuerte, donde saca unas fotos que me muestra.

- _¿Qué es esto?_ – Pensé, pues no pude decir nada ante mi sorpresa.

-¡Son sus padres! Esas fotos fueron tomadas poco antes de que fallecieran… desgraciadamente por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer para protegerlos, no pudieron sobrevivir más que algunos años en Kinmoku, lo suficiente como para que mis padres y los suyos se hicieran amigos- al decir esto último, la princesa sonrió, pero con un poco de tristeza, me imagino que por recordar también a sus padres.

- Pero…-

-¡Alnitak! No sabían de estas fotos, ni nada sobre su historia, porque fue la última voluntad de sus padres, no deseaban que corrieran peligro, proveniente del Cinturón de Orión… Pero las circunstancias ya han cambiado, la señal es que ya no desean ser Sailors, y que su corazón ha determinado que quieren volver a la Tierra- Me decía la princesa con una sonrisa tan comprensiva.

Yo ya no supe que mas decir, eran demasiadas cosas que me agobiaban, tantas cosas que asimilar, que mi cabeza se encontraba a punto de estallar.

-¡Mi querida Sailor Fighter! ¿Hay algo más que te preocupa? ¿Cierto?- Perdí la noción del tiempo, que no supe cuanto tiempo fue el que la princesa Kakkyu me haya observado, para que me hiciera esa pregunta.

-¡Si princesa! Hay algo más… Al principio creí que se trataba de un sueño, pues…- No supe como continuar, pues en ese momento me sonroje bastante, pero seguí- mire a Serena en un aeropuerto, al principio pensé que era un sueño de la primera vez que la vi- Al confesarle esto a la princesa subió un poco más en tono de rojo en mi rostro, no es ningún secreto para mi princesa lo que yo siento por la princesa de la luna, pero no estaba enterada de detalles.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar que no ha sido un sueño?- Me pregunto la princesa.

-Esa ocasión había algo diferente, recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que la mire, pero en ese sueño se mira diferente… Pero luego sucedió algo más, que me hizo pensar que definitivamente no son sueños… La mire a Serena en su habitación llorando por algo, y era tan real, ella no podía verme, pero sé que me sintió, nombro a su familia al sentir que había alguien más… Y ella no es la misma, la mire cambiada, más madura, cambias por los años que han pasado- Le trate de explicar a la princesa.

-¿Crees que eso que paso, se encuentre relacionado con que eres Alnitak?- Me pregunto, tratando de entender a donde quería llegar.

-¡Creo que sí! No encuentro otra explicación, o ya no se qué está pasando- Termine diciendo algo angustiado -_Acaso será que me estoy volviendo loco_- Tanta fue mi frustración, que la princesa trato de tranquilizarme.

-Como príncipes deben tener más y mejores poderes que una Sailor Scout… ¡Habrá que hacer pruebas, para descubrir lo que está pasando!-

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Seiya se quedo perdido en su recuerdo, mientras los demás seguían platicando del tema -¿Entonces no hay ninguna manera de que ustedes puedan saber algo del Cinturón de Orión? ¿Ir para haya?- hablo Serena preocupada.

-¡Creo que es muy difícil hacer eso! No sabemos cómo está la situación haya, y si nuestros padres salieron de ahí para protegernos, sería muy arriesgado regresar- finalmente había participado en la plática Yaten.

-¡Bueno eso es cierto! Pero ahora son más fuertes- agrego Rei.

-¡Sí! En su forma como príncipes, puede sentirse y verse que cuentan con más energía, son más fuertes- dice Serena.

-¡Tienes razón bombón!- La voz de Serena lo había sacado de sus recuerdos, para continuar en la plática -Pero la princesa tuvo que ayudarme para poder desarrollar uno de mis poderes, y los chicos llegando también me ayudaron a mejorarlos-

La participación de Seiya, le hizo recordar a Taiki la despedida con su princesa, donde logro que despertaran los poderes de Taiki y Yaten.

_FLASHBACK_

-Les presento a las Sailors Legendarias de Kinmoku- Les decía la princesa Kakkyu, al momento de que la tercera chica apareció, con su mano extendida hacia esas tres chicas que se acercaban a la princesa. Healer y Maker se miraban sorprendidas, y sobretodo miraban muy sorprendidas a esas tres chicas que habían aparecido al llamado de su princesa.

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron las tres sailors al unísono.

Healer y Maker seguían sorprendidas, paso un momento breve en silencio, al momento de salir de su asombro, dijeron ambas sonrojadas –Mucho gusto-

-Ella es Sailor Alpinia- Al momento que la menciono, Sailor Alpinia saludo inclinando un poco su cabeza, permaneciendo con las manos unidas hacia el frente muy derecha, Healer y Maker pudieron apreciar que era una Sailor muy refinada y delicada por sus facciones, su cabello de color rosa claro, le llegaba poco debajo del hombro, lacio como en capas y un poco de cabello le cruzaba la frente enmarcando mejor su rostro, sus ojos de un azul muy claro, su traje de sailor como un corcel negro con tiras rosa claro cruzadas al frente, con su falda como con olanes, con capas de negro y rosa claro, su falda parecía como si hubiera sido hecha con una flor.

-Sailor Costus- Cuando la menciono la princesa Kakkyu, ella les sonrió a Healer y Maker, el traje de esta Sailor era casi igual a Sailor Alpinia, pero en los detalles que eran rosas claros, para ella eran de un rojo intenso, pudieron notar que esta Sailor es más fuerte que las demás, y un poco más alta que Alpinia, su cabello de color negro, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, se podía notar que su cabello era muy largo, porque aunque lo tenía recogido el cabello casi llegaba a su cadera, sus ojos de color café enmielado.

-Y Sailor Strelizia- Por ultimo voltearon a ver a esta Sailor que también saludo inclinando su rostro hacia el frente al momento que la menciono su princesa. Ella también vestía un traje igual al de las otras dos Sailors, pero sus detalles eran en un tono anaranjado. De la misma estatura que Costus, pero un poco más delicada en sus facciones, de cabello castaño muy corto, peinado con sus puntas hacia afuera, y un mechón de cabello lacio cruzaba su frente, algo rebelde su estilo y sensual a la vez; sus ojos de un color verde muy delicado.

-¡Como podrán notar!, El planeta Kinmoku no quedara desprotegido con su partida, pues han despertado sus Sailors Legendarias- Termino de decir la princesa Kakkyu, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues sabía que con esto sus queridas amigas partirían sin remordimientos de dejar Kinmoku.

Tanto Healer como Maker, compartieron también una sonrisa con su princesa, porque sabían que esto había sido obra de ella, para que ellas pudieran partir a la tierra, sin pretextos que ellas pudieran decir, para no partir.

-Bueno… Entonces, creo ahora si ha llegado el momento de despedirnos- dijo algo sonriente Sailor Healer, puesto que su princesa la había desarmado de escusas, que pudieran evitar que hicieran su viaje a la tierra.

-¡Espero que se cuiden mucho Yaten y Taiki! Y cuiden a Seiya…- Después de haber estado tan sonriente, la Princesa Kakkyu lo miro muy seriamente -¡Es hora que tomen su verdadera forma!-

Esto último que dijo Kakkyu, hizo confundir a Healer y Maker. Ellas pensaban viajar como las Sailor StarLight, y ya en la tierra tomar la forma de Yaten y Taiki, pues los poderes que les habían brindado como Sailors eran los que les permitían viajar en el espacio, al menos eso pensaban ellas.

La princesa Kakkyu abrazo a las dos Sailors, y así como las tenía cercas, dijo en un susurro unas palabras al oído de Healer y Maker, que no lograron entender, ni siquiera Maker que es más estudiado pudo entender lo que su princesa les dijo. Al terminar de decir esas palabras extrañas, en un tono normal dijo -¡Es hora de despertar Alnilam y Mintaka!-

Después de que les nombro la princesa Kakkyu, se produjo un gran destello en segador.

_FIN FLASHBACK_

-Así fue como la princesa despertó nuestro verdadero ser, después de ese gran destello, nos vimos con las ropas que nos han visto en batalla, con nuestra personalidad de Príncipes del Cinturón de Orión- Les contaba Taiki –Las mismas palabras que nos pronuncio la princesa, se las dijimos al llegar a Seiya, para hacer que despertara su verdadera identidad-

-¡Es increíble! Si no fuera porque a nosotras nos toco vivir una historia un poco parecida a la suya, no les podríamos creer lo que acaban de contarnos- dice Lita sorprendida.

-¡Cualquiera que no sea de nuestro circulo de Sailors, no nos creería lo que nos ha tocado vivir!- dice Mina en son de broma.

-¡Ay Mina!- le dice Serena con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Pero la princesa no les dijo porque fue que la tierra despertó ese llamado a que regresaran?- Amy había dado en el clavo, claro los chicos habían ido recordando la historia de lo que les paso, justamente como había pasado, pero al contársela a las chicas, habían omitido uno que otro detallito, pequeñito, como el de que al transformarse en sus identidades de la tierra, había sido por recordar a precisamente tres chicas en particular, sobre todo Taiki que no había manifestado sus sentimientos hacia Amy, y menos Yaten que no admitía que pudiese tener sentimientos por Mina.

Los chicos se ruborizaron un poquito, pero para su suerte, en un tono que no fue perceptible para las chicas. Entonces Taiki recordó algo que les dijo su princesa, ya por irse de Kinmoku, esa sería su escapatoria.

-¡Nuestra princesa! Nos dijo algo, sobre que en la tierra encontraríamos algunas respuestas, pero que ella no tenia para darnos los detalles sobre eso que nos esperaba en la tierra, que tendríamos que descubrirlo por nuestra cuenta-

-¿Qué será lo que tienen que encontrar?- dijo intrigada Serena.

-¡Si supieran, ya nos lo hubieran contado! ¡Serena tonta!- le reprendió Rei, era sorprendente, lo rápido que le desesperaban a Rei los comentarios de Serena.

-¡No me molestes Rei!- Rei únicamente le saco la lengua, y acto seguido también lo hizo Serena.

-¿Siempre actúan así?- pregunto al aire Yaten.

-¡Sí! ¡Siempre!- Contestaron resignadas Lita y Amy.

.

.

.

En un lugar oscuro y tenebroso.

-¡Nosferatu! Por favor recapacita- le alega Vrykolatios.

-Pensé que había sido claro, las Sailor Scouts no son y nunca serán nuestras aliadas, tienes que comprenderlo-

-Pero yo sostengo que si hablamos con ellas y exponemos nuestra postu…-

-¡No! Entiendo amigo mío, que tienes un lado pacifista, lo admiro, y a veces podrá ser acertado, pero en esta ocasión no es correcto, estas segado nuevamente por esa Sailor Scout, ya una vez las cosas no salieron bien para nuestra gente - le dice Nosferatu –No dejare que ocurra de nuevo.

-Pero no fue culpa de…- trataba de defender su postura Vrykolatios.

-¡Claro que lo fue!- dijo sumamente molesto Nosferatu.

-¡Entonces te pido a esa Sailor como mi premio de guerra!- al saber perdida la discusión con Nosferatu, reclamo ganancias de esa batalla que ya no podría evitar a ninguna costa.

-¡Esa obsesión no te llevara a nada bueno!, pero te concederé tu petición… ¡Si sales victorioso!- dice resignado Nosferatu.

En ese momento aparece Pisacha en la habitación, únicamente pudo escuchar el final de la conversación, el premio que se le prometió a Vrykolatios con la victoria de la guerra que habían iniciado.

-¡Señor!- hizo su reverencia antes su líder -¡Vrykolatios!- y saludo a su igual, pues ambos eran como una especia de generales de Nosferatu -¡No entiendo porque pides esa Sailor! Yo podría hacerte sentir, lo que ella nunca podría- le dice seductoramente, acercándose a él muy sensualmente.

Vrykolatios muestra su desagrado -¡Me retiro!- y así desaparece para continuar con su misión.

-No lo molestes Pisacha- le dice divertido Nosferatu -¿Cómo va nuestra aliada con su parte acordada?-

-¡Bien! Logro su objetivo de extorsionar a ese chiquito… Ese Eliot es muy bueno para manipular los sueños-

-¿Envidia?- Nosferatu le echa limón a la herida.

-¡Para nada!- le responde cruzándose de brazos.

Nosferatu se ríe por dentro por la reacción inmadura de Pisacha -¡Continua vigilándolo! No queremos sorpresas, con esa manipulación de los sueños-le ordena, Pisacha asiente y desaparece.

.

.

.

De regreso en el templo Hikawa.

Los chicos después de agotar los temas sobre sus nuevos poderes y sobre el nuevo enemigo, eran temprano, y decidieron que podían relajarse un rato, ya que se encontraban reunidos, y decidieron jugar cartas.

Se estaban divirtiendo bastante, más que Seiya quiso ponerle sabor al juego, y estaban haciendo pequeñas apuestas, insignificantes, pero los hizo entrar más en ambiente.

Taiki y Amy con siempre compitiendo, pero esta ocasión para sorpresa de todos, competían por el segundo lugar, ya que Rei les iba ganando por mucho a todos.

Mina pensaba que estaban muy divertidos, pero que le encantaría tener más tiempo con los chicos, no quería que terminara, y entonces tuvo una idea que le encanto.

-¡Chicos!- Ya este viernes estamos por salir de vacaciones… ¿Qué les parece si nos organizamos para irnos a un viaje?- Mina rogaba que a todos les agradara la idea, sabía que contaba con las chicas, pero su interés no estaba solo en ellas.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, tal vez pensando si tenían planes o no. Pero Mina se estaba poniendo un poco decepcionada de no recibir respuesta.

-¡Pues a mí me parece buena idea!- al fin contesto Seiya.

-¡Cuenten conmigo!- secundo Lita.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? ¿Creen que no haya nada en esas semanas?- Les preguntaba Seiya, a Taiki y Yaten por los planes de regresar a la música.

-¡No creo que haya problema!- Le respondió Taiki, pues recordó que tenían que esperar un tiempo para las grabaciones, así que tenían justamente unos días libres para poder programarse.

.

.

.

En el muelle de la ciudad de Juban.

-¡El viento esta en movimiento constante!, se siente nervioso-

-¡Lo mismo la marea! Avisan que nuestro planeta se encuentra en peligro- le responde Michiru a Haruka.

En eso escuchan un grito ahogado.

-¡Se escucho por haya!- señala Michiru.

-Hay que transformarnos- le dice Haruka.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa.

Los muchachos ya habían quedado de acuerdo en que días ir a la playa. Todos estaban de acuerdo, mientras hablaban entre ellos de que llevar, o que lugares podrían ir para pasarla mejor. Cuando los chicos se quedaron como paralizados.

-¿Qué pasa Seiya?- Le pregunta preocupada Serena.

-¡El enemigo está atacando!- le responde Seiya, Yaten y Taiki ya estaba saliendo de la habitación en que estaban conviviendo.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendieron todas las chicas, ¿Como sabían que el enemigo atacaba? Rei se puso sumamente nerviosa, ¿De nuevo estaban atacando en el templo?

Las chicas los siguieron, también salieron de la habitación, pero vieron que los chicos se iban del templo, ellas apresuraron el paso, para no perder de vista a los chicos, pero vaya que iban rápido.

.

.

.

De vuelta en el muelle.

-¡De nuevo he fallado!- Vrykolatios ahora se encontraba más preocupado que en otras ocasiones al hacer sus ataques, se le notaba la frustración. -¡Upir! Ataca a las Sailors-

Sailor Neptune y Sailor Uranus se encontraban detrás de unos postes del muelle, cuando escucharon la orden de Vrykolatios se sorprendieron por que nunca les había tocado que descubrieran que se encontraban cerca.

Sin más salieron de su escondite.

-¡Solo ustedes dos!- dijo decepcionado Vrykolatios –Esto será aburrido… ¡Upir encárgate de ellas!- y desapareció inmediatamente al decir esto.

-¿Qué?- Fue un golpe al orgullo de Uranus. Esto hizo que diera un ataque directo a Upir, cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero de nada sirvió, porque fue esquivada sin mayor complicación. Lo que le hizo recordar que eran unos enemigos sumamente fuertes.

Tanto Uranus como Neptune mantenían su combate con Upir que había poseído a un inocente, pero no podían más que resistir sus ataques, aunque ellas eran más fuertes que las Sailor Iners, todavía estos seres eran más fuertes que ellas, no podían solas contra ellos.

-¡Tenemos que pedir apoyo!- se resigno Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus solamente la escucho, ni afirmo ni negó esta petición.

-¡Detente! No permitiré que dañes a las personas que habitan este hermoso planeta… ¡Somos las Sailor Scouts, que luchan por el amor y la justicia! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!- Sailor Moon estaba acompañada de todas las Iners y de los Caballeros de Armadura, llegaron justo a tiempo.

Los caballeros de armadura se disponían a iniciar su batalla contra Upir -¡Alto!- grito Uranus. Las chicas se sorprendieron, y los caballeros detuvieron su avance.

-¡Esta es nuestra batalla!- Grito Neptune.

-¡Son aliados!- intervino Sailor Moon.

-¡Sabemos quiénes son! Y no van a venir por segunda ocasión a meterse donde no los llaman- replica Uranus.

-¿Qué?- Se quedaron sorprendidas las Sailor Iners.

-¡Van de nuevo con su orgullo!- dice el Caballero con armadura de Cobre.

-¿Tan tontas son?- le dice el Caballero de armadura de plata, como siempre Yaten era el que respondía mas agresivamente y burlándose de ellas.

-¡Ustedes no tienen porque venir a estarse metiendo en lo que no les importa! ¡Solo vienen a perjudicar nuestro planeta! ¡Cambiar por lo que tanto hemos luchado!- Sailor Moon sintió que le estaba echando la culpa a Seiya, por lo que paso entre ella y Darién, y no se estaba equivocando.

-_¡Nuestro planeta!_- se cuestiono Upir, el seguía escuchando sin intervenir -_¡Amo!_- invocaba a Vrykolatios para comunicarse con él.

-_¡Que paso Upir!_- lo escuchaba en su mente.

-_¡Amo! Esos caballeros entrometidos tampoco son de este planeta_- le respondía mentalmente Upir a Vrykolatios. Mientras los caballeros y las outers mantenían su discusión, y Sailor Moon defendía a sus amigos, tratando de hacer entender a sus Sailors que eran aliados, desde la batalla con Galaxia, y que ellos no tenían nada que ver en las decisiones de Darién, claro que no lo decía directamente, pero lo daba a entender también.

-_¡Interesante! Presta atención, y ve que más puedes averiguar, para que me informes_- Upir perdió la comunicación con su amo.

Upir recibió un ataque del caballero de armadura dorada. -¡Vaya! Al fin se decidieron…- Contestaba enfadado Upir.

-¡No tienes derecho a opinar!- contesto Uranus, mientras que sometía a Upir a uno de sus ataques.

-Sailor Moon aprovecha que Upir se ha debilitado- le dijo el caballero de armadura en cobre.

Sailor Moon asintió, empezó a girar su báculo -¡Dulce!... ¡Luz de estrellas! ¡De las Sailors!... ¡Scouts!-

-¡Ah! ¡Hermoso!- Dijo por ultimo Upir, regresando a ser un humano, quedando inconsciente mientras que Júpiter lo alcanza a sostener para que no caiga bruscamente al suelo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¡por favor dejen review! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobre todo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Guest****: **Me da mucho gusto que te gustara el cap. anterior. Mil gracias por los buenos deseos. Y Tienes razón en que desespera Rei por mantenerles oculto lo que le está pasando a las chicas, pero en su defensa ella ya no sabe ni que pensar, pero debería compartirlo con sus amigas.

** :** Perdón por castigarlos tanto, pero entre todo lo que me ha pasado, casarme, trabajo, mudanza, y atender mi hogar jeje, se me complica mucho, pero aquí traigo otro capítulo para que vean que aunque tarde, no los he olvidado.

**Serena Princesita Hale:** Tenían que llegar las outers, y tenían que seguirle este capítulo amargando la existencia de los chicos, pero en fin, asi son ellas, que les podemos hacer. Espero tu opinión de este capítulo :D

**Serena:** Que bueno que te encanto la historia, espero que este capítulo también te haya encantado, cualquier reclamo o sugerencia no dudes en dejarme un review ;P

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad:** Felicidades por unirte a esta comunidad, y gracias por el honor de que mi historia te haya gustado, me da mucha felicidad cuando nuevos lectores dan con mi historia y más cuando la siguen leyendo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

** .7:** Aquí esta otro capítulo para no dejarlas abandonadas, y discúlpame si los hago esperar tanto, pero me gustaría que tuviera más horas el día para poder tener siempre tiempo para escribir los capítulos, y no abandonarlas, pero aunque me tarde una eternidad, espero me sigas teniendo una paciencia enorme :$ para que termines de leer la historia, prometo que si termino la historia :$ y no abandonarla.

**Amy-kou:** Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero tus comentarios, y no aseguro ser rápida en el siguiente capitulo, pero prometo que si seguiré con la historia, aunque me tarde mucho, solo les pido su paciencia, y les estaré eternamente agradecida.

Y también les mando muchos saludos a todos los lectores, pero sobre todo a **Serena Princesita Hale angel kou, EstrellaDeLaSoledad, sailorworld y **por agregarme a su lista de historias favoritas y porque se incorporan a leer esta historia espero les guste este capítulo, y que todos se animen a dejar review, ¡Mil Gracias a todos!

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en GirosDelDestino con BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


	20. Capitulo 19 ¡Vámonos a la playa!

**Aclaración** –NaokoTakeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de SailorMoon.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 19. ¡Vámonos a la playa!

.

.

.

Departamento de los Kou.

-¿Por qué nuevamente tenemos en contra a las outers?- pregunto intrigado Yaten.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo… pensé que todo había quedado bien con ellas antes de regresar a Kinmoku- Taiki contesto la pregunta que Yaten había lanzado al aire.

-¡Creo! ¡Que el responsable de eso, soy yo!- intervino Seiya –Antes de que ustedes aparecieran, tuve un encuentro con Haruka y Michiru, mientras acompañaba a Bombón por un helado al salir de clases, fue el día que gracias a su aparición me entere que Chiba había terminado con mi Bombón, y por la cara que traían esas dos en nuestro encuentro, ya tenían sus sospechas, y me han de estar culpando de todo a mi-

-¿Serena no les ha contado nada?- pregunto curioso Taiki.

-Solo sé que ella hablo con las chicas, pero desconozco si hablo con las outers, pero a lo mal que la trataron, dudo que lo haya hecho- decía muy pensativo Seiya.

-Y mientras Serena se decide a encararlas, tú pagas los platos rotos- se quejaba Yaten.

-Y los seguiré pagando, mientras mi bombón no se sienta preparada para enfrentarlas- le reclamo Seiya, dándole a entender que no era un asunto en el que le incumbiera meterse.

Yaten estaba por responderle lo tonto que era Seiya, manifestándole sus inconformidades, pero Taiki decidió intervenir –Sera mejor que terminemos de empacar, para llegar al templo Hikawa, no queremos ser los que lleguemos tarde-

-¡Si es muy temprano! ¡No sé por qué tanta impaciencia de tu parte Taiki!- Obviamente Seiya lo hizo con un tono muy burlón.

Al parecer el comentario de Seiya también calmo los malos humos de Yaten, quien también se unió a las burlas de Seiya en contra de Taiki -¡Ya se! Taiki está demostrando demasiado interés en este viaje ¿Por qué será?- acto seguido Taiki se ruborizo un poco, pero no dejo que sus hermanos lo notaran, eran demasiado enfadosos, para que además les diera el gusto de notarlo.

-No han escuchado el dicho que dice: "Al que madruga dios le ayuda"- Yaten y Seiya solamente hicieron unos gestos que dieron a entender que Taiki era un aguafiestas, y siguieron alistando lo que se llevarían al viaje, para salir rumbo al templo Hikawa.

.

.

.

Templo Hikawa.

-¡Vaya Amy que temprano has llegado! ¡Apenas si me he arreglado! ¡Aun no tengo listo lo que me llevare!- decía algo sorprendida Rei.

-¡Yo deje listo todo desde anoche! Por eso no perdí tiempo ahora en la mañana, solamente me arregle- dice Amy con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Quieres que te ayude en lo que llegan los demás?-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo rápidamente Rei, jalándola hacia su habitación, para no desaprovechar la ayuda que le ofrecían.

Con el ruido de las chicas, Nicolás se había asomado, viendo como Amy era arrastrada por Rei, -¡Es cierto! Ahora es el dichoso viaje… ¡No entiendo porque Rei no quiso que fuera! Un día que cerráramos el templo no iba a hacer ningún daño ¿Por qué tenía que salir el abuelo de la ciudad?- se dijo para sí mismo resignado.

Mientras tanto Lita y Mina subían las escaleras del templo -¡Estoy tan emocionada por el viaje, que ni pude dormir!- decía muy animada Mina.

-¿Por el viaje? O ¿Por qué va Yaten?- Lita hizo un tono burlesco, medio picaron.

-¡Como crees Lita!- Le contesto toda roja Mina, dándole un palmadon en la espalda, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a Lita, obviamente no le dolió, si hubiera sido cualquiera otra chica, hubiera sido suficiente para quejarse de dolor, pero Lita era muy resistente, únicamente le sorprendió la reacción nerviosa de Mina.

-¡Ay Mina! Si por eso organizaste el viaje, para poder ir con los chicos- le decía muy risueña Lita, ya que se le había pasado lo sorprendida.

-¡Ay no Lita! ¡Cómo crees!- se defendía Mina.

-¡Si estuvieras hablando con alguien que no te conozca como nosotras, hasta te creería, pero te conocemos muuuuy bien Mina- se reía mientras decía su comentario. A Mina no le quedo más que hacer del que calla otorga, porque era cierto que quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que estuvieran los chicos en la tierra, y más estar cerca de Yaten.

En la residencia Tsukino, Serena aun no daba con bolas, ya que no había alistado nada de su ropa una noche antes, ni maleta, ni que llevar puesto, ni nada, únicamente se había dedicado a lavar su ropa, y aun no decidía que llevarse.

-¡Ya Serena! Se te va a hacer muy tarde, y te van a dejar como siempre- le regañaba Luna.

-¡Ya voy Luna! ¡No me regañes! Y me tienen que esperar, vamos en carros, así que no hay escusas de porque me quieran dejar-

-¡Pero no te van a estar esperando eternamente!-

-¡No seas exagerada Luna! ¿Qué tal me veo?-

Al fin se había decidido en que llevarse puesto para ir cómoda en el camino, había elegido unos shorts cortos de mezclilla, con unos tenis de lona muy cómodos, y una blusita de tirantes rosita con detalles en blanco que combinaban con sus tenis, y para parecer muy turista sus gafas de sol.

-¡Tanto tardaste para un shorts y una playera!-

-¡Que mala eres conmigo Luna!-

-¿Ya tienes tu maleta hecha?-

-Si Luna ya nomas hecho una toalla para la playa… ¡Listo!-

-¿Llevas también tu broche de transformación, y tú comunicador?-

-¿Crees que los vampiros vayan a la playa Luna?- le dice muy seria.

-¡Si haya también existe la noche como aquí… todo puede pasar!-

-¡Que sangrona eres Luna! Bueno ahora si me voy, porque tengo que correr hasta el templo Hikawa… y con la maleta-

Cuando se escucha que tocan a la puerta de su casa, y acto seguido escucha a su mama gritarle.

-¡Hija! ¡Es para ti! ¡Te buscan!-

-¿Quién será a estas horas?- pregunta intrigada Serena.

-¿Por qué te sorprende la hora? ¡Si ya es bien tarde!- le regaña Luna, Serena casi se va de espaldas, pero nada más la ignora y baja las escaleras hacia la puerta de su casa.

-¡Hola bombón! ¿Lista para irnos?- le pregunta Seiya con una pose tan confiada como siempre.

-¡Seiya! ¿Por qué pasaste por mí? ¿Cómo sabias que no estaba ya en el templo Hikawa?-

-¡Por lógica Bombón! Siempre eres la última en llegar y eres muy tardada-

-¡Que irrespetuoso! El día de ahora andan muy chistositos- Dice Serena cruzada de brazos, y algo indignada.

-¿Quiénes?-

-¡Olvídalo! Ven a ayudarme con mi maleta que está en mi cuarto, ya que andas tan acomedido de venir por mí- y Serena le hizo una seña de que la siguiera, Seiya solo se sonrió, era tan linda Serena indignada.

Mientras que en el carro, los esperaban Yaten y Taiki.

-¿Por qué teníamos que pasar por Serena? ¡Es muy tardada!- se queja Yaten.

-¡Si no hubiéramos pasado por ella! ¡Hubiéramos tenido que esperar mucho mas de aquí que llegara ella sola!- Le contesta Taiki. A Yaten le pareció muy lógico el argumento de Taiki, que ya no se siguió quejando.

-También es cierto, que Seiya no desaprovecha para quedar bien con Serena, a nuestras costillas-

-Ja ja ja- A Taiki le cayó muy en gracia la lógica de Yaten –¡Tuche!-

Lita y Mina ya habían llegado a la habitación de Rei, y se dieron cuenta que tanto Amy como Rei ya estaban listas. También se dieron cuenta que ya pasaba de la hora que habían quedado todos de verse para agarrar camino.

-¡Qué raro que aun no lleguen los chicos!- suspiro Mina.

-¡Y que tampoco haya llegado Serena!- agrego Amy.

-¡Que te sorprende de Serena! ¡Ella siempre llega tarde!- decía algo molesta Rei.

A lo que Lita únicamente se rio por dentro del comentario que habían hecho sus compañeras. -¿Qué les parece si vamos bajando todo a la entrada del templo? Donde está el carro que le prestaron a Mina, y ahí esperamos hasta que lleguen los chicos y Serena.

-¡Me parece buena idea!- contesta Rei. Todas tomaron sus pertenencias, y se dispusieron a esperar a los demás a las afueras del templo.

No paso mucho tiempo, cuando vieron que el carro de los chicos se estacionaba cerca de ellas. Pero, mayor fue su sorpresa que además de que los chicos bajaran del carro, también bajaba Serena.

-¡Ni llendo por ti llegas temprano Serena! De seguro hiciste esperar mucho tiempo a los chicos… si no es que ellos hasta te despertaron-

Ya iba a empezar a replicar Serena, para de seguro empezar una gran discusión con Rei, pero alguien más intervino.

-No nos hizo esperar nada- dijo conciliador Taiki.

Pero claro, alguien no podía quedarse callado -¡A nosotros también nos sorprendió! Solo tardo en salir, en lo que Seiya le ayudo a bajar las maletas- A todos los demás solo les dio una risa por lo bajo para que no se enojara Serena.

-¿Entonces ya todas listas?- pregunto Seiya.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron las chicas.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo nos repartimos en el carro?- Pregunto Taiki.

-¡Yo manejo nuestro carro!- dijo Seiya y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

-Yo me voy con Seiya- dijo Yaten.

-Lita y yo nos vamos con ustedes, toma las llaves del carro Taiki, tu manejaras el otro carro- dijo rápidamente Mina, y antes de que alguien pudiera quejarse, ya había jalado a Lita hacia el carro, y ella ya casi estaba trepada en el carro de Seiya, claro está, hizo que Lita se fuera enfrente con el pretexto de que es muy alta y fuera más cómoda. Nadie objeto ese argumento.

-¡Con que rapidez se mueve Mina!- dijo Serena sorprendida. Los cuatro faltantes se acomodaron en el carro de Mina, Taiki al volante, mientras que a Amy la habían dejado como su copiloto, con el pretexto que ella se ubicaba mejor o sabia interpretar mejor los mapas e indicaciones, claro eso solo era un pretexto para Rei y Serena, para poderla dejar que conviviera con Taiki.

-¡Bueno! Parece que por fin se acomodaron todos en el otro carro, yo creo que ya es hora de agarrar camino- dijo Yaten, ya un poco impaciente.

-¡Sí!- dijeron Lita y Mina muy alegres de ya irse de vacaciones.

-¡Entonces! ¡Vámonos!- dijo Seiya -_¿Por qué Serena se tenía que ir en el otro carro? Tenía toda la intención de que fuera mi copiloto, pero Mina es mucho mas astuta y rápida que yo… bueno me da alegría por ella, ojala mi hermano ya de su brazo a torcer con Mina_-

.

.

.

En la carretera, camino a la playa de Yagaji.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué no venían detrás de nosotros el carro de Mina?- pregunta Lita mirando por el vidrio trasero del carro. Acto seguido Seiya se orillo en la carretera.

-Se supone que si… No me di cuenta en qué momento ya no estaban detrás de nosotros- contesta Seiya.

-¿En la desviación seguían tras nosotros?- pregunto Mina.

-¡No me di cuenta! No me iba preocupando que fueran a perderse con Taiki conduciendo y Amy de copiloto- argumento Seiya en su defensa.

-¡Que inteligente Seiya! ¡Acabas de dar la razón de por qué se perdieran! Se distrajeron mutuamente- dijo en tono burlón y enfadado Yaten.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Los esperamos?- pregunto Lita un poco intrigada.

Al mismo tiempo.

-¡Chicos! ¿Y el carro de Seiya?- pregunta Rei, pues al fijarse al frente ya no lo alcanzaba a ver.

-¡De seguro se adelanto! Siempre maneja muy rápido…- Le contesto Taiki.

-¡No se mucho del camino! ¿Pero no recuerdo haber pasado alguna vez por aquí?- se preguntaba Serena en voz alta.

-¡Ahora que lo mencionas tampoco me parece familiar! No he ido mucho a la playa de Yagaji, pero me sentiría un poco familiarizada con el camino- agrego Amy.

-¡Eso! Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho el camino hacia la playa, pero siento que debería sentirlo aunque sea un poco familiar, por los recuerdos de chica cuando llegue a venir con mis padres- secunda Serena la teoría de Amy.

De regreso en el carro de Seiya.

-¡Creo que mas que esperarlos! Hay que localizarlos- contesta Yaten la pregunta de Lita.

-Marca al celular de Taiki, para que nos diga donde esta- le indico Seiya a Yaten que lo hiciera.

Yaten le hizo caso, y marco a Taiki -¡Me manda directamente a buzón!-

-¡Ay Taiki! ¡Entonces para que nos obligo a sacar celulares para una emergencia, si lo va a traer apagado!- Se quejaba Seiya.

En el carro de Mina.

-¡Creo que hay que localizarlos!- sugirió Amy.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto Rei.

-¿No se dieron cuenta si Lita o Mina trajeron sus comunicadores?- propuso Serena.

-¡Wow! A veces me sorprendes Serena- dijo algo burlona Rei.

-¡Que chistosa!- se quejo Serena -_¡Qué bueno que Luna me obligo a traerlo! Ya va a servir de algo_- se rio por dentro Serena, mientras sacaba su comunicador.

En el carro de Seiya.

-_¡Lita! ¡Mina! ¡Contesten!_- se escuchaba una vocecita muy bajita, casi como un pensamiento.

-¿Escucharon algo?- dijo Seiya, pero al guardar silencio todos, no escucharon nada.

-¡Hay que pensar en cómo comunicarnos con ellos!- se quejaba Mina.

-¡Yo!- grito Lita asustando a los demás -¡Yo traigo el comunicador! Podemos tratar, haber si Rei, Serena o Amy lo traen-

-¡Lo más seguro es que lo traiga Amy!- agrego Mina.

-¡Lo has de decir por qué tú no lo traes, eres muy irresponsable!- le regaño Yaten.

-¡Y así me adoras!- le contesto Mina.

Yaten se sorprendió de la respuesta de Mina, tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y finalmente le contesto -¡En tus sueños!- por ultimo cruzándose de brazos y volteándose molesto, claro lo ultimo fingiéndolo para que no se notara lo nervioso que lo puso Mina.

Lita estaba buscando su comunicador en su bolso, al parecer se encontraba hasta el final de su bolsa -¡Lo encontré!- grito alegre.

-¡Lita! ¡Mina! ¿Me escucha alguna?- se escucho una voz al ir sacando Lita su comunicador del bolso.

-¡Eso era lo que se escuchaba! ¡Ven!- dijo Seiya.

-¿Alguna de las dos que me responda?- se escuchaba la voz de Serena un poco desesperada.

-¿Serena trae su comunicador?- se escucho de lo mas sorprendida Mina.

Mientras tanto en el carro de Mina.

-¡Creo que ninguna de las dos lo trae!- dedujo Amy.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Rei enfadada de esperar.

-¡Ya se!- reacciono Taiki –Se supone que nosotros traemos celulares, le voy a marcar a Yaten- la ultima oración la decía mientras se buscaba el celular, al encontrarlo se sorprendió -¡Lo traigo apagado!- lo dijo suficientemente alto, justo en el momento en que se había abierto la comunicación entre Serena y Lita.

-¡Si nos dimos cuenta! ¡Ya tratamos de marcarte! ¡Él señor en caso de emergencia!- se escuchaba quejándose por el comunicador Seiya. Para lo que Taiki únicamente se sonrojo.

-¡Ya Seiya! ¡Luego te sigues burlando de Taiki! ¿En donde están?- pregunto impaciente Yaten.

-¡Amy está buscando en su computadora donde nos encontramos!- respondió Serena a la pregunta de Yaten.

-Agarramos el camino a Okuma- finalmente Amy descubrió donde se encontraban.

-¡Ay Taiki! ¿Cómo pudiste distraerte tanto y no tomar la salida correcta?- preguntaba Seiya en un tono de sarcasmo, que nadie dijo nada, pero todos se reían por dentro, mientras que Taiki y Amy se sonrojaron por ser los distraídos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Cada carro se va a diferente playa?- pregunto Rei.

A lo que Amy contesto –La computadora me muestra un atajo que podemos tomar para regresarnos a Yagaji, y recuperar el tiempo perdido, Seiya tu sigue tu camino, el atajo intercepta con la entrada de Yagaji por donde ustedes llegaran-

-¡El que llegue primero espera al otro carro!- agrego Mina para por fin quedar de acuerdo.

-¡Bien entonces a seguir con nuestro camino! ¡Nos vemos haya!- agrego Seiya -_¡Ahora ni en las paradas que hagamos para estirarnos veré a mi bombón, mis planes están saliendo muy mal_- pensaba Seiya con cara de poco amigos.

-¡Cualquier cosa! Seguimos en contacto por los comunicadores Serena- le dice Lita, solo espera la despedida de Serena, para terminar la comunicación.

-¡Ok!- responde Serena, terminando la comunicación, para guardarlo -_¡No sé porque me siento un poco decepcionada que ellos vayan por otro camino diferente al nuestro!_- se decía en sus pensamientos Serena.

.

.

.

Llegando a Yagaji. Y a comer.

-¡Bienvenidos a Yagaji!- leyó Mina el letrero que acababan de pasar.

-¡Al fin hemos llegado!- decía muy contenta Lita.

En eso escuchan que un carro les pita.

-¡No venían ustedes por el camino correcto! ¡Teníamos unos minutos esperándolos!- les grita Serena desde la parte de atrás del carro.

-¡Taiki tramposo! ¡De seguro venias a toda velocidad!- le grita en broma Seiya.

-¡Nombre! ¡Veníamos despacio! Y yo con mucha hambre- Serena dice con una carita de tristeza.

Seiya termina por orillarse, para poderse poner de acuerdo hacia dónde ir. Todos se bajan de los dos carros, para aprovechar y poder estirar las piernas, ya que del viaje las tenían adormecidas.

-Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Lita.

-¡Yo digo que primero hay que ir a comer!- suplica Serena.

-¡Que glotona eres Serena! Viniste botaneando todo el camino- le reclama Rei. Serena le iba a contestar, pero alguien más hablo.

-Aunque Serena se la haya pasado comiendo, si hace hambre- dijo Lita -¿Qué les parece si esta vez sí le hacemos caso?-

-¡Gracias Lita! ¡Te adoro!- acto seguido Serena abrazo con mucho agradecimiento a Lita.

-¡Vas a ver Lita! Me ganaste mi comentario… ¡Yo me hubiera ganado ese agradecimiento! ¡Jajaja!- dice Seiya, aunque lo hizo en tono burlón, por dentro se moría de ganas de haber dicho eso primero.

Serena se sonrojo toda por el comentario de Seiya, mientras que todos los demás se rieron al igual que Seiya, a todos les había caído en gracia, y como para nadie era desconocido el hecho de que Seiya moría por Serena, a nadie le sorprendió su comentario, únicamente Serena fue la que se saco de onda, pues le hizo acordarse de cierto beso, que los ha distanciado un poco.

Todos se volvieron a subir a los carros, ya que se habían despertado por completo cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, y se fueron todos a comer unos ricos mariscos, adecuándose al ambiente, ya que se encontraban en un lugar costero.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en Estados Unidos.

Aarón se encuentra sumamente agitado, todo se ve borroso, no encuentra una figura definida, ningún lugar le parece conocido. Corre, sin ningún sentido en particular, no sabe exactamente a donde está yendo. Pero siente que debe de huir.

Empieza a sentir mucho cansancio de lo que se encuentra corriendo, y a lo lejos alcanza a ver a sus padres, algo borrosos, se miran sumamente asustados. Apenas si alcanza a escuchar lo que estos le gritan.

-_¡Aarón!_- Le grita su madre, y para él a penas si lo escucha en un susurro.

-_¡Huye hijo!_- Le grita su padre desesperado.

Entonces algo se acerca a los padres de Aarón. Puede ver únicamente una silueta gris de una persona que se acerca desde el acecho, a sus padres. El trata de llegar a ellos, pero entre más esfuerzo realiza al correr, se da cuenta que no avanza en lo absoluto, sigue igual de lejos de ellos desde que le hablaron.

Se siente tan impotente de ver como esa sombra se acerca más y más, espantando a sus padres, atemorizándolos, hasta que los ataca. El solo alcanza a escuchar gritos de terror, que expiden sus padres, mientras que el por más que sigue corriendo, no logra llegar a su lado.

En eso escucha una voz en su mente, pues no puede ver quién es el que le habla -¡Ha puesto en un gran peligro a sus padres! ¡Por huir de su destino!-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Sal de las sombras y muéstrate!- reclamaba con gran autoridad Aarón.

Y la voz le contesto -¡No importa quién soy yo! ¡Solo soy un simple mensajero! ¡Aarón! ¡Darién! Como se haga llamar, al final es y siempre será Endimión-

-¡Que buscas! ¿Por qué me atormentas con estas imágenes que me muestras cada noche?-

-¡Pensé que sería más inteligente! ¡Pero ha demostrado que no, en lo último que has hecho, solo malas decisiones! Se ha convencido de que lo que ha visto son pesadillas, y no ve que es una muestra de lo que pasara si no corrige su destino-

-¿Estas amenazando a mis padres por mis decisiones?- replicaba Aarón

-Es y siempre será Endimión… no puede cambiarlo- Aarón escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza pero a lo lejos, y comprendió que ya no recibiría mas respuestas.

Sin más inhalo profundamente, porque sintió como si hubiera dejado de respirar por mucho tiempo, haciendo que despertara del sueño en que se encontraba.

-¿Quién será el que ocasiona estas pesadillas que no me dejan tranquilo? ¡La voz no es igual que aquella vez en que Endimión del Futuro puso a prueba el amor de Serena y el mío!- Aarón se encontraba completamente desconcertado -¡No puedo arriesgarme! ¡Tendré que regresar a Japón! ¡Para proteger a mis padres!-

.

.

.

Todos terminaron de comer en la marisquería.

-¡Bueno! ¡A panza llena… Más corto se hace el camino! ¡Así, que llego la hora de divertirse!- dice muy alegre Mina.

-Creo que quisiste decir ¡A panza llena corazón contento! O ¡Con buen queso y mejor vino, se hace más corto el camino!- corrigió Amy a Mina en cualquiera de los dos refranes que se haya querido basar.

-¡Bueno! ¡Pero me entendieron! ¡Jajaja!- decía Mina mientras con su mano derecha se rascaba la nuca.

-¡Yo no entendí!- dijo Serena.

-¡De hecho nadie entendió!- Agrego Rei.

-¡Bueno! ¡Bueno! Quería decir que lo que sigue es divertirnos, ya que todos comimos- decía apenada Mina.

-¡Yo digo! Que lo más conveniente sería primero instalarnos y luego ya salir a divertirnos, para no traer todas nuestras pertenencias en los carros- sugirió Taiki.

-¡A mí me parece lo más conveniente!- secundo Amy.

-¡Sí! Como lo propone Taiki… Por eso no te pareció lo que yo propuse- dijo bromeando Mina, lo único que provoco fue el sonrojamiento de Taiki y Amy.

-¡Amy y Taiki tienen razón! Hay que irnos a instalar en la cabaña que rentamos, sirve que nos distribuimos en los tres cuartos que tiene- dijo Seiya.

-¡Eso es fácil!- dijo Serena –Los chicos en un cuarto, Lita, Rei y Amy en otro, Mina y yo en otro-

-¡Mira que tramposa! ¡Eso no es justo!- reclamo Rei.

-¡Soy la princesa!- dijo burlándose Serena.

-¡Ahora si lo eres! ¡Eso lo utilizas cuando te conviene!-

Está a punto de estallarse una bomba nuclear entre Serena y Rei, pues todos estaban seguros empezaría una serie de discusiones.

-¡Hay que hacer una especie de competencia entre las 5, y así elegiremos como acomodarnos en los cuartos!- propuso Mina para calmar la situación.

-¡A mí me parece una excelente idea!- agrego Lita.

-¡Bueno! Si todas están de acuerdo con eso… Me parece bien- finalizo Serena.

-¡Y yo propongo que sea un concurso de… lucha en el lodo!- intervino Seiya.

-¡Estás loco!- gritaron las chicas a la vez.

-¡Bueno yo nomas decía!- dijo como niño regañado Seiya.

-¡Aunque esta tonta la idea de la lucha en el lodo! ¡Estaría bien para empezarnos a divertir en estas vacaciones, que se hiciera algún tipo de concurso, y nosotros ser los jueces! Donde los dos primeros lugares sean que se queden con una habitación y las demás en el otro cuarto- dijo Yaten.

-¡Si es buena idea!- agrego Mina.

-¡Siempre vas a pensar que las ideas de…! ¡Ah!- grito de dolor Lita, pues Mina le había dado un pellizcon enorme.

-¡Bueno vámonos a la cabaña! Y el día de ahora nos divertimos haciendo el concurso- dijo Serena. Todos se subieron a los carros, y se dirigieron al lugar donde habían rentado su cabaña.

.

.

.

En un lugar siniestro.

-¡Vaya Pisacha! ¡Siempre es un gusto verte! Aunque traigas buenas o malas noticias- dice Nosferatu comiendo con la mirada a Pisacha, ya que la estaba viendo de pies a cabeza.

-¡Gracias mi señor!- le contesta con la voz más seductora que alguien podría escuchar, le encantaba ser admirada y ser el motivo de tan malas intenciones.

-Espero me traigas excelentes noticias- le dice Nosferatu ahora con un semblante sumamente serio.

Ese semblante hasta a Pisacha le causaban escalofríos -¡Si mi señor!-

-¿Entonces el plan va sobre ruedas?-

-¡Así es! ¡El principito mordió el anzuelo! ¡Siempre estuve vigilando a nuestro compinche, y este lo hizo de maravilla!... ¡Pese que no está muy convencido de lo que ha hecho! -

-¡Perfecto!... ¡Ojala que el plan de nuestra aliada nos lleve a la sangre noble de su princesita!-

-¡Vera que si mi señor! ¡Nuestros planes darán resultado!-

.

.

.

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la cabaña.

-¡Wow! ¡Esta preciosa!- decía muy sorprendida Serena.

-¡Se lucieron chicos! ¡Esta hermosa!- dijo Lita.

-¿No les salió muy cara la renta?- pregunto intrigada Serena.

-¡No se preocupen chicas!- quería tranquilizarlas Seiya.

-¡Es una propiedad que adquirió la disquera como regalo para Three Light!- agrego Yaten.

-¿Three Light?- preguntaron todas al unisonó.

-¡Si Three Light chicas! ¡Vamos a volver a los escenarios!- les informo muy emocionado Seiya.

-¡Que!- dijeron al unisonó Amy, Rei, Lita y Mina, Serena fue la única que no estaba sorprendida, y que por el contrario estaba con los brazos cruzados de descontento.

-¿No te da gusto Serena?- le pregunto intrigado Taiki.

-¡Claro que me da gusto Taiki! Pero… ¡Estoy muy molesta con Seiya!- Todos miraron sorprendidos a Serena, no entendían a que se refería.

-¡Perdón bombón! ¡No tuve tiempo de decirte antes!- le pedía disculpas Seiya, casi suplicando, mientras que Serena mantenía su semblante de enojada, y los demás seguían confundidos -¡No pensé que Taiki se me iba a adelantar a decirles a las chicas que ya era oficial que Three Light regresa a los escenarios!-

-¡Muy mal! ¡Te va a costar caro compensarme!-

-¿Ya sabias que a la mejor regresaba Three Lights?- preguntaron Mina y Rei al mismo tiempo, Serena se sintió intimidada, y perdió la postura que tenia de enojo contra Seiya.

-¡Bueno!... ¡Algo me había dicho Seiya!... ¡Que verían a los de la disquera!... Pero me pidió guardar el secreto hasta que fuera un hecho... ¡Hasta que fuera un hecho! ¡Y yo se los diría!- después de darles la explicaciones a las chicas, y antes de que Seiya se sintiera aliviado de que se había perdido la concentración en el, de nuevo fue atacado por las quejas de Serena.

-¡Ya pedí disculpas bombón!-

-¡No es suficiente!- le reclamo Serena.

-¡Bueno te compenso con una cena y siendo mi favorita en la competencia!- dijo Seiya, aunque sonó inocentemente -_¡Buena jugada Seiya! No parece cita y distraes la mente de todos con darle preferencia a Serena en la competencia por las habitaciones_-

-¡Ey! ¡Eso no es justo!- relamo Mina -¡Aunque ya sabemos que es tu favorita! No lo tienes que hacer notar ¡Jaja!- Todos se rieron por el comentario de Mina.

-¡Bien! Nadie se dio cuenta de la cita, ni mi Bombón, tan despistada…la amo- pensaba Seiya con una sonrisa tan encantadora.

-¡Bueno chicas! Ustedes alístense para la competencia dentro de la cabaña, si ocupan cambiarse por algo deportivo… nosotros alistaremos la competencia afuera- las chicas asintieron, mientras que los chicos salían para ponerse de acuerdo en la competencia.

Afuera de la cabaña.

-¡Creo que para ser imparciales! ¡Hay que ponerles pruebas por puntos! ¡Que compitan las 5 al mismo tiempo! Así ellas pueden darse cuenta quien va ganando, sin decir que somos injustos-

-Una puede ser un circuito- propuso Yaten –Como esos donde dan vueltas en un bate y traten de llegar al otro lado, o anotar un gol-

-Pues ese está bien, que corran de una salida, al bate, den unas 5 vueltas, y corran hacia la pelota y traten de anotar a gol, si alguna anota, tenga punto extra- propuso Seiya.

-Me parece perfecto, con mi celular podemos tomarles tiempos a cada una, porque solo traemos un balón- agrego Taiki.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Otra competencia que si puedan hacerlo las 5?- dijo Seiya.

-Pues otro podríamos hacerlas nomas correr, en eso las 5 mirarían quien queda en primero y segundo lugar, primer lugar dos puntos para la competencia, segundo lugar un punto, y las 3 restantes ninguno- propuso Taiki.

-¡Me parece excelente idea! ¿Trajimos papas verdad?- pregunto Seiya, a lo que los chicos asintieron con la cabeza –Otra competencia podría ser poner carriles, y en la salida colocar 5 papas, y que lleguen a la meta, pero… que la arrastren por el carril con la nariz-

-¡Jaja!- se rieron al mismo tiempo Yaten y Taiki –Es muy buena idea, alistare la cámara para estas competencias- agrego Yaten.

-¿Con tres es suficiente?- pregunto Seiya.

-¡Se me hacen pocas!- contesto Taiki -¡Podemos agregar competencia de carretillas!- esa contamos tiempos de cada una, para que dos de nosotros formemos la carretilla con ellas, mientras el tercero toma los tiempos-

-¡Buena idea! Una más para dejarla en 5- Propuso Seiya, los chicos se quedaron pensando pues no se les ocurría que otra.

-¡Hay que empezar a acomodar todo! A la mejor en lo que acomodamos se nos ocurre otra- dijo Yaten. Los chicos le hicieron caso, y empezaron a organizar todo.

Mientras los muchachos acomodaban cada competencia fuera de la cabaña, las chicas se impacientaban de esperar.

-¡Que tanto estarán haciendo los chicos! ¡Ya me enfade!- dijo Mina.

-¡Estas desesperada! Pero… por verlos- le dijo en son de broma Lita.

-¡Ya Lita! ¡No me has dejado en paz de que iniciamos el viaje!- reclamo Mina con pucheros.

-¡Jaja!- se rieron las demás, y Rei agrego -¡Bien ganado que te lo tienes! Por darle tanta carrilla a Lita con Andrew-

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no invitaste a Andrew?- le dijo con voz picarona Mina.

-¡Para que le recordaste, Rei!- dijo Lita con una gotita en su rostro -¡Si lo invite! Pero le toco trabajar- finalizo resignada.

-¡Es cierto!... Y tu Rei ¿Por qué no invitaste a Nicolás?- pregunto muy curiosa Serena.

Rei no se lo esperaba, tomándola totalmente fuera de base, se quedo congelada y no supo que contestar, las chicas esperaron unos segundos, ninguna esperaba que Rei se quedara congelada -¡Tenía que abrir el templo! ¡Porque mi abuelito salió de vacaciones!-

Parecía que Serena iba a interrogarla más, pero la salvo que los chicos entraron a la cabaña. Sacaron a las chicas, para explicarles cómo iba a estar la competencia, finalmente los chicos acordaron, que en cada competencia, iban a darle puntos a los 3 primeros lugares, 3 puntos al primer lugar, 2 puntos al segundo, y 1 punto al tercer lugar, las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, y estaban sorprendidas de lo que habían armado con lo que llevaban o había en la cabaña.

-El orden de las competencias es el siguiente- señalo Taiki –Primera, carrera de velocidad; segunda, carrera de carretillas; tercera, pescando; después carrera de papas y por ultimo un circuito-

-¡Wow! Todo eso planearon en lo que esperábamos dentro- dijo sorprendida Mina -¡Se esmeraron!-

-¡Claro! Todo con tal de que todos pasemos una tarde divertida- dijo muy sonriente Seiya.

-¡Que chiste! Ustedes se van a burlar de nosotras, Yaten ya trae la cámara- dijo Serena con un puchero.

-¡Es para recordar todo lo que hicimos en vacaciones!- se defendió Yaten.

-¡Sí! ¡Para recordar!... ¡Para poderse burlar de nosotras por más tiempo!- se quejo Lita.

-¡Es parte de la diversión!- agrego muy divertido Seiya.

-¡Hay que iniciar las competencias por la mejor habitación!- dio la indicación Taiki.

Las chicas prestaron atención a las indicaciones de la primera competencia, todas se alistaron en la línea de meta, se estiraban preparándose para comenzar la competencia, esperando la señal de inicio. Yaten se preparo con la cámara, mientras que Taiki preparaba un tono de su celular que sonaba como chicharra para ser el sonido de inicio.

-¡En sus posiciones!... ¡Listas!...- grito Seiya, las chicas ya se encontraban listas en posición, y con toda la mentalidad de llegar primero hacia la marca de meta que se encontraba en un largo a algunos metros, Seiya le dio la indicación a Taiki, y este hizo sonar la chicharra.

Las chicas salieron disparadas, todas dispuestas a ganar, únicamente dos disfrutarían de una habitación, y las 5 querían ser las ganadoras, el árbol se miraba cada vez más cerca, ¡Sí! ¡Por fin llegarían a la meta! Todas doblaron esfuerzos.

-¡Ustedes pueden chicas!- grito emocionado Seiya.

Finalmente llegaron a la meta. Lita en primer lugar, segundo lugar Mina, y dudosamente llegaron en tercer lugar Amy y Rei.

-¡Muy bien chicas!- grito Taiki, mientras anotaba en una hoja los resultados de la primer competencia, escribiendo 3 puntos para Lita, dos puntos para Mina, volteo con Yaten -¿Quién se lleva el tercer lugar?-

-En el video llego primero Amy- dijo Yaten

-¡Ósea que para eso era la cámara!- analizo Amy.

-¡En realidad no! Pero bien que sirvió- dijo burlonamente Yaten.

-¡No es justo! Soy a perder todas las competencias- decía cabizbaja Serena.

-¡No te desanimes Bombón!- le dijo Seiya mientras la agarraba por el hombro –Cuando se descuide Taiki te sumo puntos a tu favor- y le guiño el ojo.

-¡Ey! ¡Sin trampas!- los regaño Rei.

-¡Ya Rei! ¡Era una bromita para animar a mi Bombón!-

-¿Están listas para la segunda competencia? O prefieren estar haciendo intermedios- sugirió Taiki.

-¡Intermedios!- dijo rápido Serena, porque si iba a ocupar recuperarse si las competencias seguían así con tanto esfuerzo físico.

Yaten ya venía con unas bebidas de adentro, al parecer ya se imaginaban que iban a preferir los intermedios. Las chicas los tomaron agradecidas, y entre broma y broma se pasaron un rato de descansó muy agradable, se pusieron de acuerdo en la siguiente competencia, ya que les explicaron que únicamente iban a poder hacerla de máximo dos, y se prepararon para realizarla.

Por voluntad propia Lita y Rei quisieron ser las primeras, Seiya hizo la carretilla con Lita, Rei con Yaten.

-¡En sus marcas!... ¿Listos?...- grito Taiki, y activo la chicharra de su celular, los cuatros empezaron a moverse, en esta ocasión Serena estaba tomando fotos a las dos carretillas, y Taiki los seguía con su cronometro en el celular.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- Taiki tomo las lecturas del cronometro para Lita y Rei.

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto Taiki.

-¡Espérate! Danos unos minutos de respiro- se quejaron Seiya y Yaten.

-Nomas pregunte quienes seguían, no que ya se pusieran en sus marcas- se defendió Taiki.

-¡Nosotras seguimos!- dijeron Mina y Serena. Y obviamente Seiya rápidamente se acomodo cerca de Serena para hacer la carretilla con ella, y Mina se coloco junto a Yaten, el únicamente volteo los ojos.

-_¡Me tengo que esforzar!_- pensaba Seiya, quería ayudar a levantarle los ánimos a Serena, además la habitación en cuestión estaba junto a la que les tocaba a los chicos, así que Serena tenía que ganar, para tenerla todo el tiempo lo más cerca posible.

-_¡Tengo que ganar! Esforzarme porque Yaten me está ayudando y para quedarme en la habitación ¡Junto a los chicos!_- pensaba Mina con carita morbosa.

-¿Ya descansaron lo suficiente chicos? ¿Lo suficiente para hacernos ganar?- les pregunto burlona Serena.

-¡Que chistosa!- agrego Yaten.

-¡Si estamos listos!- agrego muy animado Seiya -¡Te hare ganar mi bombón!- le dijo por lo bajo a Serena al oído, quien le dio un pequeño escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, pero un escalofrió muy agradable.

Las chicas se acomodaron para poder hacer la carretilla con Seiya y Yaten, al ver Taiki que estaban listos, grito.

-¡En sus marcas!... ¡Listos!... ¡Fuera!- y al mismo tiempo sonó la chicharra del celular. Con el otro celular estaba listo para tomar el tiempo.

Los dos equipos parecían estar poniendo todo su esfuerzo, hasta el límite, era sorprendente, los demás que estaban de espectadores de la carrera, se imaginaron que tanto Serena y Mina se llevarían esta competencia.

-¡Bien chicas! ¡Vaya que se esforzaron!- les decía Taiki mientras anotaba sus tiempos en la hoja -¡Bueno! Falta Amy, quien ira con ella.

Seiya tenía tanta adrenalina que el se ofreció, corrieron ambos como carretilla, y Taiki de nuevo tomo el tiempo, anoto el resultado de Amy en la hoja -¡Bueno! Otro receso para prepararnos para la siguiente competencia.

-¡No nos van a decir quienes ganaron la competencia!- pregunto intrigada Rei.

-¡No!- dijo muy serio Yaten.

-¿Por qué?- se quejo Serena.

-¡Para hacerla de emoción!- agrego Seiya, únicamente les diremos los lugares en las que compitan las 5 al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eso no es justo!- se quejo Mina -¡Si en esas es obvio!-

-¡Ni modo!- le contesto Yaten.

-¿Listas para pescar?- pregunto animado Taiki, ya con la emoción de la competencia, quería seguir con la siguiente prueba.

-¡Pero déjanos descansar Taiki!- le pidió cansada Amy.

-¡Perdón!- se sonrojo Taiki.

-Pero si lo podemos iniciar, es igual que no lo pueden hacer todas al mismo tiempo, que solo le mediremos el tiempo, pueden iniciar Lita o Rei- sugirió Yaten, pues miro que la competencia ya se estaba prolongando, y era mejor acelerar un poco, para que no les callera la noche y ellas sin acomodarse en sus habitaciones.

-A mi me parece bien… Si quieren yo inicio- agrego Rei.

-¡Bien!- dijo Taiki con el celular listo para empezar -¡Yo estoy listo!-

-Entonces de una vez- dijo Rei, mientras se recogía el cabello pues pudo ver que la competencia de pescar, se refería a pescar la manzana, porque Seiya llegaba con un balde de agua con manzanas.

-¿Preparada?... ¡Lista!... ¡Ya!- grito Taiki y activo inmediatamente el cronometro.

Estaba difícil agarrar una manzana con la boca, esas manzanas eran muy escurridizas. Una a una fue realizando la actividad, mientras los demás de acuerdo al turno, miraban al que se encontraba batallando, era muy cómico, y todas batallaron mucho para poder pescar su manzana, esta competencia estaba difícil determinar quien la gano, y como les advirtieron, los chicos no les dijeron quien gano la competencia de pescar, así que también fue una incógnita.

-¡Ahora nos explican que es la carrera de papas! ¡Que es la actividad que falta!- estaba inquieta Lita con las ocurrencias de los chicos.

-¡Que impaciencia! Están en el descanso- dijo burlón Seiya.

-Mientras descansamos nos pueden explicar de qué trata la competencia- pidió Rei.

-¡Bueno! Trata de lo siguiente, las 5 van a colocarse en la salida, justo detrás de una papa, cada una en un carril, y gana quien llegue primero a la meta… pero arrastrando la papa por su carril con la nariz- explica Taiki a las chicas.

-¿Qué?- gritan todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Entonces están listas?- pregunto muy entusiasmado Seiya.

-¡No! ¡No es justo! Eso es imposible- se quejo Serena.

-¡Vamos bombón tu puedes!- le daba aliento Seiya.

-¡No es tan difícil chicas! Ya es la penúltima prueba, ya casi llegan al final- decía muy entusiasmado Yaten con la cámara en mano.

-¡Guarda esa cámara!- le dice Lita.

-¡Eso es trampa! No nos deberían de grabar- dijo Rei.

-¡Vamos chicas es parte de la diversión!- se defendía Yaten –Para recordar estos bellos momentos-

-¡Que simpático!- dijo Mina -¡Ahora tanto amor por recordarnos!-

-¡Jaja!- soltó una carcajada Seiya, pues era una buena ironía que Mina se quejara por que Yaten prestara atención por ellas, incluida Mina.

-¡Bueno! Al mal paso darle prisa- se levanta Rei, para dar inicio a la competencia. Las chicas agarran cada una su mejor localidad, se preparan, también Yaten y Taiki se prepararon con la cámara y celulares.

-¡En sus posiciones!... ¡Listas!... ¡Ya!- grita Taiki, y empieza a correr el cronometro.

Las chicas comienzan a empujar las papas, mientras que los chicos se aguantaban las carcajadas de verlas como batallaban para poder mover las papas por el carril que les tocaba, Yaten les tomo varias fotos al iniciar, y al momento de ver que ya se aproximaban a la meta comenzó a tomar video, para que quedara grabado el orden en que llegaron cada una a la meta.

Encabezándolas se encontraba Rei, después de ella al parejo iban Lita y Mina, y un poco más atrás Serena y Amy. Y terminan la carrera, efectivamente Rei llego primero, dudosamente llegaron al mismo tiempo Lita y Mina, tras ellas Serena y al último Amy, porque en un esfuerzo por querer adelantar mas la papa, se salió del carril, y perdió tiempo en ello.

-¡Termina la carrera! Primer lugar Rei- Taiki anoto sus tres puntos a Rei.

-¡Mina llego en segundo! Y Lita en tercero- grita Yaten al ver ganadora a Mina, y trato de corregir su emoción cuando siguió hablando.

-¡Búa! Me esforcé, yo llegue en tercero, y ahora no alcance ningún punto- hacia sus pucheros Serena.

-¡No te preocupes bombón! ¡Tú vas a ganar!- le daba ánimos Seiya, masajeando sus hombros para reanimarla -¡Viene la última prueba! Nada está perdido-

-¿Cuál será la ocurrencia para la última prueba?- pregunto cansada Lita.

-¿Les cuento de una vez?- pregunto Taiki.

-¡Pues si!- le contesto Seiya.

-La última prueba consta de lo siguiente, van a partir de la meta que esta por allá, correr hasta el palo de escoba que está ahí, dar 5 vueltas, de ahí correr hasta la pelota, patearla entre esos dos árboles y por debajo de la cuerda que les hemos amarrado, la que pueda anotarla, automáticamente gana un punto extra- explico Taiki.

-¡Valla! Pero que ingeniosos nos salieron- decía cansada y sorprendida Amy.

-Para que vean que aprovechamos el tiempo que las hicimos esperar dentro de la cabaña- decía en son de broma Seiya.

-¡Y vaya que lo aprovecharon!- dijo riéndose Mina.

-¿Quién quiere empezar?- pregunto Taiki.

-Yo me propongo primero, al mal paso darle prisa- contesto Lita.

Una a una fueron realizando la competencia, ya que no había mucho materiales, solo podía hacerlo una a la vez, Lita termino toda mareada, mientras que todos los demás se llenaban de carcajadas por lo gracioso de la prueba.

Para todas fue algo complicada la competencia, sobre todo después de las cinco vueltas, al terminar la quinta vuelta quedaban muy mareadas, batallando para avanzar hacia el balón. Yaten por su parte con todo y las carcajadas tomaba fotos y algunos videos. Después de Lita le siguió Amy, luego Mina, Rei y por ultimo Serena.

Serena iba corriendo de derecha a izquierda ya que perdía el equilibrio, a mitad de camino casi llega al piso, pero no se rindió. Al momento de llegar a donde se encontraba el balón, se detuvo un momento, se concentro y lo patio con todas sus ganas.

-¡Que!- dijeron todos sorprendidos.

-¡Sí!- grito Seiya, corriendo a abrazar a Serena -¡Lo hiciste bombón! ¡Eres toda una futbolista!- le decía muy alegre, mientras que todos los demás estaban incrédulos, la única en poder anotar gol había sido Serena.

-¡Gane el punto extra! ¡Sí!- gritaba emocionada Serena.

Después de todo el festejo que hicieron Seiya y Serena por el gol anotado, y haber vuelto en si los demás. Los chicos se reunieron para hacer el conteo de puntos y ver como habían quedado las chicas.

-¡Bueno es hora de dar los resultados- inicio Taiki –Como recuerdan la prueba de velocidad la gano Lita, segundo lugar Mina, tercero Amy- las chicas asintieron.

-En la carrera de carretillas- continuo Yaten –gano Serena el primer lugar con pocos segundos de diferencia con Mina que se llevo el segundo lugar, y Amy se lleva el tercer lugar-

-Para la competencia de pescar la manzana- siguió Seiya con los resultados –Como era de imaginarse Serena gano el primer lugar- dijo sonriendo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, puesto que se trataba de comida, la más ágil era Serena –Lita quedo en segundo lugar y Rei en tercero-

Volvió a hablar Taiki –En la carrera de las papas- todos soltaron una risita, pues esa carrera fue cómica –Lita fue la ganadora, le siguió Mina y por ultimo Amy-

-Y por último el circuito loco- dijo en son de broma Seiya –Rei fue la ganadora con un tiempo increíble, le siguió Lita también con un muy buen tiempo, y tercer lugar se lo llevo de nuevo Amy, pero… Mi bombón se gano un punto extra por ser la única en anotar el gol- dijo esto simulando que le tiraba un beso a Serena, cosa que ella no se esperaba, y la hizo sonrojarse un poco, a nadie más le pareció extraño, pues Seiya siempre se comportaba así con Serena.

-Lo que nos da los siguientes totales en puntaje- intervino Taiki, como era de los chicos el más imparcial, fue el designado a dar los puntajes finales –Con el mismo resultado de 4 puntos Amy y Rei… Con un empate de 7 puntos Serena y Lita… Y con de 6 puntos Mina…-

Inmediatamente enseguida de que Taiki diera los puntajes, hablo Seiya -¡Las ganadoras de la habitación en la cabaña 2013, son Serena y Lita, ¡Felicidades!- Serena y Lita se abrazaron y brincaron de gusto, las demás chicas se miraban resignadas, Mina estaba decepcionada, de verdad quería estar en la habitación a un lado de los chicos -_¡Bueno ni modo!... Estos días no desaprovechare para acercarme a Yaten_- Mina se dio ánimos en su mente.

Serena sintió la cercanía de Seiya, y sintió miedo, aprovechando que celebro con Lita, la tomo de la mano, y la jalo -¡Vamos Lita! ¡Hay que llevar nuestras cosas a la habitación!-

-_¡Yo pensaba en abrazarla para felicitarla, y me gano Lita!_- pensaba Seiya -_¿Por qué se me está dificultando tanto acercarme a ella?_-

Los chicos estaban en sus habitaciones, ahora si como ya sabían el orden en que iba a estar, todos se pusieron a acomodar sus cosas, y como todos habían botaneado mucho durante la competencia, nadie quiso cenar, prefirieron descansar.

-_¡Ocupo salir a tomar aire!_- Rei se sentía muy inquieta, insegura, y las cuatro paredes de la habitación la estaban asfixiando con esa impaciencia que sentía.

Aprovechando que sus compañeras ya se encontraban descansando, Rei decidió salir a tomar aire, para pasear un rato y relajarse.

-¡Que agradable esta aquí!- se dijo para sí misma, totalmente relajada.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! Es un lugar bello, y con tan hermosa vista se embellece aun más-

Rei se sorprendió de escuchar una voz tras de ella, pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella había salido de la cabaña y adentrado en el bosque que la rodeaba -¡Tu!-

-¡Siempre es un gusto verte!- le dijo con toda educación Vrykolatios.

-¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?- le pregunto intranquila.

-Percibo tu presencia, y tú aroma siempre me indica el camino que debo seguir para poder estar cerca de ti- suspirando disfrutando del aroma como si se tratase de un campo de rosas.

Por más que Rei quisiera ignorarlo, no podía evitar darse cuenta que Vrykolatios la miraba con ojos de verdadero amor, pero era imposible si es su enemigo.

-¿Cómo siguió tu novio?- obviamente se sintió el desprecio al hacer la pregunta, a Vrykolatios le era intolerable el tema.

-¡Se encuentra perfectamente!- le respondió haciéndole sentir su desprecio al conversar con él, con la esperanza de que él lo percibiera y la dejara tranquila.

-¿Y por qué no vino al viaje?- Rei noto el cambio de voz en Vrykolatios, de desinterés en la primer pregunto a un interés total en la siguiente. Se sorprendió demasiado, no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta, menos que Vrykolatios estuviera informado de que Nicolás no se encontraba cerca.

-¡Tuvo que trabajar!- bien, esa era la respuesta para zafarse.

-¿No se supone que trabaja contigo? ¿No pudiste darle vacaciones a tu propio novio? ¡Y me dices que yo soy el villano!- en la última oración se sintió el tono burlón en su voz.

Rei no supo que responder, la verdad ni ella sabía por qué no había querido incluir a Nicolás en este viaje, se sentía tan confundida.

-Tú sabes… que realmente no lo amas… ¿Por qué no lo quieres reconocer?- se le notaba tanta tristeza en su voz.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!- le grito Rei.

-¡Si no hubieras hecho todo lo que le has hecho a tu novio! ¡Y que no hiciste lo que si debías! Te creería-

-¡Te equivocas!-

-Reconocería mi equivocación, pero… tu respiración que se acelera cada vez que me acerco a ti, tu corazón que parece latir más rápido, el nerviosismo en tu voz… todo me dice lo contrario a cada palabra que me das como desprecio… con la única intención de alejarme equivocadamente- le decía mientras se iba acercando a ella cada vez mas peligrosamente, y justamente con cada paso que daba hacia ella, confirmaba cada una de las observaciones que él estaba haciendo –Todo me confirma que realmente estas enamorada de mi… pero luchas por lo contrario… En este preciso momento me lo vuelves a rectificar ¿Por qué te resistes?- Vrykolatios se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, de su rostro, casi hablándole en un suspiro, que parecía estar hipnotizando a Rei.

-No es cierto- le respondió Rei casi en un suspiro perdido en su boca.

-¡Sabes que es cierto! ¿Por qué te empeñas en negártelo?- le dijo al oído Rei.

-Eres mi enemigo- le respondió ella como otro suspiro.

-Eso no es cierto… soy tu eterno enamorado- lo dijo con una nostalgia, que cualquiera sentiría su sufrimiento por un amor que no deseaba corresponderle.

Rei sentía que con cada una de sus palabras, iba perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas, podía sentir hasta lo profundo de su ser todo lo que Vrykolatios sentía, y no podía resistirlo.

-Te amo Rei, ¡Te amo!- le dijo con toda pasión Vrykolatios.

Rei cerró los ojos, sus barreras siempre eran tan fuertes, Vrykolatios miro una cara que podía interpretarla perfectamente, como ella misma se estaba recriminando. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente.

-¡Yo también te amo!- acto seguido lo beso.

Vrykolatios no dudo ni un instante, y rápidamente respondió a un beso que lo había tomado por sorpresa, ambos se besaron tan apasionadamente, sentían la explosión de un beso de amor recorrer todo su cuerpo. Imposible de creer, pero Vrykolatios había logro hacerle recordar al corazón de su terca y obstinada "amante eterna".

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¡por favor dejen review! ¡Aunque me tarde en actualizar!, sus reviews son un gran aliento para continuar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobre todo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**EstrelladelaSoledad****: **Conste, espero si me sigas hasta el final, a pesar de toda mi tardanza, espero este capítulo te haya gustado mucho, ahora si los puse a leer.

**LuckyStar:** Espero no haberte hecho leer el anterior esta vez, pero por no acordarte en que había dejado la historia, jaja, espero este capítulo te guste y sea bueno para que me perdones la tardanza.

**SonricsLorenaBlue:** Me da gusto tener nuevas lectoras y que les guste mi historia, no te preocupes en dar tu opinión, estoy abierta a recomendaciones, claro manteniendo mi idea original, pero acepto sus ideas y criticas para poder mejorar. Asi que cualquier cosa no te lo guardes ;)

**Sailor Alissa:** Es bueno saber que sigues conmigo, espero que también leas este capítulo y que te guste.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan:** Me encanta tu entusiasmo, precisamente esas emociones tenia al estar escribiendo la historia, y me encanta poder transmitirlas, espero que este capítulo te guste, y que piensas de que Darien regresara a Japon?

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en GirosDelDestino con BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


	21. Capitulo 20 ¡Día de vagancia!

**Aclaración** –NaokoTakeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de SailorMoon.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 20. ¡Día de vagancia!

.

.

.

-¡Que agradable esta aquí!- se dijo para sí misma, totalmente relajada.

-¡Tienes toda la razón! Es un lugar bellísimo, con una preciosa vista, pero con una hermosura como tu se embellece mucho más-

Rei se sorprendió de escuchar una voz tras de ella, pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella había salido de la cabaña y adentrado en el bosque que la rodeaba -¡Tu!-

-¡Siempre es un gusto verte!- le dijo con toda educación Vrykolatios.

-¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?- le pregunto intranquila.

-Percibo tu presencia, y tú aroma siempre me indica el camino que debo seguir para poder estar cerca de ti- suspirando profundamente, se le podía apreciar en su rostro tan encantador que disfrutaba del aroma como si se tratase de un campo de rosas.

Por más que Rei quisiera ignorarlo, no podía evitar darse cuenta que Vrykolatios la miraba con ojos de verdadero amor, pero ¿Cómo podía ser?, era imposible si es su enemigo.

-¿Cómo siguió tu novio?- A Vrykolatios le cambio su rostro de estar manifestando tanto placer con la sola presencia de su amada, obviamente se sintió el desprecio al hacer la pregunta, para él era intolerable el tema.

-¡Se encuentra perfectamente!- le respondió haciéndole sentir su desprecio al conversar con él, con la esperanza de que él lo percibiera y la dejara tranquila.

-¿Y por qué no vino al viaje?- Rei noto el cambio de voz en Vrykolatios, de desinterés en la primer pregunta a un interés total en la siguiente, con una pista de ponzoña. Se sorprendió demasiado, no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta, menos que Vrykolatios estuviera informado de que Nicolás no se encontraba cerca.

-¡Tuvo que trabajar!- ¡Bien! Esa era la respuesta para zafarse.

-¿No se supone que trabaja contigo? ¿No pudiste darle vacaciones a tu propio novio? ¡Y me dices que yo soy el villano!- en la última oración se sintió el tono burlón en su voz.

Rei no supo que responder, se sentía un poco irritable, la verdad ni ella sabía por qué no había querido incluir a Nicolás en este viaje, se sentía tan confundida.

-Tú sabes… que realmente no lo amas… ¿Por qué no lo quieres reconocer?- se le notaba tanta tristeza en su voz.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!- le grito Rei.

-¡Si no hubieras hecho todo lo que le has hecho a tu novio! ¡Y que no hiciste lo que si debías! Te creería-

-¡Te equivocas!-

-Reconocería mi equivocación, pero… tu respiración que se acelera cada vez que me acerco a ti, tu corazón que parece latir más rápido, el nerviosismo en tu voz… todo me dice lo contrario a cada palabra que me das como desprecio… con la única intención de alejarme equivocadamente- le decía mientras se iba acercando a ella cada vez mas peligrosamente, y justamente con cada paso que daba hacia ella, confirmaba cada una de las observaciones que él estaba haciendo –Todo me confirma que realmente estas enamorada de mi… pero luchas por lo contrario… En este preciso momento me lo vuelves a rectificar ¿Por qué te resistes?- Vrykolatios se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, de su rostro, casi hablándole en un suspiro, que parecía estar hipnotizando a Rei.

-No es cierto- le respondió Rei casi en un suspiro perdido en sus labios.

-¡Sabes que es cierto! ¿Por qué te empeñas en negártelo?- le dijo al oído Rei.

-Eres mi enemigo- le respondió ella como otro suspiro.

-Eso no es cierto… soy tu eterno enamorado- lo dijo con una nostalgia, que cualquiera sentiría su sufrimiento por un amor que se negaba a corresponderle.

Rei sentía que con cada una de sus palabras, iba perdiendo la fuerza de sus piernas, podía sentir hasta lo profundo de su ser todo lo que Vrykolatios sentía, y no podía resistirlo.

-Te amo Rei, ¡Te amo!- le dijo Vrykolatios con toda la pasión, que nadie más podría igualarla.

Rei cerró los ojos, sus barreras siempre eran tan fuertes, Vrykolatios miro una cara que podía interpretarla perfectamente, como que ella misma se estaba recriminando. Finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo miro fijamente.

-¡Yo también te amo!- acto seguido lo beso.

Vrykolatios no dudo ni un instante, y rápidamente respondió a un beso que lo había tomado por total sorpresa, ambos se besaron tan apasionadamente, sentían la explosión de un beso de amor recorrer cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

Rei reacciono bruscamente, volteo a ver a todos lados, y después de un rato de reconocimiento, pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación con Amy y Mina.

-_¿Fue un sueño?_- se decía Rei en sus adentros -_¡Lo sentí tan real!... ¿Y le decía que lo amaba?_- Rei puso una cara de espanto, al momento que rosaba su labios con los dedos de su mano, aun podía sentir el calor de aquel beso que… ¡había sido un sueño!

.

.

.

La cabaña se encontraba en un silencio total. Al parecer cada uno iba despertándose a su tiempo.

-¿Quién quiere ir a la playa?- Se escucho un grito repentino de Seiya, en medio de tanto silencio.

-¡Yo!- se fueron escuchando las respuestas uno a uno, de todos los demás.

-¡Bien! ¡Todos estamos de acuerdo! Alístense todos, para ir a la playa, antes de bajar a desayunar- grito Seiya saliendo de la recamara de los chicos con una toalla en su brazo dispuesto a bañarse, cuando nomas sintió una corriente fuerte de aire.

-¡Baño ocupado!- salió corriendo de su cuarto Serena, y le gano el baño más cercano a Seiya.

-_¡Que tramposa! Lo bueno que hay dos_- pensó Seiya dando tres pasos para irse al segundo baño, cuando sintió de nuevo otra corriente de aire -¡NO!-

-¡Con permiso!- dijo Mina ganando el segundo baño.

-¡Esto no es justo!- se quejaba Seiya.

-Y empieza a formar la fila, si no las chicas seguirán ganándote el baño- decía burlonamente Yaten, mientras que Taiki se ríe de Seiya disimuladamente.

Todos los demás fueron pidiendo turno para seguir en bañarse, mientras en su cuarto iban alistando sus trajes de baños, las chicas unos shortsitos, para ponerse encima de sus trajes de baños, para traerlos puestos mientras se trasladaban a la playa.

Amy y Taiki, como buenos previsores, les dijeron a los demás que también alistaran un cambio por si, al desocuparse de la playa, iban a comer o algo, que quisieran cambiarse, o secarse.

Seiya estaba tomando al fin su baño.

-¡Ahora será mi día!- se daba ánimos el mismo -¡No desaprovechare ni un segundo con mi bombón!... Tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido…-

-¡Tengo que aclarar nuestra situación!... Ya no puedo estar más sin mi bombón… ¡Quiero ser yo quien la haga feliz el resto de su vida!-

.

.

.

Todos listos bajaron a desayunar, para después irse a la playa de Yagaji.

Las chicas estaban radiantes, muy guapas todas, obviamente los muchachos quedaron paralizados.

Lita traía puesto su traje de baño de una pieza, encima con un mini short café con unas sandalias del mismo color. Rei traía también un bañador, pero de dos piezas, se notaba porque su vientre quedaría descubierto, aunque por el momento no quedara asi, ya que traía encima del traje de baño una blusa holgada como tela de velo y un short de mezclilla desbastillado.

Amy con su traje de baño de una pieza azul cielo y encima un short azul, deslumbraba a Taiki. Serena traía un bañador rosa de dos piezas, muy sensual, con un mini short encima de mezclilla y una blusita holgada de encaje cremita, que dejaba ver su bañador. Seiya no lo podía creer que aun se pudiera ver muchísimo más guapa de lo que ya la miraba todos los demás días. ¡Siempre lograba volver a sorprenderlo!

Por último bajo Mina que también traía un traje de baño de dos piezas anaranjado, muy sensual ya que no podía quedarse atrás, y parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo con Serena, para vestirse similar, ambas se miraban muy lindas.

-¡Hermano! Cierra la boca- Le dijo Seiya al oído de Yaten. Él le hizo una mirada de disgusto, todos se acomodaron en la mesa para desayunar, Lita antes de tocarle el turno de bañarse se había encargado de dejar listo el desayuno, preparo unos ricos panqueques, exquisitos, solo como ella podía lograrlo.

-¡Gracias Lita por el desayuno! ¡Esta delicioso!- dijo Serena disfrutando de su desayuno.

-¡Igual de dulce que mi bombón!- dijo Seiya, cerrándole el ojo a Serena.

Serena se puso colorada, ¿cómo lo lograba? siempre conseguía tomarla por sorpresa e intimidarla. A Mina le dio una risita por ver la reacción de su amiga toda nerviosa, era gracioso verla, pues para todos eran normales los comentarios coquetos que Seiya tenía con Serena, nadie se sorprendía ni se sobresaltaba, solo ella.

.

.

.

En el aeropuerto.

-¡Vuelo número 35! ¡Favor de abordar por la sala 5!- se escuchaba la bocina por todo el aeropuerto, informando a las personas del vuelo donde poder abordar.

Mientras que un avión, que no tenía mucho de haber arribado, se encontraba listo para que las personas bajaran.

La gente empieza a salir del avión, encandilados del cambio de luz, pues el sol se encontraba deslumbrante. Una persona se detiene, pues espera su turno para poder bajar ordenadamente por las escaleras del avión, e inhala profundamente -¡Qué bien se siente respirar el aire de Japón!- dice Aarón contento de volver a respirar el aire de su tierra que lo vio crecer.

Aarón, como todos, pasó por la aduana de Japón, toma su equipaje y se dirige a la salida del aeropuerto.

-_¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!_- iba pensando Aarón mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, mentalizándose de todo lo que tiene que realizar -_¡Y tengo que encontrar donde quedarme!... El tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo este embrollo_- Aarón ya se encontraba afuera del aeropuerto, pegado a la calle, y alzo su brazo -¡TAXI!- grito.

Un taxi se detuvo y abrió la cajuela para que Aarón pudiera subir sus maletas -_¡Vaya! ¡Resalta el que ya no me encuentro en Nueva York! ¡Me hubiera tardado mucho en tomar un taxi de encontrarme haya!_- pensó Aarón mientras se le dibujaba en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa.

Aarón le da la dirección al taxista, y el taxi se pone en marcha -_¡Llegare primero con Andrew! Ojala pueda ayudarme_-

.

.

.

Los chicos llegan finalmente a la playa, ya que tenían que tomar un poco de carretera, de 20 a 25 minutos únicamente, para llegar a la playa más cercana de la cabaña donde se están quedando.

-¡Wow! ¡Qué hermosa esta!- dijo muy emocionada Serena, ya que empezaba a verse el mar.

-¡No tan hermosa como tu bombón!- le dijo Seiya muy galán como es de costumbre en el, mientras le pasaba su brazo por la espalda para atraerla hacia él.

-_¡Por que logra alterarme los nervios cada que hace un comentario así!_- piensa Serena mientras se pone un poco colorada, puede notar que la única que se sorprende de esos comentarios es ¡ELLA!, los demás estaban de lo más tranquilo, pero no entiende porque le tiene que dar tanta importancia.

Obviamente esta ocasión, Seiya no perdió oportunidad, y ahora iba en el carro donde iba Serena, mandando a Rei al carro con Mina, y el escabulléndose rápidamente al carro en que iban Taiki, Amy y Serena.

-_¡Este día no lo voy a desaprovechar!_- se decía en sus adentros Seiya.

-¡Bueno chicos hay que encontrar estacionamiento! ¡Y un buen lugar que quede cerca del mar, para pasar el día!- dijo animado Taiki.

-¡Sí!- contestaron muy entusiasmados los demás.

Los chicos encontraron estacionamiento para los dos carros juntos, bajaron sus cosas, entre ellas; toallas, sombrilla, hieleras y pelota para jugar. Las chicas, ni tarde ni perezosas encontraron un buen lugar cercano al mar, pero con suficiente espacio para que no les llegara la marea a sus pertenencias, extendieron sus toallas, mientras los chicos acomodaban las hieleras y la sombrilla para apartar su lugar.

Las chicas, menos Rei, empezaron a quitarse lo que traían encima, para quedarse únicamente en su traje de baño, cosa que no pudieron evitar quedarse viendo los muchachos, los tres sorprendidos de ver que guapas estaban, sobretodo Amy, Serena y Mina, obviamente.

-¡Chicos! Cierren la boca que se les van a llenar de arena- les dijo en broma Rei quien se había dado cuenta que estaban babeando los tres por sus respectivas enamoradas.

Los tres se pusieron colorados, y Seiya contesto -¡No seas exagerada!- a Rei únicamente le dio una risita, y se alejo, para irse junto con las chicas, también quitándose lo que cubría su traje de baño.

-¡Creo que es buena idea también meternos al agua!- les propuso Seiya a los chicos, los dos asintieron, y ellos únicamente se quitaron la playera que traían encima.

-¡Wow! ¿Ya vieron que guapos están los tres?- dijo Mina casi babeando.

-¡Hazlo disimulada Mina! ¡No escurras la baba!- le decía Rei, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta, que de lo que se burlo, ahora lo estaban haciendo ellas.

-¡Lo siento! Pero es que están hechos unos…- seguía Mina.

-¡Ya Mina! ¡Ya entendimos que se han puesto muy guapos!- dijo exaltada Serena.

-¡Que envidia Serena! Tú tienes segurito a Seiya- le decía muy triste Mina, y Serena no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa –Siempre te anda pretendiendo, no vas a pasar sola estas vacaciones ¿Le vas a hacer caso?- le pregunto muy picarona Mina.

-¡Ay qué cosas dices Mina!- contestaba Serena con todo el rostro como tomate.

-¡Déjala en paz Mina! ¡Ya no digas nada que vienen los chicos!- le regaño Lita.

-¡Hermosuras! ¿Quieren nadar con estos guapetones?- les dijo muy galante Seiya.

-¡No se! ¡Dejen que lo pensemos un ratito!- dijo en tono de broma Rei.

-¡No le hagan caso! ¡Yo ya quiero entrar a nadar!- acto seguido Mina jalo del brazo a Yaten.

-¡Ven Bombón! ¡Vamos chicas!- agrego Seiya, pero el empujando a Serena al mar, Serena jalando a Lita y Rei, para no quedarse a solas con Seiya.

Los chicos se la pasaron un buen rato en el mar, nadando, mojándose y jugando con la pelota, se la estaban pasando de maravilla, claro que ninguno de los chicos desaprovecho la oportunidad para estar junto a Serena, Amy y Mina respectivamente, aunque realmente Mina fue la que no desaprovecho ningún segundo a Yaten.

Después de un buen rato, había aumentado el oleaje en la playa, y claro que no lo desaprovecharon para tomarlo como juego.

-¡Hola bombón!- escucho Serena a Seiya que salía del agua cerca de ella.

-¡Hola!- no supo que mas decirle, pero acto seguido sintió un escalofrió, pues Seiya se había animado a tomarla por la cintura.

-¡Cuidado con la ola!- y la alzó poquito, para que brincara la ola, Serena entendió que la había tomado de la cintura para poderla alzar, así que se sintió más cómoda y relajada.

Así jugaron por otro rato con el oleaje, hasta que se cansaron, y decidieron salir todos a descansar, comer algunas botanas y relajarse por otro rato.

Después de haber descansado un rato, Mina propuso que jugaran voleibol, chicas contra chicos, a todos les pareció la idea, y se levantaron a jugar, Amy se propuso de arbitro para llevar el control de equipo iba ganando, únicamente Rei fue la que no quiso participar, les dijo que ella seguiría recostada en la arena. Todos se miraban muy divertidos, y entre juego y juego los candidatos a parejitas no desaprovechaban para acercarse.

Rei se enfado de estar viendo a los chicos jugar, y decidió dar un paseo por la playa, para apreciar mejor el paisaje, ni cuenta se había dado cuando ya se encontraba bastante lejos de donde estaban los demás, pero el paisaje era tan hermoso, que decidió seguir caminando, aumentándole que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dándole un toque cálido al paisaje que la rodeaba.

-¡Tan hermosa puesta de sol, únicamente podría ser opacada por tu exquisita belleza!-

Rei ya no se sobresalto, reconoció la voz, y esa frase tan aduladora solo podría venir de una sola persona -_¡Vrykolatios!_- pensó, e inmediatamente recordó el sueño que tuvo esa misma noche, eso si la puso nerviosa.

Como Rei seguía dándole la espalda, Vrykolatios se acerca, pasa sus brazos por la cintura de ella para abrazarla sin que se de vuelta para verlo. Cuando iba a terminar de abrazarla y decirle algo lindo al oído, pasa alga que él no se esperaba.

-¡Que haces!- se suelta de su abrazo Rei, y lo encara de frente.

-¿No entiendo?- Vrykolatios tenía la cara de espanto, no se esperaba tal reacción de Rei.

-¡Que te crees que eres! ¡Se te ha olvidado que eres mi enemigo! Y no eres mi novio como para que llegues a abrazarse así, el único que puede hacer eso es Nicolás- le recrimino Rei.

Vrykolatios se molesto por lo que le dijo Rei -¡Tu novio Nicolás! ¿Al que no pudiste ni darle vacaciones para que viniera contigo?-

Lo que escucho la sorprendió tanto, que tenía una cara de espanto -_¡Lo que le dije en mi sueño! ¿Cómo es posible?_- pensaba en sus adentros Rei, sumamente espantada.

-¡Y ahora si recuerdas a tu novio Nicolás! ¡Después de declararnos amor y besarnos anoche!- se le podía notar que se encontraba bastante desilusionado por la actitud de Rei.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Rei casi en un grito.

Vrykolatios sintió un balde de agua fría -¡Me vas a salir con que ahora no lo recuerdas!-

Rei no lo podía creer, lo que había pensado había sido un sueño, ¿Era verdad?, por la cabeza de Rei pasaban tantas recriminaciones, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de reconocer que amaba a Vrykolatios? ¿Cómo había traicionado así el amor de Nicolás? ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? En su cabeza se estaba auto declarando enferma mental.

A Vrykolatios le volvió a cambiar el semblante, podía notar en Rei tanto remordimiento, que lo hacía no poder molestarse con ella, al contrario ser alguien que pudiera brindarle algo de tranquilidad. El se le volvió a acercar, para tratar de abrazarla como un apoyo en lo mismo que ella se recriminaba.

-Tendré paciencia… te amo tanto, y si he esperado tanto para volverte a ver, podre esperar un poco más a que estés lista para declararnos nuestro amor abiertamente- Le dijo Vrykolatios con una voz tranquila, que irradiaba tanta paz.

Rei únicamente trato de tranquilizarse – _¿Cómo puede ser nuestro enemigo? ¿Y a la vez ser alguien tan dulce? ¡Vrykolatios y Nicolás son tan dulces! ¡Yo soy el monstruo aquí! Ya que no puedo dejar de lastimar a los dos… Además de a las chicas, que sospechan que tengo algo y no se los digo- _Aunque su cuerpo ya parecía tranquilo, su mente aun no dejaba de recriminarle lo que estaba pasando, tenía que hacer algo pronto, porque estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Mientras ella estaba pensando en que tenía que hacer, siente la mano tersa de Vrykolatios debajo de su mentón, provocando elevar un poco su rostro -¡Siempre estaré aquí para ti! Sea cual sea tu decisión- al terminar la frase Vrykolatios le dio a Rei un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que hizo estallar un sinfín de sensaciones en Rei.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Jyuban.

Alguien toca fuertemente la puerta de un departamento.

-¡Ya voy!- grita Andrew por segunda ocasión -_¡Dios, Cuanta urgencia!_- llega al fin a la puerta, y cuál es su sorpresa cuando mira a quien se encuentra del otro lado.

-¡Hola Andrew!- le dice Aarón.

-¡Da!… ¡Aarón! ¿Como estas? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No pensé verte en un buen tiempo!- decía muy sorprendido Andrew, mientras Aarón le sonreía divertido de la reacción de sorpresa de su amigo -¡Pero pasar por favor!-

-¡Gracias Andrew! Estoy aquí abusando de tu amistad, para pedirte un favor-

-Ya sabes que mientras este en mis posibilidades, ¡yo te ayudo!-

-Me voy a quedar algunos días en Japón, no tengo fecha de regreso… esperaba me ayudaras a encontrar un lugar donde quedarme, ya que el departamento lo vendí-

-¡Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes!-

-¡No quiero incomodar!- dijo Aarón -¡Prefiero buscar donde quedarme, pues son varios días los que me quedare! A la mejor el mes, o mas, así que si me conviene rentar algún lugar-

-¡Aquí puedes quedarte mientras encuentras donde rentar! ¡No hay ningún problema! En estos días Lita no está, pero cuando regrese de todas maneras no habrá ningún problema-

-¿Lita?- pregunto intrigado Aarón, porque la mencionaba Andrew.

Andrew se puso colorado -¡Bueno! Es que estoy saliendo con Lita… Y este ella…-

Aarón le regalo una sonrisa -¡Me parece muy bien! Hacen una linda pareja- decidió interrumpirlo, no tenia porque darle explicaciones, él entendía que era sumamente vergonzoso tener que darlas, le hizo recordar cuando le tocaban esas situaciones bochornosas al querer explicar su relación con Serena a sus colegas –Con mayor razón, es mejor que no sea inoportuno, quedándome aquí contigo-

.

.

.

En una elegante mansión, se encontraban dos seres que a simple vista parecían ser tan delicadas, en su hermosa sala.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que nuestros príncipes se hayan separado!- dice Haruka mientras mira como corre el viento por una de las hermosas ventanas de la mansión en que viven.

-¡Ni yo lo puedo creer! Debe de haber un error- dijo Michiru.

-No podemos dejar las cosas así-

-¿Y nosotras que podemos hacer? ¡Y mas que Darién ni se encuentra en Japón!-

-Nuestra misión es proteger a nuestros príncipes, su pasado, presente y futuro… Y estamos rompiendo nuestras promesas-

-¡Después de tanto luchar!, cada uno de nuestros esfuerzos han sido en vano- dijo Michiru mientras bajaba su rostro desilusionado.

-No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados, aceptando que hemos fracasado en nuestra misión, algo tenemos que hacer-

-¿Traeremos a Darién de Estados Unidos?- pregunto sarcásticamente Michiru.

-¡Si es necesario! Lo haremos…- contesta con un rostro de determinación.

-¡Antes de hacer cualquier cosa! ¡Deben preguntarse primero! ¿Hasta qué serian capaces de hacer para lograr cumplir su misión?- Se escucho una tercera voz, que sorprendió a las dos sailors que hablaban seriamente en confidencia.

-¡Setsuna!- se expresa sorprendida Michiru.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta intrigada Haruka.

-A que deben hacer las cosas con cuidado, y plantearse primero hasta donde serian capaces de llegar, más aun que estamos hablando de la vida de nuestros príncipes- responde Setsuna.

-¡No entiendo a donde quieres llegar Setsuna! Pero está más que claro que todos hemos luchado por el futuro de nuestros príncipes, y hemos sacrificado tantas cosas, ¡todo debe seguir como esta! ¡Debemos hacer cumplir el futuro por el que hemos peleado! ¡Por el que nos hemos sacrificado tantas veces!-

-¿Cuánto has sacrificado Haruka? ¿No tienes al amor de tu vida a tu lado? ¿Acaso Michiru no es el amor de tu vida?- con el comentario de Setsuna, Haruka y Michiru lograron sonrojarse un poco –Y no puedes negar, que sobre todas las cosas, tu amas demasiado a nuestra princesa-

-¡Eso que tiene que ver!- reprocha Haruka.

-¿Serias capaz de obligarla a ser infeliz al lado de Darién?-

-¡No será infeliz! Darien es el príncipe de la tierra, el si es de nuestro sistema solar…- es un tono más bajo termino la siguiente oración -¡Seiya solo es un intruso que nada tiene que ver con nosotros, solo está confundiendo a mi cabeza de bombón!- un poco mas fuerte -¿Ya has olvidado a la pequeña dama? Ya hemos visto que Serena es feliz con ese futuro que le espera-

-¡No vuelvas a decir que me he olvidado de la pequeña dama!- dijo un poco molesta Setsuna, era muy extraño ver que esta Sailor lograra alterarse, de hecho nunca les había tocado a Haruka y Michiru presenciar esa actitud -¡Solo les pido que consideren hasta donde son capaces de llegar- y Setsuna se dirige hacia la salida.

-¡De lo que sea necesario!- le responde muy segura de sí misma Haruka.

En un susurro, que apenas Setsuna podría escucharlo –Esos celos que tienes de Seiya, son muy fuertes, ¡logran segarte!- Haruka y Michiru vieron como el largo cabello de Setsuna desaparecia por la puerta.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¡por favor dejen review! ¡Aunque me tarde en actualizar!, sus reviews son un gran aliento para continuar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobre todo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino".

Contestando sus review:

**Sailor Alissa****: **Espero ahora no haberte terminado de matar, con esta nueva actualización, se que tardo mucho en actualizar, no es fácil combinar la vida de casada, profesionista, de relajación y de escribir jaja, pero aquí seguimos :$.

**Yuuki Miaka-chan:** Discúlpame por tardar tanto en actualizar, me gustaron tus recomendaciones, y en algunas partes de tu comentario, no andas tan herrada jajaja, andamos en el mismo canal ;) jaja Pero ya veremos en los siguientes capítulos que les esperan a los chicos. Y me gusto mucho que te causara tanta risa las competencias, esa era la intención, que pudieran imaginarse ese momento divertido que pasaron los chicos ;)

**:** Que bueno que el capitulo anterior si te haya gustado, espero que nuevamente haya logrado ese objetivo con este capítulo.

**Roanva:** Mil disculpas por hacerte esperar, enserio que no pretendo eso, pero si tardan mis actualizaciones, porque tengo mucho trabajo, casada y mi esposo vago, no me da mucha oportunidad, enserio espero puedas tenerme paciencia y no perderte como lectora.

**Mercy-got:** Y a mí me encanta que te encante ;) jajaa espero tu comentario de este capítulo :D

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad:** Jajaja a mí también me encanta esas aventuritas que está viviendo Rei, la tienen muy confundida, esperemos que corrija pronto su camino, y decida que hará, sobretodo que no tenga tan lejanas a las chicas.

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en GirosDelDestino con BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


	22. Cap 21¡Salió a la playa, con sus amigos!

**Aclaración** –NaokoTakeuchi es la dueña de todos los personajes que se utilizan, provenientes de la historia de SailorMoon.

.

.

.

Giros del Destino.

.

.

.

Capitulo 20. ¡Salió a la playa, con sus amigos!

.

.

.

En una linda casa, una persona serenamente espera que atiendan a su llamado que realiza a la puerta, al no escuchar dentro de la casa ningún movimiento, insiste de nuevo.

-¡Voy!- se alcanza a escuchar una lejana voz a través de aquella puerta, aquel que toca la puerta espera paciente, y escucha los paso de que alguien se acerca a atender su llamado -¿Darién?- dice sorprendida Ikuko, tenía algo de tiempo sin verle por ahí, que la tomo por sorpresa -¿Cómo estás? ¿Buscas a Serena?-

-¡Estoy bien! Gracias- dijo Aarón regalándole una sonrisa, pensó en corregirla por su nombre real, pero prefirió omitirlo, al final de cuentas en el fondo seguía siendo Darién -¡Sí! Estoy buscando a Serena, ¿Se encuentra?-

-¡Lo siento Darién! No se encuentra en casa-

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrarla?-

-¡Pues…! Tendrás que esperar a que regrese de su viaje-

-¿De su viaje?-

-Sí, salió ayer con sus amigos a la playa Yagaji, a la mejor regresan en la noche de mañana o la de pasado mañana-

-¿Con sus amigos?- Aarón no se explicaba por qué esa frase era la que le retumbaba en su mente… que AMIGOS tenia Serena, si siempre salía con las chicas de vacaciones, porque ahora Ikuko había hablando en masculino.

-¡Así es! Se fue con las chicas, su amigo Seiya y sus hermanos, no recuerdo bien cuáles son sus nombres, pero eran los chicos que formaban parte de un grupo musical y hace unos años traían locas a las jovencitas- le dice entre broma Ikuko, Aarón se sorprende, al parece lo que había retumbado en su mente hizo eco hasta su boca, por lo que Ikuko le respondió.

Aarón dibujo una muy triste sonrisa para despedirse de Ikuko -¡Creo que entonces la vengo a buscar después! ya que regrese, ¡Muchas gracias Sra. Ikuko!- se despidió muy educadamente Aarón, dando la media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la casa.

-_Ósea que Seiya está de regreso… Y los chicos… Maldito destino… ¡Definitivamente no me lo vas a poner fácil!_- se decía Aarón en su mente, mientras caminaba hacia la calle.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en una hermosa playa, unos chicos jugaban muy divertidos al voleyball.

-¡Ya me canse!- dice Yaten saliendo del área en que se encontraban jugando y sentándose en la arena. Los chicos nomas le prestaron unos segundo de atención, y siguieron jugando divertidamente.

Después de unos minutos de que Yaten los miraba jugar a todos muy divertidos, el se enfado, y decidió recorrer la playa, quería un momento de soledad, así que decidió caminar hacia el otro lado de la playa, contrario al camino que había tomado Rei hacia ya un rato.

Obviamente Mina que no dejaba de observarlo de reojo, mientras jugaban voleibol, se había dado cuenta que Yaten se alejaba caminando -_¡Este es mi momento!_- pensó Mina, se giro de nuevo hacia los chicos que aun seguían jugando -¡Ya me canse de jugar chicos! Iré a buscar algo de tomar… ¿Quieren algo?- les decía mientras ya se alejaba de los demás.

-¡Pero trajimos bebidas! Están en la hielera- Serena contesto confundida.

Mina se puso un poco roja -¡Quiero algo diferente! Enseguida regreso…- aceleró el paso Mina, para que ya no la siguieran interrogando.

-¡Cuidado Serena!- le grito Amy, mandándole el balón de voleyball, obviamente ayudando a Mina, pues ya había podido notar que se iba exactamente en la misma dirección que se había ido Yaten hace un rato.

Aunque Amy le aviso a Serena sobre el balón que iba a en su dirección -¡Ay!- no alcanzo a evitar que de todos modos la golpeara el balón -¡Vas a ver Amy! ¡Me dolió!- A Amy solo le dio risa, pues había logrado su cometido, distraerlos para que Mina tuviera la oportunidad de escabullirse, mientras que los que aun quedaban siguieron jugando.

Después de un rato de caminar e ir buscando con la mirada, a donde se había ido Yaten, finalmente lo miro a lo lejos, que estaba parado viendo el paisaje muy tranquilamente, decidió acercase despacio, sigilosamente.

-¿Por qué tan solo?- le pregunta Mina, con su típico tono de voz muy vivaz y alegre.

Yaten se voltea bruscamente hacia donde escucho la voz que le hablaba -¡No le hables a la gente de esa manera Mina! ¡Puedes provocarles un infarto!- dice algo molesto Yaten, obviamente como era de costumbre en el.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Mina, ahora sí con una gran tristeza, siempre estaba tan molesto Yaten, que parecía que era algo directamente contra ella.

-Definitivamente lo triste no es algo que vaya contigo Mina- le dijo Yaten acercándose a ella, mientras levantaba su mentón -¡Solo fue que me tomaste por sorpresa!- le dijo Yaten regalándole una sonrisa disfrazada.

Mina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, una media sonrisa ya era mucho viniendo de él, Yaten noto que ella se había sonrojado, y se percato que había sido demasiado acercamiento de su parte –Lo que pasa es que quería estar solo- le dijo secamente, para disfrazar aun más la amabilidad que había demostrado.

Mina se sonrió, si iba a intentar acercarse a Yaten, sabía que tenía que ser bajo sus reglas, para que no saliera huyendo, aunque la verdad es que Yaten se la estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-_¿Por qué Mina siempre logra que me exaspere? Siempre logra que la quiera alejar lo más posible_- pobre de Yaten, puesto que sus propios pensamientos le reclamaban de cómo era su trato con Mina.

-Yo no soportaría estar sola… me gusta mucho una buena compañía- le contesto Mina -_¡Ay no puede ser Mina! ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo mucho mejor para iniciar una conversación con el amor de tu vida?_- al parecer los mismos reclamos estaba recibiendo Mina desde sus adentros.

-Esa es la clave "Una buena compañía"- le dice Yaten sarcásticamente –_Y ahí vas de nuevo con tus sarcasmos, realmente ¿quieres seguirla alejando Yaten?_-

Mina no lo soporto mas, sentía la sangre hervir, es que definitivamente ¿Yaten no era para ella?, ¿Tan insoportable le resultaba Mina para él? -¡Eres increíble! ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan grosero conmigo?-

-No lo soy únicamente contigo, no te sientas tan especial- ahí iba de nuevo, ese vomito verbal que sentía por contestarle a Mina siempre que la tenia cercas, no podía explicarse por que siempre tenía que responderle así, a la mejor ya era la inercia de la costumbre, se reprendía Yaten en su mente.

-¡No lo soporto más! Eres un grosero, y es más que claro que me detestas- hizo una pausa Mina para tomar aire.

Yaten la miraba sorprendido, -_¿Acaso se está rindiendo? Al fin… me va a dejar en paz_- piensa mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-No pienso seguir desgastando mis fuerzas y mis sentimientos… en alguien que es muy obvio que no siente lo mismo que yo siento por él… Trate de acercarme a ti en muchas ocasiones, con la esperanza de que vieras en mi alguien a quien amar… Incluso por breves segundo pensé que ese momento llegaría- Mina seguía hablando, mientras que Yaten únicamente la observaba sin dar ninguna señal de que le respondería alguna palabra de aliento, respiro resignada -¡Es obvio que me equivoque!- dijo esto último con sus ojos humedecidos, Yaten alcanzaba a notar que en la comisura de sus ojos, las lagrimas de la rubia amenazaban seriamente con comenzar a correr por sus mejillas.

-Te prometo que ya no te volveré a molestar a partir de este momento- Mina exhalo un último suspiro, y comenzó a darse media vuelta, para regresar por el camino que había llegado, por donde había llegado llena de sueños y esperanzas de acercarse a su ser amado, y por donde iba a regresar como una chica con todas sus ilusiones destrozadas, totalmente derrotada, por su mente pasaban rápidamente varios pensamientos -_¡Son las peores vacaciones! ¿En qué momento fracase? Después de venir con la intención de conquistar a Yaten, ¿En qué me equivoque?_-

Cuando Mina estaba a punto de dar el primer paso, para cumplir con sus últimas palabras, y convertirlas en un hecho real, Yaten alcanzo a tomarla de su brazo derecho, evitando su partida -¡Yo nunca te he pedido que dejes de molestarme!-

-_¡¿Qué?!_- se cuestionaba Mina en sus pensamientos, ¿había escuchado mal? ¿Algo la había arroyado? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Había muerto y aun no se enteraba?-_¡Ya se! Recibí un golpe fuerte con el balón de voleibol y esto seguramente es un sueño_- era algo difícil de creer ¿Yaten le estaba dando un poco de esperanzas? -¿Eso significa?- finalmente pronuncio palabras Mina.

-Lo que dije- para Yaten no era muy sencillo expresarse con los demás, siempre era muy cortante con todos sin excepción, y obviamente Mina no se encontraba fuera de esta regla, por el contrario era aun más fácil ser como era, por la forma de ser de ella.

-Si es todo lo que me vas a decir, mejor suéltame y déjame seguir con el camino que he elegido- su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, si no fuera porque estaba segura de que era algo imposible de que ocurriera, casi podía jurar que su corazón iba a salir disparado de su cuerpo por tantas palpitaciones que sentía en ella, estaba súper nerviosa aunque su rostro demostrara determinación en lo que había elegido, por dentro seguía con las esperanzas de que algo cambiara -_¡No puedo creer que le esté poniendo un ultimátum a Yaten! Digo, ¿A dónde quiero llegar? Enserio Mina ¿crees que de algo te va a servir esto? La realidad es que tú siempre lo has acosado, ¿Por qué esperas que él tenga una reacción diferente? ¿Para qué lo estas presionando? Y peor aún, ¿Te estás rindiendo cuando ya habías decidió ir por todo?_-

Ella estaba a punto de zafarse, pues Yaten la seguía tomando del brazo para que no se fuera -¡Mina! ¿No me lo vas a hacer fácil verdad?- decía muy preocupado mientras sujetaba con un poco mas de fuerza el brazo de ella para no permitirle que se fuera.

-Si no me explicas, no veo como quieres que te ponga las cosas fácil… Yo pensé que al dejarte en paz, ya te las estaba facilitando-

-¡Te estás equivocando!- le dijo Yaten tratando de acercarla a él, por medio del brazo que sujetaba para que Mina no se fuera.

-Deja de estar jugando conmigo Yaten, y háblame claro, porque no te estoy entendiendo, o déjame ir de una buena vez- ya comenzaba a desesperarse, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente, y aumentaban sus ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, definitivamente Yaten le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato.

-¡Lo que menos quiero hacer es jugar contigo! Te lo puedo jurar-

-Entonces, ¿Qué pretendes?-

-¡Ni yo lo sé Mina!, no es sencillo…- dijo Yaten, haciendo una pausa extensa, lo que termino por desesperar a Mina.

-Vuelves a decir lo mismo… ¡Ya Yaten! ¡Suéltame!- trataba de zafarse Mina del agarre de Yaten, él la agarro más fuerte para que no se fuera, pero ella seguía forcejeando para soltarse, cuando Yaten ya no la pensó mas, la atrajo fuertemente hacia él, Mina no tuvo oportunidad de hacer algún tipo de reacción u oposición, cuando menos lo pensó sintió unos cálidos y exquisitos labios besando los suyos, Mina solamente tenía unos ojos totalmente abiertos del asombro que sentía.

-_¿Qué está pasando?_- pensaba Mina, sentía los labios de Yaten, pero no le llegaba aun la señal de que aquello que había esperado con tanto anhelo, que incluso ya había llegado al momento de pensar que nunca sucedería, ¡Estaba pasando! Y en ella solo se estaba viendo reflejado en su adormecimiento total.

Poco a poco ambos fueron acoplándose en un beso que estaba lleno de emociones. Ninguno de los dos esperaba que ese momento terminara en un beso, ni mucho menos como un reconocimiento de que ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro, ambos se dieron cuenta que el beso que se estaban dando era muchísimo mejor de lo que pudieron haber imaginado.

Yaten dejo de besar a Mina, pero no se separo por completo de ella, mantenía su frente apoyada en la de ella -¡No sé cómo le hiciste! ¡Y mucho menos se como deje que pasara! ¡Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!-

-¡Yo tampoco tengo idea de cómo es que está pasando!-

-Pero lo que importa es que al fin sucedió- dice Yaten con una pequeña sonrisa, de esas sonrisas que son tan seductoras, y que tienen un hermoso efecto, y eso fue precisamente lo que sucedió con Mina, la sonrojo, Yaten nuevamente la beso, y ambos se abrazaron.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto un chico caminaba un poco inmerso en sus pensamientos por la calle, se podía apreciar que se encontraba algo distraído en su andar.

-¡No hemos cambiado tanto! Como para que no nos quieras saludar Darién-

Ese nombre, y esa voz provocaron que Aarón saliera rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Haruka! Disculpa iba distraído, metido en mis pensamientos, no me estaba dando cuenta de mi entorno- se justifica, regalándoles una sonrisa -¿Cómo están chicas?

-¡Bien! Gracias Darién- dicen al mismo tiempo Haruka y Michiru, inclinándose levemente para saludarlo, mostrándole el respeto que le guardan al príncipe de la Tierra.

Aarón se sonrió apenado, y un poco temeroso si hacer un comentario o no-¡Me da gusto! Creo que no han platicado con Serena… Pero tengo ya cierto tiempo con otro nombre, mi nombre verdadero es Aarón-

Haruka se cruzo de brazos, se podía notar que el comentario de Aarón no fue de su total agrado –Nos dijo algunas cosas, tal vez las principales… pues no profundizo en detalles como que tu nombre ya no es el mismo-

-Disculpa Darién por mi curiosidad, Pero ¿Por qué ahora te haces llamar Aarón?- pregunto Michiru, siempre con gran serenidad y respeto.

-Pues… para no hacerles el cuento muy largo, encontré a mis verdaderos padres, y por eso supe mi verdadero nombre, cuando sufrí aquel accidente de pequeño, al perder mis recuerdos, nadie pudo identificarme, ni yo portaba nada que me identificara, más que un abrigo, que al parecer me prestaron en el viaje que hacía con mis padres, el cual tenía grabado el nombre de Darién, siendo esa mi única identificación-

-¡Vaya! Qué cantidad de detalles evito contarnos Serena- hablo Haruka con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-¡Precisamente! Íbamos camino a casa de Serena, para poder hablar con ella- agrego Michiru.

-De ahí vengo, de la casa de Serena, pase a buscarla, pero resulta que ¡salió de vacaciones con sus amigos!-

-¡Qué bueno que nos dices Darién! No sabíamos que hubiera salido de vacaciones- contesta muy cortes Michiru.

-¡De vacaciones! Que irresponsables son estas chicas, con un enemigo en casa, ¿se van de vacaciones?…- se molesta Haruka.

-¿Enemigo?- dijo totalmente sorprendido Aarón -¿Cómo es eso?-

-Como el príncipe del planeta Tierra, ¿No te habías percatado que está siendo atacada?- se miraron sorprendidas Michiru y Haruka.

-No- contesto Aarón, mientras en sus pensamientos -_¿Tendrán algo que ver mis pesadillas, con este nuevo enemigo? Debo averiguar más_-

-Tienen tiempo atacando la ciudad, este enemigo no es como los otros, es metódico, estructurado, y toma su tiempo para el siguiente ataque, no es precipitado, pero sobre todo es un enemigo demasiado fuerte- le comento Michiru, sacando a Aarón de sus pensamientos.

-¡Vaya que extraño!- Se cuestionaba Aarón -_¿Acaso por mi ruptura con Serena he roto el vinculo con Sailor Moon? ¿Para saber que está en peligro?_-

-Me parece más extraño que no hayas sentido que Sailor Moon corría peligro- lo cuestiona desafiante Haruka.

-No será porque él…- dice intrigada Michiru, pero tratando de no darle detalles a Aarón.

Indignada Haruka para la simple idea, reniega -¡No puede ser por eso!-

-¿Seiya y las otras sailors de Kinmoku están protegiendo a Serena?- cuestiono Aarón.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron intrigadas por que Aarón sabía que los chicos estaban de regreso.

-¡Si la han protegido! Pero ya no tienen los poderes de Sailors- por la mirada desconcertada de Aaron, pudieron notar que eso si lo desconocía –Siguen teniendo poderes, pero ahora son una especie de caballeros-

-Y tienen una gran fuerza- agrego Michiru, mientras que Haruka refunfuñaba aun por el recuerdo del enfrentamiento que tuvo donde la dejaron sin aliento –Son los que han logrado ayudarnos a contener al enemigo- Aarón se encontraba analizando bien la información que le proporcionaban, no se había ido tanto tiempo de Japón, y un sinfín de acontecimientos tan importantes habían ocurrido.

Pero en el duelo evidente que estaban teniendo de haber quien sabe mas, Aarón realizo su tiro de gracia –Bueno eso explica que estén un poco confiadas las chicas y los de Kinmoku yéndose de vacaciones a la playa-

-¡Que!- se sobresalto Haruka.

-¡Que les parece! si las invito un té en mi departamento, para platicar calmadamente todos estos inconvenientes que se están presentando-

-¡Nos parece bien!- contestaba Michiru, mientras miraba a Haruka quien aprobada su afirmación –todo lo que podamos hacer para que regresemos todo a la normalidad.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en la playa de Yagaji, en otro extremo de la playa se encontraba una pareja declarándose su amor.

-Tendré paciencia… te amo tanto, y si he esperado tanto para volverte a ver, podre esperar un poco más a que estés lista para declararnos nuestro amor abiertamente- Le dijo Vrykolatios con una voz tranquila, que irradiaba tanta paz.

Rei únicamente trato de tranquilizarse – _¿Cómo puede ser nuestro enemigo? ¿Y a la vez ser alguien tan dulce? ¡Vrykolatios y Nicolás son tan dulces! ¡Yo soy el monstruo aquí! Ya que no puedo dejar de lastimar a los dos… Además de a las chicas, que sospechan que tengo algo y no se los digo- _Aunque su cuerpo ya parecía tranquilo, su mente aun no dejaba de recriminarle lo que estaba pasando, tenía que hacer algo pronto, porque estaba a punto de volverse loca.

Mientras ella estaba pensando en que tenía que hacer, siente la mano tersa de Vrykolatios debajo de su mentón, provocando que elevara un poco su rostro -¡Siempre estaré aquí para ti! Sea cual sea tu decisión- al terminar la frase Vrykolatios le dio a Rei un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo que hizo estallar un sinfín de sensaciones en Rei.

-¡Rei!- Lita que se había dado a la tarea de buscar a Rei, para regresar juntas con los demás, acababa de recibir una gran sorpresa, al encontrar a su amiga con su enemigo, en una situación un poco comprometedora.

-¡Lita!- voltea Rei a mirar a quien la había nombrado, en su rostro se podía observar el gran temor que le invadió.

-¡Cuidado! No permitiré que sigas atacando gente inocente, te castigare en el…- Lita tenía en su mano su pluma transformadora, alistándose para atacar a su enemigo.

-¡No! Espera- Lita no se esperaba esa frase de su compañera, ¿no quería atacar al enemigo?, su rostro estaba sorprendido, mientras que el de Rei tenía miedo, ya no podría seguir con aquel secreto que la atormentaba, por desgracia había sido descubierta -_¡Ya no tengo más opción, tendré que explicarles a las chicas!_- pensaba, mientras sintió un pequeño rose de apoyo por parte de Vrykolatios.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¡por favor dejen review! ¡Aunque me tarde en actualizar!, sus reviews son un gran aliento para continuar. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pero sobre todo haberles sembrado dudas, para que lean el siguiente capítulo de "Giros del Destino". Bienvenidos a la historia a **Luisa113**, **Ai-astyn** y **Nonourss Kuo Tsukino**

Contestando sus review:

**EstrellaDeLaSoledad****: **Espero que este capítulo haya cumplido con tus expectativas de que se acerquen mas Yaten y Taiki, bueno esta vez solo fue el turno de Yaten, que tal te pareció la escena, luego veremos qué pasa con Taiki, esperemos no se siga durmiendo en sus laureles, porque los otros ya llevan ventaja.

**Princessnerak:** Bueno no se que tanto sea de que Setsuna realmente apoye a Seiya, y que tanto podrán hacer Haruka y Michiru, esta raro su encuentro con Darien/Aaron no te pareció?

**Roanva:** No te disculpes, la verdad si soy muy atareada y no tengo mucho tiempo para mi pasatiempo, solo pido me tengan paciencia, aun cuando abuso mucho de ella, pero prometo que esta historia llega a su fin, aunque me vea muy tortuga.

Seguimos en contacto por medio de sus reviews, o en la página de Giros del Destino en GirosDelDestino con BansheeYris ;) SALUDITOS!


End file.
